<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Death Note by Puddinghead23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678234">Death Note</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puddinghead23/pseuds/Puddinghead23'>Puddinghead23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Death Note [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Innocent Light Yagami, L seriously needs a vacation, M/M, Mikami is crazy but smart too, Misa is Misa, Ryuk cares for Light, Somebody help Light Yagami, he needs a hug, in his own way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:48:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>117,648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puddinghead23/pseuds/Puddinghead23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Light picks up the Death Note but refuses to use it. He leaves it where he found it only for it to be taken by another. This sparks a chain of events that make Light the unwitting prime suspect in the Kira killings and make him the obsession of the Real Kira. Light has to prove his innocence all while just trying to keep his sanity.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>L/Yagami Light, Mikami Teru/Yagami Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Death Note [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2194</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rebirth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is by far the longest fic I've written and it's only the first chapter! Will cover each episode and will hopefully make sense as I change the plot a bit.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Shinigami Realm was a cold dark place. A barren land where the only thing that grew were shrivelled up grey apples that tasted revolting. This Realm was home to beings known as Shinigami or God’s of Death. Shinigami came in all shapes and sizes. From almost humanoid looking to the downright bizarre. Sat atop a high perch looking over the vast world was Ryuk.</p><p>He was a tall wiry figure, pitch black body with a ghost white face. His mouth was a constant blue lipped grin that showed his pointy yellowish teeth. Wide yellow eyes with red irises stared unblinking across the land. A single silver earing hung from his left ear glinting in the pale daylight. Ryuk mostly kept to himself, a loner amongst the other Shinigami. Not far away from him were two others playing a game that involved old dusty bones and skulls.</p><p>“What? A pair of sleeping skulls again?” one spoke frustrated at the loss</p><p>The other grinned triumphantly as much as he could without lips “Guess I’m on a hot streak. Hey Ryuk?” he called “Why don’t you join us for once?”</p><p>Before Ryuk answered a loud scream came from down bellow. Confused the other two joined Ryuk at the perch to see what was going on. They could see a crowd forming surrounding a female Shinigami who was holding a bundle of fabric close to her chest. The scream had come from her.</p><p>“Whoa... What the heck did Roku do?”</p><p>“Stay back!” said Shinigami cried still holding the bundle. Instead several more powerful Shinigami grabbed her and pushed her down to her knees. At that moment the Shinigami King made his entrance. Roku must have screwed up big time as the King hardly ever left his Throne except for when the Realm was near ruin. For him to be here, they could only imagine what she had done. The King in all his gold and jewel encrusted glory stood before her. Without word he snatched the bundle from her arms ignoring her pleas. He undid the bundle and everyone in the vicinity gasped in shock.</p><p>A new-born baby was in his arms looking up curiously at the creatures. Not an ounce of fright in her eyes. That could only mean one thing. “Roku. Explain yourself”</p><p>“The – the baby is mine My Lord” she announced to the stunned King. Her admission earned her a hard slap to the face.</p><p>“You... You mated with a human!? Are you out of your mind!?” he roared loud enough for probably the whole Realm to hear. After a moment he managed to calm himself down. He glanced at the baby girl making his decision. “Rem” he ordered. Instantly the called upon Shinigami was at his side “As much as I hate to admit it, this baby is innocent in all this. Take her to the human Realm”</p><p>Rem took the baby gently in her skeleton like arms allowing the King to have his fully attention on Roku. She headed for the portal to the human Realm without saying a word to the other Shinigami who watched her go. When she was out of sight all eyes were back on Roku.</p><p>“You know what must be done Roku”</p><p>She nodded in acceptance. Her baby would be safe so she wasn’t going to put up a fight. The Shinigami King pulled out his scythe from the holder on his back. A terrifying weapon that put fear into the cold hearts of any Shinigami. As King he had the rare power to kill another Shinigami using the weapon. It wasn’t a power taken lightly but Roku had done the unforgivable in the eyes of their laws. He raised it high, the crowd of onlookers taking a step back.</p><p><em>Goodbye my child. Mama loves you.</em> Roku closed her eyes remembering her baby. Her last thought as the scythe sliced her head from her shoulders.</p><p>Up on the perch the three Shinigami winced in sympathy. “Damn. What a way to go” one spoke before heading back to the game.</p><p>“Its her own fault. Mating with a human. How stupid can you be?” the other added joining him “Hey Ryuk? You gonna join us or what?”</p><p>“No” Ryuk replied, feelings he was forbidden to feel bubbling in his chest “I think I’ll pass”</p><p>--</p><p>Light Yagami, a truly gifted student from Japan, was board. His life consisted of school, night cram school, studying and homework. Despite the massive workload put on his shoulders Light breezed through it all with little effort. That meant that Light was normally board out of his mind. Not only was he gifted he was also handsome and had a charming personality. With striking brown eyes that glinted red in certain lights, light brown hair, smooth features and standing taller than average, Light certainly stood out with his classmates. He stared out of his classroom window. The student's whispers and teacher's monotone voice becoming background noise. He was already acing all his so Light didn’t really need to pay attention.<br/>“Light?” his teacher asked gaining his attention “please translate the final passage into English please”</p><p>Light stood and did as he was told reading in perfect English “The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head. Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things. Some shall be pardoned, and some punished. For there was never a tale more of woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo” he sat back down after finishing going back to stare out the window.</p><p>On the way home he passed through the city hearing the news coverage from that day in the big screens. He listened as he read his book, feeling frustration at the world bubbling in his chest. Day in and day out he would hear about another murder, another crime, another criminal going unpunished. <em>This world is rotten.</em> He thought to himself.</p><p>A few days later Light was again back at his desk staring out the window. Today though, something strange happened. He caught sight of something falling out of the sky and landing in the courtyard. He frowned confused, straining his eyes to get a closer look. <em>Is that a book?</em></p><p>After class Light was headed home when he remembered the strange book. Curiosity got the better of him and he decided to check it out. There lying on the grass was a slick black note book with the words ‘Death Note' written in jagged white font. Light was both intrigued and disturbed. A notebook of death? Once again curiosity had him in its clutches and he picked up the book opening it to the first page.<br/>“How to use it” he read aloud to himself “Whoever’s name written in the Notebook shall die...” this time Light was more disturbed than curious yet he continued to read the rules, memorising the words without thinking. Once he was finished, Light decided he should probably not be holding this. He set the book down where he found it before turning to leave. <em>That’s... That’s just sick.</em> He thought holding back a shiver. <em>Who comes up with these things anyway? Killing people just by writing a name? Give me a break.</em></p><p>He gave one last backward glance to the book before shaking his head. There was something about that notebook that just rubbed him the wrong way. Whoever made it was seriously messed up in the head. Light continued on his way refusing to give that book a second thought completely unaware that he had just changed his future with that one simple act of common sense. He also did not notice the shadowy figure dart from their hiding place in the bushes and grab the notebook.</p><p>--</p><p>He was now at his desk in his bedroom at home. Downstairs his Mom Sachiko was baking something sweet smelling and his sister Sayu was no doubt watching her favourite show. His father, Detective Chief Souichirou Yagami was still at work. Light was attempting to finish his maths homework but found his mind drifting back to that damn notebook. He sighed giving up on work. Obviously he couldn’t concentrate so he’d finish it later. After putting his homework away Light turned on his small television on his desk to watch the news. It was nearly time for him to go to Cram School so Light listened while he changed out of his uniform.</p><p>While changing there was a breaking news bulletin that caught his attention. A man had killed several people at a shopping centre in Shinjuku and was now holding hostages at a day-care. Both teachers and children where being held hostage by a man named Kurou Otoharada. His picture flashed up on screen, gaunt and dark hair.</p><p>“Damn. Those poor kids” Light said putting on his shoes. He could only hope that it ended soon with no further injuries. Those children would be traumatised enough without further bloodshed. A quick thought of the so called Death Note popped in his head. <em>If I had it I could just end it myself.</em> He mentally slapped himself. <em>God, what is wrong with me? I shouldn’t be thinking about that!.</em></p><p>He stood up to turn off the television when the scene being broadcast changed. Suddenly the hostages were running out of the day-care, terrified but alive. Light breathed a relieved sigh. At least they were safe. His relief wad short lived when they announced what happened. Otoharada was dead. He simply collapsed allowing everyone to flea for safety.</p><p>All of a sudden Light went cold. <strong>Whoever’s name written in the notebook shall die.</strong> That single sentence echoed in his mind. Light couldn't take his eyes off the news. It had to be a coincidence. No way that silly notebook could be connected. But then again, just because he refused to use it didn’t mean someone else wouldn’t.</p><p>“Light?” his mother calling from downstairs brought him out of his stupor “Its almost six thirty. You’re going to be late for Cram School”</p><p>“Uh, yeah. I’ll be down in a minuet” he replied turning off the television. Still rattled at what he saw Light quietly made his short journey to his Cram School. There he barely paid attention, too lost in thought over what had happened that afternoon. Common sense told him he was being ridiculous. There was no way something like a notebook could kill. So why couldn’t he stop thinking about it? Why was the notion so ingrained in his mind? Light sighed forcing himself to pay attention. He couldn’t afford to slack off now, not with College entrance exams coming up.</p><p>When Cram School was over Light walked towards a nearby convenience store. He figured he'd pick up that Manga Sayu was going on about. She’d recently aced her midterms and Light, ever the loving big brother, wanted to surprise her. It was no secret that he would do anything for Sayu. All she’d have to do was wobble her lip and he’d do whatever she wanted.</p><p>While he was browsing the Manga section outside a woman walking by was suddenly surrounded by a biker gang. The leader of the group arrogantly introduced himself to her and asked not so politely for her to join them for a ride. When she refused things went sour. He grabbed her and ordered his mates to strip her down. Light wanted to help but knew it wouldn’t be of any use. Five against one would most likely get him killed and his father always taught him never get into situations you can’t get yourself out of. Thankfully the woman managed to break free and make a run for it but the leader was hot on her tail. Revving his bike he chased after her. That’s when a semi smashed into him killing him instantly.<br/>Light was so shaken that he dropped the Manga out of disbelief. Wide eyed and trembling, he could only whimper “Oh god... not again...”</p><p>--</p><p>“Well” Ryuk spoke “I better get going”</p><p>--</p><p>It had been five days since Light witnessed that biker get killed. Ever since then, criminals from all over the world were dropping like flies. Everyone from those already in prison or jail to those who had escaped justice. All were dying from unexplained heart attacks or suspicious accidents and all the while Light Yagami was slowly loosing his mind trying to make sense of it all. He couldn’t even tell anyone of his suspicions because no one would even believe him. He’ll, Light hardly believed himself. Every fibre of his being screamed that that notebook was responsible yet his mind tried to rationalise that it couldn’t be possible. It was pouring down by the time he returned home. He greeted his Mom at the door who held her hands out expectantly. “Oh. The Nation wide exams” he remembered</p><p>“I’ve been waiting all day” he handed them to her from his school bag to which she beamed proudly “Goodness! Number one again. These are your highest scores yet”</p><p>Light smiled bashfully under his Mom’s gaze. At least his grades were still top notch even if his sanity was going to pieces. “Thanks Mom. I’m gonna go and in my room, ok?”</p><p>“No problem dear, I won’t disturb you. Oh. I left some apples on your desk for you. I know how much you like them”</p><p>Light smiled gratefully “Thanks Mom” he spoke before going upstairs. As promised a small basket of plump red juicy apples waited for him on the desk. He’d loved them since he was a child often turning down chocolate and candy for apples instead. Why he loved them so much was a mystery, he just did.</p><p>He took a seat at his desk and took a large bite of one of the apples humming at the slightly tart taste. For once he didn’t have any homework and cram school wasn’t until tomorrow so Light had a rare night off. Usually he’d spend it studying for the entrance exams but tonight he seriously needed a break. He threw the core into the nearby bin when finished. After that he got up from his desk to go to his small dvd collection. It was then he noticed something lying on his bed. Something slim and black.<br/>Before he could react to seeing another notebook, his shadow was suddenly eclipsed by a much bigger one. Light could feel cold breath on the back of his neck. Someone was in his room. Taking a nervous gulp, Light turned to face the intruder. Whatever bravery he had was quickly snuffed out at the sight of the creature towering above him. He would have screamed if it hadn’t been for the large clawed hand covering his mouth muting his panic.</p><p>“Easy there kid. I’m not gonna hurt you. But you better not scream when I let go, ok?” it asked to which Light nodded frantically. The last thing he wanted was to piss off whatever this thing was. It let go allowing Light to breath through his mouth again. “Greetings Light. I am Ryuk, the Shinigami”</p><p>“Shini... Gami...?” he repeated now terrified. “Am – am I gonna die?” he asked worriedly.</p><p>The Shinigami stared at him before cackling loudly “Oh don’t worry kid. You’re not gonna die tonight. You’ve got a lot more years ahead of you. Your neighbour on the other hand...” he trailed off but Light knew what he was implying. Slowly Light stepped closer, still not believing what he was seeing.</p><p>“Ok. If you're not here to kill me then why are you here?” the question didn’t seem to register as Ryuk caught sight of the apples on the desk. Light watched as Ryuk garbled up the rest of the fruit, core and all until he burped in satisfaction.</p><p>“Oh that was good!” Ryuk sighed “Apples from my Realm are disgusting. These are nice and juicy” Light shook his head. Not only did he have a bloody Shinigami in his room, it was a glutton at that. Ryuk noticed this and hummed in thought. “I suppose you’ve noticed the deaths recently. You’ve probably figured out how they're killing them”</p><p>Light gasped “I knew it. That Death Note, it was real!” he groaned frustrated “I knew I should have taken it home. None of this would have happened if I had just-”</p><p>“It would have still happened” Ryuk explained “Just that you would be the one writing the names instead. You see, the Death Note comes with a sort of compulsion to use it. When a human touches one they are driven to use at least once. You’re the first human ever to refuse it’s power. I have to say, I’m impressed. That takes some willpower” he now held up the other death note in his hand “I suppose you’re not interested in this either. Can’t tempt you to try it out just once?”</p><p>Light couldn’t believe it. There was no way he’d be capable of something so heinous. Yes he thought the world needed help but this wasn’t the way to do it. Whoever took the Death Note really was insane. “Absolutely not. I refuse to become that person” he told Ryuk glaring into those unblinking eyes.</p><p>The Shinigami stared back “Huh. Wasn’t expecting that. I guess... You really are different” he murmured mostly to himself.</p><p>“Now that’s out of the way, why are you here?” Light demanded. Ryuk pocketed the second Death Note.</p><p>“I came to find my Death Note that I dropped. Since you held it first it’s still in your possession until you relinquish ownership. When you do, you’ll forget everything about it. You can go on living life as normal never remembering me or the Death Note” he explained “If you don’t you’ll remember everything including me”</p><p>
  <em>He’s offering me an out? Just like that? I could just take it and forget this whole nightmare even happened... But criminals would still be dying by the hundreds. If I give up this information then the killer might never be caught. No, they’d catch them. A killer like this, every cop on the planet would be looking for them. I could just ask him for their name though...</em>
</p><p>“Any chance you could tell me his name?” he enquired</p><p>Ryuk shook his head “Sorry kid. Doing that's against the rules and I do not wanna get on the big guy's bad side again”</p><p>
  <em>But dropping the damn thing is alright?. I guess there's really no other option.</em>
</p><p>“No” Light announced “If I give up the Death Note then I’ll forget critical information about the killer. If I do that then who knows how many more people will die”</p><p>“Oh I was hoping you’d say that!” Ryuk laughed almost excitedly “Things are going to be so much more interesting now. I’ve been so board lately” he then sighed “I think it’s time I left now. Gotta go find my book and all” Finally, he’s leaving “And you get to take a nap”</p><p>“Wait, nap? I can’t just –” Ryuk placed one clawed finger on his forehead and Light dropped like a sack of potatoes in a dead sleep. Ryuk caught him before he hit the floor. He placed the sleeping teen on his bed with gentleness unheard of in his kind. With Light still in a deep sleep in bed Ryuk made his exit, phasing through the wall. A few hours later Sachiko checked in on Light. Her son was still wearing his uniform but he looked so peaceful that she didn't have the heart to wake him. She just readied his spare uniform for him to wear in the morning.</p><p>--</p><p>Ryuk arrived at the home of the person who now owned the original Death Note. The one Light had left behind in the courtyard. The apartment was dimly lit, one sole table lamp illuminating the hunched over figure writing furiously in the Death Note.</p><p>“Delete... Delete... Delete...” he muttered writing name after name.</p><p>Ryuk chuckled “That’s a lot of names you’ve written down” the man had the same reaction as Light. He let out a scream nearly falling out of his chair at the sight of the Shinigami.</p><p>“A God of Death!” the man gasped standing up “I’ve been expecting you”</p><p>“Oh? You have?” Ryuk asked with a tilted head</p><p>The man nodded “Yes. God granted me this gift to rid the world of evil but he knew I needed a guide so he sent you. I had thought myself unworthy till I saw him place the book on the ground and leave it there. I knew then he wanted me to do is bidding!" he was downright giddy at the memory. Seeing Light leave the Death Note for him to find only solidified his belief that Light Yagami was indeed sent from above. “And when I’ve finished cleansing this blighted world, it will finally be pure enough for Light to take his rightful place. Light Yagami... Will be the God of this new world!”</p><p><em><strong>Just as I thought.</strong></em> Ryuk thought <strong><em>Humans are so interesting!</em></strong></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>To be continued...</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Confrontation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>L makes his appearance known as support for Kira grows.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To those who passed his desk Teru Mikami seemed to be a diligent worker. He hadn’t rose from his paperwork and case files all day. Mikami might have kept to himself more often than not but no one could say he was a slacker. As a prosecutor it was imperative he keep up with his work lest the guilty go free. He was considered handsome but aloof by his female co-workers. Tall, well built with feathered jet black hair and piercing almost black eyes, Mikami prided himself with his image.<br/>What his colleges didn’t notice was that in-between case files he would write down a name of one of the would be defendants in his notebook. They would never see trial. He had already judged them in God’s name. <em>God</em>. He thought in reverence as he snuffed out another life with a simple flick of his pen. <em>The world will know of you. I will pass righteous judgement in your name! </em></p><p>Before he knew it, it was time for him to head home for the night. He packed up his things including his precious tool of God. Beside him Ryuk stretched his long limbs grumbling in discomfort.</p><p>“I thought it would never end. I don’t know how you humans stand it” he spoke but Mikami did not acknowledge him as he walked away. “Hey? Where ya going?” still Mikami remained silent. “Hey, are you even listening?”</p><p>“Be quiet Shinigami” Mikami muttered quietly with a snarl “Unlike you, other people can still hear me talk out loud”</p><p>Ryuk huffed “Well aren’t you boring”</p><p>Human and Shinigami continued on their journey home to Mikami's apartment when a co-worker called out to him. “Hey Teru! We're going out tonight. You wanna join?”</p><p>“No thanks. I’m kind of busy” he brushed her off. Behind him Ryuk chuckled.</p><p>“You don’t have any plans” the Shinigami mocked “All you’re gonna do is stay in your apartment all night”</p><p>Mikami smirked “What are to talking about? I have something very important to do” <em>Yes. Something very important</em>.</p><p>--</p><p>The pen truly was mightier than the sword. It was almost laughable how easy Mikami found it to kill. This is why God chose him. He was the only one who understood God and therefore was worthy of this gift. He now sat at his desk at home with the news playing on his television nearby. Reports of crimes were so easy to come by. More targets for God’s judgement. Whilst Mekumi wrote in the Death Note Ryuk laid on his bed munching on an apple. Mikami had soon learned the best way to get the Death God to leave him alone was to feed him apples. <em>Not that its surprising. I witnessed God eat them many a time. No wonder his servant loves them so.</em></p><p>“Hey Teru” Ryuk spoke after swallowing “I’m talking to you”</p><p>Mikami sighed but didn’t stop writing “What is it?” he asked irritably</p><p>“Why are you even working so hard? Haven’t killed enough yet?”</p><p>“I can’t afford to waste time” he responded “I realised today that judging criminals during work was foolish so I only have a small window of opportunity to write names in this notebook. I only have until I come home from work to till I go to sleep. I also can’t divert from my schedule lest I draw suspicion to myself. Sleeping is a must if I want to keep up appearances and I can’t be sleeping in the middle of court. God gave me this task so I must make use of the time I have”</p><p>A knocking on the front door made Mikami pause his hand “Mr Mikami?” a voice that was croaky with time called. It was his elderly neighbour from next door “Could you please give me a hand with something?”</p><p>“Mrs Sato? Yes, one moment” he responded. Mikami quickly slipped the Death Note into his desk draw before going to answer the door. Mrs Sato was everything you expected in a little old woman. She was short, barely coming up to his chest. Her grey hair was tied up in a bun and her face weathered from age.</p><p>She held up a new cell phone that clearly had just come out of the box that day “My daughter bought this for me for when I go out but I don’t know how to use it. Could you be a dear and put in some numbers for me?”</p><p>“Yes of course. Please come in, I’ll put on some tea” </p><p>“Oh thank you dear” Mrs Sato took a seat on the sofa while Mikami went to make the tea. </p><p>Ryuk suddenly chuckled darkly. “Careful” he warned eyeing up the nearby desk “If anyone else touches the notebook, they’ll see me too”</p><p>
  <em>What? Urgh, trust a Shinigami to keep that secret until now. Damn Shinigami!</em>
</p><p>--</p><p>The next day the collective governments of the world had finally come together to discuss the increasing amount of deaths amongst Criminals. Representatives from all over the world came to Japan for the meeting. This included both government and police which is how Detective Chief Yagami was invited along with a co worker named Matsuda. The ICPO or International Criminal Police Organisation had just started the meeting when Souichirou had to take an urgent call from headquarters. That left Matsuda alone as the meeting commenced.</p><p>“There have been fifty two death we're aware of and that’s in the last week and every single one of them involved a heart attack” one of the main three speakers announced “They were all criminals either in custody or wanted by police for outstanding crimes. I also think it’s safe to say that there are other criminals deaths we may be unaware of. Meaning the true death toll this week could be over a hundred” that caused a murmur to go through the concerned guests. All had the same idea but it only became real once it was said aloud.</p><p>Souichirou returned at that point taking his allocated seat next to Matsuda.</p><p>“Good morning chief. They started the meeting without you” he explained apologetically. As if he could have stalled the meeting for him.</p><p>“Its alright. I had to take an urgent call from Headquarters”</p><p>“At any rate,” a representative from America began speaking grabbing their attention “These were criminals who were probably facing execution sooner or later. Perhaps we shouldn’t –”</p><p>The first speaker slammed his fist down on his desk “Why should it matter whether it’s a criminal or an innocent person? Last time I checked, murder was still murder”</p><p>“Its still too early to class these as homicides. Anything could have caused this” another piped up from far in the back of the room.</p><p>Someone else scoffed “All those criminals as once?”</p><p>“Exactly! How else can you explain how all these people have heart attacks at the exact same time? That’s not coincidence, it’s murder!” The first yelled getting more ideate by the minuet. Matsuda and Chief Yagami simply watched on in silence. They wouldn’t have been able to get a word in edgewise anyway. They did however share a concerned look at how the meeting was progressing.</p><p>“You think it’s possible to simultaneously kill all these people at different locations?”</p><p>“We’re treating this as an elaborate murder plot that’s been carried out by an unknown organisation” the British representative announced. Beside him the Canadian representative huffed.</p><p>“How? Even if it was an organisation there’d still be no way they could kill all those people at once”</p><p>One man hummed thoughtfully “If it is an organisation then I’m not the only one here who might be suspecting the FBI or the CIA”</p><p>The American representative shot from his seat “I dare you to say that again!”</p><p>“Now, now!” one man called desperately trying to keep the peace “This is not the time to be joking around. We need to confirm that these are indeed homicides and not coincidences”</p><p>“Autopsy results showed that all the victims died of sudden heart attacks. Investigating a series of heart attacks is pointless. I don’t see what else we can learn other than its the quickest way for someone to die”</p><p>“If they had been shot or stabbed at least we’d have something to go on”</p><p>Finally seeing no other option the first speaker spoke again “If that’s the case then we have no choice but to send in L”</p><p>That made everyone quiet down. Instead of arguing amongst themselves they were now whispering to each other on whether bringing in L was a good idea or not. It suddenly clicked to Matsuda that he was the only one in the room who didn’t know who L was. He leaned over to ask the Chief “What’s this 'L' they're talking about?”</p><p>“Right. I forgot it’s your first time here. We don’t know L's real name or whereabouts. In fact we don’t even know what he looks like. However, he’s managto solve every case he’s ever taken on and he’s taken on some of the greatest mysteries this world had ever known. He hides in the shadows but he’s the best of the best. A last resort. Our trump card. If anyone can unravel this mystery, it’s him” he explained watching Matsuda become more impressed by the second.“</p><p>But I’ve heard this L is extremely arrogant and hard to find and that he’ll only take on cases that he’s personally interested in”</p><p>“That’s exactly right! We don’t even know how to contact him”</p><p>“L is already on the move” a deep voice announced causing everyone to turn their attention to the front of the room. A tall man donned in a dark rain coat and hat walked to the podium carrying a silver metal briefcase. The clack of his shoes echoing throughout the now silent room. Once at the podium he faced the representatives. Due to his clothing and the lighting it was impossible to see his face. “Gentlemen. L has already begun his investigation into these incidents”</p><p>“Watari?”</p><p>“Huh? Who’s that?” Matsuda asked</p><p>Souichirou explained once again “That’s the only man who can contact L. Nobody knows his true identity either”</p><p>Again the room was ignited with hushed whispers “Please be silent. L would like to address the delegates” Watari spoke. Matsuda lifted his head searching. Was he really about to meet L? His fan boy hopes were dashed when Watari pulled out a laptop from the briefcase. He placed it in front of the podium's microphone then lifted the lid showing a gothic letter L on the screen. The large protection screen behind Watari also changed from the ICPO logo to the same Gothic style L.</p><p>“Greetings to all of you at the ICPO” a voice scrambled by a computer greeted them. “I am L”</p><p>--</p><p>While the meeting of the ICPO was happening, Teru Mikami was hard at work. Ryuk had stayed silent as the human travelled to an abandoned and run down building away from the city centre. It had once been a hospital but had shut down due to mismanagement of funds and left to rot. Mikami knew they wouldn’t be spotted here.</p><p>“Hey Teru, what are we even doing here? Why are we sneaking around in this dump. Tell me”</p><p>“Well it’s like you said” said Mikami arranging the various chemicals in preparation. “Anyone who touches it will see you. I can’t afford to carry God’s gift around with me anymore. As much as it pains me to keep it hidden, the world isn’t ready yet. If anyone I knew saw it, I could just say it was my ledger of criminals I was keeping for work” he sighed “I’m walking a fine line right now. If I make one mistake I might end up killing everyone I know and I doubt my God would be happy with me if that happened”</p><p><em><strong>He still thinks Light Yagami is God, huh?</strong> </em>Ryuk kept his amusement to himself.<strong><em> I don’t no whether to laugh or feel sorry for that kid.</em></strong></p><p>Mikami set the chemicals on fire in the pan. It had been easy enough for him to take them from the forensics lab he frequented while at work. The man who worked there never did inventory so the fact a few bottles of highly flammable chemicals were gone wouldn’t be noticed for weeks, maybe even months. Giving Mikami a perfect alibi.</p><p>--</p><p>“The difficulty of this case lies in its unprecedented scope” L's computerised voice addressed them all “And make no mistake. We are witnessing an atrocious act of mass murder, one that is unforgivable. This case can not be solved without the full cooperation of the ICPO that is all the police organisations you represent throughout the world. You need to make the decision to fully support the investigation at this meeting. Also, I need additional cooperation from Japan's National Police Agency”</p><p>Both Yagami and Matsuda stood from their seats not expecting to be called upon by the one and only L. “What? Why Japan in particular?” Yagami asked curiously</p><p>“Whether the guilty party is an individual or a group, there’s a strong possibility that they are Japanese. If not we can be sure that they are hiding in Japan. Why Japan you ask? I think I can provide proof for my theory after I personally confront the culprit”</p><p>“A direct confrontation?” Yagami asked surprised. L never faced any of his past cases head on, choosing to solve them from the shadows and let the police deal with it. The fact L was even considering this was troubling. It meant they were in more trouble then they thought.</p><p>“I would also like to set up Headquarters in Japan” L ended his contact there letting the screen go to static.</p><p>--</p><p>Back at his apartment, Mikami shut his desk drawer with a proud smile “That was easier than expected”</p><p>“So you managed to hide the notebook?” Ryuk asked curiosity brimming. Humans always had such a hard time hiding Death Notes in the past so he was curious what Mikami's attempt at hiding it was.</p><p>“Of course. I hid it right here at home in this drawer”</p><p>Ryuk glanced at the draw not getting it “It doesn’t seem to be particularly well hidden. I mean you even left the key in the lock. Doesn’t that defeat the purpose?”</p><p>“Well that’s the whole point. I wouldn’t expect a Shinigami to understand but I intentionally left it in the most obvious place I could think of” Mikami boasted smirking at his thinly veiled insult towards the Death God. His own beloved God might have sent Ryuk but that didn’t mean Mikami had to like him. Mikami showed why he was so confident by opening said desk draw, revealing nothing but several classified case files from work.</p><p>“Isn’t that just that boring old stuff from your office?” questioned Ryuk</p><p>“I’m getting on when most people see the files their curiosity would be sated. As a Prosecutor I usually bring work home with me so it would be natural for me to keep classified files in a locked draw. If I’m ever searched that’s all they'll find” he explained with a smugness only humans could have.</p><p>Ryuk was puzzled “So where’s the Death Note?”</p><p>“That’s the beauty of it. The real key is this” he held up a ball point pen “Just a regular item you’d expect to find on my desk. All I need is this part” he unscrewed the pen so now he only had the ink well. “I place it in the small hole under my desk draw and... There” Mikami demonstrated just that showing the fake bottom to the drawer. Ryuk could see the Death Note now clear as day.</p><p>“I see. The files are simply a distraction so I doubt anyone will find it” Ryuk commented</p><p>Mikami nodded “That’s not all. I've rigged it so that both the pen and rubber nub attached to the rack bottom to act as an insulator. If anyone was to try and pry it open by force it would set off the small gasoline cylinder, instantly setting the notebook on fire” he chuckled “If I’m ever questioned I’ll just say it was a pre-emptive measure to keep the real files safe. After all, they are classified case files”</p><p>“I’ve heard of humans finding Death Notes before and the biggest problem they have is finding somewhere to hide it but I think you’re the first to give it this much thought. Though it’s a risky set up. If you make one mistake you could end up badly burnt”</p><p>“Risky?” the human repeated now glaring at the Shinigami. “I’ll take any risk if my God demands it. The new world I will create for him is worth any risk, even my own safety”</p><p>--</p><p>The name Kira was on everyone's lips. The deaths amongst Criminals were becoming too numerous to ignore anymore. It's not entirely clear where the name came from but it derived from the English word Killer. Outwardly supporting Kira wasn't wise but on the internet where it was so easy to be anonymous, support for Kira was growing day after day. Which is what Light had the disappointment of learning at school.</p><p>It had been a few days since Ryuk appears in his room and honestly, Light had written off the whole experience off as a bad dream. An incredibly vivid one but a dream non the less. He hadn’t seen the so called Shinigami since which only convinced him further he had dreamt the whole thing up. That day at school he first learnt about Kira from several classmates. He felt his stomach drop as they went on and on about how much good he was doing for the world. One even called Kira a saviour. Light couldn’t believe it so he asked what made them think that way.</p><p>They simply told him to look it up online which is what he was doing now. Dozens of sites dedicated to Kira popped up as he searched, the news on his small television nothing but background noise. <strong>The Legend of Kira the saviour</strong> was by far the most popular. Hundreds of messages from people hiding behind screen names offering suggestions on who to kill next. That was the problem with humanity. On the outside they kept up appearances as good honest people but on the internet they could let the whole world know who they really were without giving away a shred of personal information.</p><p>Guilt welled up inside him. He knew that damned Death Note was involved and he knew this might not have happened if he had been the one to take it instead. <em>Would that have really changed anything? Would I have... Become Kira instead?</em> Light sighed turning off his computer placing his head in his hands.<em> I really need to sleep...</em></p><p>All of a sudden the news cut out to a blue screen. A special broadcast was about to be shown which garnered his attention. A man appears shuffling some papers before accessing the camera “We apologise for the interruption. As of now we’re bringing you a live world broadcast from the ICPO”</p><p>That got Light's full attention. The screen changed once again. Now Light was seeing a man perhaps in his mid to late twenties in with black hair and blue eyes. On the table in front of him was a name card that read Lind. L. Taylor. “I head up an international police task force which include all member nations” he spoke with a calmness Light could only dream of having “I am Lind L Taylor. Otherwise known as L”</p><p>You could have knocked Light down with a feather at that moment.<em> L!? As in the world famous Detective L?!</em> Light let out a choked laugh <em>Yes! If anyone can stop him, it’s L. Kira, you’ve met your match.</em></p><p>--</p><p>“So this is how it all begins” Detective Yagami said thoughtfully</p><p>“But Sir, I thought he never showed his face” Matsuda voiced his concern “Why would he choose to do it now?”</p><p>“It must mean L's serious about this” <em>L, we’ve followed every single one of your orders. Now it’s time for you to prove what you said to the ICPO.</em></p><p>--</p><p>“Criminals around the world are being murdered by a serial killer. I consider this crime to be the most atrocious act of murder in history” Lind L Taylor continued “I will not rest until the person or persons responsible for this have been brought to justice. Kira, I will hunt you down and I will find you”</p><p>Ryuk watched very entertained not expecting this to happen “He’s certain he'll catch you”</p><p>Mikami just sat in his seat boiling with rage. Who is this man and how dare he class his judgements as a crime? He was doing God’s work and this man dared to insult him?</p><p>“It doesn’t matter. The only way he'll find me is to find the Death Note and he’ll never find it so he’ll have no evidence to convict me. Which means catching me is nigh impossible!” he took a breath forcing himself to calm down “I anticipated this. Those foolish police would never understand my purpose so it’s no wonder they brought in a hack like him to try and take me down. I bet my God is laughing right now”</p><p>“Kira” Lind addressed him “I have a pretty good idea what your motivation might be and guess what you hope to achieve. However, what you are doing right now is evil”</p><p>There was only so much Mikami could take “You think... I’m evil?” he shot from his seat yelled at the television “I am God’s right hand of Justice! I protect the innocent from evil! He entrusted me to rid the world of filth and I won't stand by and let you tarnish his will like that!” Mikami slammed the Death Note open and got a pen ready “I doubt you’ve committed a crime worthy of the Death Note but I’m sure he will forgive me for this. Sorry L. I guess you’re stupider than you look” he gleefully started writing, savouring every letter he wrote down. The name LIND.L.TAYLOR stared back at him. With a mad grin he timed it with his watch counting down the seconds until the inevitable happened. <em>I’ll show the world what God is capable of. I will not let him down!</em></p><p>After precisely forty seconds, Lind.L.Taylor clutched at his chest before falling headfirst into the desk dead. Mikumi cackled at the dead man. “What’s wrong? Got nothing else to say?”</p><p>Across the City Light watched horrified as L died right in front of him. All hope left him as the dead man was carried off screen. If even L couldn’t stand against Kira then what hope did he have? To his and Mikami's surprise the screen changed once again. Now a Gothic style letter L was on the screen.</p><p>“I had to test this just in case but...” L, the real L spoke with a shocked voice. “I never thought it would actually happen. Kira, it seems you can kill people without even being there in person. I wouldn’t have believed it if I hadn’t just witnessed it”</p><p><em>It... It was a test?</em> Light thought nearly sagging in his seat with relief. <em>Of course. L would never be so stupid to reveal himself like that to Kira. Oh that crazy genius!</em></p><p>“Listen to me Kira. If you did indeed kill Lind. L. Taylor, the man you saw die on television, that was not me. It was in fact an inmate who's execution was scheduled for later today” L explained “The police arrested him in absolute secrecy so you wouldn’t have heard about him from the news or the internet. Even you don’t seem to have access to that sort of information”</p><p>Ryuk laughed at Mikami's stunned expression “He got you there”</p><p>“But I assure you L is real. I do exist. Now, try to kill me!”</p><p>Light choked. Was L so sure of himself that he was taunting Kira? <em>If I remember right, Kira would need a name and a face to kill. That’s why Lind. L. Taylor was so easy to kill. But with L never showing his true identity... He’s completely safe from Kira!</em></p><p>Mikami was forced to just stand there as L continued to taunt him, goading him to kill. But without a name or face Mikami could do nothing. “You... You bastard...”</p><p>“I guess there are some people you can’t kill. You’ve given me a very useful hint. Let me return the favour. This is not actually a world wide broadcast. The truth is that we are only broadcasting in the Kanto region of Japan” L announced to the stunned audience “The plan was to broadcast this around the world till we found you but now that’s not necessary. I know you are in Japan and I know that your first victim was the incident in Shinjuku where that man held a day care hostage”</p><p>“I knew it” Light whispered feeling almost ecstatic. He wasn’t going crazy, it was all connected.</p><p>“Which means you haven’t been killing for very long” L continued “It won’t be long before I am able to sentence you to death for your crimes. I am however most intrigued to find out how you kill Kira but I don’t mind waiting. You can answer all my questions when I catch you” the feed cut to static.</p><p>Shaken, Mikami franticly tried to reason why this had happened. <em>This doesn’t make sense! Why would God give me this power if only to limit it? Why would I be unable to kill this L unless... Unless...</em> It all suddenly clicked. Of course. <em>This is a test of faith. My God is testing me in this battle against L so he knows I am worthy!</em></p><p>“You’re going to sentence me to death?” Mikami asked mockingly “You plan to kill God’s own messenger? How pathetically naive” he smirked “L. It stands for Lucifer. Only he would be so foolish to challenge God’s will. Well I accept your challenge L”</p><p>
  <strong>Each has to hunt the other down without knowing their name or face and the first one caught will die. Humans are so much fun!</strong>
</p><p>Both L and Kira made a vow at that moment. It was a fight to the death and neither was going to hold back. “I will find wherever you're hiding and I will eliminate you!”</p><p>“I am –”</p><p>“I am –"</p><p>“Justice!”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>To be continued...</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dealings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After L's declaration of War against Kira, the Investigation begins but fear and distrust already threaten to bring down the Police before Kira can even strike. Meanwhile Light gets a visitor he was hoping not to see again.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry I was away for so long! Life and illness got in the way but I'm back!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was after dark, time most people were home with family or making their way after work. However the Kira investigation was still hard at work. The Serial Murder Special Investigation Headquarters was located in one of the larger offices of the Japanese Police building. The blinds drawn shut and door locked from the inside to prevent anyone with ill intentions getting in or seeing them. For all they knew Kira could be watching the building just waiting to see their faces.<br/>In other circumstances Souichirou would have scoffed but not in this case. Everyone was on edge and he understood the fear. Knowing that an unseen enemy could kill them at any moment weighed heavily on his shoulders. How many good men might he loose to this madman?</p><p>Inside the sealed off office sat many of Japan’s best investigators or officers willing to join the investigation that were hunched over files at desks or sat at computers. At the back of the room stood Watari still wearing his coat and hat masking his identity. The man sat alone at a desk with a laptop between his arms. A Gothic style L on the pure white background on the screen.</p><p>“Alright” he started speaking to the collected investigators at their desks “Lets start with the tip line reports. Any news?”</p><p>“Yes Sir” one Investigator stood up flicking through his notes “Up to this point we’ve had three thousand and twenty nine responses about the murders via telephone and email. Most have been curious or frightened citizens or prank callers. However there are fourteen people who claim to know Kira or who have seen him” he turned the page “All fourteen were investigated following proper channels however none had any information that wasn’t already available to the public. And lastly, this week there were an additional twenty one people who called in claiming to be Kira” A resounding grumble came from the investigators at the number. “We didn’t want to rule any of them out so we followed procedure and made files for all twenty one of them”</p><p>Souichirou hummed “Alright. Now with the victim reports”</p><p>“Yes Sir” a different Investigator stood as the first sat back down “Upon further investigation, we discovered that instantly prior to their deaths all heart attack victims names and faces were available to the public by television or the internet within Japan. Also...” he gave a side eye look to the laptop “Concerning L's request to investigate the time of death for each victim, we found that all of them occurred between 5 P.M and two A.M on weekdays with sixty eight percent of them occurring between 8 P.M and 12 A.M. Weekends and holidays seem to be the exception as the times of death vary much more wildly that during the week”</p><p>They barely had time to absorb the information before L spoke in his computer scrambled voice “That information is extraordinarily relevant for us. It suggests that given the times of death our suspect could very well be a student”</p><p>A chill suddenly run up Detective Yagami's spine when L said the word student. For a brief, horrifying moment he pictured Light as Kira. The innocent hard working teen replaced with a crazed monster hell bent on killing. Souichirou mentally scolded himself for even thinking that. Light was the perfect son. Everyone always told him how lucky he was to have Light for a child while complaining about their own children. There was no way Light could possibly be capable of this.</p><p>“Based on the fact the Kira's only killing criminals,” L continued now with the attention of overtone in the room “Its safe to assume that he’s following a very nice idea of justice. It’s highly possible he’s aspiring to be some sort of God like figure. We’re dealing with an individual who has a very childish concept of right and wrong” the investigators stared at the screen dumbfounded at the notion. It was difficult to believe someone was capable of the killings but to think it was a student responsible was simply unthinkable “Of course this is mere speculation at this point but still I urge you to re-examine any and all assumptions you’ve made whether or not our suspect may be a student. We must consider every possibility. It’s the shortest way to finding and arresting Kira. Please, continue with your report” he finished seemingly uncaring of how rattled the investigators were now.</p><p>“Right” Yagami spoke “Does anyone have anything else to add?”</p><p>In the corner near the back Matsuda raised his hand to speak. “Well... I’m not saying this to support Kira or condone the murders but in the last few days throughout the world and especially here in Japan, we’ve noticed a dramatic decrees in the amount of violent crimes committed”</p><p>Unfortunately Matsuda was correct. In his own twisted way Kira was doing what the Police couldn’t. By killing criminals without even having to be there had put fear in the hearts of the remaining criminals. Crime rates across the world were plummeting all thanks to Kira's sick view of justice. Seeing that no one was impressed with his statement, Matsuda quietly sat back down hanging his head.</p><p>Yagami stepped in to save the young man anymore embarrassment “Well, I suppose it makes sense. We’ve suspected something like this might happen. Well that about sums up our report for the day. L?”</p><p>“Thank you everyone. We are one step closer to finding Kira” L told the room “Before I go I have one more additional request to make. This is directed to those investigating all ways the killer could receive information about potential victims. I would like you to go back and discover in what way each victim's identity was made public. Be as thorough as possible. I also want to know if photos of said victims were available in Japan. I’ll leave it to you”</p><p>Shortly after L signed off and Watari left without so much as a goodbye, Detective Yagami sent everyone home. Outside the room he stretched letting out a yawn. At his age working late wasn’t good for him. Matsuda walked up to him holding two cups of coffee from the machine in the break room. The younger investigator still looked put out from his comment earlier.<br/>“I wanted to apologise for what I said earlier. I know it’s probably the last thing good cops need to hear. Especially in these circumstances”</p><p>Yagami put a comforting hand on his shoulder “It’s alright Matsuda. Nobody said it would be easy to speak the truth but it needs to be done. If you had gone on to commend Kira for reducing the crime rates then yes, we would have had a problem”</p><p>Matsuda became flustered “No, that’s not at all what I meant!”</p><p>--</p><p>Back at the Yagami residence Light was once again helping Sayu with her homework. He didn’t mind helping her but Middle School math had certainly gotten harder since he was her age. The pair was sat at Light's desk in his room with her homework strewn across his once tidy desk. After an hour of gently guiding her through the equations her eyes suddenly lit up as she finally grasped the concept. “Oh, I get it now. I wasn’t carrying the extra numbers. Thanks Bro, I knew I could count on you” she all but gushed in gratitude.</p><p>Light smiled at her “No problem. So do you think you’re ready to try a few on your own now?”</p><p>“Yep!” she grinned taking the pen from him “Math, prepare to meet your solver”</p><p>Light looked at her hiding his amusement “Solver?”</p><p>“Uh, yeah. You solve math problems” explained Sayu like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Her brother just rolled his eyes. She was about to show him that she had listened to him when they both heard the door open downstairs. Homework was instantly forgotten. “Sounds like Dad’s home early” Sayu got up and headed for the door eager to greet her father.<br/>“Hey. At least do the last problems by yourself” Light called after her</p><p>“After dinner, I promise”</p><p>Light shook his head knowing Sayu wasn’t going to finish her homework that night. He tidied up her work then headed downstairs as well. “Hey Dad” he greeted “Glad you could join us for dinner. You hungry?”</p><p>Souichirou nodded while removing his coat “Yeah. It’s been a long day”</p><p>Dinner was delicious as always. A traditional meal of rice, fish, vegetables, miso soup and steamed shrimp dumplings Sachiko added as a treat. It was odd having his Dad home from work in time for dinner. As a Detective his hours were usually long and ever changing so he rarely made it home in time to have a nice meal with his family. Both Yagami children understood that their father's job was important but they still missed him when he wasn’t home.</p><p>“So Light, so tell me how are your studies going”</p><p>Light swallowed his food before replying to his father “Everything’s ok I guess”</p><p>“Ok? Light, you’re at the top of you’re class!” Sayu spoke proudly “You’re a genius”</p><p>Sachiko joined in smiling “That’s my son. We're all proud of you Light”</p><p>Light noticed that his father was looking more tired than usual “You ok Dad? You look tired”</p><p>“I’m alright. I can’t go into too much detail but the case I’m working on is very tough” Light decided to leave it at that. The last thing he wanted was to add to his Dad's stress. That didn’t mean he wasn’t above snooping through his Dad's home files. With the home network it was easy for Light to hack in and see everything his Dad was working on without being caught. His suspicions proved correct.<br/>“Dad is working on the Kira case” he whispered delving deeper into the electronic files. What he found shocked him. “Kira... Could be a student?” It made sense. The timing of the killings matched perfectly with that of a student. Light leaned back in his seat thinking. Could Kira be a student from my School? That’s where I last saw it so it’s not an impossible thing to consider. <em>But who would it be? I’m not exactly the most sociable so I wouldn’t be able to tell anyway. Not unless I see the notebook for myself.</em> He shut the lamp off. <em>I'll have to start paying more attention to my classmates. Starting tomorrow.</em></p><p>--</p><p>Across the City, Ryuk watched silently as Mikami paced the floor of his darkened apartment, reeling from the information he had just learnt. That day at work his Superior had called him into his office for a meeting. As it turned out the Firm he worked for had been selected by the police to Prosecute Kira after he was caught and his Firm wanted Mikami to be the one to do it. That meant Mikumi would be given access to the investigation without question. At first Mikumi found the whole situation laughable. To think they picked him of all people to do the job. His smugness quickly vanished when he read over the information sent to him.</p><p>His Precise killing schedule had unknowing matched that of a student. In turn that meant his God could become a suspect.</p><p>Mikami had unwittingly put his God in danger. The man finally stopped pacing, mind running a mile a minute trying to figure out a way to fix the damage he had caused. No doubt his God was furious with him. Probably already regretting giving Mikami the Death Note in the first place. Panic bubbled in his chest at the thought of his perfect Light Yagami discarding him.<br/>He took a breath to calm himself “I can fix this. I can fix this... Wait” he blinked, an idea coming into his mind “Shinigami”</p><p>“What?” Ryuk replied reaching for an apple from the bowl nearby</p><p>“If I simply write down a name then that person dies in forty seconds. If I write a cause of death then I have six minutes to come up with the circumstances”</p><p>Ryuk chomped down on the apple “Yeah, what’s your point?”</p><p>“So realistically if I write down heart attack as the cause of death then I could add details such as time of death. Correct?”</p><p>“Oh...” Ryuk nodded interest brewing “I see where you're going with this”</p><p>Mikami chuckled turning his head to the Death Note laying on the desk “I’ll fix this God. I won’t fail you. I will defeat this demon in your name”</p><p>--</p><p>“What!?” Detective Yagami fumed standing from his seat “Another twenty-three victims yesterday? Are these confirmed?” the other man nodded alarmingly “The day before, there were another twenty-three deaths. He’s killing every hour on the hour”</p><p>“Considering that this has happened the past two week days then it punches some holes in the theory that it’s a student”</p><p>Another piped up “Maybe not. Anyone can miss two days of school”</p><p>L's garbled voice snapped “You’re missing the point” gaining everyone’s attention “While it does seem less likely that Kira is a student but that’s not the message he’s sending by doing this. Ask yourselves, why every hour? And why victims in prisons where they are going to be discovered immediately? Why not other criminals like before? I believe that Kira is telling us that not only can he kill from a distance but that he can also determine what time of death” a bone chilling silence filled the room. It was hard enough to accept that Kira could kill at will but to know that he could choose when you die as well just made things more daunting. "But something’s not right” L continued ignoring their shock “As soon as we suspected it to be a student the timing of the killings changed contradicting that theory. I doubt that was a coincidence. Too convenient. This can only mean that Kira has access to police information. It’s obvious now. This is a direct challenge to me”</p><p>--</p><p>“I’d say that L is probably starting to sweat a little by now” Mikami bragged to Ryuk as they walked home from work. Or rather, Mikami walked and Ryuk flew “My God will be most pleased with my efforts. If this pretender is as good as they say then he should probably already be suspecting someone with connections to the police”</p><p>Ryuk let out a puzzled noise “Huh? But you do have connections with the police. Plus, you’ve already got access to the case. Doesn’t that make you a suspect?”</p><p>The human smirked “And that’s the beauty of it. Despite potentially becoming a suspect myself, I still have the upper hand”</p><p>--</p><p>
  <em>So Kira has discovered a way to obtain information from the task force headquarters.</em>
</p><p>L was deep in thought over the case. This was no doubt going to be his most challenging case to date. He had dealt with the worst humanity had to offer in his line of work. From The most powerful drug lords to the most twisted of killers. But this Kira was shaping up to be the worst of them all. To be able to kill at random without even being there, no weapon or poison used. For the first time since the BB murders, L wasn’t sure what step to take next.<br/>He snarled at his computer screen in frustration.</p><p>
  <em>What does he hope to achieve in the end? What is the message he’s trying to send out?</em>
</p><p>--</p><p>Ryuk harrumphed “I still don’t get it” he announced once they returned to the apartment “You’re just painting a target on your back by doing this”</p><p>“You underestimate me just as you underestimate human behaviour” replied Mikami turning his head slightly to look smugly at the Shinigami “There are very few people someone can trust and that includes the police. By now I bet they've already started losing trust in L. Think about it, would you trust someone who’s name and face you’ve never seen?”</p><p>“I see” grinned Ryuk “They’ll be so busy suspecting each other that a simple Prosecutor is just going to slip right under the radar. You’re going to get the police to do the leg work for you”</p><p>The human nodded walking over to the window. He gazed out over the city skyline that was bathed in the orange glow of the sunset “The police will investigate L and since L suspects a leak, he'll be forced to investigate the police. As soon as they find him for me, I’ll delete him and then Light will finally ascend to his rightful place as God of the new world” his dark eyes glittered with excitement.</p><p>--</p><p>At the Headquarters of the Kira investigation, Detective Yagami slammed his palm on the table in frustration. On his desk in front of him were three letters or resignation. The three men stood with their heads bowed on the other side of his desk. “With all due respect Chief, we're resigning” the middle announced causing the others in the room to stare. “We request that you assign us to another case otherwise you can have our badges here and now”</p><p>“Why? You’re good cops” Yagami protested. </p><p>“Isn’t it clear? It’s because we value our lives, Sir. If what L said is true then Kira has done sort of ESP power that allows him to kill people indirectly somehow. Wouldn’t you think Kira’s first target would be the people trying to catch him?”</p><p>“We all sat here and watched as L pulled that media stunt to catch Kira's attention” another began talking “Very impressive at the time but L never had to show his face or name to do so. Meanwhile we're out in the open with no such protection as our identities are out in the open because of our Police IDs. Anyone with a computer could look us up”</p><p>The third man spoke up “The truth is that we could be killed at anytime. People in this room have partners, children, families. You yourself have a family. You might be comfortable putting them in danger but we're not”</p><p>“For these reasons we refuse to continue working this case. Excuse us Chief” the three men bowed at Detective Yagami then left the room despite Yagami's orders for them to stay. The room became deathly quiet as each investigator mulled over what was said. Through the camera L watched as things were beginning to fall apart. Fear was starting to get them and it wouldn’t be long before all of them quit.</p><p>He needed to act fast.</p><p>--</p><p>“In order to solve this concept with must conclude that X squared...” the Cram school tutor spoke while writing on the chalk board. However Light wasn’t paying attention. Instead of focusing on his Math notes he was instead making a list of his fellow students that might potentially be Kira. He didn’t have much to go on since he couldn’t know everyone but a few stood out as potential suspects. He glanced up at the board to keep up pretences that he was paying attention.</p><p>“Hi” Ryuk waved from the front of the class. Light barely held back his shock at seeing Ryuk again. He had convinced himself that Ryuk had just been a weird vivid dream but yet he was back. Sitting at the front of his classroom without a care in the world. <em>What the hell?</em> Light thought wide eyed.</p><p>Something caught Ryuk’s attention. The Shinigami stood up from the floor and proceeded to walk to the back window, his tall frame towering over the other students who couldn’t see him. Light's eyes followed him till Ryuk stopped at the widow, something out there interesting him.</p><p>“Mr Yagami” the tutor called “Pay attention please”</p><p>“Huh? Oh, sorry” Light apologised turning his gaze back down to his desk. </p><p>What Light didn’t know was that Ryuk had sensed that someone was watching the building, someone who was watching Light and for once, it wasn’t Mikumi. Ryuk could see the figure peering from behind the corner of the building watching the classroom window intently.</p><p>--</p><p>“We brought the FBI to Japan four days ago and are fully operational” Watari informed L “As requested they are now gathering intel on the Police”</p><p>“And this is the complete list?” L asked holding the large stack of papers in his hands. Watari confirmed that it was indeed everything.</p><p><em>There are a hundred and forty seven people on the police force who have access to classified information on the Investigation. I’m sure that somewhere in this list of people and those closest to them, we will find our suspect.</em><br/>He dropped the papers on the floor letting them land wherever they please. He noticed Detective Yagami's information, catching sight of his list of family members. His son in particular.<br/><em>Interesting...</em></p><p>--</p><p>Once Cram School was at last over, Light quickly made his exit with the grinning Shinigami floating behind him. Unlike most of the other students who took trains or lifts home, Light walked meaning his route home was usually done alone. Which was luck for humans Ryuk apparently had quite a lot to say.</p><p>“Hey Light. You got a second?”</p><p>Light hushed him “You need to be quiet when we’re in public” he whispered “Anyone could hear you” <em>Plus, anyone could see me talking to thin air.</em></p><p>“Hm. Well in that case I’ll talk and you just listen. If you don’t want to hear me then plug your ears or something” <em>Works for me</em> “First off, I’ve got nothing against you. I don’t think the Death Note could have gone to a better person, even if you aren’t using it. Everything's gotten just so much more interesting since then”</p><p>
  <em>Only a God of Dead could think this is interesting.</em>
</p><p>“I have to stick around till the Death Note is finished or I see the owner die, whichever comes first. Just so you know, I’m not on L's side or Kira's side. I’m on the side of whoever’s giving me the most entertainment and at this point it pretty 50/50” explained Ryuk with a slight chuckle</p><p>“Why tell me all of this? You already said you wouldn’t help me in stopping Kira” Light questioned getting irritated at Ryuk's nonsense.</p><p>Ryuk let out another dark laugh. “I just figure I level the playing field by telling you this. You’re being followed by another human. He’s watching you right now”</p><p>Light came to a stop. Spine strait as cold fear filled him. It was only when he stopped walking himself that he heard footsteps behind him pause. A bead of sweat dripped down the side of his face from nerves. “Is... Is it him?” he asked Ryuk his voice barely above a whisper. It was the most logical conclusion. Kira had found him and was going to kill him in order to take full control of the Notebook.</p><p>“Nah, it's not Kira. Believe me. If it was things would get even more interesting” answered Ryuk.</p><p><em>Oh great. Now I have a stalker. As if today couldn’t possibly get any worse.</em> Stealing his nerves, Light continued on home. Any deviation from his path could alert his stalker. He made sure however to stay a relatively safe distance away from the man. His house was already dark , Mom and Sayu already in bed due to the late hour. Once inside his home Light bolted the door shut then did the same to the back door and his balcony door for good measure.</p><p><em>Who on earth would be following me? Why would anyone be following me?</em> Light racked his brains as to who the man was. This has to have something to do with Kira. A stalker wouldn’t just appear out of nowhere unless it was connected somehow.<em> Is Kira having me followed? Or the Police?</em></p><p>Light gasped remembering his Dad's investigation. The most likely suspect would be a student due to their schedule. It was only then Light realised how much of a suspect he was. Pair that with his Father being a freaking Detective and Light was looking pretty darn guilty.</p><p>
  <em>Of course. L's no doubt come to the same conclusion which is why I’m being followed. I know I’m not Kira but without that stupid Notebook I can’t prove anything.</em>
</p><p>He slumped into his desk chair, head in his hands as his shoulders shook with anger “Damn you, Kira”</p><p>“What’s up with you?”</p><p>Light shot the Shinigami a glare “What do you think?” he replied sarcastically “I’m as good as dead if I don’t catch Kira soon and I can’t do that because a certain apple gorging Death God refuses to help me” he groaned in frustration tugging at his hair “If I just knew his name then at least I’d have something to go on”</p><p>From his position in the room, an idea formed in Ryuk's head. One just too perfect to pass up. He just had to play it cool so Light wouldn’t get suspicious. “Listen, Light. I may not be able to tell you who Kira is but I can tell you this. As the original owner of the Death Note you still have power over it. Meaning you can use it against Kira in ways he can’t imagine. In a sense you and Kira share the Death Note but since you picked it up first and didn’t relinquish ownership, you still have access to it and me”</p><p>Slowly, Light raised his head to stare up at the Shinigami. “What do you mean?”</p><p>Ryuk grinned wider than Light thought possible “Did you ever wonder how we Shinigami can kill without knowing the person. It’s because of our eyes”</p><p>“Your eyes?”</p><p>“Shinigami eyes work differently to humans. Our eyes have the ability to see a human's name and lifespan floating above their head. Once we write that person's name down in our Death Note, that lifespan is added to ours which is how us Shinigami live for so long” he continued “What I’m trying to say is that I can give you the Shinigami eyes”</p><p>Light all but jumped from his seat “What?”</p><p>“As the owner of the Death Note, you can gain the power to see what I see. Everyone's name and lifespan will become visible to you. Death Note owners have no visible lifespan which how we distinguish them from other humans. How you would be able to pinpoint Kira in a crowd of thousands”</p><p>The teen stared open mouthed at the information “And why didn’t you tell me this before?” he asked with a tone.</p><p>“Because, things were getting interesting” Ryuk smirked “Also there’s a catch to the Eye deal. A price as it were. You see, the price to gain the Shinigami eyes... Is half of your remaining lifespan” Ryuk ignored Light's reaction and continued “If you were meant to live another fifty years, it would be twenty five. If you were to live only one more year, it would be six months”</p><p>The human took a breath regaining his composure “So, I don’t suppose I could just borrow the power, could I?”</p><p>“Nope. As much as I would love to see what you would do, I’m already in enough trouble back in the Shinigami Realm. If I started giving away our powers without the trade, let’s just say you wouldn’t be seeing me again and I wouldn’t be able to give you all these helpful hints. So then,” he held out his hand for Light, eyes glowing red in anticipation and excitement “Do we have a deal? </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>To be continued...</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Pursuit part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Light makes his decision on the deal and Mikami learns more about the Death Note</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Split into two parts this chapter because, oh my god, it is long!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the Shinigami Realm, not much had changed since Ryuk's departure. The other Shinigami hadn’t believed him when he said he had dropped his notebook in the human world but time had passed and Ryuk still had not yet returned. This had caused quite a stir amongst the other Shinigami as it was rare for one to stay away from their Realm for so long.<br/>Several of these beings were lazing around with nothing better to do when one of them spoke up. A blonde haired Shinigami with a mask he spoke through and a second skull in his neck.</p><p>“Hey. Has anyone seen Ryuk around lately?”</p><p>It was a bold question to ask considering they were not far away from the King who remained sat in his stone throne. Unlike Royalty in other worlds the King did not reside in a mighty palace of ruled from afar. He sat in his simple stone throne for all Shinigami to see and know his presence. He never left his throne however. Only in times were the Realm was near destruction did he rise or when someone broke the few but sacred laws they lived by. Ryuk had never quite gotten out of trouble with the King after his last few dalliances in the Human World. He had only kept his head by the skin of his teeth the last time he returned. The King didn’t react to the question so the others continued speaking.</p><p>“Maybe he was serious about loosing his Death Note” A more human looking Shinigami responded. He was a walking skeleton wearing leather clothing and biker goggles on his skull.</p><p>Someone piped up “It was probably picked up by some human before he could get to it”</p><p>“Ouch. So he’s stuck there till the Death Note is gone or the owner dies. Sucks to be him”</p><p>“Indeed” uttered the King catching everyone's attention “I can’t imagine Ryuk stuck doing something so... Boring”</p><p>When the King remained quiet after his short statement, someone else bravely continued the conversation. “Well you know what? I heard that he was carrying two Notebooks”</p><p>“Seriously? Why would he need two?”<br/>The King shifted his position on his throne. His relaxed stature was now replaced with that of a calculating figure. Hunched forward with a hand under his golden mandible. Diamond is his empty eye sockets glinted in the dull light of the world. “Two Notebooks... That’s very interesting”</p><p>--</p><p>“So the price of the eyes of a Shinigami is half my remaining lifespan?” Light questioned with a hint of nervousness in his voice. “That’s it right?”</p><p>“Yes. Well then, do we have a deal or not?” Ryuk asked back with his long claw like hand still reached out for the teen.</p><p>Light had to admit it. The power Ryuk was offering would be immensely helpful in catching Kira. <em>That would explain how Kira can kill so easily. On the one hand, I could easily find Kira with that kind of power. But... Half my lifespan? I don’t even know how much longer I have left thanks to that stupid book. I might live till I’m eighty or die next week.</em></p><p>In the end, Light shook his head. He wanted more than anything to stop Kira and try and repair the damage the madman had done but fear of his own mortality won out over accepting the Eye deal. “No” he announced “No deal. I’m not risking half my remaining lifespan on a deal that might not even work out in my favour. Say for argument’s sake I had a year left to live. The deal would mean I only have six months left to find Kira using said deal. I’m not even certain Kira is someone I know so I wouldn’t know where to begin searching. My answer is no”</p><p>Ryuk stared at Light for a few tense seconds till he lowered his hand almost as if he was... Disapointed. “Yeah, I figured. But what will you do if Kira has the eyes? Wouldn’t that put you at a disadvantage?”</p><p>Light smirked “No. Because I'm certain Kira won’t take the deal either”</p><p>“Oh? And how are you so certain?”</p><p>“Because, Ryuk, It’s simple” answered Light “Kira’s actions so far have proven to me that he believes himself to be better than the rest of us, especially his chosen victims. A God complex if you will. Now say Kira does win. Wouldn’t you think someone like that would want to rule for as long as possible? The eye deal is no doubt an asset for him but in the long run it will cut his reign short and Kira can’t allow that”</p><p>Ryuk hummed “I see. So you’re banking on his own ego against him. That’s a pretty large bet you’re making. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know so you don’t gripe at me for not telling you ahead of time”</p><p>“This is telling me ahead of time?” Light snapped at him “Why didn’t you tell me this when we first met? Or better yet, you could have simply written it down in the instructions”</p><p>“Uh, good point”</p><p>
  <em> <strong>He’s not the slightest bit daunted by me being a Shinigami. He doesn’t suck up to me and seems to have no problem giving me a hard time. Just as I suspected.</strong></em>
</p><p>From outside the man following Light had been watching the house since Light had returned home. When he saw the room go dark behind the curtains in Light's room, he figured the teen must have turned in for the night. The man turned too leave figuring that there was no use watching a darkened house.</p><p>Inside Light's room Light left his desk and went to lie on his bed. “Are you sure there’s nothing else you want to tell me ahead of time? Shinigami?”</p><p>“No. Nothing else” <strong>Well... Mostly.</strong></p><p>“Really? That’s too bad. If you had offered me, I don’t know, wings or something like that, I might have seriously considered it”</p><p>Ryuk paused “Wait. Really?”</p><p>Light shrugged “Well, It’s always been humanity's most primal desire to fly and I won’t lie. The ability to fly freely like you is awfully compelling” he snorted “Maybe you should offer that deal to Kira. I’d be able to find him in a heartbeat. Then again, if he starts barging for eyes and wings he might as well be a real Shinigami”</p><p>“Well... In a sense he is” Ryuk responded “Compared to those in my Realm, Kira has the makings of a fine Shinigami. Though I doubt he’d take that as a compliment. The truth is the Shinigami Realm is rotting. We live dull empty lives and the only reason we take the lives of humans is because we're scared to die ourselves. Honestly, we've forgotten why we even exist in the first place. I don’t think even the King remembers why we exist” explained the Shinigami.</p><p>“Why are you telling me this?” Light asked giving him a confused frown “Wait a minuet. You said those who use the Death Note can’t go to Heaven or Hell. Is the Shinigami Realm where users to after they die?”</p><p>“Uh... Hm... You know, I’ve never thought about that. I suppose anything is possible” he turned to look out the window seeing the man was gone from his hiding spot. “Well, it’s been fun but I better get going. Now you get to take another nap”</p><p>Light shot up “Oh no you don’t. You’re not –” but Ryuk sent him into another dead sleep, letting him fall naturally back onto the bed.</p><p>--</p><p>Mikami was at his desk when Ryuk appeared phasing through the wall. The human was at his side in an instant, eager to receive news from his God. <strong>Oh right. I forgot about that.</strong></p><p>“Well? Tell me, what has my God said? Is he impressed with my work?” Mikumi asked practically bouncing in place. Ryuk barely got a word out before the human continued “I said I would fix things and now I have. Suspicion is off of him now. Surely I am redeemed in his eyes”</p><p>“Ahh, not exactly” Ryuk spoke “It appears L has someone tailing Light. I caught him stalking him tonight on his way home” he laughed “Looks like your plan backfired”</p><p>Mikami's face drained of colour “No...” he whispered “No, I did everything right! I changed the timing of the killings completely, there's no way...” realisation dawned on him “I acted too fast. I should have waited before changing the timing of the killings” he fell onto his couch in mental anguish with his head in his hands “All I’ve done is make things worse. Oh God, please forgive my stupidity. I only wished to rectify my wrongdoing” he stayed in that position for a few moment to gather himself. Once calm again, Mikumi retrieved the Death Note. He scanned the rules again hoping to find something that will aid in his redemption.</p><p>His eyes widened at one particular rule, an idea formulating into a plan inside his mind “That’s it” he whispered with a manic grin “I got it”</p><p>“Huh? Got what? What’s this about?” Ryuk questioned watching Mikami turn on his computer</p><p>He smiled at the Shinigami “I may have figured out a way to find the identity of the man following God. If I ask you for his identity then God will see me as weak and pathetic. If I figure it out for myself then I will surely be forgiven. So I’m going to use the rules of the Death Note to my advantage”</p><p>“Oh yeah?”</p><p>“I already know if I write down the cause of death I have six minuets and four seconds to add the conditions and exact time of death. I need to run a few tests before I attempt anything on that man” Mikami smirked at his computer screen “A few Inmates should do quite nicely.</p><p>--</p><p>The following morning, Detective Yagami was still at work. He and the other investigators hadn’t been able to go home due to the massive workload of the last few days. He let out a yawn as the phone next to him rang.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s me” he spoke into the phone “Another six inmates were found dead last night? All were heart attacks? It’s him” he repeated what was said so the others would hear him. His eyes widened “What? What do you mean bizarre behaviour before they died? Could you be more specific. So they didn’t just die of heart attacks?”</p><p>“No. What I’m saying is that they all died of heart attacks but it wasn’t so simple” the man on the other side of the phone explained looking down at photos of the last six victims “Before one of them died he drew a pentagram on the wall of his cell using his own blood. Another left a letter but it doesn’t seem to mean anything. As for the third victim, he escaped his cell and made it all the way to the staff bathrooms before he died”</p><p>After the call was finished, Watari contacted L.</p><p>“What is it, Watari?”</p><p>“Six more heart attack victims last night but three appear to be different than what we’ve seen so far” he explained to the Detective through the computer screen “I’m sending you a copy of the letter plus pictures taken from the scene” Watari's face was obstructed by the evidence photos. L scanned both the letter and photos with great interest.</p><p>
  <em>It sounds like he was afraid Kira would find him. It’s believable our victim would be genuinely afraid like this but... We know Kira can control the time of death. What if he can control the specifics leading up to the death? In which case...</em>
</p><p>“Chief” L called through the microphone “We can’t release information of these men’s deaths to the media. As far as their concerned they are just heart attacks. I have reason to believe that Kira was preforming some kind of test on these Prisoners and if that’s the case then we'll only be feeding him the results if this information was leaked to the public”</p><p>“Right. I understand” Yagami agreed. If it was true then Kira would be even more powerful than before if he discovered his tests had worked.</p><p>One of the investigators recoiled in disgust “So now he’s experimenting with these criminals? Horrible”</p><p>“He’s playing with people’s lives as if it was just a game. It’s absolutely unforgivable” Detective Yagami announced through gritted teeth.</p><p>In his secret base L continued to scan over the information sent by Watari. <em>If Kira is truly using criminals as test subjects, what is he trying to achieve?</em></p><p>--</p><p>Thanks to his access by the Law Firm, Mikami only had to wait till morning for the results of his little test to be uploaded. He smiled almost impressed with himself.</p><p>“Look at this, Shinigami” he spoke to Ryuk “The results of last night's test were uploaded and they are just as I suspected. The Death Note will work perfectly for what I have in mind”</p><p>Ryuk perked up curiously “Oh? What did you have in mind?”</p><p>“You see, the first criminal died in the bathroom I specified in the Death Note. The next drew the same symbol I drew here before dying as well. Finally, the third wrote the same letter word for word as I wrote before dying. All there did exactly as I wrote, down to the letter” he dragged a finger down the most recently written page, shivering in glee “God’s gift is truly magnificent”</p><p>“Huh? I thought you wrote down six names”</p><p>Mikami nodded “I did and the other three did just as I suspected as well because I wrote down conditions that were physically impossible. For one I wrote that he would die in front of the Eiffel Tower in one hour. Even if he managed to escape prison it’s impossible to get from Japan to Paris in one hour so he died of a heart attack in his cell”</p><p>Ryuk laughed “Well I could”</p><p>“Anyway,” Mikami continued “The second I wrote that he would draw a perfect image of L's face. Obviously you can’t draw someone you’ve never seen so he also died of a heart attack. The last one though, I thought might work. I specified that he would write a note saying 'I know that L is suspicious of the Japanese Police' but that didn’t work. Which means you can’t force someone to write something they don’t already know. Basically the Death Note can’t do the impossible but as long as it’s within the realistic limits of what a person can do, I can control them as much as I want before death”</p><p>Ryuk huffed “Well that’s all very clever but what’s the point? How is this going to help you track down that man?”</p><p>“Simple. Those three criminals that died differently to the others are going to keep L and the investigators busy for a while. I have no doubt L is trying to figure out the point of that note. Best keep the Devil entertained while I do God's work”</p><p>“Ok but how will you find the man stalking Light? I can’t tell you his name so you’re out of luck” grinned Ryuk”</p><p>The human rolled his eyes “Well I can’t go after him yet. I have to make sure that when I do use the Death Note on him, it has to go flawlessly. I need to run one more experiment before then” he typed onto his keyboard bringing up the latest crime report “Kiichiro Osordeda. A drug addict who tried to rob a bank last night but was unsuccessful. He’s desperate enough that no one will think twice of his actions” Mikumi wrote down what he had planned for the criminal, sealing his fate with a flick of his pen.</p><p>Satisfied, Mikami rose from his seat and smiled smugly “Come Ryuk. We have a bus to catch”</p><p>--</p><p>True to Mikami's prediction, L was in fact still trying to work out what the note meant. <em>If Kira used those Criminals to conduct an experiment of sort then he’s about to start something. If he moves now there’s a good chance the FBI will notice someone acting suspiciously. But perhaps he has a different goal in mind altogether. Could the pentagram and this letter be some sort of message? But to who?</em><br/>L's train of thought was cut off when he noticed something in the letter. At the top of the page the letters made up a message, a clue meant only for him.</p><p>
  <strong>L DO YOU KNOW</strong>
</p><p>--<br/>It was by chance this development happened on a Sunday. That meant Mikami didn’t have work so if by some chance he was being followed, he could just play it off as enjoying the nice weather or taking a trip. He made sure to get on at the bus stop at least a few blocks away from where his victim would get on, just to make sure. He also changed up his wardrobe for the occasion, donning jeans and sneakers and a brown winter jacket covering his shirt. With the outfit he looked far younger than what he was and the shades covering his eyes helped as well.</p><p>He felt very uncomfortable but it was worth it. Both for his own protection and to see his plan unfold first hand.</p><p>Mikami took a seat at the back of the bus. He told Ryuk to stay out of sight until he was told. Ryuk wasn’t amused but Mikami promised a dozen apples for his trouble so Ryuk agreed to keep out of sight. The ride was quiet and uneventful. The bus only had a few other passengers so Mikami wasn’t forced to converse with other humans.<br/>The bus came to a stop at the number 6 bus stop. It was of no interest to him who got on at this particular stop. That is until two people got on. Mikami's shades hid his wife eyed stare of disbelief and only a lifetime of hiding his true emotions that kept him from gaping in shock. That perfect hair, those beautiful eyes, that unblemished skin. Mikami couldn’t believe his eyes.</p><p>Light Yagami, his Saviour, Angel and God, had got on the bus.</p><p> </p><p>To be continued...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Pursuit Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A bus jacking, a crazed gunman and only one way out.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been gone for way too long. My grandmother's ailing health has taken up most of my time so finding time to write is difficult. Hopefully I will post more frequently from now on. Thank you for everyone who has read and enjoyed my work. It means the world xxx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Light had slept like the dead. So much so that he slept through his alarm on his phone. He no doubt would have remained asleep until noon if Sayu had not come bounding into his room and 10 o'clock in the morning.</p><p>“Wake up Light!” she yelled causing him to jerk awake.</p><p>He let out a loud yawn as he turned his head to face her, eyes squinting from the passageway light. “Mm? Sayu?”</p><p>“Come on, Light. We’re going to be late! The next but to Space Land leaves in an hour and you promised you'd take me” his eyes adjusted and he could see her fully. She was dressed in an ombre jumper dress that went from pink to purple matched with black leggings decorated with white star prints on them.</p><p><em>Oh yeah. Sayu has that birthday party today</em> Light remembered sitting up. “Ok. Let me get ready first. I am not leaving the house looking like this” he gestured to his quite amusing bed head.</p><p>“Ok. I’ll tell Mom that you’re still taking me. You know, you could stay with me at Space Land. You used to love going there”</p><p>Light shook his head snorting “So you can laugh at me after I throw up after the Rollercoasters? No thank you”</p><p>--</p><p>For the last week Raye Pember had been following Light Yagami thanks to L's orders. Due to the possible leak in the Japanese police, L had wanted each and every member of the Kira investigation thoroughly investigated for any signs or evidence of connections to Kira. Raye had been instructed to tail Light as he fit the possible description of Kira.<br/>Though Raye had his doubts. From what he’d seen of Light's day to day activities the boy was simply a hardworking teenager. Though of course, one could never be too careful. Wolf in Sheep's clothing and all that. That morning he followed Light from a distance again, this time he had his younger sister Sayu with him. In her hands she held a gift bag with a bow on the sparkly paper. She was all happy smiles and chatter while Light just let her talk. The siblings stopped at the Space Land Bus stop and Raye his in the shadows of a nearby staircase.<br/><em>During the week he goes to school and cram school at night. On his day off takes time to take younger sister to a birthday party. A normal kid, just a hardworking Senior in High school. Chief Yagami's son, Light Yagami. No cause for suspicion.</em></p><p>Raye jotted down his thoughts in his pocket sized notebook in shorthand. A habit he had picked up after years of working for the FBI. He glanced up in time to see the bus pull up and the siblings get on. <em>At any rate, I’ll be done with my surveillance today and that’ll be it.</em></p><p>He put his notebook back in his inside coat pocket and headed for the bus himself. He specifically got the seat behind Light and Sayu at the back of the bus.</p><p>“Thanks for taking me today, Light. I know you must be busy with studying right now”</p><p>“Hey, don’t worry about it. It gives me a valid excuse to take a break. Besides what kind of brother would I be to let you go across the city alone?”</p><p>Raye couldn't help the small smile on his lips hearing the conversation. He had no siblings but had always wanted a brother. It was nice to see that caring older brothers did in fact exist. Why L figured Light Yagami for a suspect, Raye didn’t understand. His thoughts were cut short when he looked to his right and saw man in dark shades staring intently at the two siblings. He couldn’t tell which he was staring at but his unmoving stare was intense to say the least.</p><p>
  <em>Oh great. There’s a freaking pervert on the bus. Better keep an eye on him.</em>
</p><p>--</p><p>Mikami had surely died and gone to heaven. His God was in touching distance. So close he could barely breath with excitement. <em>God! You came to see my work. You came to see if I am still worthy of your gift. I am. Please see that I am worthy. Oh God, you're so much more beautiful up close. Perfect in every way. I worship you. I kill for you. And today you will see that I am worthy of your love.</em></p><p>The Prosecutor was so enraptured by seeing Light once again that he almost missed his victim getting on the bus. He steadied himself ready to see his latest work come alive before his eyes. He had to keep a firm hand on his emotions to keep up appearances. As planned, Kiichiro Osordeda entered the bus and turned to walk to the front of the bus. Mikami smirked, all according to plan.</p><p>
  <em>Watch me, God. Watch your divine justice.</em>
</p><p>Kiichiro pulled out a gun and held it at the bus drivers head, taking the safety off. “Stay in your seats unless you wanna die!” he yelled at the passengers. At the back Raye just couldn’t believe it. A bus jacking in broad daylight? It was just insane. “If any of you move I’ll put a bullet your head. Got it!” it wasn’t a question, it was a demand. When he knew the passengers weren’t going to move, the gunman turned his attention back to the driver. “Alright, listen up driver. I know you got the number for Space Land's office. I want you to call them up. Now!”</p><p>Terrified, the driver did as instructed. Using his bus phone to contact the office “Th-This is Sazaki. Driver of bus 174. My – My bus has been hijacked and he’s holding a gun to my head”</p><p>“Give me that” the gunman snatched the phone from him “You heard what he said now listen up. Have a female staff member bring all of Space Land's cash from yesterday. I know it’s there! Have her meet me two stops before the park and don't make we wait. If you do or get the cops involved I swear I'll kill every single person on this bus. Starting with the little brat in the back!” he then tore out the phone and stomped on it ending all lines of communication between the bus and Space Land.</p><p>Light tensed up knowing Sayu was the only one young enough for the deranged gunman to be talking about. Any fear he had quickly disappeared, replaced by an overwhelming need to protect Sayu. “Head down” he whispered pushing Sayu's head down so she was out of sight “Just keep quiet and everything will be alright”</p><p>“I – I’m really scared, Light” she whimpered in reply. Light’s heart ached seeing his sweet little sister so scared.</p><p>“I know but try and stay calm. I’ll think of something” Though what Light could do, he had no idea. While the gunman was still preoccupied with the driver, Light took the chance to scan the bus for anything that might help them. Unfortunately there was nothing useful he could see. Not even an emergency exit that he and Sayu could use. Light realised there were only two options. Wait for the money to turn up and hope he lets them go or fight their way out. There was no telling what this man was capable of. Light couldn’t chance Sayu's life like that. Narrowing his eyes at the gunman, Light made his decision. </p><p>“Sayu” he whispered gently “Listen. When he’s close enough, I’ll go for the gun. Once he’s down, run for the exit”</p><p>His sister gaped at him in disbelief “W-what? Light, no. You could get killed!” she replied back in a harsh whisper. Behind them Raye's eyes widened. If Light went through with his plan then he could very likely end up dead. He needed to step in before the teenager did something stupid.</p><p>“Don’t be stupid, it’s too risky” Raye whispered “If it comes to that, I’ll take care of it”</p><p>Light immediately became suspicious of the older male. Pulling Sayu close he whispered back “Do you have any proof you’re not his accomplice?” he glared</p><p>“A-Accomplice?” Sayu stuttered becoming even more frightened. Her brother regretted saying it out loud. Now Sayu was more scared than ever but Light just couldn’t chance trusting a total stranger in this situation. “You really think he is one?”</p><p>“I don’t know but without proof I’m not trusting him for a second”</p><p><em>Damn. Looks like I don’t have a choice. I’m sure Light Yagami isn’t Kira. If he was the guy would already be dead by now.</em> Raye had no other option but to show Light his FBI badge as proof of his innocence. Light obviously didn’t expect an FBI agent so his reaction was unsurprising. “That should be enough to prove I’m not involved with that guy”</p><p>In truth Light had realised that Raye Pember was the guy who had been following him the previous night. Why else would an FBI agent be on the exact same bus as him? He should be angry by the development but in reality he was relieved. FBI has training for these circumstances. That means I have a better chance at getting Sayu out of this mess.<br/>He handed the badge back to Raye “Fine. It’s enough. Do you have a gun?”</p><p>“Yeah”</p><p>“Look. If it gets down to it, do what ever you can to get my sister off the bus. That’s all that matters to me” in his arms Sayu let out a whimper holding back tears.</p><p>The gunman pointed his gun at an elderly couple sitting ahead if them on the other side of the bus, annoyed by the old woman's cowering “Shut up you old hag or do you want to die right now?” he asked tauntingly. Raye took a good look at him and recognised him. <em>That’s the guy who was all over the news the other day. A junkie who tried to rob a bank and killed three people before he got away. He’s desperate and no doubt in withdrawal. A dangerous combination.</em></p><p>In his seat Mikami held back his smile. <em>Don’t worry God. It’s all going according to plan.</em></p><p>The bus hit a pot hole causing the gift bag next to Sayu’s feet to fall over. The gift itself fell out of the bag and skidded to a stop in the isle next to Light. Light bent down to pick it up but before Light could do so the gunman was there, stomping on the wrapped box. The man smirked darkly at the siblings, especially at Sayu.</p><p>“Well ain’t you a pretty thing” he spoke as if trying to flirt with Sayu. Light was disgusted “How about this. You come with me and I’ll get you off this bus. For a price”</p><p>Light put himself between them hiding Sayu behind his body “Leave her alone” he threatened with as much force as he could muster. The gunman simply chuckled and reached for Sayu despite Light's warning. In response Light grabbed his arm “Leave. Her. Alone”</p><p>“Why you little...” he took a swing at Light with his free hand to which Light defended with his arm. Now angry, the gunman pointed his gun at them without thinking and fired. The window behind Sayu shattered as she screamed.</p><p>It was only by Raye's quick reflexes that saved Sayu's life. He managed to grab the man’s wrist and move it so the bullet missed Sayu by inches.</p><p>Light saw red. An enraged roar coming deep from his chest escaped him as he tackled the gunman to the ground, gun falling out of his grip. He socked the man in the jaw and then in the nose causing blood to spew from the now broken appendage. Pure hatred and rage filled him. He almost killed his sister. His sweet baby sister who only wanted to go to a birthday party. He hit him again and again and was only stopped when Raye pulled him off of him. </p><p>“That’s enough” he ordered holding the teen back with his arms around his waist. Battered and bloody the gunman wanted revenge. He tried to stand up using his hands for balance, unwittingly touching a crumpled up piece of paper under his palm. He got to his feet and was about to advance on them when he froze completely. He began trembling in fright, taking a step back out of fear. Suddenly he let out a scream of his own and bolted for the door. Raye let go of Light to chase after him. Light got out of the way moving back to Sayu. He held her in his arms allowing her to sob into his coat, eternally grateful that she was safe.</p><p>“Open the doors!” the gunman begged the driver “Let me off this thing!”</p><p>The bus driver did so, slamming on the breaks to let the man out. He jumped out landing on his hand and knees on the road. The gunman never saw the car coming till it was too late. The sickening thud of the car hitting him reached Light's ears. His shoulder slumped with relief. It was over.</p><p>Mikami glanced at his watch, his heart still pounding in his chest from seeing his god act so bravely. <em>11.45 on the dot. Everything went perfectly. My God even aided in his demise. I had nearly ended him there when he shot at you but you dealt your own punishment as well as my own. You truly are my saviour.</em> He glanced at Light who was comforting Sayu and then at the FBI badge on the floor that had fallen out of Raye's pocket in the commotion. His name and face out in the open for anyone to see. <em>You even gave me the identity of the man following you. How dare that man have the nerve to touch you, to hold you so closely. He must pay for his insolence. I will make you pay. Raye Pember.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>To be continued...</em> </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Tactics Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mikumi exacts his revenge on Raye Pember for touching his God.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another two parter because, WOW, these chapters are getting long!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Getting off the bus, Light made sure to cover Sayu's head with his coat so she wouldn’t see the body. She’d been traumatized enough and he didn’t want her getting even more upset. “Its ok. It’s all over now. He can’t hurt you” he comforted her as best he could. “Do you still want to go to your friend's party?”</p><p>She shook her head “I just want to go home”</p><p>“You there” Raye spoke walking towards them. “Listen carefully. I’m in Japan on a secret investigation so the local police can’t find out that I’m here”</p><p>“I understand” Light responded “We won’t tell anyone we met you and that includes our father. Right Sayu?” She nodded in agreement silently thanking him with her eyes “Before you go. I just want to say how... absolutely grateful I am for you saving Sayu. If you hadn’t been there...”</p><p>Raye nodded patting Light on the shoulder “Its alright. Just doing my job”</p><p>From behind his shades Mikumi stared daggers into the back of Raye Pember's head. Once again that man was touching his God with his disgusting unworthy hands. Still, despite that man the experiment had gone according to plan. The Death Note did not fail him. If anything the day had only solidified his belief that Light Yagami was God even further. He hadn’t anticipated God being on that bus nor had he thought God would get involved with the criminal's death yet everything went exactly as he had written in the Death Note.<br/>Once Light had led his sister away Mikumi marched forward towards Raye. “You dropped this” he said simply tossing the badge back to the agent. He left without giving Raye time to thank him.</p><p>It was only when he returned to his apartment that Ryuk appeared back at his side “Well that was certainly interesting. You managed all that without getting detected, even while sitting right next to him. I must say I didn’t think you’d pull it off”</p><p>Mikumi scowled “Don’t mock me Shinigami” he sat in front of his computer “Now leave me be. I have work to do”</p><p>“Oh? Your actual job or the Death Note? You gonna write his name down yet?”</p><p>“Not yet. If I kill him now then it will only draw attention to God. I have to wait at least a week before killing him in order to secure God's innocence in the eyes of the law. Raye Pember...” he still was furious at the sheer gall of the agent. Touching his beloved Light like that. As if he was worthy to even be in his presence. “In the meantime I should test out the Notebook further. Play around with L. See if he’s as worthy of an opponent as he thinks he is”</p><p>--</p><p>Raye arrived back in his hotel room just a the sun was starting to set. He was exhausted after the days events and wanted nothing more than to sleep till morning. Waiting in his hotel room was Naomi Misora, fellow FBI agent and his soon to be wife. The black haired woman was sat by the window reading a book when he entered.</p><p>“Hey, welcome back” she greeted him with a smile</p><p>Raye sighed heavily throwing his coat onto the bed “What a day” he said slumping to the seat opposite of hers. Naomi got up to make him tea knowing just by looking at him that he needed it.</p><p>“Something happened didn’t it? I’ve never heard you sigh like that”</p><p>He sighed tiredly again “Yeah. The bus I was on got high jacked”</p><p>“A bus jacking!?” she replied shocked</p><p>“Some junkie who tried to rob a bank two days ago. Guess he wanted to try taking on a bus today. I didn’t think stuff like that happened here” Raye explained whilst loosing his tie.</p><p>Naomi turned back to the kettle “So you were already on the bus when the hijacker got on?”</p><p>“Yeah. In the end the guy got freaked out and jumped off the bus then got hit by a car” continued Raye. Naomi was quiet for a moment absorbing the information.</p><p> She asked “Did he die?”</p><p>Raye nodded “Yeah, probably. I couldn’t really stick around so I couldn’t find out”</p><p>“You know, that sound like a lot to just a coincidence” she told him holding out two cups of tea “Think about it, you got on that but because you were investigating someone and now your telling me that criminal is most likely dead. Doesn’t that suggest that –”</p><p>“You weren’t there Naomi” Raye cut her off “The person I was investigating had his sister with him and the hijacker threatened her. He beat the man bloody trying to defend her. Does that sound like the actions of a calculating killer? Besides we talked about this. You wouldn’t get involved with the Kira case and you wouldn’t do anything dangerous. That’s what you promised when we decided you could come with me so I could meet your parents in Japan. Remember?”</p><p>She sighed herself “You’re right. I’m sorry, just a force of habit”</p><p>“No I’m sorry. Let’s just forget about it” he reached over and grabbed her hand stroking it lovingly “So, tell me how I can convince your father I’m worthy of his daughter. Kira doesn’t scare me half as much as he does” he joked making Naomi giggle.</p><p>--</p><p>Sachiko was waiting for them when they finally arrived home. She swept her children into a tight hug almost crying from relief having her children home safe. “I saw on the news about the bus jacking. I can’t imagine how scared you must have been”</p><p>Sayu smiled for the first time since the whole ordeal. “Light kept me safe. You should have seen him, Mom. He was like a real life action hero!”</p><p>“What?” their mother questioned looking at her son “Light, what is she talking about?”</p><p>They younger sister continued “He beat the guy up! Broke his nose and everything!” Sachiko stared at Light with an unimpressed look. Light knew he was in trouble.</p><p>“I was protecting Sayu, Mom. The man had a gun and almost shot her” he said hanging up his coat “And I'd do it again in a heartbeat”</p><p>She sighed “I suppose I can’t be angry for you protecting your sister. But you have to be more careful Light. What if something had happened to you? Who would be there to protect Sayu then?”</p><p>“I know Mom. I’m sorry” he pulled off his gloves seeing his right knuckles were bruised up from the fight. <em>Worth it.</em></p><p>--</p><p>“L” Watari spoke “Another victim. This one appears to have left a suicide note”</p><p>“Please, send it to me” Watari did so sending the digital copy to L. L caught the clue almost instantly. <em>God’s of Death. L, do you know? God’s of Death. Is he trying to tell us that God’s of Death exist? Or he’s claiming to be one?</em></p><p>“Listen Watari. Tell the police to monitor prison population closely for the next few days. Kira may use other suicide notes to communicate with us. By the way, has agent Pember sent in his surveillance report yet?</p><p>“Yes. Sending you the information now”</p><p>L read through the report on screen finding himself become surprised, a rare thing these days. “Light Yagami attacked the hijacker then the criminal died after jumping out of the bus” he murmured to himself. <em>If he is Kira then the criminal's death could be connected. However the fact his younger sister was also on the bus complicates things. If what Raye says is true then Light could have been acting on instinct trying to protect his sister. Yet Kira wouldn’t be above using family as a cover for his actions... This is all very interesting.</em></p><p>--</p><p>A week after the fateful bus jacking, Mikumi was ready to put his plan into action. Usually he used the Death Note from a distance but this time he wanted this up close and personal. Mikumi knew he was being selfish, using the Death Note to such extremes but he also knew his God would forgive him. After all, Raye Pember touched his God and that could not be forgiven.</p><p>Even without a disguise, Mikumi blended into the bustling crowd of the train station but he wasn’t that foolish. He wore an old black gym track suit with a hood to hide his face. He was taking a huge risk using the same Train line he used to get to work everyday but it added a certain thrill he couldn’t deny. He stood with his back against the wall pretending to text on his phone as to not draw suspicion to himself.</p><p>“This place is crawling with humans” Ryuk grumbled beside him “How are you going to do it here?”</p><p>Mikumi responded “Lets just say you’re about to see the results of the experiments and tests I’ve done over the last few days”</p><p><br/>“You mean killing those criminals you left alive from before? I don’t get it”</p><p>The human softly groaned in annoyance. He adored his God with every fibre of his being but he will never understand his choice is companion. “I’ve learnt a lot about the Death Note in the last week. I’ve discovered that if I write down the time and cause of death first and then add the name later, it will still happen”</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Wow. Even I didn’t know that.</strong> </em>
</p><p>“There he is” he muttered seeing Raye walking towards them. Right on time.</p><p>Mikumi waited till Raye was a few feet ahead of him before following. Close enough but not too close.</p><p>“Mr Raye Pember” he spoke softly gaining the agent's attention “Turn around and you're dead. I am Kira” Raye's eyes widened and his heart fell into his stomach. “That’s right. Don’t turn around or put your hands in your pockets or I won’t hesitate to kill you here”</p><p><em>It... It couldn’t be...</em> Raye thought desperately. <em>Kira wouldn’t be so brazen. That voice, I’ve heard it somewhere...</em></p><p>“But first, I’m going to prove to you that I am Kira. Do you see the woman over there talking on her phone?” Raye glanced over, spotting a woman with chestnut brown hair talking into a pink phone “That’s right. I’m going to kill her just for you”</p><p>“H-how?” Raye managed to muster out. Before his eyes the woman dropped her phone clutching her chest. She was dead on the floor within seconds.</p><p>“I had no choice” Mikumi mocked “I figured if I didn’t kill at least one person you wouldn’t believe me. That woman was arrested multiple times for child abuse but managed to get off without any consequences every single time. She was a danger to her children and got what she deserved. I can only assume L has informed you I need a name and a face to kill, meaning I can kill anyone in this station. Shall I prove myself again?”</p><p>“No, don’t do it” Raye quickly responded in a shaky voice “I believe you”</p><p>Mikumi smirked “These people mean nothing to you but I bet you wouldn’t want your loved ones to die because you refused to co-operate. Consider them the real hostages”</p><p>“How do you know about her?” the agent asked.</p><p>Again Mikumi smirked thoroughly enjoying himself “You seem surprised. I’ve been investigating you. Now do exactly as I say or else she'll suffer the same fate as that woman. As well as the rest of your family”</p><p>“I-I understand. Just tell me what you want me to do”</p><p>“In your briefcase is your laptop. I want the files of all the FBI agents that have been sent to Japan. I doubt they would only send one to track me down”</p><p>Raye shivered at the sheer anger in his voice. “I do have my laptop. It’s the one I use for work but I don’t have the files you want”</p><p>“I see. Then we’re going to have to do this the hard way. Take this envelope” Mikumi held out a large envelope which Raye took nervously “First, take out the transceiver out of the envelope. Put the earpiece in and await my instructions” Mikumi disappeared into the crowd.</p><p>Raye fished out the transceiver out of the envelope.<em> It looks like a toy. Of course these things can’t be traced so there'd be no record of this transmission anywhere and it allows us to converse within a close distance even underground. He thought of everything.</em></p><p>Once the earpiece was in, Mikumi spoke “Alright. Now get on the Omanota line on the outer route. I’ll be close by at all times meaning I’ll be watching your every move. Get on the seat closest to the doors and don’t you dare look around for me. If I see you looking around for me, I’ll kill you”</p><p>The train pulled up and Raye entered taking the empty seat nearest the door as instructed. All the while his heart was pounding in his chest. He was so close to catching Kira yet one wrong move and was a dead man.</p><p>“Now I’m going to ask you a question and If I get any hint that you’re lying to me, your girlfriend is as good as dead. Now, tell me how many FBI agents are in Japan? Talk into the transceiver and don’t make it obvious”</p><p>“I believe there are four teams. Three agents in each coming to a total of twelve including myself”</p><p>“Excellent” Mikumi replied “Now, take the papers out of the envelope” Raye did so but found himself puzzled. In his hand were half a dozen pieces of paper but only small windows of the paper was available to write on. Six windows on each with the rest blanked out. <em>What the hell?</em></p><p>“Now then. In the top window write down the name of your Superior heading the investigation”</p><p><em>I don’t get it. What is he after? It’s not like he's left me any options. At least I know he can’t kill with just their names.</em> Raye wrote down the name with a feeling a dread in his chest.</p><p>“Next, turn on your laptop and turn it on” ordered Mikumi “Any moment now your boss is going to send you a message with a file attachment. In it contains the names and photos of all the agents currently active in Japan” Raye was stunned when he indeed was sent the file attachment. All the information Kira could want was right in front of him but why would his boss send such confidential information? “Now,” Mikumi continued “One by one you’re going to look at each photo and then write down that agent's name in the space provided not including your own. No mistakes or you're dead”</p><p>This doesn’t make any sense. If he has all this information already then why use me? What is he planning on doing with them? He shut the laptop when he was done.<br/>“Good. Looks like you’re all done. Now one last thing before we end this. I want you to take the last piece of paper with only one space available. In that I want to write down your girlfriend’s name. Do that and I promise you I won't kill her”</p><p>Raye choked on his breath “H-How do I know you’ll keep your promise”</p><p>“You’ve listened to my every instruction and have been a wonderful help. I have no reason to kill her now. You don’t want to make me angry, do you?”</p><p>He shook his head “Ok, ok. I’ll do it” with a shaky hand he wrote down his Fiancé’s name remembering her sweet smile.</p><p>“One last thing. I want you to place everything I gave you back into the envelope and then place that on the rack above you. Then I want you to stay on the train for next thirty minuets until you reach the last station. Only then you can get off the train"</p><p> Raye waited those last thirty minuets in tense nervousness. That damn envelope above his head as instructed. <em>I know that voice. Why on earth can’t I remember who it belongs to? What in God’s name is he planning?</em> These thoughts filled his head till the train reached the last station at 4.41pm. Still rattled by the whole experience, Raye got off the train leaving the envelope behind. <em>Kira. Just who the hell are you?</em></p><p>“Oh Raye, there you are” his Fiancé greeted him walking towards him “What luck. I just got done shopping with my Mom and –” she choked on her words as if she couldn’t breath. Raye ran towards her, catching her as collapsed into his arms while clutching at her chest.</p><p>“Naomi!” he cried terrified “Oh god, no. No, please. No!” Raye looked up at the gathering crowd “Get help! Please!” but he knew in his heart it was already too late. Naomi, the love of his life held on for a few more seconds till she went limp in his arms. His scream of anguish could be heard even through the now closed train doors. Mikumi held the envelope under his arm gazing upon the scene with no sympathy. <em>That’s what he gets for touching my God. He wrote all of those names on pages taken from the death note unknowingly signing a death warrant for all of his colleagues. They all died of heart attacks Including his pretty little girlfriend. But I’m nowhere near done with you yet.</em></p><p>“See you soon. Raye Pember”</p><p>
  <em> <strong>To be continued...</strong> </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Tactics Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raye copes with the fallout of Naomi's death while the task force dwindles in number.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“L, you have a call from the Director of the FBI” Watari spoke before patching through the Director.</p>
<p>“It’s me” The American man spoke “I’ve got a report in front of me right now stating that eleven of our twelve agents in Japan are dead and the twelfth has disappeared entirely. All died from heart attacks. I can only assume that Kira is behind this. Look I’m sorry but it’s already been decided. We’re calling off our investigation”</p>
<p>“Who was the twelfth agent?” L asked</p>
<p>“Raye Pember. Apparently he’s gone missing so we can only assume he’s dead as well. If he turns up alive, send him home” the Director hung up.</p>
<p>Through the speaker Watari informed L that Detective Yagami was on the line wanting to speak with him. “L” the Chief started speaking “I just got off the phone with the Director of the FBI. According to him you had arranged the FBI to come to Japan and investigate everyone linked to the Task Force”</p>
<p>“Yes. I did” L replied simply</p>
<p>“How do you explain this? Are we now suspects in your investigation?”</p>
<p>L responded “I felt it was necessary in order to discover Kira's identity”</p>
<p>“Well I for one can not accept that. I cannot believe that you would spy on us, the very people working with you on this case!” Yagami was angry and the other investigators in the room listened on with their trust in L shaken.</p>
<p>“I said we couldn’t trust that guy” one spoke crossing his arms</p>
<p>“More however, Kira killed those FBI agents. Didn’t he?” another asked fear in his voice</p>
<p>“Well it’s obvious Kira won’t stop until we're all dead. He’ll kill anyone standing in his way, not just criminals”</p>
<p>Watari interrupted “L, we have another victim. This one also left a note” he send the digital copy so L could see. At the top of the note was written “Love Apples”</p>
<p>
  <em>L do you know? God’s of Death love Apples. Damn you Kira...</em>
</p>
<p>Meanwhile Raye Pember was in a horrible state. He had made it back to his hotel room hours ago after having to tell Naomi's parents what happened. Raye had collapsed into bed weeping into his Fiancé's black leather jacket. Grief and heartbreak mixed with anger bubbled deep within him. “She’s dead... Naomi’s dead... No. She was murdered by Kira...” <em>He said he wouldn’t kill her but he lied. He took away my fiancé for no reason. Why didn’t he just kill me instead?</em><br/>
Kira was obviously playing a sick game with him. Raye must have gotten too close or crossed paths with Kira at some point. That’s why Naomi had to die. Because Kira wished it so.<br/>
<em>Kira. I’m going to find you, you son of a bitch and I’m gonna make you pay.</em></p>
<p>--</p>
<p>When he returned home that night, Chief Yagami called a family meeting. That wasn’t a thing they usually did so it was safe to say the siblings were curious. “So what’s with the family meeting, Dad?” Sayu asked. Since the incident with the bus jacker Sayu had slowly been getting back to normal. It helped that Light was always there for her when she had a nightmare or her anxiety became too much. Her mother helped as well but it was Light who gave her the most comfort.</p>
<p>“I figured you were going to find out sooner or later so I might as well tell you now” their father explained “I don’t want you to be alarmed. I’m sure you’ve heard of the Kira investigation. Well, I’m in charge of it”</p>
<p>Sayu grinned “What? Are you serious? That’s totally awesome Dad. You’re the best cop ever” she gushed with the pride a child had for their parent.</p>
<p>“That’s not the point I’m trying to make” Souichirou continued.</p>
<p>Light chimed in “Something happened with the investigation, hasn’t it? You wouldn’t call a meeting just to tell us you’re heading the investigation”</p>
<p>His father nodded “You always were perspective, Light. Yes. Something did happen. The truth is the FBI sent twelve agents to assist us with the investigation and almost all of them died yesterday” light and Sayu shared a shocked look, glancing at each other. They each hoped Raye wasn’t one of the victims.</p>
<p>“Does that mean they were killed by Kira?” asked Light as Sayu gasped</p>
<p>“It means that Kira is capable of killing anyone that comes after him and that includes myself and the investigators. His crimes are ruthless and more disturbing than anything I’ve ever seen. Several detectives have already quit”</p>
<p>Sayu became panicked “Well then you should quit too! What if he get you as well?”</p>
<p>“She’s right. Your life is so much more important than your job” his wife pleaded.</p>
<p>“I can’t. I could never forgive myself if I walked away from this. I will not sit back and watch Kira triumph” he was steadfast in his decision and the begging of his wife and daughter wouldn’t change his mind. Light had remained silent, his head reeling with the sudden realisation. <em>Dad... Could die. Why didn’t I think of that before?</em></p>
<p>“They’re right Dad” he at last spoke “Putting yourself in danger like that is just crazy. What would we do if Kira did get to you? You’ve seen what he’s capable of”</p>
<p>Souichirou closed his eyes exhaling “Light, I have to do this. You’ll understand when you’re older”</p>
<p>“Understand what? If you quit now, the likelihood of Kira finding you drops but if you stay on the case then your life is in danger. What if Kira does kill you, huh?” Light snapped “You’ve missed my middle school graduation, your last three anniversaries, almost all of Sayu’s birthdays and now you’re needlessly putting your life on the line!”</p>
<p>“Light...” he warned</p>
<p>Light stood up from his seat “Just forget it” he headed for the door “The job has always come first. I don’t know why I expected anything different” the door slammed behind him.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Light’s harsh words haunted him. Souichirou understood where Light was coming from but he just couldn’t walk away from this case. Not when Kira could kill his family at any given moment. He’d fight to the bitter end to keep his family safe. His wife, his daughter, and Light.</p>
<p>At work he made a statement to the remaining investigators. “We now know that Kira doesn’t just target criminals, he'll kill anyone who apposes him. It’s quite possible that we could all be killed by Kira” he gave them a moment to absorb the information before continuing “Think of your own lives. Your families and all the loved ones you’ll be leaving behind. If anyone wants to leave the investigation, now is the time. You won’t be removed if you choose not to stay. You have my word. If you are not absolutely certain about staying then we don’t need you. You have to be willing to fight this monster till the end, even if it means making the ultimate sacrifice. That is all”</p>
<p>The investigators glanced at each other with uneasy expressions. Many already knew what their decision would be but some were still on the fence.</p>
<p>At the bus depot across the city, Raye was interviewing the driver if the bus that had been high jacked. After he collected himself, he theorised that Kira must have been on that bus. It was the only logical conclusion as to how Kira discovered his identity. Unfortunately the Bus driver didn’t remember anything about the other passengers. He had of course, been too preoccupied with the gun at his head.<br/>
Walking back to his hotel room, Raye thought about that day. Light had seen his badge and knew his name. Light was the reason he was on that bus in the first place. Naomi herself said it was hard to believe it had just been a coincidence. <em>Was I wrong about Light Yagami? I knew that voice from somewhere but I can’t be sure it was Light's voice that I heard.</em> Doubt and suspicion began to cloud his senses. His grief over Naomi's needless death hanging over him like a dark cloud. <em>Is Light Yagami... Really Kira?</em></p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Only five investigators remained not including Chief Yagami. They were good cops, steadfast and hardworking with a strong sense of justice. “Five men, huh? Well six including myself. I should at least be grateful that at least five of you are willing to do whatever it takes”</p>
<p>L's disguised voice spoke through the microphone “The fact you have chosen to stay shows you have a strong sense of justice. I trust all of you” he said, almost praising them.</p>
<p>“Hold on. L just said he's decided to trust us now but honestly, what reason do we have to trust him?” the investigator named Shuichi Aizawa spoke </p>
<p>Hideki Ide joined in. “Look, L. All of us here have agreed to risk our lives to bring Kira to justice. We’re really sticking our necks out here yet you never have to show your face, do you? How do you expect us to work along side you under those conditions?”</p>
<p>“L. If all of us are going to work together on this investigation and you truly meant what you said about trusting us then we need to meet in person” announced Yagami looking at the silent Watari.</p>
<p>For a moment they thought L had signed off but he responded by saying “The thought had already crossed my mind. After all I already said that I trusted you” Watari then silently turned the laptop around so the investigators could see. On the white screen L messaged them the name of one of the most expensive hotels in the region and a time when to meet. For the first time in his career, L wanted a face to face meeting.</p>
<p>The six met up outside the office after dark thought Ide was on edge about the whole thing. “Why ask our help now when there are only six of us? He’s solved all those difficult cases by himself in the past so what makes this one so different? They way L's been conducting things so far he’s going to send in a stand in or a proxy instead of himself. It’s not like we’d ever know”</p>
<p>“I guess it’s possible. He already di it with that Lind.L.Taylor guy” Aizawa agreed thoughtfully</p>
<p>“Well I believe L” Matsuda piped in “Besides, I don’t see how we're going to solve this case without him”</p>
<p>Mogi, ever the silent agent, added “I agree”</p>
<p>“From the beginning L has said he would need help from the police. Perhaps he’s been waiting for this all along” Yagami voiced his opinion “Think about it. There were a number of people on the task force who distrusted L even before the Kira killings and once we started we had people resigning left and right. Following that classified information was leaked so it’s no wonder he didn’t trust us”</p>
<p>Matsuda nodded “So he was waiting for the task force to get narrowed down to only those he could absolutely trust and to do that he had to weed out those who weren’t completely committed to the case”</p>
<p>That was the breaking point for Ide. “If we’re working with that guy them I’m leaving the task force” he declared turning his back on his colleagues and heading back into the precinct. “You don’t have to worry about me following you. I have no interest in finding L”</p>
<p>So six became five. “Well I think we can trust al so I’d be willing to work with him on this investigation” Hirokazu Ukita, the shortest member of the task force, declared despite Ide's views. The remaining investigators were also in agreement. They were all in.</p>
<p>“I am staying in a suite at the Tato Hotel tonight but I will be switching hotels every few days from this point on” L explained to them “I want you to think of these hotel rooms as the defacto headquarters of this investigation. If this arrangment is agreeable to all of you then split into two groups and time your arrival so you arrive thirty minuets apart. Please arrange it so you are all here at midnight”</p>
<p>
  <em>Kira. It seems we're getting closer to each other in equal steps. It’s only a matter of time before we collide. So be it. I’m ready to show my face as my first public appearance as L. If you ever found out about these secret meetings I’m sure you’d feel compelled to move in. That’s what I’m counting on.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>--</em>
</p>
<p>In his darkened bedroom Light looked over his father's secret files on his computer with a deep frown. <em>Kira’s been very active these last few days. There has to be something in these files that can give me a clue as to his identity. At least I know Raye Pember wasn’t among the agents that died. But why would Kira keep him alive? Surely Kira would want all of them dead so why leave such a prominent loose end? He’s planning something but what? There are endless possibilities and I have a horrible feeling he’s only just beginning.</em><br/>
<em>Light sighed resting his head on his hand with his elbow on the desk. Dad's life is in danger every moment Kira's out there. Its my fault all this started and I have to be the one to stop him. And when I do, I’ll burn that damn notebook like I should have done.</em></p>
<p>At the Hotel the taskforce arrived outside L's room. Yagami knocked on the door at exactly midnight.</p>
<p>“Its unlocked” a voice they didn’t recognise answered “Please. Let yourselves in”</p>
<p>
  <strong>To be continued</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Unraviling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>L shows his face to the task force as a show of trust while Raye takes further steps towards his fate.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And the plot thickens...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L was... Not what they expected.</p>
<p>The young man before them couldn’t possibly be the world’s greatest detective. He was barefoot scratching one ankle with the other foot, wearing dark blue baggy jeans and an oversized long sleeved shirt. He was very pale, almost sickly pale with large dark eyes and very messy black hair. Under his eyes were deep bags indicating he hadn’t slept in days, probably weeks. This was L?</p>
<p>“I am L” he greeted in a monotone voice</p>
<p><em>This is him?</em> Yagami thought. <em>He can’t be that much older than Light.</em></p>
<p>The task force shared looks of confusion and caution. Perhaps Ide had been right and L had sent a proxy in his place. Still, Yagami took the initiative and presented his NPA badge to the supposed L and introduced himself. The others followed suit albeit with a bit more wariness. “I’m very sorry were late. Currently the five of us are –”</p>
<p>“Bang!” L cut Yagami off pretending to shoot them with his hand pointed like a gun. When Aizawa voiced his annoyance, L responded “If I were Kira you’d be dead, Souichirou Yagami of the NPA” he didn’t react to their shock “Kira needs a face and a name in order to commit murder but I’m sure you’ve already figured that out. Please do not give out your names so carelessly. Instead let’s value our lives”</p>
<p><em>Well, there goes making a good impression.</em> Matsuda thought miserably. He had hoped to impress L in the investigation but had already screwed that up. “I knew he needed a face to kill someone but I don’t remember any evidence showing he needed a name too”</p>
<p>“It was briefly brought up in one of our meetings when we noticed criminals who’s names weren’t released to the press or were misspelled were not targeted by Kira. Though that idea was quickly abandoned when it couldn’t be verified” Yagami told him</p>
<p>“That’s enough small talk for now. Come this way” L interrupted gesturing them to follow him into the sitting area. “Please turn off your cell phones, handhelds or any other communication devices you may possess and leave them on the table over there” he instructed.</p>
<p>Aizawa spoke up “You really think we’re going to leak information? I thought you trusted us” but Yagami told him to do as L requested.</p>
<p>“No I just find them distracting. I can’t stand it when people’s cell phones are ringing when I’m trying to talk” the detective told them, taking a seat in one of the plush armchairs though the way he sat was odd. Hunched over with his feet on the seat cushion and knees up to his chest. It couldn’t possibly be comfortable but that was the way he chose to sit. “Let me just say that nobody takes notes on anything that’s said in these meetings. That means when we leave headquarters any information is committed to memory. Please, make yourselves comfortable”</p>
<p>Not knowing what else to do, the task force sat down on the other available seats. Not in the same position as L though. For the next few moments the room was silent while L fixed himself a cup of tea from an elegant China teapot. He took a sip but found it distasteful. Setting down the cup he added some sugar cubes. And then some more. And then some more.</p>
<p>“Uh, excuse me? L?”</p>
<p>“And from now on I ask you to stop calling me L. It’s Ryuzaki now. Just to be safe” he corrected Matsuda.</p>
<p>“R-Right. Ryuzaki, if we know he needs a name and a face then couldn’t we cut down the number of victims by keeping that information out of the press?”</p>
<p>Ryuzaki stirred his tea “If we do that we’d only be putting the general public at risk. Kira is childish and he hates loosing”</p>
<p>“What do you mean? How do you know?” Yagami pressed</p>
<p>“Well... Because I’m also childish and hates loosing. That’s how I know” Ryuzaki sipped at his tea not satisfied with its sweetness.</p>
<p>Yagami spoke once more “Ryuzaki. Do you mind being a little more specific for us?”</p>
<p>“Earlier on in the investigation I tried to provoke Kira with that broadcast. Up until then we thought Kira would only go up against criminals and as we all witnessed, he didn’t hesitate to kill my stand in. Also when I proved that he was in the Kanto region he started killing criminals within Japan as if to say 'What are you going to do about it'. He’s met all of my challenges head on and he hasn’t missed an opportunity to return the favour but something about this killer is still undermanned”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Aizawa questioned</p>
<p>“Kira is calculating and intelligent with the ability to hide within the crowd. However his actions have also proven him to be manic and obsessive. I believe Kira suffers with some sort of mental illness or delusion he’s trying to abide by. Now tell me what would a person like that do if we began media restrictions? If we hide our worst criminals then he’ll start killing petty criminals or the innocent. He’s already proven as much by killing those FBI agents. Kira believes himself to be ridding the world of evil and anyone who stands in his way is truly evil. That’s how Kira thinks”</p>
<p>“I... Never thought about Kira being mentally ill” Matsuda whispered.</p>
<p>“At any rate we should find another way to use the media in order to draw him out” Ryuzaki continued</p>
<p>“But how?”</p>
<p>Ryuzaki thought for a moment “How about something like this... Death of FBI agents infuriates the US. Latest killings anger the International Policing Community. Nations agree to send fifteen hundred investigators to Japan. For Kira this will be well above what he’s faced with the FBI. He’ll see everyone as a potential threat. Psychosocially he'll start to feel cornered and that will cause him to take drastic action”</p>
<p>Ukita smiled “That’s interesting. So he’ll believe there are fifteen hundred investigators when there are really only seven of us. And since none of these people exist Kira won’t be able to kill them”</p>
<p>“But wait. If he is mentally ill then won’t this just make things worse?” Matsuda worried. “If Kira has so many enemies that he can’t kill then he might start killing innocents just to force the fake investigators to back off”</p>
<p>“Still it’s the best plan we’ve got” Ukita told him</p>
<p>Ryuzaki butted in “Before we begin celebrating let me tell you the rest of my thoughts on the Kira case. Kira works alone. He had access to all our classified information. We know he needs a name and a face to kill and to some extent can control the manner and time of death. We already know that much. Please keep that in mind and listen carefully to what I have to say next” he pulled out a marker and began to write on the table itself not caring about finding any paper.</p>
<p>“On December 14th twelve FBI agents entered Japan. “On December 19th using prison inmates Kira manipulates their actions before they died. In the span of five days Kira became away of the FBI presence in Japan and felt threatened. He needed to know how much he could control of a person’s death in order to deal with FBI agents. As we know on December 22nd...”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p><em>Kira managed to get a hold of the names and faces of the FBI agents and killed all but one on December 22nd. Raye Pember being the only survivor must mean he has some significance to Kira. He had to have been the one to give Kira the information needed. The question is, why would Raye do such a thing?</em> Light was lost in thought writing down the same sort of graph Ryuzaki was writing. Behind him Ryuk passed eating an apple he stole from the kitchen. Light had grown used to Ryuk's random visits.</p>
<p>“Let me guess. Studying for those entrance exams?” Ryuk said taking a large bite out of his apple.</p>
<p>“Those are the least of my worries right now” Light muttered “December 19th to December 22nd. According to Dad's files Kira was most active during this period. Not accounting the eleven FBI agents...”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“There were over two dozen criminals who died of heart attacks but these victims were different than Kira's previous victims. None of which were legally guilty but we’re either ex convicts or suspects in on going investigations. What this indicates is that Kira had to manipulate these criminals to know his limitations in order to kill these FBI agents” Ryuzaki said to the task force “He killed that many so we wouldn’t know the difference between his experiments and normal victims. Kira then waited eight days in order for the FBI to investigate other suspects meaning there would be no timeline linking him to their deaths. I suspect Kira had to be one of the people being investigated by the FBI between the 14th and the 19th of December. In fact I have no doubt”</p>
<p>He held up a stack of papers for the task force “These are files provided by the FBI and they contain additional information you might find useful. For obvious reasons you are not aloud to leave the room with these so-”</p>
<p>“Amazing!” Matsuda gushed “Even if there are only five of us, this information will let us cover a lot of ground”</p>
<p>“We’ll split into two teams. One looks into the FBI agents and the other into the heart attack victims” Aizawa declared sharing Matsuda's enthusiasm</p>
<p>Mogi spoke up for the first time that night “We should probably start with finding the last FBI agent. Odds are he has key information about Kira that we don’t know about”</p>
<p>“He’s most likely gone underground after his colleagues died. In his shoes I don’t blame him. If that’s the case then finding a seasoned FBI agent in hiding won’t be easy” said Matsuda with a sad look.</p>
<p>“Ryuzaki, I have a question” Yagami said looking directly at the man “You said earlier that you hate to loose. Does that mean by showing your face to us you’ve lost? Just being here, are you admitting defeat to Kira?”</p>
<p>The detective's eyes were unblinking and devoid of emotion as he responded “That’s right. By showing my face to you and sacrificing the lives of those FBI agents I have lost the battle but I’m not going to loose the war. This is the first time I’ve ever put my life on the line. I want to show Kira that we're willing to risk our lives if that’s what it takes” he smiled innocently though there was no genuine innocence behind it “And that justice will prevail no matter what”</p>
<p>His statement roused the earlier belief they held that they could indeed catch Kira. Yagami was now sure it was indeed L who sat before them.<em> I had my doubts but there’s no doubt in my mind that he isn’t L.</em></p>
<p><em>Things are going well. Just one clue. A single decisive factor is all I need</em>. L thought gazing out the window.</p>
<p><em>One oversight, a single piece of evidence could be the key in finding him</em>. Light also thought. If I can just find that, then I can find him.</p>
<p>Just one thing...</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“But Mom!” Sayu whined “I promised my friends I'd go out with them today"</p>
<p>“Your father has been working overtime without a change of clothes for days now. I need you to take these to him and then you can go out with your friends” her mother told her holding out the bag.</p>
<p>“But by then I’d be too late!”</p>
<p>Light rolled his eyes entering the room “I’ll go. I could use the break”</p>
<p>“Oh thank you Light. You should take a leaf out of your brother’s book Sayu” she joked. Light went back upstairs to grab his coat and gloves. It was due to snow that day so he wanted to be warm in case he got held up. Ryuk had left the previous night stating that he needed to go check on his Notebook. By now Light had gotten used to Ryuk coming and going from in his day to day life but Ryuk had a habit of just popping out of nowhere and scaring him half to death.</p>
<p>“Thanks again Light. I really appreciate it”</p>
<p>“Not a problem. I’ll see you later” Light waved goodbye before heading down the street. He turned the corner just in time to bump into someone. “Oh, I’m so sorry – wait. Mr Pember?” Light asked stunned. In front of him stood Raye Pember looking rather beat down and worse for wear. Heavy bags under his eyes and suit rumpled.</p>
<p>He stared down at Light. “We need to talk”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“Are you alright?” Light asked “My Dad told me about the FBI agents. I’m so sorry”</p>
<p>Raye continued to stare down at him. He’s convincing. I’ll give him that much at least. “We need to talk. It’s about what happened with the FBI agents”</p>
<p>“Oh. Well,” Light held up the bag with his Dad's fresh change of clothes “I need to take these to my Dad first but after that I’ll be happy to talk with you”</p>
<p>“No that’s fine. I should speak with your father as well” Raye spoke turning around. “Come on”</p>
<p>The two walked in silence in the direction of the Precinct. Light took a glance at Raye seeing how rough the older man was looking. <em>He looks like he hasn’t slept in days. I guess the deaths of his colleagues really affected him.</em></p>
<p>Raye on the other hand was deep in thought. <em>If he is Kira then I need to act fast. Confronting him in front of his father is the best chance I have in surviving. If the bus jacking was anything to go by, he’d do anything to protect his family so I can safely assume Chief Yagami won’t die</em>.</p>
<p>At the Precinct Light spoke with the receptionist “I’m Detective Souichirou Yagami's son, Light Yagami. Can you call up to him and tell him I’ve brought him a change of clothes?”</p>
<p>“Sorry young man but the Chief isn’t in the office” she explained. Behind Light, Raye tensed slightly.</p>
<p>“He’s not?” Light questioned “That’s odd. Could you at least leave them with the Task Force so he can get them later?”</p>
<p>She shook her head “Unfortunately none of the Task Force are in the office today but you can leave it here with me till he returns. By the way, how are your studies going?”</p>
<p>“Urgh. Bloody typical” Raye grumbled stalking out of the building.</p>
<p>“What’s with him?”</p>
<p>Light chuckled nervously “It’s nothing. He just wanted to speak with my Dad. Thanks anyway”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Outside Light tried ringing his Dad's phone only to find it turned off which was odd for him. “Sorry Mr Pember. It doesn’t appear like he’s available to talk”</p>
<p>Raye sighed leaning against the wall “Figures it wouldn’t be so easy. It never is”</p>
<p>“Is... Everything ok?” asked Light cautiously</p>
<p>“No. Everything is not ok” Raye snapped “My colleagues are dead. I can’t return home. And worst of all...” No! Don’t show your weakness. He doesn’t deserve anything from me. “Never mind. Do you know anywhere we can speak in private?”</p>
<p>Wow. Talk about on edge. “Yeah. There’s a park nearby that’s usually empty this of day. We could speak there”</p>
<p>“Good. Lead me there” Light didn’t know how on edge Raye truly was. Nor did he realise Raye was still in possession of his gun. Not knowing this, Light lead the way to a quaint little park that was basically empty. Due to the cold weather not many people were out. Next to the park were several shops including a gym and a café. Light sat down on one of the benches shivering slightly when a chill wind blew up his coat.</p>
<p>“It’s getting colder. Glad I brought my gloves” he spoke trying to break the tension. Raye silently sat beside him and said nothing. Moments of tense silence later, Light spoke again “So, you wanted to talk about the agents?”</p>
<p>Raye barely regarded him. “Yes. As you know twelve agents came to Japan to investigate the Kira murders. Now I’m the only one left since Kira killed the rest. Do you know how Kira did so?”</p>
<p>The teen shrugged “Well I guess the most logical way was that he must have gotten the required information somehow. But that doesn’t explain... Why you were left alive”</p>
<p>“... It’s because I gave the information to Kira” Raye admitted</p>
<p>Light gasped “You did what?”</p>
<p>“I saw him kill in front of me. He threatened to do the same to my Fiancé if I didn’t comply with his every demand. He killed her anyway” he whispered hiding his face in his hands</p>
<p>“Oh” Light spoke softly. <em>He was just trying to protect his loved ones and Kira killed them regardless. Kira truly has no heart</em>.  “Raye, I’m so sorry. I can’t even imagine what that must have been like”</p>
<p>“Don’t patronise me, boy” the man snapped giving Light a hard glare. “You know nothing about my suffering. You know nothing about me, so back off!” Raye all but looked over him, his emotions getting the better of him.</p>
<p>Light, not expecting the angry tirade, scooted away to the edge of the bench. Clearly Raye was in a bad state emotionally and honestly, Light couldn’t blame him. He glanced around spotting the café that was open. “You know what? I think I’m gonna get you a coffee”</p>
<p>The agent watched as Light hurried off to the Café. <em>Well I’m still alive. If he was Kira, cornering him like that would have gotten me killed. His concern seemed genuine... Was I wrong about him? Have I made a mistake?</em></p>
<p>“Excuse me?” a man asked coming up to him. Raye looked up at the tall man with feathered black hair and dark eyes. “Forgive the interruption Mr Pember I just wanted to introduce myself. I’m Teru Mikumi. I’ll be the lead prosecutor for when you catch Kira”</p>
<p>“What? Oh yeah. I remember my boss talking about you” he replied standing up “They say you're one of the best in all of Japan”</p>
<p>Mikumi smiled “You flatter me. I only do what is right after all. I heard about what happened with the other FBI agents. My most sincere condolences for your loss”</p>
<p>“Well thank you” Raye spoke responding with his own sad smile “They were good people”</p>
<p>“If I may. Would you like to join me for a walk? You look like you need to clear your head”</p>
<p>Raye turned his gaze to the Café. Through the window Light was waiting in line behind three people and wouldn’t be back for a while. <em>After that outburst I doubt he’s going to talk much. Even if he did, I'm starting to second guess my earlier theories.</em> He nodded to Mikumi.</p>
<p>“Yeah. That be great. Thanks”</p>
<p>
  <strong>To be continued...</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Overcast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raye Pember meets his fate...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was at the point of anger where he was so enraged, he was calm. Mikumi's plans for Raye were going to last week’s but by sheer chance he had exited his gym the time Raye and Light walked into the park. He could not believe the nerve of that man. Apparently Raye Pember was a glutton for punishment because he witnessed the man all but threaten Light. That had sealed Raye’s fate in his eyes. No doubt his God wanted the agent dead. Why else would he lead him here to this very park at this very time. His God wanted Mikumi to enact vengeance and he would do so.</p>
<p>Both Raye and Mikumi walked side by side deeper into the park and away from the Café Light had gone into. A part of Mikumi wanted his God to see his work first hand once more but Light had left, meaning Raye was so beneath him that seeing his death wasn’t worth his time. Ryuk floated behind them chuckling all the way. He found all of this quite amusing.</p>
<p><em>“Kill him”</em> he heard his God speak in his head, the silky voice soothing his very soul <em>“Kill him. Make him suffer”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>I will, God. I will.</em>
</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>At the makeshift headquarters at a different Hotel, the task force was introduced to the real Watari. He too was not what they expected. Watari was an old man with white hair and Charlie Chaplin like moustache. He wore glasses and his face was weathered with age but he had the aura of a kind Grandfather and it wouldn’t be surprising if he had a few lemon drops in his pocket. With Ryuzaki's apparent sweet tooth it was probably true</p>
<p>“Gentlemen, it is an honour to meet you” he greeted them</p>
<p>“That’s Watari?”</p>
<p>Matsuda asked “Um excuse me but why aren’t you wearing your normal disguise?”</p>
<p>“Well if I wore that everyday then I would be announcing to the world that I am Watari. That’s all it takes to find the location of our Headquarters and in turn, Ryuzaki. The fact that you’ve seen me like this is proof that you’ve earned Ryuzaki's trust” he replied.</p>
<p>The younger investigator shrank back slightly “Oh yeah. I guess it is an honour to meet the real you” he laughed awkwardly</p>
<p>“Well then. I’ve brought those items you requested. It’s all here” Watari presented a large metal suitcase to Ryuzaki.</p>
<p>“Could you please pass them out?” the Detective asked politely. If anyone could instil politeness in the great Detective L, it was Watari. Watari opened the case to the Investigators to reveal five brand new police badges.</p>
<p>“Gentlemen, these are your new police I.Ds”</p>
<p>Aizawa, confused, asked “Uh, what for?”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“Lets sit here” Mikumi announced taking a seat on the wall edge of the park’s fountain “It occurs to me that we hardly know each other. Perhaps telling me will get your mind off things”<br/>Raye sat beside him. The Prosecutor was trying to be nice so Raye couldn’t really get annoyed with him. For some reason he felt like he could talk openly with him. Maybe it was because Mikumi already knew what happened and wasn’t biased or maybe it was just his desperate to just talk to someone.</p>
<p>“Well there’s not really much to say. Lived in America all my life. Joined the FBI when I was twenty and it’s been my life since then. Then I met... her”</p>
<p>Mikumi feigned sympathy, placing a hand on Raye's shoulder. “Did something happen?"</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“Our names and ranks are different” Yagami announced looking at his new badge “Why would you give us take I.Ds?”</p>
<p>“As you know Kira needs a name and a face in order to kill” Ryuzaki responded pausing to take a sip of tea “Should we confront him with that premise in mind it should be obvious why”</p>
<p>Ukita smiled brightly “I get it. Kira might manage to see our faces but with fake names we stand a better chance against him”</p>
<p>“So remember, anytime you're in a situation that requires you to give your name to a stranger, make sure to use the name on your fake ID understand?” Ryuzaki told them “And be careful not to take them out in the presence of other police officers. I’m sure I don’t need to remind you that would cause problems” they agreed solemnly. If their colleges back at the precinct noticed they were using fake identification it would only cause more trouble in the already complicated case.</p>
<p>“Very well then” Watari spoke unlocking another metal briefcase, this one containing an array of black leather belts. “From this moment on I’d like to request that you wear these at all times. Each one has a transmitter located in the buckle. This will allow Ryuzaki to monitor your whereabouts. And when you press the buckle twice like this,” he demonstrated pushing the buckle down and his phone when off instantly “My cell phone will ring displaying your name and I’ll call you back immediately but you won’t see my number displayed. In the morning you will go to the police station as usual then later on in the day we'll use this method to confirm Ryuzaki’s hotel and room number. If an emergency occurs in which you need our assistance, do not hesitate to use this method as well”</p>
<p>The task force replaced their old belts with the high tech new ones. Matsuda was almost giddy with childhood glee “No way, this is so totally cool! I feel like a real secret agent going after Kira”</p>
<p>“Quiet Matsuda!” Yagami scolded “This is not the time to be fooling around now knock it off”</p>
<p>The younger's shoulders slumped “Yes Sir...”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Ryuk grumbled “I’m getting board. When are you going to kill him already?” The Shinigami had been waiting for the last hour for Mikumi to deal with Pember but the co owner of the Death Note was taking his sweet time. Years of being able to get under criminal’s skin had come in handy. Mikumi had gently pressured the agent into talking about his deceased love and the floodgates had opened.</p>
<p>The last ten minuets had been spent with him giving Raye fake comfort while agent tearfully babbled on about his Fiancé and how much he missed her. In truth he was enjoying the sight of the once strong agent so beat down and depressed. It was nothing less than what he deserved.</p>
<p><em>Yes. Savour that misery. Because it will be the last feeling you'll ever experience.</em> Mikumi glanced at his watch, a gift from his firm after winning that year's biggest case. <em>Don’t worry Shinigami. It won’t be long now.</em></p>
<p>Raye blew his nose in his handkerchief then took a breath “Sorry about that. I guess I really did need to get that off my chest”</p>
<p>“No a problem. Glad I could help” Mikumi smiled politely “Is there anything else you need to talk about?”</p>
<p>Shaking his head, Raye stood up from the wall “No. I should probably get going”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“Come to think about it, who’s at the police station right now?” Ryuzaki asked</p>
<p>“Actually no one’s there at the moment” replied Yagami</p>
<p>Ryuzaki sighed “That’s not good news. We need someone there at all times. Work in shifts if you have to. If no one on the task force is at the station, Kira might start to search elsewhere”<br/>“Understood” Yagami agreed “Aizawa. You take the first shift and we’ll decide from there”</p>
<p>The called upon member stood up “You can count on me Chief. Won’t take me long”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“You know, it just occurred to me that I never formally introduced myself. How is it you knew who I was?” Raye asked with a slight frown. He didn’t remember introducing himself but in his grief stricken haze he didn’t remember a lot of things.</p>
<p>Mikumi quickly lied “Oh. That boy you were speaking to called you Agent Pember. I remembered the report on the deaths of the FBI agents so it wasn’t hard to put two and two together”</p>
<p>“Ah” the man nodded his suspicion fading “I guess that makes sense” <em>Light must have called me agent by mistake. Funny. You’d think I’d remember that.</em></p>
<p>Aizawa was in a hurry to get back to the station. In his haste he took a shortcut through the nearby park which would cut his travel time in half. Above him the sky darkened and snow began to fall lightly down. He regretted not bringing his coat but was glad he had the foresight to bring an umbrella. The edges pot the umbrella obstructed Aizawa's view as he sped past the fountain in a fast walk.</p>
<p>Throughout the whole exchange Ryuk's laugh had been growing louder and louder until Mikumi could practically feel it shake the ground. He found it positively hysterical that Raye was so trusting with Mikumi. The irony of it all was just fantastic!</p>
<p>“Well I should get going. Thanks again for the talk” Raye turned his back on him to leave.</p>
<p>His face went dark. Mikumi was done playing the charade of a concerned friend. He’d manipulated and mentally beaten the man down enough for Raye to trust him. Now he wanted to see Raye’s face as he sealed his fate. “Mr Pember wait!” He called jogging after him. Raye paused to look back. “I wanted to give you this before you left” he held out a folded white lined piece of paper.</p>
<p>With a raised eyebrow Raye took the paper. In his head Mikumi began the countdown. <em>Forty. Thirty nine. Thirty eight..</em> Raye unfolded the paper to read what it said.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Raye Pember</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Commits suicide in hotel room</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Twenty. Nineteen. Eighteen...</em>
</p>
<p>Raye stared at the paper in disbelief, face scrunched up with annoyance. <em>The hell? What kind of sick joke is this?</em></p>
<p>“Mr Raye Pember” Mikumi spoke mockingly. Angered, Raye raised his head to demand an answer when he froze in place. Behind Mikumi stood the most horrifying creature he'd ever seen. Mikumi smirked at his fear. His dark eyes almost black” I am Kira”</p>
<p>
  <em>One...</em>
</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Sitting on the same park bench, Light waited for Raye to return. He sipped slowly on his caramel apple latte while Raye's cup went cold beside him. He probably should have left for home a while ago but Raye’s attitude and actions had him worried for the older agent. Light didn’t have to wait much longer as he spotted Raye return. He was walking slowly with his hands in his coat pockets looking much calmer than before. “There you are” Light spoke standing up. “I was wondering where you went. I got you coffee” he held up the now lukewarm Styrofoam cup up for Raye in his other hand “I wasn’t sure what you liked so I had you a – hey? Are you alright?” the teen asked when Raye completely blanked him, passing him with no regard. The older man continued on his way out of the park with a slow determination.</p>
<p>In a calm, almost serene voice, Raye responded while still walking away “There’s something I have to do”</p>
<p>That confused Light. Wasn’t Raye in a hurry to speak to his father? He set the cup down on the bench to fish out his phone from his pocket “My Dad might be available now. Didn’t you want to speak to him?”</p>
<p>“No. Thank you. I have nothing to say to him”</p>
<p>Raye was adamant on leaving, that much Light could tell. Not really knowing what else to say, Light said “Then... Goodbye Raye Pember” unaware that he would be the last person to see Raye alive. Giving one last look at Raye, Light headed home taking a shortcut in the opposite direction.</p>
<p>The agent continued on with the grace of a man resigned to his fate. A dead man walking to the gallows.</p>
<p>
  <strong>To be continued...</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Glare part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ryuzaki intensifies his search for Kira.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sadly while editing this my grandmother took a turn for the worse and died earlier today. I'll be taking a two week hiatus to help my mother deal with everything but I promise I will be back!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a very, very long night for the task force. Ryuzaki's darkened hotel room was now cluttered with piles and piles of tapes which the task force had examined with a fine tooth comb. Hours of watching the same footage had mentally worn them out and the lack of sleep hadn’t helped.</p>
<p>The TV screens crackled with static. “That was footage from surveillance cameras of the station. The death of one Naomi Misora is captured on there” Aizawa stated followed by a long yawn. “She was the Fiancé of the last surviving FBI agent Raye Pember. Any news on his whereabouts yet?”</p>
<p>Matsuda tiredly shook his head “Nothing as of yet. Our guess is that he’s gone underground for the time being”</p>
<p>Not really listening, Ryuzaki remembered Naomi. She had been a pivotal asset in the BB murder case and knew given the chance her expertise would have no doubt aided their investigation tremendously. <em>Kira must have killed her. If I had to guess I’d say he was punishing Agent Pember.</em></p>
<p>“Lets see the following scenes again. Raye Pember passing the ticket gate on his way in, entering the train and the part where his Fiancé dies on the platform” he instructed taking a bite of his ice cream.</p>
<p>Aizawa sighed “Ok” he left his seat to pick out the tapes needed from the piles.</p>
<p>“So based on the records I have here, Raye Pember comes through the west entrance of Shinjuku station at 3:11pm” read Matsuda from the papers he was holding “Then at 3:13pm he boards a train on the Omanota line going out. Even if he was following someone we can’t really make out much due to the grainy footage” Watari handed him a double scoop cone which he graciously thanked him for “Then at exactly 4:44pm he exits the train at Tokyo station when he meets his fiancé and she dies on the platform... In his arms” he set down the papers with a twinge of sadness for Raye. He couldn’t imagine what the man had gone through that day.</p>
<p>“Rather strange don’t you think?” Ryuzaki muttered</p>
<p>“What? What do you mean by strange?” Yagami questioned</p>
<p>Ryuzaki took a large bite of his ice cream before answering “We know that Raye Pember got on the train and an hour and a half later he got off the train but that particular line only takes an hour to complete it’s circuit. More importantly there’s the envelope”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” asked Aizawa</p>
<p>Wordlessly Ryuzaki rewound the tape to the point where Raye passed the ticket gate before he got in the train. It was only by Ryuzaki pointing it out that they could see the envelope under Raye's arm.</p>
<p>“You’re right!” the man gasped “And in the footage where Naomi died, he doesn’t have it. I can’t believe you caught it”</p>
<p> Yagami looked at the report from that day humming curiously. “Agent Pember didn’t say anything about an envelope that day. In fact this report really doesn’t say much at all. Apparently he was too distraught to be interviewed fully by the police”</p>
<p>“Which means he must have left it on the train” announced Ryuzaki “Do you think it’s possible that Kira might have been on that train?”</p>
<p>“Impossible” Yagami brushed him off “Kira would never be so bold”</p>
<p>“While I agree it’s unlikely Kira would go to the scene of the crime considering he can kill from a distance... But maybe he was getting on us making that assumption and figured he could get away with making such a bold move” Ryuzaki finished his ice cream leaving the paper cone behind “At any rate. Our top priority is finding Agent Pember. If Kira was on that train then he’s the only one who can identify him”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>In Mikumi's apartment the man was hard at work writing in the Death Note. Raye Pember had been delt with but there was still much more work to be done. He had much to do before Light Yagami could take his rightful place as God of the new world. Standing beside him Ryuk peered at the desk in curiosity.</p>
<p>“Hey, what’s going on with you? You haven’t stopped writing criminals names in the Death Note for four days strait. What’s the point of writing names weeks in advance anyway? I’ve never seen the Death Note used like this” Ryuk questioned the prosecutor</p>
<p>“Two reasons. With suspicion already on Light Yagami I can’t take any chances. If I somehow become incapacitated and criminals stop dying while he’s being watched, no doubt the police will think he’s stopping because he knows he’s being watched”</p>
<p>Ryuk hummed “Oh I get it. And the other reason?”</p>
<p>Mikumi paused his writing and smiled at the pages “Killing in advanced gives me more time to watch my God. I’ve been neglecting my worship and haven’t seen him since I killed Raye Pember” he looked up at Ryuk “Fancy a walk?”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“Yes?... I see... Ryuzaki” Watari called for him “Its Ukita from the police station. He says he’s received news about the whereabouts of Agent Pember”</p>
<p>Matsuda sighed “Finally, some good news”</p>
<p>“What’s the information?” Ryuzaki asked and Watari asked Ukita the same.</p>
<p>“Ah, I see. Thank you” he turned back to Ryuzaki “They found Agent Pember’s body this morning in his hotel room. The police suspect suicide”</p>
<p>The mood dropped considerably. Any hope of getting answers from Raye were now dashed. “I'm sure anyone in his situation would be pretty depressed. His Fiancé and all his colleagues dying like that must have took its toll on him” Matsuda spoke quietly.</p>
<p>Ryuzaki on the other hand thought differently. “From what I heard Raye Pember was strong not to mention he was a top FBI agent” he muttered to himself then faced the team “If anything it would be more likely he would be trying to catch Kira. I believe he blamed Kira for the death of his Fiancé and decided to hunt him down himself. Only Kira managed to get to him first” he thought for a moment “Everyone, I’d like to focus our investigation on those Days Pember was tailing. Particular he was assigned to two police officers and those closest”</p>
<p>“Very well. Who were these two individuals he was investigating?” questioned Yagami</p>
<p>“Deputy director Kitahura along with detective chief Yagami and their families” Ryuzaki ignored the man’s stunned expression “At this stage I would like to place wire taps and surveillance cameras in both households”</p>
<p>Matsuda spoke up “Surveillance cameras? Ryuzaki, we can’t do that”</p>
<p>“If this ever got out we’d have a civil rights scandal on our hands and we’d all loose our jobs!” protested Aizawa</p>
<p>“You all told me that you would risk your lives for this investigation but you won’t risk your jobs?” Ryuzaki spoke back causing them the pause</p>
<p>“Ryuzaki” Yagami spoke again hands clenched at his sides “What is the chance of Kira being in one of those households?” </p>
<p>The detective thought for a moment “About ten percent. No, maybe five percent”</p>
<p>“You want to do all that over a five percent chance? Ryuzaki, I’m sorry but it’s not worth the risk” Matsuda declared</p>
<p>“No” Yagami snapped “Of all the people we’ve investigated, not one of them seemed even the least bit suspicious. Even if there’s only a one percent chance then we simply can’t ignore it. I don’t have to tell you how offended I am that my family is under suspicion. Having said that, just get on with it” that shocked his follow task force members and even Ryuzaki was a bit surprised that Chief Yagami was agreeing so quickly “And install them everywhere. I don't want any blind spots anywhere and that includes the bathroom”</p>
<p>Ryuzaki nodded “Thank you very much. That was my intention”</p>
<p>Aizawa finally found his voice “Chief, you can’t possibly think this a good idea”</p>
<p>“Think of your family's privacy. You have a wife and daughter don’t you?” Matsuda added pleading with him to reconsider.</p>
<p>“You think I don’t know that!? We're not going to get anywhere unless we’re thorough and this way I can prove without a shadow of a doubt my family is innocent. I don’t like it but it has to be done, so lay off!”</p>
<p>His fellow member backed away slightly. Chief Yagami wasn't known for his temper so the outburst was out of character. “S-sorry Chief” Matsuda said previous indignation deflating.</p>
<p>“No, I’m sorry. Please forgive me”</p>
<p>“Watari? When will we be able to get the cameras and wiretaps ready?” Ryuzaki asked wisely staying out of the commotion.</p>
<p>“Today at the earliest given that the Yagami house is empty at the moment”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>He knew the path well. He’d walked down the narrow streets of the neighbourhood countless times and could probably do it blindfolded. Mikumi knew his God would not be home given it was a school day but he still wanted to be close to him by any means. Even if it meant just seeing his house from afar.</p>
<p>“Hey, I just realised something” Ryuk spoke while flying beside Mikumi “Shouldn’t you be in work right now? I thought you had that big case against what’s his face”</p>
<p>Mikumi smirked “What’s his face died in his cell last night so they didn’t need me today”</p>
<p>“You know, you’re getting very bold lately. First the bus, then Pember. Now you’re deviating from your schedule. Aren’t you afraid of getting caught?”</p>
<p>“You worry too much. Besides, I do have a few plans up my sleeve” Mikumi's good mood was halted when he saw strange men going in and out of Light's home. He hid behind a wall out of sight and far enough away so he wouldn’t be heard. “What the hell?”</p>
<p>Ryuk chuckled “Oh dear. Wonder what’s going on?”</p>
<p>“Well don’t just stand there. Go check what their doing” ordered Mikumi. Ryuk just stared at him. Mikumi sighed “Go check and I’ll buy you an apple pie”</p>
<p>“Wait... Apples... Come in pie form!?” His wings extended in a blink of an eye “Why didn’t you say so?” The Shinigami took flight towards Light's home. Mikumi shook his head at the creature.</p>
<p>
  <em>God, I will never understand your choice of companion.</em>
</p>
<p>After a few minuets Ryuk came back landing beside Mikumi “Somethings definitely up. From what I can tell they're installing hidden cameras. Looks like L still suspects Light Yagami”</p>
<p>“Damn it” Mikumi swore quietly “I’ll have to think of something to get past this. Come on, let’s go home” Ryuk looked at him expectantly “Fine. I’ll get you the damn pie”</p>
<p>“Nice”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Light headed home after school. College entrance exams were right around the corner and despite the madness that was his life, he still needed to study. When he got home he found the door was locked which was strange as usually his mom would leave the door unlocked for him. He used his own key instead to get in.</p>
<p>“I’m home” he called but received no reply. Odd. Usually Mom is home at this time and I don’t remember Sayu saying anything about being late.</p>
<p>After removing his shoes Light headed upstairs to his room. Out of habit he glanced down and saw that the small scrap of paper lodged in the door jam was still there. He opened the door only to find Ryuk sitting on his bed. The Shinigami shushed him before Light could say anything.</p>
<p>“Just pretend I’m not here. Someone's put a camera in your room” he warned pointing to the ceiling. Light did his best to act normal though it was difficult with cameras in your room and a Shinigami breathing down his neck.</p>
<p>He played it cool pretending to lie down on the bed for a moment as if trying to relax. Then he headed to his closet to change into his normal clothing. Once dressed he left the bedroom placing the paper back in its place.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“For a seventeen year old his behaviour isn’t particularly abnormal” Ryuzaki commented as he and Light's father watched the screen. “When I was his age I did strange things too”</p>
<p>“Its not strange at all” the father defended “When they were younger Sayu was always sneaking into Light's bedroom without permission. He started doing that to prove she was sneaking in. I didn’t think he was still using that old trick”</p>
<p>“I see... Tell me, have you ever talked with your son about the investigation?”</p>
<p>“Of course not. I would never reveal classified information to my family. Besides, I don’t get to see them very often these days and usually as soon I get home all I can do is sleep” he spoke with a bone deep tiredness. The case truly was taking it out of him. He wasn’t in his prime anymore.</p>
<p>Ryuzaki nodded “I understand” they turned their attention back to the screens however Light was already out the door.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>He checked his clothes while he walked. It didn’t appear that his clothes had been bugged.</p>
<p>“Why did you warn me about the cameras?”</p>
<p>“Its like I said before. You keeping partial ownership of the Death Note keeps things interesting. If they saw you talking to thin air, they’d cart you off to the nearest asylum”</p>
<p>Guess that makes sense. Ryuk would probably do anything to keep his fun going.</p>
<p>Light shook his head “I figured someone had been in my room. I thought I was Sayu again but guess I was wrong. Cameras and wiretaps though? That’s going overboard”</p>
<p>“So why do you put that paper there anyway? You don’t have anything to hide”</p>
<p>“Its called having a little sister with no sense of boundaries” he smiled fondly “Growing up she’d always sneak into my room when I wasn’t there to play with my computer. She hardly ever remembered the paper so it was a sure fire way of knowing she was in there” Light then frowned “Ever since this whole Kira mess started I’ve been extra careful by placing a pencil lead in the door hinge. It was broken when I got home so I knew someone was in my room”</p>
<p>There'd be no reason for Kira to bug my house so it has to be the police. I guess I’m still a suspect then.</p>
<p>Light lead Ryuk to a book store where the human purchased something that was in a blue envelope sealed with sellotape. “Let me guess. It’s a book about wiretaps so you can figure this mess out”</p>
<p>Om the way home Light asked a very important question “By the way Ryuk. What about your apples?”</p>
<p>“Apples?” it a moment but the gravity of his precarious situation sunk in “That’s right, surveillance cameras. Once the apple is in my mouth no one can see it but when it’s in my hand it looks like it’s floating in mid air”</p>
<p>“I thought so. You said Shinigami can’t die so I guess you’ll have to deal without eating apples for a while. Or you could just eat them at Kira's place”</p>
<p>Ryuk was positively horrified at the thought “No! He only buys Mustu apples and they're barely above Shinigami apples. You buy Fuji apples and they’re best. Plus I never told you this but apples to me are like cigarettes and alcohol are to humans. I even get withdrawal symptoms”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah? Like what?”</p>
<p>“My body gets all twisted up. I do handstands. It’s not pretty!” he warned showing Light exactly what would happen.</p>
<p>Light rolled his eyes at the antics of the apple crazed Shinigami “Ok, here’s the thing. It’s not like I want to deprive you of your precious apples but I don’t really have choice. You can’t eat them in front of the cameras but there is something we can do. If you can find where all the cameras are hidden then if you’re lucky you may find a blind spot where you can eat them without being seen.</p>
<p>“Ooh. A camera search!”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Sounds so interesting...</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>To be continued...</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Glare part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ryuzaki's suspicion of Light grows stronger while Light makes questionable decisions in trying to prove his innocence.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back! Thank you so much for your kind comments. It really means a lot xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was only when Light opened his newly bought reading material that the realised he just gave himself more issues to deal with. When Ryuk told him about the surveillance situation he had a few ideas on what he could do to avert suspicion from himself. He figured the quickest and easiest way to get the Police off his back was to act more like a typical teenage boy with typical teenage habits. He had seen plenty of boys at his school huddled up in the corner of the hallway drooling over a dirty magazine. Before Light would have grimaced at the idea of buying such things but desperate times called for desperate measures.</p>
<p>Unfortunately Light didn’t know the difference between certain types of adult literature. He didn’t want anyone seeing him buying it so he picked the first thing on the shelf. Which his how he ended up with dirty magazines specifically directed at gay men. Light lay on his stomach on his bed with the magazine in front of him, the picture of a scantily dressed man with bulging muscles and seductive face stared back at him.</p>
<p>Ryuk gave a hearty chuckle “Ooohhh. I didn’t know you were into that”</p>
<p>Red faced, Light faked a cough silently urging Ryuk to get to work.</p>
<p>“Oh, right. Gotta find those cameras”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>In Ryuzaki's hotel room, Souichirou couldn’t believe his eyes. “I had no idea he even read those kind of magazines. And that they’re about...”</p>
<p>“It’s normal for a seventeen year old to explore their sexuality” Ryuzaki hummed looking at the monitor. “But it’s too contrived. The only reason he wants to keep people out of his room is because of his magazines?”</p>
<p>The weary father sighed “Well. That explains why he wanted Sayu to stay out of his room. I just... Why didn’t he come to me? He could talk to me about anything”</p>
<p>“Are you so sure about that?” responded Ryuzaki making the older man look at him “From what I’ve gathered your son believes he has to be perfect. The perfect student, the perfect brother and one day you hope the perfect detective. The pressure of being perfect is something I know all too well. If Light discovered he was different, for example interested in men, would be feel comfortable coming to you for guidance? I know I wouldn’t be”</p>
<p>Yagami huffed returning his gaze back to the monitors, mulling over Ryuzaki's words.</p>
<p>
  <em>I suppose I do pressure him to be the best but it’s only so he can succeed in the future. Still... If he’s not comfortable coming to me about this, maybe I am too hard on him.</em>
</p>
<p>While Yagami pondered over this new development Ryuzaki continued to examine to footage. He couldn’t see Light's face due to the position of the cameras but he could just make out the shade of his ears had darkened. Light was blushing. <em>It could be embarrassment but if he’s in his room alone with the door locked then there’s hardly need for embarrassment. Unless...</em><br/>“He wants us to see” Of course. It must be a way to throw them off his scent. A bold choice but a calculated one at that.</p>
<p>Yagami snapped his head to glare at Ryuzaki “Hey, that’s my son you’re talking about. Are you honestly telling me you suspect him?”</p>
<p>“I do suspect him. That’s why I placed wire taps and surveillance cameras in both your house and the Deputy Director's house”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Ryuk continued his search for the cameras around Light's room. Phasing through the air conditioner he found a small camera that would never have been found unless Light needed it repaired. “I found a camera. It's in the air conditioner”</p>
<p><em>So they really did put cameras there. They must have bugged the place as well. Even if this is the Kira case I didn’t think the police would go this far</em>. Light kept the act up of being interested in the magazine while Ryuk crawled across the ceiling and on the walls looking for more cameras. <em>This must be L's idea. They must have narrowed down the list of suspects to those Raye was investigating. And of course, thanks to Kira, I was on that list.</em></p>
<p>He flipped the page to a different man. This one thinner and paler with messy black hair and big dark eyes. He looked rather different compared to the other men in the magazine. Instead of barely wearing anything he wore low hanging pants and an open long sleeved dress shirt. <em>Huh. He doesn’t look half bad. Kind of cute really. Wait..</em>. He quickly closed the magazine feeling his face heat up once more.</p>
<p>“Man these covers lie to you all the time” he muttered to himself. <em>Ok, not the time for that. Gotta focus on the bigger issue at hand. I have to assume I’m their prime suspect and the only one being watched. Which means I can assume the real Kira is still off their radar for now. Hopefully this will throw them off me at least a bit.</em></p>
<p>Light carefully hid the magazine in his bookcase inside and empty case for Archeology textbooks.</p>
<p>Seeing this Ryuzaki commented “It appears this is a new development for Light given he only owns one magazine. However he does has access to the internet so it’s hard to tell. Unless you want to delve into his search history”</p>
<p>Yagami looked away uncomfortable and embarrassed. “No. Let’s not do that”</p>
<p>From downstairs at the Yagami house Sayu called up to her brother “Hey, Light! Come on. Dinner's ready!”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>It was just the three of them with their father working late again. Well it would be the three of them if Sayu was actually sat at the table. She was engrossed in the favourite show starring her favourite actor. Hideki Ryuga was usually all she could talk about these days.</p>
<p>“I swear he’s perfect!” Sayu gushed “Why don’t any of the guys in my class look like him?”</p>
<p>“Sayu, come eat your dinner” their mother lightly scolded but Sayu said she'll eat later.</p>
<p>Seeing the opportunity, Ryuzaki called Aizawa. “Are the Deputy Director's family watching television right now?”</p>
<p>“Yes. He’s not home but the other four are watching while they eat dinner. It’s channel four” he responded.</p>
<p>Ryuzaki hung up without another word “Watari. Please contact the broadcasters and tell them to play our message” Watari did as he was asked</p>
<p>While still engrossed in her favourite show, Sayu noticed the message pop up on screen of a NKK newsflash. “Huh?” she said reading the message “ICPO? Listen to this. They're saying that in response to the Kira murders, Interpol has decided to dispatch a force of fifteen hundred investigators to Japan from several international police forces”</p>
<p>
  <em>I don’t doubt they have cameras in the living room as well. No matter if this news is real or not I can get it’s to get a reaction out of me. L's really pulling out the big guns.</em>
</p>
<p>“Its the same trick he used last time. Think about it, If it was real then it would be safer to keep it a secret and not broadcast it on live television” he spoke to his mother and sister “Plus if the agents who were investigating in secret ended up killed then why would this be any different? My guess is it’s an attempt to shock Kira into revealing himself somehow”</p>
<p>Sayu nodded “Hey yeah. I guess that does make sense. If Kira's half as smart as you then he'll see right through it”</p>
<p>“Nobody is as smart as Light” Sachiko smiled</p>
<p>Watching the exchange, Ryuzaki smiled “Your son is clever, isn’t he?”</p>
<p>“Thanks for dinner Mom” Light said leaving the table and going to the snack cupboard.</p>
<p>Sayu laughed “You just ate dinner and now you're eating chips? Those good looks are going to go down the drain if you keep that up”</p>
<p>“Its a late night snack for studying” Light explained whilst turning the kettle on.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>He entered his room, snack and cup of coffee in hand and locked the door behind him. Ryuk was sprawled on his bed looking exhausted from his extensive search of the bedroom. “I think that’s it Light. I’ve found every camera they've put in the house. I guess even Shinigami get tired when they work hard” Light took a seat at his desk unable to answer Ryuk back. “No let me explain where they all are. It’s a little bit complicated so listen up. There’s nothing I hate more than explaining something twice” the search and lack of regular apple consumption had caused Ryuk to become irritable.</p>
<p>“Alright. It’s time for me to hit the books” Light spoke aloud indicating for Ryuk to continue</p>
<p>“Well there sure are a lot of cameras in this room. I counted sixty four in total. I guess whoever put them here expected you to at least find some of them”</p>
<p>
  <em>No doubt it’s L who put them there. He had no qualms putting a death row inmate in his place when he declared war on Kira. He’s a damn good investigator but clearly has no limits when it comes to catching the criminal. I should have expected as much from his work on the BB murder case.</em>
</p>
<p>“But what I want to know is how am I going to eat apples?!” Ryuk whined already starting to feel out of sorts from going without. Well just go eat them at Kira's place then if you're so desperate. “Oh yeah. I guess you can’t talk to me in here but we better discuss this outside tomorrow”</p>
<p>“Ok. I think I’m getting the hang of this now” Judging by the amount of cameras he’s hidden in my room alone it’s obvious he’s planning on making a decision in a short period of time. If they see I have no access to the internet or news broadcasts and Kira still kills, it should prove I’m innocent.<em> I really don't want anyone to die just to give me an alibi but unfortunately, Kira hasn't left me much option.</em></p>
<p>He tried to focus on his studying while Ryuk fell headfirst into apple withdrawal. The Shinigami's eyes glowed bright red and he let out a pained gasp “Oh! The symptoms are starting!” his body contorted until he was indeed doing handstands. There was nothing Light could do for him lest he reveal there was another entity in his room. Out of the corner of his eye he inwardly winced at the contortions Ryuk had pulled himself into. <em>If you’re in that much pain, go to Kira already!</em><br/>He had no choice but to continue ignoring the Shinigami’s antics and keep working. Eventually Ryuk must have fallen into exhaustion as about an hour later the Shinigami was snoring away on his bed, still contorted in a strange manner. Light sighed. <em>With any luck Kira kept to his schedule and has killed at least one person who I have no knowledge of. At least I hope so.</em></p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“After dinner your son goes strait back to his room to study and he doesn’t turn on his computer or television” Ryuzaki commented</p>
<p>Yagami nodded “Its because the college entrance exams are five days away. He’s been preparing since he was a freshman”</p>
<p>Ryuzaki hummed returning his attention back to the monitor. Every so often he could see Light glance to his right where his bed was located. Perhaps he senses he’s being watched. Maybe putting so many cameras in his room was too obvious.</p>
<p>“Ryuzaki” Watari said walking in “A few minuets ago a man the police were questioning for a hit and run and a woman in police custody on grand larceny charges were broadcasted on the news. They both just died of sudden inexplicable heart attacks”</p>
<p>Yagami rose from his seat “It’s him again” he saw first hand that Light had no access to such information so it must be clear to Ryuzaki that his son was innocent.</p>
<p>However said detective didn’t share that sentiment “While all that was happening your wife and daughter were downstairs watching television. When it was over they turned the TV off and didn’t watch anything afterwards. From just past 7:30 until now 11 o'clock your son has done nothing but study. Kira needs a name and a face or else he can’t kill so I suppose anyone who didn’t watch the news can’t be Kira”</p>
<p>“You said it yourself. That means my family has been cleared” Yagami said hopefully. He knew in his heart that Light couldn’t possibly be Kira but the great Detective L wouldn't be so easily convinced.</p>
<p>“It doesn’t make sense that Kira would kill two random criminals right after their identities were broadcast. I know it’s only the first day of the cameras being installed but the Yagami household seems almost... Too innocent for me”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“Light, are you awake yet?” his mother called from the bottom of the staircase. Light yawned tiredly.</p>
<p>“Yeah. I’m awake” in fact he hadn’t slept a wink. Knowing he was being watched by the cameras and having a loudly snoring God of Death taking up most of the bed wasn’t helpful for a good night's rest.</p>
<p>His mother called again “Today’s garbage day so if you have any garbage bring it down with you.</p>
<p>He yawned again “Got it Mom” he grabbed his trashcan and went to empty his trash into the garbage bag.</p>
<p>“Light, were are the apple cores?” she asked puzzled “You’ve eaten so many recently I figured your trash would be full of them”</p>
<p>“Oh, in I – I save them and then give them to the gardening club at school for their compost heap” he quickly lied. </p>
<p>She smiled up at him and pinched his cheek “Oh such a good boy” she then left to take out the garbage and Light returned to his room.</p>
<p>From the edge of the bed Ryuk sighed exhaustedly “Well. I never want to go through that again. Next time, you can find those cameras by yourself”</p>
<p>Leaning on the balcony of his room, Light quietly muttered “Next time go to Kira for an apple fix if you’re so desperate” the teen watched his Mom hand the bags of trash to the garbage man, his brown eyes glinting red in the early sunlight.<em> I hope it worked.</em></p>
<p>
  <strong>To be continued...</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Light and Ryuzaki finally cross paths.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now out of the house and out of reach of the cameras and wire taps, Light went to get Ryuk some apples if only to stop the God of Death's whining. “Are you absolutely sure it’s safe?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m sure nobody's following you, ok!?” Ryuk snapped hopping along due to his twisted limbs “Now hurry up already. The symptoms are getting worse!”</p>
<p>“I really hope you're not saying what I want to hear just to get some apples”</p>
<p>Ryuk let out a frustrated grunt “No hold it right there. I just flew a hundred meter radius around you and there was no one there. So yeah, for the last time I’m sure ok?!”</p>
<p>“Look, it’s not like I wanted you to go into withdrawal. Especially not if it causes you so much discomfort. Just a few more minuets and I’ll get you some”</p>
<p>“Nice” Light stopped at a green grocer shop and bought Ryuk's long awaited apples. And here he thought he enjoyed them a bit too much. Ryuk followed Light to a bench where the human finally held out an apple for him. Ryuk devoured it gladly. “You know, you’re not being very nice to me” he told him unbending himself to his usual hunched stature “I mean, you've got me looking for cameras and not letting me eat apples in the house”</p>
<p>Light took a bite of his own apple listening to Ryuk's grumbling. “Don’t forget to eat the core as well” he instructed.</p>
<p>“You know, I just might write your name in my Death Note and kill you. Just like that”</p>
<p>“And spoil your fun? As you you’d let that happen” Light chuckled lightly tossing his own apple core to Ryuk “That reminds me. I need to check if Kira kept up his schedule”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Souichirou was tired. The kind of tired that seeps into your bones. He couldn’t understand how Ryuzaki functioned on such little sleep while he and the rest of the Task Force felt like wilting flowers from the workload. It had been another long night watching his family on the cameras. He couldn’t see anything that even suggested Light was hiding something. Other than the magazine but he’d cross that bridge when he came to it.</p>
<p>“Ryuzaki”</p>
<p>“Yes? What is it?”</p>
<p>“I’ve been thinking about the Hit and Run driver and the woman charged with Grand Larceny. It seems my family couldn’t have had any knowledge about them before they died. Shouldn’t that resolve any doubts you have?” he asked the burning question. He might be biased as it was his family under investigation but there was nothing but Ryuzaki's suspicion tying them to the Kira murders.</p>
<p>“You may be right” L responded, fork held between his teeth from his cake. “Even though Kira can control the time of death I don’t think he had any way of arranging their deaths without seeing the broadcast first” Light returning home on the screen caught his attention. “Your son is home”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Days ago Mikumi once again paced the floor of his apartment. When Ryuk told him of the surveillance measures placed in his God's home, he nearly lost it completely. It appeared as if with every step forward he took, L would knock him back two. <em>I don’t regret killing Pember and those idiot agents. But perhaps I did act too hastily. With access to that kind of man power, L no doubt has quite the sway over many humans. Mikumi paused smirking. Such a pity the public is changing my name and not yours. After all, isn’t it I who is named their Saviour? Now to deal with those cameras...</em></p>
<p>Hacking them would be out of the question as that would only draw more attention to Light. Sending Ryuk to break them wouldn't help either. If the police saw cameras flying who knows how they’d react.</p>
<p>In the end the answer was so simple. If L was watching Light then Mikumi was his alibi. If he continued killing as normal while his God went about as usual, L would have no evidence against him! Mikumi didn’t doubt his God would take extra precautions after Ryuk would tell him of the surveillance around him. Mikumi sat at his desk and turned on his television. <em>Nice try L. But you’re going to have to try harder than that. You have no idea who I really am so as long as I keep on judging criminals as usual, you’ll have no choice but to admit defeat. The war between us is far from over yet but I assure you, this battle is mine.</em></p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Ryuzaki's hotel room was far cleaner now. The stacks of video tapes were now neatly piled into cardboard boxes ready to be returned to their respective origins. He and the Task Force were sat around the coffee table, each with a cup of tea or coffee and Ryuzaki with a box of chocolates.</p>
<p>“Over the last few days I’ve listened to all the audio recordings and reviewed the video footage we’ve captured. I’ve gone over them several times and I’ve come to a conclusion. Our surveillance of the Kitahura and Yagami households has revealed...” Yagami held his breath “Nothing” Ryuzaki finished placing one of the chocolates in his mouth. Yagami visibly relaxed at the announcement “We will remove the cameras and wiretaps”</p>
<p>Beside Yagami, Matsuda let out a disappointed sigh “All that and we still don’t have any suspects”</p>
<p>“It’s alright Matsuda” Yagami told him springing back into work more “We’ll have to investigate other leads but we'll find him”</p>
<p>“Please don’t get the wrong idea” the detective interrupted “I only said that we were unable to reveal anything suspicious based on our surveillance” he ignored the second gasp that came from Yagami “Even if Kira was among them, I doubt he would make it obvious. No. In fact it would mean he was able to continue killing while doing anything outwardly suspicious”</p>
<p>
  <em>He still thinks one of them is Kira and from the way he’s acting, I bet he thinks it’s my son.</em>
</p>
<p>“But we’ve been watching both families for days now. If Kira was indeed one of them he couldn’t keep up that act for so long. If anything it proves Kira is elsewhere” Ukita spoke with a frown</p>
<p>“Like I said. There’s a five percent chance” Ryuzaki repeated his earlier statement, this time more forcefully. The room became quiet as Ryuzaki stirred his tea loosing himself in thought. <em>Kira never stopped killing people while the surveillance cameras were in place. I still have no idea how he’s been able to commit these murders but... Let’s just say he could kill someone simply by wishing death upon them. You’d think that any human being would show some emotion, some sign that they were knowingly committing an act of murder.</em></p>
<p>He remembered how Light acted during the times of the recent murders where the teen was home. At a glance everything about him seemed normal. Nothing about his demeanour or attitude proved his guilt. If anything it only strengthened the notion that Light was innocent.</p>
<p>
  <em>So the obvious conclusion is that Kira couldn’t be one of them. However... What if he is one of these people we’ve been watching? If he is then we have to assume that his psyche has reached God like proportions. Punishing evil doers without the slightest change of expression. It almost makes be believe that Kira doesn’t exist. That this is just the wrath of a vengeful God. But that idea is completely absurd. To think that God needs a person's face and name to kill? No! These aren’t acts of God but someone very childish and immature who want to pretend they're God. A masked murder who calls himself Kira does exist somewhere, I’m sure of it and I will catch him. But I can’t count on Kira making any mistakes. He’s already proven himself to be the most elusive and calculating killers yet.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>So what should I do? Ideally I’d get to know him well enough that he’d admit to being Kira and show me how he kills. Would that even be possible?</em>
</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>On the fourth day, Ryuk announced all the cameras had been removed after checking the house entirely.<em> I guess my plan worked then</em>. Light sat down at the kitchen table tossing Ryuk an apple from the fruit basket. <em>I’m no longer a suspect or at least I’m not one to the police. Though I have a funny feeling L won’t give up that easily. If he went that far with installing cameras then he obviously knows I have at least a connection to Kira. It's a pity. Given any other circumstances I would have been honoured to have L's undivided attention. </em>Light's small smile fell.<em> I can’t forget that the only reason I’m not a suspect anymore is because Kira kept killing. I can’t wait for the day I finally catch him.</em></p>
<p>--</p>
<p>The next day Light was waved off by his Mother and sister. Today was the day Light, like so many others his age, took their entrance exams. These exams determined what kind of college or university you attended or if you got in at all. Before Kira made his entrance, Light had long been preparing for it. He had big plans for his future and needed to get into the best school to achieve them. Which is why Light planned to attend To-oh University which was renowned for its Forensic and Law programs.</p>
<p>“Just do your best and no matter what, I’m proud of you” his mother said smiling brightly</p>
<p>“I know you don’t need it but good luck!” cheered Sayu</p>
<p>Light rolled his eyes at them but in an affectionate way. “Thanks guys. I’ll see you later”</p>
<p>His train journey felt like it took all day when it was only about an hour. He only hoped that despite all the stress Kira and the ensuing investigation caused wouldn’t affect his scores too badly. At least when I’m in University it will give me more free time to hunt down Kira. Light arrived three minuets early so he wouldn’t have to wait around for the test to start. The collective nervousness of hopeful teens would have just aggravated him. “If anything I’m here early”</p>
<p>“Well. Aren’t you confident” Ryuk commented with a hand on his chin</p>
<p>At nine thirty on the dot the exam began. Everyone began writing down on their answer sheet, including Light. The only sounds in the large room was the scratching of pencil lead and pen tips on paper. About two minuets into the Exam, the Examiner spotted something near the back and made his way over to it in an obvious huff. Light barely glanced up from his paper as he passed.</p>
<p>“You there. Student number 162. Sit properly in your chair”</p>
<p>That got Light's curiosity. <em>Sit properly? What are they, five?</em> Light slowly turned his head back to the singled out student. The first thing Light noticed was bare feet against the desk. Then the strange student raised his head and locked eyes with Light. Light found him to be very strange what with his toes bare for all to see and his hunched posture that couldn’t possibly be comfy. Hair which could only be described as a bird’s nest and clothes that were far too baggy for his thin frame. However his eyes, those big almost black eyes bore into Light's very soul, unblinking and unmoving. Light looked back to his exam, forcing himself to concentrate on the paper and not the person staring at him from behind. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Shinigami's would rarely watch the human world. When they did it was to choose which human to kill so as to add to their own lifespan. Nowadays what with Ryuk still stuck on earth and the Kira murders, watching the human world had become quite the source of entertainment for them. Some Shinigami however were still out of the loop of the whole mess going on Earth. This included one who had just woken up from a decade long nap and had no idea why most of his fellow Death God’s were now so invested in the Human world.</p>
<p>“It seems like a lot of Shinigami are observing the Human world lately. What’s with that anyway?” he asked a group who were playing a game of cards.</p>
<p>One of the players laughed at him “Where have you been? Turns out Ryuk is being kept by two humans”</p>
<p>“Eh? What’s he thinking? Seriously”</p>
<p>“He’s a disgrace to the pride of the Shinigami” another growled “You think after what happened last time, he’d stay away from the human world”</p>
<p>The original Shinigami spoke again “No, I’m talking about the humans keeping Ryuk. Who would want him as a pet? Aren’t pets supposed to be cute?” that made them all cackle with laughter“So what’s the story on these humans anyway? How did he wind up stuck with two owners?”</p>
<p>“Who knows”</p>
<p>“Well in that case I better take a closer look”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>It was beautiful. Cherry blossoms fluttering in the wind, bright blue sky, warm sunshine. The perfect weather for the day. Light stood proudly outside the hall of To-oh University. He had passed his exams and was now a freshman at the University. Not only that but he had the highest scores amongst his fellow students, something his mother hadn’t stopped gushing about. Nothing was going to spoil his mood today if he could help it.</p>
<p>“You’re a college student now. That’s pretty impressive” Ryuk commented “I’m filled with joy”</p>
<p>Light chose not to respond.</p>
<p>The entrance ceremony was held inside the main hall large enough to fit everyone. “And now for the Freshman address. Freshman representative, Light Yagami”</p>
<p>“Ooh. Don’t trip” Ryuk laughed as Light rose from his seat and made his way to the stage. The school always chose the student with the highest test scores to make a speech. Pre written of course.</p>
<p>“And Freshman Representative, Hideki Ryuga”</p>
<p> The name caused a stir amongst the audience. The name and owner of said name was far too famous for them not to know it. “Wait, does he mean the pop star?” someone whispered<br/>“What? No way he has the brains to get into To-oh” his friend said shaking his head</p>
<p>“Yeah, you’re right. He doesn’t look anything like the real Hideki Ryuga”</p>
<p>Light watched as his fellow representative came closer and he couldn’t believe his eyes. <em>I knew I’d be speaking alongside another student but I wasn’t expecting this. I remember him from the exam centre. He got into trouble for sitting oddly in his desk. Funny of all people to get the same score as me it was him. Well... At least he’s wearing shoes.</em></p>
<p>Both gave their speeches to the students. Light with all the charm and grace he could muster, while Hideki gave his in a monotone voice and no emotion. On stage they appeared polar opposites, completely different in every way.</p>
<p>“Light. Light Yagami” the dark haired man said quietly as they returned to their seats. Light sat normally while the other sat like he did in the exam centre, hunched and barefoot once more. “Your father is Chief Souichirou Yagami of the NPA. Your respect to your father is only matched by your own sense of justice” <em>What the hell? Who is this guy?</em> “You plan on joining the police force when you graduate and you’ve already got experience as you’ve helped solve cases in the past. Now you’re showing interest in the Kira case. I’m impressed by your abilities and strong sense of justice. If you promise not tell anyone about this I have important information concerning the Kira investigation that I wish to share with you”</p>
<p>
  <em>Light side eyed the strange man. Information, huh? Who even is this guy? I can’t even think what this guy could know about the Kira case. However, call me crazy but he might have something. After all, Didn’t Dad say the best leads can come from the most unlikely of sources?”</em>
</p>
<p>“I promise I won’t tell. What is it?”</p>
<p>A beat of silence then he whispered low enough so only Light could hear him “I want to tell you I’m L”</p>
<p>Time stood still in that moment. Of all the things Light expected, this was not even in the realm of possibilities. <em>Is – Is he serious? This is L? He can’t possibly be telling the truth. If he really was L, he’d never admit to it. I thought this guy was a bit strange but this is beyond extreme. But if there’s even a chance he is L... How do I even respond to this? How does he expect me to respond to this?</em></p>
<p>“You can’t be serious” Light finally responded “I’ve seen L's work in the media and I know he’d never reveal himself to anyone”</p>
<p>“I understand your suspicion but I assure you, I am L” he continued “The reason I’m here is because I feel like you could be a valuable asset to the investigation.</p>
<p><em>Was that before or after you put cameras in my bedroom? </em>Light snapped in his head<em>. Ok... Say he is the real thing. If he is L then how do I explain myself to him? Without the Death Note itself as proof I'd just sound like a raving lunatic talking about a killer notebook and God’s of death. That’s another thing. If Kira somehow finds out L has tracked me down then it will only cause him to escalate further. And once again, without proof I’ll be the one blamed for the murders. I’m sure the only reason he even told me any of this is because he still suspects me. No doubt this is just a test to see how I would react if I was Kira. But I’m not Kira. Damn it. I could be sitting next to my only hope of ending this nightmare and I can’t say a damn word!</em></p>
<p>Light closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. Showing any sign of distress would only make things worse for him. His eyes shot open when he heard screaming. Several students had jumped from their seats pointing at the stage. Light looked and was horrified. One of the faculty was convulsing uncontrollably, blood spewing from his mouth.</p>
<p><em>Kira. He’s here!</em> Not wanting to chance anything Light tore off his suit jacket and threw it over the darker man’s head. Light then grabbed the others hand and started to drag him to the exit. “Keep your head down and covered” he instructed. “If you are who you say you are then you need to get out of here quickly”</p>
<p>“I thought you didn’t believe who I was”</p>
<p>“I don’t. But right now I’m not taking that chance”</p>
<p>Hideki or rather L hummed in response. He allowed Light to lead him out of the hall. Light indeed lead him outside to the main gate and only then did Light take his jacket back. “We should be ok here. I doubt anyone would try and follow us in that mess”</p>
<p>“You believe Kira was in that room?” L asked curiously</p>
<p>Light stared at him “Well you tell me you’re the legendary L and then someone starts dying on stage. Forgive me for not wanting to take the risk” he spoke just as a black limousine pulled up to the gate. Out of the driver’s seat stepped an white haired man in a driver’s uniform. He should have guessed L would own such a car.</p>
<p>“No I understand. Thank you. I shall see you in class” he entered the car and signalled to drive away leaving Light behind at the gates.</p>
<p>“Did you make any progress Ryuzaki?... Ryuzaki?” Watari asked but found his ward in deep thought.</p>
<p>
  <em>It doesn’t make any sense. Why would Kira kill right in front of me and then cover my face as if to protect me? If Light truly was Kira with the ability to kill like that then he could have killed me instead. But Light appeared genuinely afraid for my safety and I know Kira has long since past caring about his victims. Anyone else would have thought it to be a tragic incident yet Light instantly believed Kira was involved. Either Light is a well practiced actor... Or he has some other connection to the murders.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Ryuzaki would have to see Light again to confirm his suspicions but Light's percentage of being Kira had just fallen to 3%</em>
</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Light would find out later that the teacher did indeed die. The man was well loved but had a multitude of health issues that usually kept him in bed than in the classroom. Light hoped he had died of natural causes and not murder. The teacher turned out to be his Law professor so that class was cancelled till they could find a replacement. Thankfully within a week they managed to find someone to replace him for the school year. Light was excited to attend the class and had high hopes as the new Professor used to be a Prosecutor for one of Japan's top Law firms.</p>
<p>“Good morning class” the new teacher greeted that morning “I know what happened to Professor Uta was just awful but we must move on and continue to learn. So let me be the first to welcome you to this class” he smiled politely up to the students “I’m Mr Mikumi. Happy to be here” </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>To be continued...</strong> </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Doubt part one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>L and Light meet once more while Mikumi makes a startling conclusion.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this took so long. I must have rewritten this chapter four times!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the last two weeks Mikumi had been begging for a sign from his God. To have the pleasure, the honour of being so close to his God was sheer bliss. Yet it was soured by the fact that Light had yet to acknowledge his work. He had spent the week playing the role as a dutiful Professor, eager and happy to help. It felt like heaven to have Light listening to him talk about the subject. He even laughed at one of Mikumi's jokes which sent the killer's heart racing.</p>
<p>However despite it all, Light had not come to him yet. Surely he had done enough to earn his God's praise, hadn’t he? Ryuk had been no help. His pleas for answers from the Death God only got him amused chuckles. <em>Have I made a mistake? Did I go too far taking the job? When the University called I thought it was a sign you finally wanted to meet me. You obviously killed that man in order for me to take his job... Didn’t you? God, I have done everything you have asked of me. I’m so close to perfecting this world. If you only knew -!</em></p>
<p>His train of thought came to a screeching halt. In his anguish to figure out why his God was ignoring him, Mikumi had come to a startling conclusion. Lying in his bed wide eyes staring up at the ceiling, Mikumi whispered into the darkness “He... Doesn’t know he’s God” Of course... <em>Of course! It all makes sense now! When he gave me use of the Death Note, it must have caused him to forget who he was. Now he believes he’s a typical college student. Mikumi smirked darkly. But I know the truth. Oh God... No... Light. So perfect and pure who thinks he’s an ordinary human. A human that can be moulded into a God of my own design...</em></p>
<p> --</p>
<p>“I have to admit I was surprised Ryuga. I never thought you’d invite me to play tennis as a way to get to know each other better” They were stood on the court along with Ryuk hanging around Light. Light wore his old tennis uniform while Ryuga appeared to still be wearing the same clothes since the last time they spoke.</p>
<p>“Is it a problem, Light?” he asked in a quiet voice</p>
<p>Light chuckled “No not at all. But when you first invited me to play, did you know how good I was?”</p>
<p>“Yes. I’ll be fine though” Ryuga responded “Its been a while but at a time I was actually the British Junior Champion”</p>
<p>
  <em>British? I wasn’t expecting that. If he is actually L then would asking him about it make him think I’m Kira? Then again, if he really is L then I can’t miss this opportunity to know more about him.</em>
</p>
<p>“We you raised in the UK?”</p>
<p>“I lived in England for about five years when I was younger but save your breath. Nothing in that story will reveal L's true identity” the dark haired man told Light. After a moment he spoke again “Thank you by the way”</p>
<p>Light glanced at him “For what?”</p>
<p>“For what you did at the ceremony. You acted quickly and decisively in the heat of the moment and potentially saved my life. I don’t say this very often but... Thank you” Ryuga or rather L looked almost shy when thanking Light. Eyes averted and lips in a pout, fingers twirling a strand of inky hair, he was almost...</p>
<p>“O-oh” Light stuttered quickly turning his head feeling his cheeks heat up slightly “Y-your welcome. I’ll take that side of the court first” he walked quickly to the other side of the court in a stiff strut. All the while Ryuk was laughing at him.</p>
<p>“What’s this? Do I detect a hint of a crush? And here I thought those magazines were just for show” Ryuk grinned wider at Light's obvious embarrassment.</p>
<p>A nerve in Light's forehead throbbed. <em>Ryuk, I swear...  </em></p>
<p>Taking their respective positions L started bouncing the ball in his hand “Since it’s our first match how about we start with a single set. First to six?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. That’s great” the brunette responded readying himself for L's first serve.</p>
<p>Across the court L did the same. <em>Despite his actions at the ceremony I can’t conclusively state whether Light is in fact Kira or not. This friendly game of tennis won’t add to it either way but I know Kira hates to loose.</em></p>
<p>L threw the tennis ball high in the air. In a split second he swung with such force the ball went between Light's legs and bounced hard into the mesh fence behind him, causing Ryuk to comically jump out of the way. Light was astounded at the strength the thin man had. “You don’t mess around, do you?”</p>
<p>“He who strikes wins” L replied picking up another ball.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Back at the NPA building, Detective Yagami was not at all having a good day. It had been his unfortunate duty to explain to his boss why the Task Force couldn’t reveal their findings while working with L. Not like they had made much groundwork since meeting L. All their leads had dried up or were dead ends and unfortunately for him, Ryuzaki still suspected Light.</p>
<p>“What do you mean you’re not at liberty to say?”</p>
<p>“I’m very sorry Sir but we’re under strict instructions not to discuss the case with anyone outside of task force and that includes you” he explained to his superior.</p>
<p>“It’s not like I’m asking for details” the balding man replied firmly “I just want to know what you’re doing and where”</p>
<p>Again Yagami refused “I’m very sorry Sir”</p>
<p>Frustrated, Yagami's superior rose from his seat and faced the window turning his back on him “You know Yagami. It’s been four months since this case came to the public's attention and they want results. People are beginning to say that the NPA are incompetent. That L is incompetent”</p>
<p>Slamming his hands on the desk, Yagami snapped “With all due respect Sir. The rest of the department runs away with their tails between their legs and we're the ones who are incompetent. Do you have any idea how many are left at task force headquarters these days?” his superior did not reply “If your concerned with public opinion, then you’ll want to suppress the fact that most of our detectives would rather let a serial killer go free than to risk their own lives!” Yagami took a breath to calm himself. There was no point arguing over it, not when the other's opinion was already set in stone. “Please excuse me”</p>
<p>“Yagami” his superior stopped him in his tracks “What about this L character? Can he be trusted?”</p>
<p>“... In my opinion he’s a lot more capable than we are. Right now, even as we speak, he’s risking his life”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>The tennis match between Light and L had garnered quite the crowd. News had spread fast that the two students with perfect entrance scores were having a match on the court. What had started out as a friendly match had quickly turned into a heated play with neither player giving up anything. They matched for both speed and talent so there was no telling who would win the match.</p>
<p>“Are these two for real?” a male student in the crowd asked aloud “Are they really amateurs?”</p>
<p>“I think their names are Light Yagami and Hideki Ryuga. Apparently they both had perfect scores on the entrance exams” his friend said him I’m unable to take his eyes off the match.</p>
<p>On the court L hit the ball with great might. <em>Relax Light. While it’s true Kira hates loosing, it's also true that most people would rather win than loose. It’s just human nature.</em></p>
<p>Light hit it back with equal force. <em>Damn. He’s not messing around. Is this all to figure out if I’m Kira I don’t see how he can tell just from a tennis match. Unless he has some other goal in mind. The set continued till Light managed to gain another win by hitting the ball just out of L's reach. Whether I win or loose, he'll suspect me either way. Not every day I can claim I beat L in a tennis match.</em></p>
<p><em>Well look at that. He’s going for the win</em>. L thought while catching his breath.</p>
<p>“That’s four matches all! Light Yagami to serve!”</p>
<p>On the side-lines Ryuk laughed “And just like that we’ve got an umpire and a line judge”</p>
<p>The next game started up whilst the growing group of onlookers whispered amongst themselves about the two players. Light was starting to struggle to keep up with L's manoeuvres. He hadn’t played since 2003 so he was a bit rusty while L seemed to have never stopped playing.</p>
<p>
  <em>L- I can see the wheels turning Light Yagami. I’m already in your head.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Light – I knew this was just a ploy to make it seem like we’re getting closer. An elaborate act to gain my trust. I’m not Kira but I’m no idiot either. Without proof of my innocence, I wont tell him anything.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>L – my suspicion of you is only three percent but without concrete evidence to show me otherwise, I can’t stop suspecting you. Just because you act like the hero doesn’t mean you are.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Light – If he is who he says he is then he’s going to find a way to trap me. Get me to say something incriminating that only Kira would know. But before that I need proof that you are in fact L. For all I know, you could actually be Kira parading as L to get my guard down.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>L – No matter what he says, I know he’s connected to the case somehow. Be it directly or indirectly, I can’t know for sure until I gain his trust but I can’t do that with proof. In order to prove that I am indeed L...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Both – We have to go to task force Headquarters!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>L – At any rate Light Yagami, one can not win by defence alone. To win, you must attack!</em>
</p>
<p>L ran forward and hit the ball hard towards the ground on Light's side of the court. Light missed the ball by mere inches.</p>
<p>“Game and set! Won by Hideki Ryuga! Six games to five!”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“I have aches in places I didn’t know I had” Light joked as he and L walked off campus. “its been a while since I've had to play that hard”</p>
<p>“I agree. It’s been a while since I’ve played such a talented opponent” L spoke beside him.</p>
<p>Light chuckled “Compared to you, I’m a novice. How about we stop at a nearby cafe for a drink? There’s something I want to ask you”</p>
<p>“Already asking him out on a date? Wow, you work fast” Ryuk laughed floating behind the pair. Light carefully chose to ignore that remark. Though he would remember to buy the apples Ryuk hated for a while.</p>
<p>L agreed “You humoured me with the tennis match. The least I can do is answer some of your questions. But before this conversation goes any further there’s something I must tell you”<br/>“What’s that?</p>
<p>Looking him dead in the eyes, L spoke “I suspect you, Light Yagami, are Kira. Now if you still want to ask me something then please go ahead”</p>
<p>Light came to a stop staring at the back of L's head. <em>I figured as much but I wasn’t expecting him to be so brazen about it.</em> He let out a short laugh. “You think I’m Kira? Seriously?”</p>
<p>“Well when I say that it’s only a one percent chance. Put that aside I’m telling you that once I’m sure you aren’t Kira and you’re deduction skills are as strong as I think they are, I would like nothing more than to have you work with me on this investigation”</p>
<p><em>Only one percent huh?</em> Light followed L at a steady pace. <em>No matter how little he suspects that I’m Kira, it means that he has grounds to prevent me from meeting the task force. If I was Kira, I would be pretty pissed off right now. Very smart move. You just might convince me that you are L.</em></p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“This coffee shop is one of my favourites in the area and if we sit here then they’ll be no chance of anyone overhearing us” Light had taken L to the booth at the back of the cafe. Far away from prying eyes and eavesdropping ears. “Not to mention we're so out of the way here that no one’s going to give you a hard time about the way you sit.</p>
<p>L had taken up his usual sitting position of knees up to his chest and hunched over back. “I don’t sit like this because I want to it’s because I have to. You see if I were to sit normally my detective skills would be reduced by roughly forty percent”</p>
<p>“Right. I was wondering about why you sat like that. Is it at least comfortable?” Light asked with mild concern.</p>
<p>“I’ve done it for so long standing strait is uncomfortable. So, what was it you wanted to ask me?”</p>
<p>Light picked up his coffee “Right. I’m sure that can wait until you’re convinced I’m not Kira. So please, let’s talk about whatever you want to” he took a sip of his coffee while L stared at him.</p>
<p>“You’re under no obligation to do this but would you mind submitting yourself to a test of you're deductive reasoning skills?”</p>
<p>“Sure, why not. I’ve helped my father on cases before so this would be great practice” Light answered setting down his cup.</p>
<p>L reached back into his pocket “We can begin by taking a look at these” he placed several photographs on the table in front of Light. “Photographs of three notes left by inmates under Kira’s control shortly prior to their deaths. None of this information has been made public. Please take your time”</p>
<p>
  <em>Light picked up the photos and studied them. So Kira can also control what people write before their deaths. I imagine he must have some limits with the Death Note. L do you know... Shinigami... Love apples? What if Kira is using these notes to send a message? It has to be me. No one else would know Shinigami love apples.</em>
</p>
<p>“I think Kira might have left you a message in these notes. If you rearrange them in a certain way they reveal, L do you know gods of death love apples. But if you factor in the obvious print numbers on the back they read, L do you know love apples gods of death. Though I doubt he would want you to read it that way”</p>
<p>“That is incorrect” L spoke producing a fourth photo “There were actually four notes which makes up the phrase, L do you know gods of death who love apples have red hands”</p>
<p>
  <em>Red hands? What? Why would Kira write that? Is he seeing Ryuk differently than me? Or maybe... This is another test. Most likely L faked the fourth picture in order to trick me.</em>
</p>
<p>“Well that’s not fair. How am I supposed to deduce the right code if I don’t have all the available evidence?” Light asked a little testy. As much as he respected and praised L's work, he was slowly getting tired of being a test subject. Light picked up his cup again “I Besides if these notes are Kira’s doing then he’s obviously not working with a full deck of cards. Everyone knows Gods of death don’t exist”</p>
<p>“If you were me faced with someone who might be Kira, how would you go about establishing this person's innocence or guilt? You need to be absolutely sure”</p>
<p>Other than finding that damn notebook? “Well I would probably try to get him to say something that was never made public in anyway. Something that only Kira could know. Almost like what you were doing to me right now”</p>
<p>“Truly amazing” L whispered in an almost awe like voice “What’s incredible is that I’ve asked countless detectives that same question and it took most of them minuets to come up with an answer. But you immediately thought of a scenario where Kira is speaking directly to the investigator. I’m impressed. You’ll make a fine detective Light”</p>
<p><em>That’s because I want to find that monster myself. It’s my fault Kira exists so it should be me to end his reign of terror for good.</em> “Thank you. Coming from such a distinguished detective such as yourself I consider that high praise. While we’re on the subject, it occurs to me that you never proved to me that you are in fact L. Not exactly fair that only one of us is being interrogated”</p>
<p>“That’s true. However I plan to rectify that soon when you meet the task force” L told him “Whether you are Kira or not, having you work beside me on this case will be beneficial either way. Your percentage is only three percent so there’s no need to worry. And I’m sure your father would be happy to work with you”</p>
<p><em>My father? Wait a minuet.</em>.. Light remembered the cameras in his room and those magazines he had bought. <em>Crap, those magazines. I completely forgot about them! Did Dad see those!?</em></p>
<p>L's phone ringing brought him out of his panic. “Do excuse me” L said</p>
<p>Seconds later his one phone began ringing. “Oh, there goes mine “ Light smiled relieved for the distraction.</p>
<p>“Ryuzaki I have some bad news” Watari spoke</p>
<p>On Light's phone he could hear his mother sobbing “Light. Your father is –”</p>
<p>“Light, it’s your...” but he need not bother. Light already got the news from his hysterical mother. The teen’s eyes were wide and skin going pale from shock. The phone almost slipped from his hand</p>
<p>“My Dad... He had a heart attack”</p>
<p>
  <strong>To be continued...</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Doubt part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Light reaches breaking point.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short chapter compared to my other ones but hopefully just as good. Hope you enjoy xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So the doctors think stress was the only cause?” Light asked after his Mom had left the hospital room. It had been a mad dash to the hospital with Light barely holding it together. Only after seeing his Dad was going to be alright did he finally start to breath.</p>
<p>“Yeah. To be honest I thought it was Kira when I first collapsed but I’ll be alright” Souichirou said through exhaustion weaker than he’d ever been. “It seems as if I’ve been pushing myself a bit too hard lately”</p>
<p>Beside Light on the uncomfortable hospital chair, L spoke “Indeed. It must have added to your stress knowing that Light is a suspect in this investigation</p>
<p>Shocked, Light glared at the Detective “You actually told my father that?”</p>
<p>“Yes. In fact I’ve told him everything. It’s true that he even knows that I am L”</p>
<p>From his bed Souichirou agreed weakly “That’s correct. This man is L. To protect his identity we on the task force refer to him as Ryuzaki but make no mistake. It’s him” Light was left floored by the revelation. Even after the café Light was still somewhat dubious of the raven haired man but now it was confirmed.</p>
<p>So this is L. My father wouldn’t lie about something so momentous. <em>This is good. This means that I’m one step closer to catching Kira. If I can get onto the task force, I can use their findings plus what I know and finally end that monster. But that can wait. Right now, Dad's recovery is what’s important.</em></p>
<p>“Ryuzaki. Now that you’ve had the chance to speak to my son, is he cleared as a suspect?” asked Light's father</p>
<p>
  <em>Well? Am I suspect Ryuga? I mean L. No, Ryuzaki. How many identities does this guy even need?</em>
</p>
<p>“When I say I suspect him you should know it’s very minor. We’ve gone over this but I’ll explain it again. Not long ago Kira killed twelve FBI agents who came to Japan to assist us. They were instructed to follow people that were linked to the Japanese Police” Ryuzaki spoke to the pair “One of these agents, Raye Pember was the last to die after Kira most likely killed his Fiancé. We believe Kira might have targeted Pember specifically”</p>
<p>“If I may ask... How did he die?” Light questioned</p>
<p>Ryuzaki paused taking in the teen's grief for the Agent “Single gunshot wound to the head. Suicide”</p>
<p>The teen sighed sadly, face crumpling “God, poor Raye... And since he was investigating me before he died then it’s only normal for me to be a suspect. I understand”</p>
<p>Pember and Light have no doubt met before the Agent died. <em>He called the agent by name and displays both sadness and anger over Pember's death. This indicates their relationship was more than acquaintances. Perhaps Light can shed more light on Pember's last few days.</em></p>
<p>“I find Light's deductive powers quite impressive. He’s always quick and to the point. On that note I would-”</p>
<p>“I want to help the investigation” Light announced “I want nothing more than to catch Kira and thanks to my father, I no longer have any doubts of your identity”</p>
<p>From the bed his father protested “No, Light. This is the time of your life you should be studying to become a police officer. You should be enjoying your college life. They’ll be plenty of time to join us after you graduate”</p>
<p>“Dad. No offence but look at yourself. You’re lucky it was only stress this time that have you a heart attack. What if next time it is Kira? And after I graduate? You’re talking as if this investigation will take years” Light leaned closer in his chair. “Please let me help. This way I can help take some of the work load and prove my innocence”</p>
<p>“While I doubt this case will last years, Light does have a point” Ryuzaki agreed “In your state it is unwise for you to continue on the task force until you have recovered. I am partly to blame for that and I apologise”</p>
<p>But the elder Yagami shook his head “Light, I won't let you do this. And I won't stop working the investigation just because of a little scare. It’s my job and I’ll do it till the bitter end”</p>
<p>Light sighed standing from his chair “Little scare?” He repeated angrily “You nearly died today. We almost lost you because of this investigation and this is how you react? It really would kill you to take a break, wouldn’t it?”</p>
<p>“Light...” Souichirou warned</p>
<p>“No. I’ve had enough” Light declared exasperated “It’s like you want us to bury you. Do you have any idea how scared I was for you? How absolutely terrified I was that you were gonna die? But no. Like always the job comes first. I don’t know why I even bother” Light felt his eyes begin to sting with unshed tears. He left the room ignoring his father's calls of his name, storming off down the hall.</p>
<p>In the hospital room Ryuzaki looked at the door Light had left open. I wasn’t anticipating such a reaction. Those aren’t the actions of a killer. They're the actions of a son scared for his father.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>“I’d best be on my way also. Have a good night detective Yagami” It didn’t take long for Ryuzaki to find Light. He found the teen sat on one of the benches next to a vending machine staring up at the ceiling. Wet tracks on his cheeks shining in the bright lights. He had been crying. “Light?”</p>
<p>Light closed his eyes, another tear falling “My father almost died today”</p>
<p>“I realise how hard this must be for you”</p>
<p>Light gave a hard glare at the Detective and stood up “You have no idea how I’m feeling” he turned on his heel and walked away, shoving his hands into his pockets. “I just want this nightmare to end” he whispered to himself but Ryuzaki heard it. His eyes never left the retreating teen's form as his disappeared from view.</p>
<p>Coming to the exit Light pushed the door open forcefully. He’d never been so frustrated with his Father in all his life. <em>Why does he always have to be so stubborn? Just a scare? It’s like he doesn’t even care if he does or not!</em> Angry, hurt and tired, Light slumped down on the seats of the Hospital bus stop.<em> I hate this. No matter how hard I try, people I love are still in danger. How do I know this wasn’t Kira and Dad just got lucky? I nearly lost him today. He... He almost died... Because of me...</em></p>
<p>A dry sob escaped him. Guilt and anguish swirled within him making him sick to his stomach. If he hadn't just abandoned the Death Note, maybe none of this would have happened. Kira wouldn’t exist if he had just taken it home. Now the world was at the mercy of an all powerful sadistic maniac and Light was powerless to do anything. I thought I could take him on? What was I thinking.<em> I was a fool to think I could rectify this. Even if I took Ryuk's offer for the eyes, I’d still be completely in the dark where to even look. I don’t... I can’t...</em></p>
<p>“Ryuk” he whispered, his breath shuddering from crying “Get rid of it”</p>
<p>The Shinigami's eyes went wider than usual. “Huh? You mean, you’re just giving up?”</p>
<p>“I can’t do this anymore” Light said looking up at the creature,. “It’s my fault Kira exists. Maybe I’m taking the easy way out but I can not do this anymore. I feel like I’m loosing my mind. I’m sorry but you're going to have to find your fun with Kira from now on”</p>
<p>“W-wait a minuet. Let’s just think this through before you make any decisions you’ll regret” Ryuk spoke almost pleading.</p>
<p>Light roared at the Shinigami pointing at the sky “Are you deaf? I said go!”</p>
<p>There was silence between human and Shinigami. Ryuk stepped back, his expression the same as always but there was a glint of... Sadness in his eye. “Alright. I’ll go” he muttered disappointedly he let his glossy black wings expand to full length “Goodbye. Light Yagami” with that he took off into the sky taking away Light's memories along with him. The human would remember the basics of what was going on but Light would not remember Ryuk or anything to do with the Death Note.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Still sat at the bus stop, Light waited for his bus home feeling remorseful over his fight with his father. He would apologise when he saw him next but right now he was still too worked up. Plus visiting hours were over so he had an excuse not to back. The thought of his Dad lying in a hospital bed brought fresh tears forward to which he sighed tiredly.</p>
<p>“Light? Are you ok?” a voice Light recognised asked concerned. He looked up and forced a polite smile.</p>
<p>“Oh. Mr Mikumi” he greeted with a nod.</p>
<p>The teacher looked worried “Are you hurt? You appear to be upset”</p>
<p>Quickly wiping away the tears, Light stood up from the plastic seats. “Yeah... It’s been a tough night. My Dad, um... He had a – a heart attack” the teen’s face crumpled. Light felt strong arms wrap around him. One around his waist and a hand patting his hair.</p>
<p>“It’s alright” Mikumi whispered “You don’t have to go through this alone. I’m here” Light closed his eyes nearly burying his head in his teacher's chest. It was comforting and calming to be held so close to another person. For the first time since he learned of Kira's existence, Light felt safe.</p>
<p>If only he knew how who's arms he found comfort in.</p>
<p>“It’s going to be ok” Mikumi whispered grinning from ear to ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>To be continued...</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Assault Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Kira" sends his message to the world</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this took so long. Had to take a bit of time to myself for my mental health. Hope you enjoy xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What is this crap!? Don’t tell me this is your idea of a proposal!” the man said angrily throwing the papers he had been given onto the table. “Listen. You idiots think that just mentioning the name Kira is going to get us the ratings we need, huh? Well you're wrong! Our station gets the ratings because we broadcast the stories other stations won’t touch. What we need is a good freaking story, not this worthless crap”</p>
<p>“But the police won’t talk Sir. It’s been impossible to get details from them lately about anything, let alone the Kira case”</p>
<p>The man in charge slammed his fist onto the table “Idiot! Do I pay you to complain? If they won’t tell you anything then get creative!” A knock on the door thankfully caused him to stop yelling at his poor employees. A woman entered carrying a brown package addressed to him. Inside he found several tapes numbered from one to four and a folded letter addressed to him as well. “So who is this from?” he quickly glanced over the letter and a broad grin appeared on his face. Excited laughter filled the room as he took in the letter “Now this is more like it. This is what I call a story”</p>
<p>He wouldn’t have believed it if he wasn’t holding the proof in his hand. “Its almost too good to be true! A message to the world from Kira”</p>
<p>“R-Really?” one of his employees asked nervously</p>
<p>“It says if we don’t broadcast these tapes, Kira will kill our company's board of directors one by one! Who wouldn’t air these? If these are real then our ratings are going to go through the roof. Holy crap. I’m so excited I feel like I’m the one having a heart attack here!”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>It had been four days since Light's father was admitted to hospital. Four days since the investigation ground almost to a halt. Four days since Light and Mikumi spoke for the first time. Light stared out of his bedroom window watching the sun disappear from the horizon. He'd since spoken to his father on the phone and their fight was forgotten about but things were still tense between them. School had become a sort of refuge for Light since that night, especially since Mr Mikumi had personally began making sure Light was alright. Light had a small smile on his lips remembering the comfort the older man had given him. Sayu's frantic footsteps up the stairs quickly brought him out of his thoughts.</p>
<p>“Light! Light!” his sister shouted bursting into his bedroom “Come downstairs, you’ve got to see this!”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“Ryuzaki” Watari spoke interrupting the Task Force meeting “Something seems to be happening on Sakura TV” their attention was quickly shifted to the television as Watari turned it to channel 48. On the screen three nervous looking presenters, two men and one female, faced the camera. Behind them a black background with the symbol of Kira that the public had given him. A Gothic style heart with angel wings on either side.</p>
<p>“... In other words all staff and reporters here at Sakura TV are hostages to Kira. Aside from that we have a professional obligation to share this message with you” the middle presenter announced with an expression of fear. Beside him the female presenter was near tears and the man beside him appeared resigned to his fate. The Task force stared at the screen in shock at Kira's boldness. “We assure you that this is not a hoax and that Sakura TV is not airing this tape for the purpose of sensationalism”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“H-Hostages?” Sayu whimpered</p>
<p>“What the hell?” muttered Light with a frown. <em>This is completely out of character for Kira. What is he planning?</em></p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“Four days ago our program director at Sakura TV received four tapes. After extensive examination there can be no doubt that these are from none other than Kira himself” continued the presenter. “The first tape we received contained a prediction of the time of death of two suspected criminals recently been arrested. And as predicted, at the exact time Kira had specified both men died suddenly of heart attacks yesterday” he paused to give the viewers time to digest the shocking information they had just been given. </p>
<p>L thought to himself. <em>If it’s true then it’s clearly something that only Kira could do.</em></p>
<p>“Kira has instructed us to air this second tape at exactly 5:59pm today and we do intend to comply with his demands. This tape should offer proof of his powers by predicting yet another death. Beyond that we understand that it contains a message to all the world from Kira himself”</p>
<p>Inside the hotel room the Task Force reacted with disbelief “This has to be another fake. Don’t you think?” asked Matsuda</p>
<p>“I doubt it. I don’t think even Sakura TV would stoop that low for ratings” Aizawa replied</p>
<p>“And now, the video”</p>
<p>The screen changed to a pure white background. The name Kira written in jagged font in large black letters. For a few agonising moments, there was complete silence until Kira cleared his voice before speaking. It was already obvious that Kira had disguised his voice.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>“I am Kira. If this video was being aired on April 18th at 5:59pm as I requested then the time now is exactly 5:59 47, 48, 49. Please change the channel to Diou TV. The News Anchor on screen will die at exactly 6 o'clock”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>“Chang it!” Ryuzaki demanded. The screen flashed to a different channel where the man was already slumped back in his seat dead. All over Japan people who had heard Kira's message reeled back in horror at was happening on their screens.</p>
<p>Ukita exclaimed outraged “How could he!? That man was innocent!”</p>
<p>“Change it back” instructed Ryuzaki voice somewhat shaken. “And I need you to bring us another TV Watari. No, make that two” Watari left in a hurry. Meanwhile Kira continued speaking.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">“I will present you with another victim. My next target is H.M TV commentator Mr Sigi Kawuzumi who’s scheduled to appear on a live broadcast. He too has dared to defy Kira”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> “Change it to channel 24” Ryuzaki demanded. Matsuda did as he was told. On channel 24 said commentator had met the same fate as the other victim. He too was dead on live television for everyone to see. “Please change it back”</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>“Now that you’ve seen proof of my powers you should have no trouble believing that I am Kira”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p><em>Kira said he was going to send a message to the people of the world...</em> “Stop this broadcast!” yelled Ryuzaki “We can’t let him finish!”</p>
<p>Both Matsuda and Aizawa rushed to their phones but it was no use. The soon announced that Aizawa's contacts at the station weren’t picking up and Matsuda couldn’t get a hold of anyone at the front desk. The people working there were probably too scared to defy Kira and die as well.</p>
<p>Realising that Kira had the upper hand in that department, Ukita decided he would take matters into his own hands. He wasn’t going to let Kira get away with this any longer. “Damn it! I’ll stop this broadcast myself if that’s what it takes” he left the hotel room to deal with the matter himself.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">“People of the world, please listen to me. The last thing I want to do is kill the innocent. I hate evil and love justice. I’ve always thought of the Police as allies, not enemies. I intend to create a new world. A perfect world that is free from evil. If you agree to join me in my mission then I know we can make it happen. As long as no one tries to catch me then I promise the innocent won’t die. Even if you don’t agree with me, all I ask is that you don’t publicise your opinions in the media. Do that and you will be spared. All you have to do now is be patient. I will create a better world that we can all enjoy. A world ruled by benevolence, justice and –”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Light turned off the TV shaking. Beside him Sayu wasn’t doing much better. He hugged his sister tight, vowing silently to never let anything happen to her. He knew Kira didn’t mean a word of it. Those saccharine sweet promises meant nothing if Kira felt he was loosing control. Kira would kill anyone who stood in his way, criminal and innocent alike. The only thing Light could hope for was that his family never became a target.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Ukita's car breaks screeched to a halt just outside the Sakura TV broadcasting building. He jump out of the car and tried to get in through the front doors only to find them locked shut. No amount of prying with his bare fingers would work. Ukita resorted to banging on the glass with a closed fist. “Open up! This is the police!” but the security officer inside gestured that he could not allow entry. Having no other option and desperate to stop any more lives being lost, Ukita upholstered the gun from his belt in an effort to shoot the lock off.<br/>That's when he felt an all too familiar pain in his chest.</p>
<p>The gun slipped from his shaking fingers clattering to the ground. Ukita had just seconds to realise that he was going to die. With what little strength he had left he tried to reach for the button on his belt to reach for help. However his body gave up on him before he could do so. The man collapsed to the cold ground, the first of the Task Force to loose their life in the investigation.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“Oh god... Aizawa, look!” Matsuda gasped looking at one of the three TV screens in the room. Aizawa turned and went cold. There on the screen of the third TV, he could see his friend and team mate lying motionless on the ground outside the broadcasting building. He let out a terror filled gasp, eyes wider than ever and beads of cold sweat forming on his forehead.<br/>On the screen a female reporter from another station spoke “As you can see someone has just collapsed outside the Sakura TV building were we are reporting live”</p>
<p>“Ukita... Damn it. Kira did this” Aizawa exclaimed body trembling with rage. He went for the door but Ryuzaki stopped him.</p>
<p>“Mr Aizawa” he called making the other man stop in step “Where do you think you’re going?”</p>
<p>Aizawa responded firmly “Where do you think? I have to go there”</p>
<p>“You can’t. Please think about this rationally. If this truly is the work of Kira then you’ll just end up the same way as Mr Ukita”</p>
<p>Facing Ryuzaki, Aizawa yelled “You told us Kira couldn’t kill without a name, so how could this happen!?”</p>
<p>“The aliases and fake IDs are worthless if Kira can kill without a name. What are going to do now?” asked Matsuda desperate for an answer from the genius detective.</p>
<p>“It’s possible that Kira has our names and faces already but by that logic he should have managed to kill us all off by now. However judging by what we’ve just seen Kira might now be able to kill with only a face. What I am certain of is that Kira is in close proximity to the Sakura TV building. Either he is inside said building or close enough by to see what is happening” Ryuzaki explained clutching his knees closer to his chest.</p>
<p>“If Kira's in the area then isn’t that why we should get down there!?” Aizawa continued beyond frustrated with Ryuzaki's lack of action.</p>
<p>“For all we know he may have placed surveillance cameras in the area meaning that if we go in guns blazing we could be killed for nothing”</p>
<p>Aizawa rushed him grabbing Ryuzaki tightly by the shoulder “Wasn’t it you who said we have to risk our lives in order to stop Kira?”</p>
<p>“I meant what I said but, risking my life to catch Kira and doing something that I know will cost me my life are two entirely different things” That’s when Aizawa realised that not only was Ryuzaki's voice trembling but his whole body was as well. It took a second for Aizawa and Matsuda to realise that Ryuzaki was... Scared. “Please control yourself. We’ve lost Ukita. I understand why you want to go there but if anything were to happen to you as well...” Aizawa let go of his shoulder his anger diminishing. If even the great Detective L was scared then they were in deep trouble.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">“I now await a response from the Police. We must decide whether or not they will help me create a better world for all of us. Please announce your decision on the 6 o'clock news in four days. I’ve prepared two videos. One for if the answer is yes and on if the answer is no”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Sayu and gone back upstairs to her room leaving Light to watch the rest of Kira’s broadcast alone. He shook his head unable to believe Kira would actually do this. By the sound of it, Kira was planning to hold the entire world hostage if his demands weren’t met. <em>The guy's an absolute madman. The Police can’t possible agree to his demands... Could they?</em></p>
<p>His phone ringing gained his attention. A quick look at the ID showed that it was his Mom who was visiting his Dad at the hospital. “Hey Mom, is Dad ok?... Huh?” Light shot up from the couch “He did what!?” Light had a bad feeling he knew what his father was doing. The teen quickly changed the channel to the live report outside of Sakura TV. Just as he did so, a speeding Ambulance crashed through the doors of the building. Light just stared at the screen slack jawed just knowing that it was his father driving the vehicle. “Mom? I found him”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>To be continued...</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Assault part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Kira" continues his message to the world as the Task Force rally the troops. In the meantime Light proves where his loyalties truly lie.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had so much fun writing this one! Hope you enjoy xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stepping out of the ambulance with his coat over his head to cover himself, Detective Yagami stared down the security guard he narrowly avoided hitting. “The Kira video. Show me which studio they’re broadcasting it from”</p>
<p>“Well that’s one way of getting into the building without being noticed by Kira” Ryuzaki commented watching the third screen without blinking.</p>
<p>“But who would...?” the question died on Aizawa's lips</p>
<p>Inside the building Souichirou threw open the door to the screen room where the video was being played. “This is the police. Stop this broadcast immediately” he demanded marching inside the dimly lit room. The program director, a heavy set man with a thick moustache and garish yellow tinted glasses faced him in surprise.</p>
<p>“Who are you?”</p>
<p>“Hand over those tapes to me. Do you understand?” ordered Yagami in no mood to deal with this man</p>
<p>The producer held up his hands in surrender “Now wait just a moment officer, it’s not that simple. My hands are tied here. If I stop this broadcast he'll kill all of us”</p>
<p>Yagami had no patients left. He reached into his coat pocket and brandished his gun pointing it at the man's head. “Shut up! You’re gonna be killed here and now if you don’t give those tapes to me” suddenly the producer lost his earlier resolve.</p>
<p>“Hey... Come on, what do you think you're doing man? This is crazy!”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Light had instructed Sayu to stay in the house and not to leave before he ran out the front door carrying two blankets. He raced down his street to his neighbour Yakeru. Yakeru was a year older than him and was home for the weekend before returning to University in Tokyo. They didn’t know each other well but we’re friendly enough in passing “Yakeru! Yakeru!” Light yelled banging his fist on the door of Yakeru's house. By some miracle said teen was home and opened the door rather confusedly.</p>
<p>“Uh, hi Light?”</p>
<p>“Yakeru. I need to borrow your bike”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“This happening because you chose to make Kira a celebrity! You’re getting exactly what you deserve!” Yagami fumed pointing the gun closer to the now terrified man. “I want every single copy you have and don’t make me ask you again”</p>
<p>“Ok! Ok! I’ll give you everything we have. Just stop waving that gun around like a madman” he relented, reaching down into a nearby bag to give Yagami what he wanted.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“Wait look!” Matsuda gasped pointing to the screen. On the live broadcast outside Sakura TV there was more movement. A black sleek motorbike with two passengers came to a stop outside the now shattered doors of the entrance. Both wore full head covering helmets with black visors so their identities were protected. The passenger behind the driver jumped off breaking lot into a run inside the building. The driver then sped off, gunning the engine to make a quick exit. Ryuzaki noticed that the passenger had been carrying fabric, coats of blankets perhaps.</p>
<p>“Someone just ran into the Sakura TV building!” the reporter said shocked “But this time they managed to enter unharmed”</p>
<p>“Thank God the poor bastard was wearing a helmet” commented Aizawa. “But who in their right minds would try that stunt?” The three continued to watch the screen. Not long after a police car with flashing lights and blazing sirens pulled into view.</p>
<p>Matsuda smiled “We’re not alone. There are other officers still willing to fight against Kira”</p>
<p>“Mr Aizawa” Ryuzaki spoke “You know the Deputy Director’s cell phone number, right?” Aizawa wordlessly handed him his phone so he could make the call.</p>
<p>“This is L” Ryuzaki told the Director before the old man could speak “There’s something I need you to do for me. There may be police officers so see this broadcast and move to take action in the name of justice. If you don’t take control of this situation quickly there will be a disaster”</p>
<p>“But, technically we're not supposed to be involved in this case” on both their screens they witnessed the two brave police officers who had come to stop the broadcast fall to the ground dead. Seeing this the reporters decided it was too dangerous to stay there and moved away from the scene. The Director was truly shaken seeing Kira's power in person. He realised that this threat could not be stopped if he didn’t join forces with L. “I understand. Tell me what I should do” Ryuzaki instructed him on what steps to take next making sure the older man knew what to do down to the last detail. Once that was done, Watari's phone began to ring.</p>
<p>“Ryuzaki, it’s Chief Yagami”</p>
<p>“Call him back immediately and give me the phone” Watari did as he was told after calling Yagami back “Mr Yagami, so you were the one driving the ambulance”</p>
<p>“That’s right. I couldn’t just sit and watch. I’ve confiscated all of the tapes and I’m bringing them to you”</p>
<p>Ryuzaki pressed “But what about your condition? Are you alright?”</p>
<p>Yagami smiled “I feel just fine. In fact to be honest I’ve never felt more alive. So what do you think I should do now? I’d say going out the front will be too dangerous but I could always use the can use the ambulance again if it’s drivable”</p>
<p>“Hold on one second” Ryuzaki switched to Aizawa's phone “Deputy Director, it was Chief Yagami who just drove into the building. Are your preparations complete?”</p>
<p>“It’s done as you requested”</p>
<p>Ryuzaki switched back to Yagami “Mr Yagami. Listen carefully. In exactly five minuets I want you to come out the front entrance”</p>
<p>“You want me to exit through the front entrance?” he repeated in disbelief. Behind him fast footsteps coming closer caught his attention. Not taking any chances Yagami reached for his gun once again. Until a familiar voice calling for him made him freeze.</p>
<p>“Detective Yagami! Dad, where are you?!”</p>
<p>“L-Light!?” he gasped loudly. The doors to the hallway he was in flew open. A figure wearing a helmet and a dark brown coat stood there. The figure pulled off the helmet showing it was indeed his son standing there.</p>
<p>Light choked a sob “Dad!” the helmet clattered to the floor as Light rushed to embrace his father “What the hell were you thinking!? Didn’t anything I said at the hospital get through to you? Why do you keep doing this me?”</p>
<p>Yagami hugged his son tighter as the younger man cried into his shoulder. He should be furious that Light had put himself in danger like this but he realised that would just be hypocritical. Hadn’t he just rammed into a building in a stolen ambulance? “Light. I’m so sorry for scaring you”</p>
<p>“Yeah well,” he pulled away sniffing “I should be used to it by now”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>The walk back to the front entrance felt much longer. Father and son walked side by side, Light wearing the helmet once more and Yagami using one of the blankets as a cover. There had been a disagreement between them on who should wear what protection which only ended when Yagami put the helmet on Light himself. Neither knew what Ryuzaki had planned to get them out.</p>
<p>They couldn’t believe their eyes when they saw what awaited them. Two busses with tarps between them had been used as a barricade and police dressed in riot gear using their shields to create a wall. Two rows, one on top of the bussed and one in front ensuring no one had a chance of seeing behind them. Each officer wore a special visors so they too were protected. A car with tinted windows waited for them, the door held open by Ide.</p>
<p>“Make sure there are no gaps!” an officer on his megaphone ordered “Do not reveal your faces. We know that Kira is not inside the building. He is outside”</p>
<p>Light removed his helmet showing that he trusted that they were safe. “Come on, Dad” Yagami nodded and the two of them walked towards the car.</p>
<p>“Thank you Ide. I'll drive us”</p>
<p>“No. You're sitting in the back with me” said Light, calmly but firmly guiding him to the back seat.</p>
<p>Yagami sighed tiredly allowing his son to help him sit. It was a wise decision after the day he had. Ide sat in the driver’s seat and drove them out.</p>
<p>“Listen up. There’s a very good chance that Kira is still in the vicinity of this station” continued the officer on his megaphone “As you move out proceed with caution. You are not to remove your helmets”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“And there you have it. Police refuse Kira and instead are prepared to fight and as much as I fear for my own life in saying so, this is right. And it must be done. Kira has become a threat to our very  Constitution and as citizens, we must fight back. I am NHM's Golden News Anchor, Koke Takubara”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Watari helped Yagami inside the hotel room. The adrenaline had worn off leaving him exhausted after the whole ordeal. “Welcome back Chief” Matsuda greeted</p>
<p>“Chief” Aizawa nodded with a small smile</p>
<p>“Ryuzaki, I apologise for taking matters into my own hands. I have to admit I got a little bit carried away” he held up the bag contained the tapes and everything else Sakura TV had related to Kira “Everything Kira sent to the station is in here”</p>
<p>“I can’t thank you enough” Ryuzaki spoke softly. Watari lead Yagami to the sofa so the man could rest. Mr Yagami. This won’t go to waste. He took a closer look at the envelope. This was posted from Osaka. We know that Kira can control people before death so it would be easy enough to him to send it from Osaka without ever being there, giving him the perfect alibi. “Mr Aizawa. Have this sent down to the crime lab immediately”</p>
<p>“I still have a few friends down there. I’ll make sure they go over it with a fine tooth comb” before leaving he asked Yagami “You didn’t happen to run into someone in a helmet, did you?”</p>
<p>Yagami sighed nodding “Yeah. Turns out it was my son Light” everyone, including Ryuzaki stared at Yagami wide eyed.</p>
<p>“That was Light!?” Matsuda exclaimed</p>
<p>“I had Ide drive him home. I can’t believe he went to such lengths to protect me”</p>
<p>Aizawa chuckled “Well at least we know where he gets it from”</p>
<p>Ryuzaki turned back to the screens deep in thought. <em>So it was Light who entered the building. If he was indeed Kira then he would never risk his own safety like that. No. Light ran blindly into almost certain death in an attempt to save his father. Someone as calculating and cold as Kira would never risk their neck like that. I’m even more convinced that Light is not Kira. However there’s still a possibility that he knows Kira or at the very least knows something we don’t. Something he’s not sharing.</em></p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Sachiko was beyond livid when Light returned home that night. Even though he was an adult and in University, she grounded him until the next year and forbid him to go out except for school. She then hugged him tighter then ever and thanked him for protecting his father. Light wasn’t going to complain. He knew his Mom would let up after a few weeks.<br/>Later on in the week Sakura TV played the fourth tape saying that the Police refused to work with Kira, personally authorised by L to play it.</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“I can only say it’s a shame that the answer is no. It is clear that the police wish to oppose me. This will not go unpunished. So, I will start by taking the life of the Director General of the NPA or the Detective known as L who is leading the investigation against me. The Director General or L. Who will pay the price for the un-cooperation of the creation of a peaceful world? You have four days to decide”</span> </em> </strong>
</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Mikumi watched with a smirk on his face. “So, it appears a pretender has made their debut. I rationalised that you couldn’t be the only Shinigami, God would need more than one to do his work”</p>
<p>“It seems so” Ryuk chuckled “Another Shinigami must have given a human a Death Note”</p>
<p>“And now that human is pretending to be me. Parading this farce of a media stunt as my work” Mikumi shook his head “What a pathetic grab for attention. I am God's chosen. He left the Death Note for me to find. However, there’s no doubt they have the Shinigami eyes. Unlike me they were too hot headed and gave up half their life for a needless power. It does make them very deadly though”</p>
<p>Ryuk laughed again “I guess they are – Hey! What are you calling needless?”</p>
<p>“I could leave just well enough alone and allow this imposter to kill L for me, but then they might gain God's favour and I will be forgotten. Plus I can’t forgive them for using the power of God’s gift to become a celebrity” his eyes darkened “If they get caught then the Death Note will be discovered and then it wouldn’t be long before God's true identity is found out as well and humanity hasn’t been cleansed enough for that yet” he thought back to that night where he held Light in his arms. If he thought long enough he could still feel the warmth that was once there “I refuse to loose God to this imposter”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Yagami entered Ryuzaki's newest hotel room with grim news. The majority of the UN had agreed that it should be the real L who should appear on TV to appease Kira. Ryuzaki had already thought they would make that decision so he wasn’t too surprised</p>
<p>“Well we still have three days before it happens so we may be able to find a counter measure. After all this it would really annoy me...” he paused to eat a bite of strawberry cake “If I were killed by the first person to jump on the Kira bandwagon”</p>
<p>“Ryuzaki, what do you mean by that?” asked Yagami</p>
<p>He swallowed “That this Kira is most likely a fake. No, we should think of him as a second Kira” the Task Force collectively gasped.</p>
<p>“You think this Kira is a copycat? What makes you think that?” Matsuda questioned</p>
<p>“This Kira is far different than the one we've been up against till now. For one the people he killed was only to prove to us that they were capable to killing like Kira. A simple search showed the victims of this second Kira showed that none of them were ever convicted of a crime of have any links to criminal activity. Their only crime as it were was being openly vocal of their views against Kira. The Kira we've faced doesn’t care about people like that. My estimate of this being a second Kira is more than 70%” he waited a moment for his conclusion to sink in “Its my theory that if we capture on Kira then it will provide a lot of insight on how we catch the original one. Which do you think will be easier to catch? The Kira who stays in the shadows and Kills with cold calculation of the Kira who parades themselves on national TV leaving behind evidence that we can use”</p>
<p>“Yeah. The second Kira would be much easier to catch given that information. If he’s so concerned with the limelight then his bound to slip up” agreed Aizawa</p>
<p>“Mr Yagami” Ryuzaki spoke “I would like your permission to ask your son to cooperate with us on this investigation”</p>
<p>“If you want my son to join the Task Force, does that mean you no longer suspect him?”</p>
<p>Ryuzaki answered “If your account of the events of that night is to be believed then your son basically ran into the line of fire to save you with no back up plan. Given that my suspicion of him being either the first Kira or the second Kira is practically non-existent” Yagami's shoulders slumped with relief. “However...” the Detective continued “My belief that Light is hiding something panning to the investigation is still there. I believe that may know more about the Kira killings than he’s letting on. Perhaps he feels too scared to come forward or maybe Kira has some sort of hold on him that he can’t get loose of. At any rate his deduction skills will be invaluable at this moment no matter the circumstances”</p>
<p>
  <em>Hiding something? Light always has been an inquisitive boy. Perhaps he has found something and doesn’t want to put himself or us in danger. After what happened, I’m not surprised he’d rather keep his mouth shut.</em>
</p>
<p>“If my son wants to work with you then I can’t stop him. I only ask that you don’t put too much pressure on him”<br/>“Thank you, I appreciate it. Also, he can’t know that we believe this is a second Kira. I want to see if he can come to that conclusion on his own. If he does, he can stay part of the Task Force”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Takeshita Street was busy that morning with shoppers and sellers alike. Market stalls lined the street selling everything from street food to clothing, to collectable anime figures. A blonde young woman walked down the street almost skipping and she did so. She was dressed in what was classed as Gothic Lolita clothing that suited her personality. Her hair was pulled up into two pig tales which gave her an air of innocence. No one could have known that above following her was a massive white Shinigami. Skelton like skin with purple hair and only one eye.</p>
<p>“Misa. I gave that Death Note to you so why don’t you use it for yourself?”</p>
<p>“I am using it for myself because I believe in what Kira is doing” the human responded “I want to know what kind of person Kira is. I want to meet him and talk to him. That’s the only reason why I scent all those tapes to all those studios. I had to find some way to make Kira notice me”</p>
<p>“It’s a dangerous game you are playing. There’s a chance you could be killed” continued the Shinigami “Do you understand?”</p>
<p>“Its alright. I’m sure that Kira is kind to those with pure hearts. And if it came down to that, I’m still stronger than he is because I have the eyes” she smiled, blue eyes flashing as red as her lipstick.</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>To be continued...</em> </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Love Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Light becomes part of the Task Force only things are never so simple.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Be prepared. Twists and turns about! Hope you enjoy xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Light yawned pressing print on his computer. In exchange for the use of Yakeru's motorbike, Light agreed to do all the other teen's homework assigned to him that weekend. That included three science papers and a book report on The Travels by Ibn Bututa. To get it done before Yakeru returned to Tokyo Light pulled an all nighter in order to finish it in time. All he had to now was give the finished homework to Yakeru and then he could take a long deserved nap.</p>
<p>His ringing phone made him groan tiredly. No doubt it was Yakeru calling again to make another request. To his relief it was his Dad instead. “Hey Dad” he greeted</p>
<p>“Light. Ryuzaki has decided he’d like you to help with the investigation. If you’re still interested then you need to get here right away. I'll text you the address and Hotel room number”</p>
<p>“Ok Dad” <em>So he's decided to let me help after all. I guess my stunt at Sakura TV proved that I can be trusted. With access to their classified information, I may finally be able to find Kira and end his reign of terror once and for all. I know whoever sent those tapes wasn’t the real Kira. Someone else must have the same powers as him but are using them to make Kira's name famous in the most garish way possible</em>. On his walk to the hotel Light frowned to himself. <em>Why do I feel like I’m forgetting something important?</em> There was a heavy weight on his chest realising that he was forgetting something key to the case but just couldn’t quite recall what it was. That discomforting weight lasted till he reached the Hotel and finally had his first official meeting with L.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“Thank you Light” Ryuzaki shook his hand</p>
<p>“Not at all. After all, I want to catch Kira as much as you do” responded Light</p>
<p>Ryuzaki let go first “While here I would like for you to call me Ryuzaki. I and everyone else here go by assumed names and identities for our protection” Light looked at the other men in the room.</p>
<p>Well if I was indeed Kira then those fake names would be useless. I’ve known them all since childhood.</p>
<p>“Understood. So I take it I should go by my father's fake late name?” Light asked</p>
<p>“If you so wish but to avoid confusion here I’ll refer to you as Light” Ryuzaki agreed “Now let’s get down to work. You'll star by looking over all the information we’ve collected. I’ll also like you to examine these videos that were sent to Sakura TV but we’re never aired” on the table sat a variable mountain of information. Files and colour organised notes, tapes and binders. Light was impressed at the amount of work put into it. He took a seat in front of a television that Ryuzaki had guided him to. “For security reasons you’re not permitted to take notes and all materials are to remain here”</p>
<p>“I understand” Light said with a nod of his head</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">--The previous night</span> </em> </strong>
</p>
<p>“I don’t understand. Why can’t we tell Light we suspect a second Kira?” asked Matsuda “Wouldn’t that make working together difficult?”</p>
<p>Aizawa agreed “He’s right. Why bother asking if we can’t be truthful?”</p>
<p>“Ryuzaki” Yagami spoke up “Is the reason that you don’t want my son to know about the second Kira is because in some way you still suspect him?”</p>
<p>Ryuzaki took a long sip of his extra sweet tea “As I said before my belief that Light is either Kira or the second Kira is less than one percent. However I do believe that Light has come into contact with one of the Kiras at some point. Light knows more about the killings than he’s letting on”</p>
<p>“Are you claiming my son is aiding Kira!?” Yagami demanded an answer feeling his anger bubble</p>
<p>“Not in that sense...” he finished his tea before continuing “My theory is that Light may be trying to catch Kira himself for reasons known only to himself. You’ve faced countless criminals that put your own life in danger yet Light has never gone so far to help until the Kira murders. Some might say it’s because Kira is unlike any other criminal you’ve gone up against but I believe Light has key information about Kira that he’s refusing to give up”</p>
<p>“But... Light wouldn’t keep this from me” Yagami muttered deflated from Ryuzaki's words.</p>
<p>Ryuzaki spoke again “Which is why we need Light on the Task Force. Not only will his deductive abilities be unquestionably useful, it will also give us the opportunity to gain his trust. If he feels we can help him in catching Kira then he may just give up the information he’s hiding. Chief Yagami. Right now I have no reason to believe that Light is capable of these murders. But he is connected somehow and we must figure out what before his sense of misplaced guilt gets him killed”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Light... Just what are you hiding from us? Yagami thought worriedly. He was relieved that Light was no longer a suspect but Ryuzaki's words rang constantly in his head.</p>
<p>Said teen watched the video silently trying not to let this Kira's words bother him. <em>A perfect world? One built on the murder of thousands? Killing anyone who stands in your way? God this makes me sick to my stomach. It was bad enough when there was just one but this Kira is almost worse. Granted the first Kira is an unforgivable monster but at the very least he didn’t parade around as some sort of morbid celebrity.</em></p>
<p>“So what do you think Light? Have you come to any conclusions?” asked Ryuzaki moving to stand next to him.</p>
<p>Light hummed thoughtfully “Its strange. So far Kira hasn’t tried to be so public about pricing himself. Plus I don’t think he’s killed people for the sake of it before. If I had to guess I’d say this is another person who shares the same powers as Kira”</p>
<p>“The same power? What do you mean by that?” asked his father</p>
<p>“Well when I say the same power I mean that we’ve established that Kira needs a name and a face to kill. However this Kira somehow only needs a face to which would naturally make him the more deadly of the two” Light began pacing back and forth while thinking aloud “But this Kira isn’t as smart as the first. The tapes make them cocky and overestimate themselves which leads me to believe they are relatively new to killing like Kira” he stopped pacing “Honestly I wouldn’t be surprised if this Kira ends up outing themselves just to one up the original Kira”</p>
<p>The man stood there shocked. It was almost like hearing L theories before them. <em>That was incredible Light! I knew you could do it.</em> Yagami thought proudly.</p>
<p>“I think you’re exactly right. We also think this is the work of a second Kira” Ryuzaki announced</p>
<p>“I take it this was another one of your tests? To see if I could come to the same conclusion” Light said folding his arms. He respected Ryuzaki but that didn’t mean he was willing to be tricked.</p>
<p>“It was never my intention to test you. If I was the only one who thought there was a second Kira then it wouldn’t be so convincing. The fact we both came to the same conclusion makes the theory that much more believable. You did not disappoint us. You’ve been a great help</p>
<p>Light turned his head away almost shyly at the praise. Yagami noticed this and remembered the magazine Light had hidden away in his room. Suddenly he was worried for Light for a much different reason.</p>
<p>“Its decided” Ryuzaki declared to the Task Force “We must focus our efforts in stopping this copycat. From what we’ve seen he clearly supports Kira but lacks his sophistication and cares more about Kira’s image to the public than his message. Given that reason he may be willing to obey the original Kira”</p>
<p>Nodding, Light spoke “I see where you’re going with this. We could use his loyalty to our advantage. Say... Sending him a message under the guise of being Kira, luring him into a trap. If we make him believe Kira is by his side then he’ll fall right for it”</p>
<p>“Excellent deduction Light. I couldn’t have said it better myself. I also think you should play the part of the real Kira” Ryuzaki decided startling Light with the notion. “You’re the only one who I think can pull this off. You’re already attune to Kira's personality so you’re really the only one I think can successfully do this. Do you think you could prepare a speech from Kira ready for the 6 o'clock news tonight?”</p>
<p>Light was dumbfounded. <em>I’ve only been part of the Task Force for less than an hour and he’s trusting me with something this big? I can’t help but suspect he has an ulterior motive. He’s got to be up to something.</em></p>
<p>Light got to work and drafted up a few versions of what a speech from Kira might sound like. It was difficult getting into the mind-set of a killer such as Kira. Light could never understand his reasoning to kill nor did he want to. He just wanted Kira to be caught and to rot in prison for the rest of his miserable life. Once again his memory failed him trying to recall why he was so adamant at catching Kira. All he was sure of was Kira had to be stopped. He handed the finished product to Ryuzaki who decided it would do. However he did omit the part asking for L's death.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“And now a shocking announcement” spoke the news anchor who openly declared that the police fighting Kira was right“In response to the frightening Kira video aired on Sakura TV just a few days ago, an anonymous individual has contacted us claiming to be the real Kira. In short, he has demanded this network and many others to broadcast this message you are now about to see. I would like to add that the NPA has given us permission to air this video. Is this the real Kira? No one knows for sure. We can only hope that this video will provide some much needed answers”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>
  <em> <span class="u"> <strong>“I am Kira. The real Kira”</strong> </span> </em>
</p>
<p>In her apartment bedroom Misa squealed with delight “It worked! I knew he’d answer me” beside her the white Shinigami kept quite. Unlike Misa, Rem was no fool and she could already tell that this was just a ploy to get the second Kira's guard down. <em><strong>Ryuk. Look at the mess you have caused. I will never know why the King didn’t kill you the first time.</strong></em></p>
<p>
  <em> <strong> <span class="u">“The Kira you heard on Sakura TV is a pretender, a fake. The purpose of this message is to communicate my will to this impostor. I have chosen to be lenient with him for the time being only because I believe he wishes to cooperate with the creation of a new world. But I want to make it absolutely clear that the taking of innocent lives is strictly against my will. If this person is truly sympathetic to my cause and wishes to be of some help I ask two things of him. Refrain from killing aimlessly and to abide by my basic principles”</span> </strong> </em>
</p>
<p>“Yay!” Misa cried gleefully, her heart overjoyed knowing that her beloved Kira had responded to her “Now where is that camera?”</p>
<p>“Misa, what are you going to do?” </p>
<p>“Uh, duh. Do you really need to ask? I’m going to reply to him of course”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Several days later, Watari contacted them to inform that their plan worked and the second Kira had responded. “I’m bringing the tapes and envelope to you but in the meantime I’m streaming a copy of the video so you can see it on your end”</p>
<p>The Task Force gathered around the laptop monitor preparing themselves for what the second Kira had recorded for them.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <em>“Kira, thank you for your reply. Please do not worry I will follow orders and do as you say”</em> </span>
</p>
<p>Matsuda sighed relieved “It worked. Thank goodness”</p>
<p><em>He actually fell for that?</em> Light thought <em>He really thinks someone as elusive and powerful as Kira would respond to such a pathetic copycat? Even if they did end up meeting I doubt Kira would find him helpful at all.</em></p>
<p><span class="u"><em>“I would like to meet you. I don’t think you have the eyes”</em></span> at that Light's whole body tensed to the point he couldn’t move. A cold chill of dread shot up his spine hearing it. <em>Why does bother me so much? What the hell is wrong with me?</em> His eyes darted around but the only other person who seemed effected was Ryuzaki. Like him the Detective was trembling with a wide eyed stare at the laptop<span class="u"><em> “But you don’t have to worry, I won’t try and kill you. Please tell me where I can meet you without the police knowing. When we meet, we can confirm our identities to each other by showing our Shinigami”</em></span></p>
<p>“Shinigami?” both Matsuda and Aizawa questioned at the same time.</p>
<p><em>I...I can’t breath...! Shinigami!? Why does that... Oh God, my head!</em> Light swayed clutching his head. <em>It hurts... It hurts!</em></p>
<p>Ryuzaki began screaming. Arms flaying in the air as he screamed in terror. It only stopped when he toppled out of his chair and landed on the hard floor. At the same time Light fell his knees. Still clutching his head he let out his own pained scream. Aizawa and Matsuda rushed to Ryuzaki's aid while Yagami went to help his son.</p>
<p>“Light! Light, what’s wrong?”</p>
<p>Flashes of memory bombarded his mind. <em>Eyes... Shinigami... Shinigami eyes....</em> Light forced his eyes to open glaring at the screen that still played the second Kira's message. <em>I remember everything now. I should have known it wouldn’t be so easy to forget.</em></p>
<p>“Sh-Shinigami?” Ryuzaki muttered “That’s impossible. They can’t possibly be real... He couldn’t be involved in this”</p>
<p>A towering shadow that only Light could see enveloped the light of the room. Getting back to his feet helped up by his father, Light heard a very familiar chuckle from behind him. “Excuse me” he said before pushing out of his father's grip and hurrying to the nearest bathroom, hand over mouth feeling extremely sick.</p>
<p>Inside he locked the door, then proceeded to empty out the contents of his stomach in the toilet until there was nothing left. He gagged and spluttered once finished. Slowly he rose off his knees facing the mirror above the toilet . Behind him another being he thought he’d never see again.</p>
<p>“Ryuk”</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>To be continued...</strong> </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Love Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Light regains his memories and a very pleased Shinigami to boot.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wonder what Ryuk did in the human world? Only time will tell ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Human and Shinigami stared down each other for what felt like an eternity. Ryuk’s height in the small hotel bathroom was almost comical. The first to break was Ryuk who laughed loudly. Light hated to admit that he had gotten used to that laugh.</p>
<p>“Well. Didn’t think you’d be seeing me again did you?” the Shinigami asked smiling even wider if that was possible.</p>
<p>Outside the room someone knocked on the door “Light? Light, are you ok in there?”</p>
<p>“Uh, be out in a minuet Dad!” he called back turning on the tap to create a bit of noise “What the hell, Ryuk?” he snapped quietly “How on earth do I remember everything?!”</p>
<p>“It’s a bit complicated to explain” Ryuk responded “The gist of it is that some rare humans who come into contact with the Death Note eventually regain their memories after a certain amount of time. Usually not for several years but that other Kira referencing Shinigami must have triggered your memory”</p>
<p>Light ran his fingers through his hair breathing out a long sigh. <em>Should have known it wouldn’t be that easy. It was stupid of me to give up ownership while Kira was still at large.</em> “What about ownership over the Notebook?”</p>
<p>The Shinigami thought for a moment. “Well... To put it bluntly it’s up in the air at the moment. Kira didn’t take ownership for himself and you can still see me so I’m just as confused as you are”</p>
<p>
  <em>Wait, Kira didn’t take ownership of the Death Note? But he had the perfect opportunity. Then again, he could have taken ownership months ago by killing me. If anything I’m a liability to him simply by existing. I... Hadn’t thought about that till now. Why hasn’t he killed me yet?</em>
</p>
<p>Knocking on the door once more got his attention. “I’m coming” he spoke turning the tap off.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>He walked out of the bathroom and into a scene of chaos. The ever composed and calm Ryuzaki was pacing the floor back and forth with a very concerned look on his face, chewing his thump to the point where Light worried it might be bitten off. For once the older man wasn't walking with a hunch. He walked tall with his head bowed, hair covering his eyes. Both Matsuda and Aizawa were on their computers franticly typing. Watari was speaking into his phone in a hushed voice, the lines on his face deeper in that moment.</p>
<p>“Oh Light, I was starting to worry. Are you alright?” Yagami asked placing a hand in his son's shoulder.</p>
<p>Light forced a tight smile “Sorry about that. I don’t know what came over me but I’m fine now”</p>
<p>“Are you sure? I’ve never seen you like that”</p>
<p>On the other side of the room Ryuzaki stopped pacing. “Well?” he asked Watari in a cold voice</p>
<p>“The facility has informed us that prisoner 2-2 is still secure in his cell. No cause to believe that he is connected to the second Kira” Watari announced. Light watched as Ryuzaki visibly relaxed, his posture returning to normal.</p>
<p>“Thank you Watari. Still, have the facility increase security on him until further notice. I’m not taking any chances”</p>
<p>At the table Matsuda stopped typing. “The only stuff I could find on Shinigami were old folk tales and supposed sightings”</p>
<p>“Me too. Pretty sure this Kira is just messing with us. Shinigami don’t really exist” Aizawa added</p>
<p>Out of the corner of Light's eye Ryuk appeared a little offended. “Humph. Bet I could make him a believer” <em>Please don’t.</em></p>
<p>“So...” Matsuda began awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck “What was all that about?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. You guys freaked out on us pretty badly. What gives?” Aizawa joined in</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh it’s nothing. Just remembered I'm responsible for Kira even existing and now I have an eight foot tall God of Death breathing down my neck. You know, just a regular Tuesday.</em>
</p>
<p>The detective had a distant faraway look. “...Just making sure a past criminal I put away was not involved. He used make the same claims as this Kira about the Shinigami eyes. I’d rather not speak more of him” he glanced at Light “Speaking of which, what caused you to react that way Light?”</p>
<p>“Uh oh. How are you gonna explain that?” Ryuk asked with a hearty laugh</p>
<p>Light breathed an awkward laugh “I’m not quite sure. I can’t really explain it but hopefully I won’t loose my cool like that in the future”</p>
<p>“Indeed. Now that we've all calmed down let’s get back to work” Ryuzaki declared returning to his usual self “If the two Kira’s were connected I don’t believe that this Kira would be so willing to give up his plans to kill me. This all tells me that the copycat has his own agenda and is working independently from the first. I think his true motive is to meet the original”<br/>
“You might be right” Light said crossing his arms thoughtfully “He’s obviously working with an interest in Kira. Perhaps he’s using the word Shinigami as a code to show the real Kira that they share the same power. Shinigami are known as God’s of Death after all. I think only the real Kira and the second Kira know what that word means” <em>And me but I’m not about to tell him that just yet.</em></p>
<p><em>How very perceptive Light. It’s as if you know Kira as well as yourself. Light Yagami. How are you involved in all of this?</em> “If that’s the case then we'll need to convince the copycat that we are the real Kira. We'll have to go about this delicately. If we cause him to realise he’s been tricked he may start a massacre is retribution for tricking him” he sat back down in his now right side up chair and thought for a moment. “Now from now on its best if we leave it up to the two Kira’s”</p>
<p>“What? What do you mean?” Aizawa questioned. It was then Light noticed Ryuk move from behind him and walk towards a small table on the far side of the room. A small table that held a fruit bowl of shiny fruit. Including one ripe Fuji apple. Thankfully the attention was on Ryuzaki for anyone to notice but Light inwardly began to panic. <em>Ryuk. Don’t you dare</em>... Ryuk picked his lips salivating at the sight of the apple.</p>
<p>“I imagine that the second Kira must be satisfied with the current events now that he’s received a response from Kira” Ryuzaki explained oblivious to the Shinigami about to devour his apple. “He’s sent a message to get Kira’s attention and as far as he knows he now he has it. Also there’s that word he used, the one that only the two of them would understand. We'll arrange to have this reply broadcast on Sakura TV 6 o’clock news. Naturally this will be of interest to Kira, he'll no doubt be following the conversation between this Kira and the one we’ve created. If he feels this second Kira is a threat to his freedom by communicating with the police then he may feel pressured to contact the second Kira”</p>
<p>Light was only half listening, watching out of the corner of his eye as Ryuk heavily debated risking being seen for the apple. <em>Kira must be buying those other apples Ryuk hates. I’ll buy you a whole bushel if you don’t eat it.</em></p>
<p>“At any rate, let’s gather all the information we have on this second Kira before deciding how we should conduct this meeting. We must be prepared for anything this Kira might do” Ryuk gave into temptation and ate the apple in one bite quick enough that it was in a blink of an eye. The Shinigami's satisfied grin faded as a look of disgusted revulsion appeared on his face. Ryuk suddenly made a quick exit out of the hotel room fading through the walls with one hand covering his mouth.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ok. Even for Ryuk that was... Odd.</em>
</p>
<p>The Task Force got to work on gathering the required information. Passing the fruit bowl, Matsuda paused. “Huh. Pretty sure there was more fruit in there earlier”</p>
<p>“I think I saw the cleaning lady earlier take some. No big deal, it’s just fruit” mentioned Aizawa as he walked by.</p>
<p>Matsuda grimaced “Well I hope she didn’t try and eat any. It’s all wax”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“What’s wrong with you?” Mikami asked later that night looking up from the Death Note. Ryuk burped with a groan, looking green around the gills. He sat on the edge of Mikami's balcony with his head bent over.</p>
<p>“Don’t ask” Ryuk moaned</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“Hey Rem? I’ve been meaning to ask you something” Misa spoke to her own Shinigami</p>
<p>“What’s that?”</p>
<p>“I know that to give a human a Death Note a Shinigami must have two of them. I know how I came into possession of Jealous's Death Note but how did Kira gain possession of his?” she asked excitedly. “How did Ryuk get two pass the Shinigami King?”</p>
<p>Rem was quiet, debating on weather they should tell Misa such information, before telling the human the story. “As you know, Jealous saved you by writing your attacker's name in his Death Note. By doing that he extended your lifespan by ending his. Ryuk's story is not so different than that of Jealous or other Shinigami who went against the King”</p>
<p>“Really? Tell me what happened!”</p>
<p>“Years ago, Ryuk came to the human world. He made poor choices during that time and broke many of the sacred laws the Shinigami have lived by for millennia. On his return the King wanted his head but Ryuk managed to talk himself out of being executed and instead was banished to the far corners of the Shinigami Realm until the King decided otherwise. After a few years he returned with plans to visit the human world once more. For Ryuk to properly receive a second notebook, he would have to ask permission from the King. Instead Ryuk stole it from another Shinigami and dropped his own in the human world”</p>
<p>Misa gaped “He stole it? Why did he just drop it after going through all that trouble?”</p>
<p>“Ryuk’s reasons are his own. Only the King knows the full extent of what he did back then, I only know pieces of the story. The one thing I’m sure of is that Ryuk dropped it here for a reason. Though what that reason is I may never know. It’s because of his decisions that the Kira you adore exists”</p>
<p>The human laid back on her bed, Death Note clutched to her chest “Wow. So it’s because of Ryuk that my beloved Kira exists. Do you think I might get to meet him after meeting Kira? I did get a response from him after all”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Mikami stared into his cup of coffee thoughtfully. <em>He actually admitted to having the eyes. How completely foolish of him. It’s like he’s trying to get caught.</em> He sipped his coffee slowly. <em>I can’t let this idiot live much longer. I can’t risk him revealing more of the Death Note just to gain favour with this fake the police have concocted. Honestly, how naive can he be?</em></p>
<p>Across the crowded Café, Misa took a seat and ordered a strawberry sundae. As she ate she wondered what Kira would be like when she finally met him. <em>Kira, I can’t wait to finally meet you.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>To be continued...</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kira and second Kira finally meet and Ryuzaki starts to suspect Light once again.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love that everyone's favourite part of the last chapter was Ryuk eating the wax apple. Glad you're all enjoying it. This is the longest chapter yet so have fun!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once again Light had been summoned to Ryuzaki's Hotel room after school. The second Kira had sent another message, this time including a journal along with his usual taped message. Light nearly dropped when he heard that. <em>A Journal? Could he actually have sent in his Death Note as proof? No... Not even this Kira could be so reckless. I’m not even sure I want it to be another Death Note. I already have one Shinigami to deal with.</em> He glanced at Ryuk following behind. “You feeling better?”</p>
<p>“Yeah” Ryuk answered glumly “Who even makes apples out of wax anyway? Waste of good fruit if you ask me”</p>
<p>At the hotel Yagami handed Light the journal. To his relief it wasn’t another Death Note but rather a single piece of hole studded paper not torn from the Death Note. Light studied it and was surprised to find that the dates on the entries dated back to 2006. <em>Does this mean the second Kira has had a Death Note since then. Ryuk did say the Death Note compels you to kill so maybe his killings were overlooked because of the original Kira. Considering what happened at Sakura TV, he’s not a novice at using it. </em></p>
<p>“Please take a look at the entry he made on the 30th” Ryuzaki instructed from his seat. Light did as he was told.</p>
<p>“Confirmed meeting our Shinigami at the Tokyo Dome” he read aloud. <em>Unless he touches the Death Note he won’t be able to see Ryuk. Kira would never take that sort of risk in such a public setting. The only reason he would send this with the tapes would be to bate Kira into a meeting. He’s getting desperate.</em> Another entry lower down caught his eye.</p>
<p>
  <strong>(My friend and I showed off our notebooks in Aoyama)</strong>
</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“Hey Rem?” Misa questioned brushing her hair while looking into her mirror. In her reflection she saw her name floating above her head but not the numbers she had seen on so many others “Why can’t I see my own lifespan if I have the Shinigami eyes? Do you think you could tell me again?”</p>
<p>“Humans who possess the Shinigami eyes only need to know the lifespan of their victims. Just like we can not see the lifespan of others of our kind, humans who possess a Death Note can not see each other's lifespan. Even with the Eyes” Miss hummed in response not really listening. She was too preoccupied getting ready to meet Kira.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>
  <em>Hmm... If by Notebooks he’s regarding their Death Notes it’s something that could only be understood by either Kira or me. Despite the entry dated on the 30th I’m more inclined to believe the real message is the one pertaining to the Aoyama meeting on the 22nd. Only Kira and I would know about the significance of the Death Note.</em>
</p>
<p>“Well Light? What do you make of this?” asked Ryuzaki now standing beside him.</p>
<p>“Honestly? At this point in time all I can say is that he must be stupid”</p>
<p>Matsuda agreed “Yeah. I mean he’s made it completely obvious that he wants to meet Kira at the home game”</p>
<p>“If this was broadcasted to the public it would create panic. So many people attend that game annually, any one of them could be Kira or a potential victim” Yagami added worriedly “They would have to cancel the game which might anger the second Kira as that’s where he wanted to meet”</p>
<p>Ryuzaki sat back down on his seat. He picked up a chocolate from the box on the coffee table “Its so stupid I’m not even sure how to deal with this whole situation anymore. If we make the diary public we'll be forced to make a televised announcement cancelling the game on the 30th. If we don’t broadcast it we can be sure the second Kira won’t do anything. From what we’ve witnessed the second Kira admires Kira, worships him even. He swore to the Kira we invented that he would refrain from killing innocents while having no proof that we are the real Kira. I’m inclined to believe that no matter what we say he'll be desperate enough to believe it”</p>
<p>Light nodded “You’re right. If that’s the case then making him believe Kira will be there on the 30th will be too much for him to ignore”</p>
<p>“Exactly my thinking. We should make a public announcement of the game being cancelled after sending our reply to the second Kira that he will in fact be there to meet. We should also provide police check points to and from the Tokyo Dome to make it more believable”</p>
<p><em>Amazing... I’ve never seen Light work so well with someone.</em> Yagami thought proudly.</p>
<p>“Then again, if he’s not the idiot we all think he is then the meeting at the Dome might be a decoy for us. He could be using a coded message in other entries of this diary that only Kira could understand” Ryuzaki continued now holding up the paper “On the 22nd he’s meeting someone in Aoyama and on the 23rd he’s meeting someone in Shibuya. Our best bet is to station lookouts at these other locations. Our efforts will be for nothing if he doesn’t go to Tokyo at all”</p>
<p>
  <em>I have to be the one to go to Aoyama. No one else will know what the Death Note looks like. Once I see it, I’ll know exactly who the second Kira is. Once I get his Notebook, I'll finally have proof and be one step closer to catching the real Kira.</em>
</p>
<p>“Maybe I should go undercover?” Offered Matsuda “Other than Light I’ll blend in the best in Aoyama and Shibuya”</p>
<p>Now's my chance! “I’ll go too” Light added “Like Matsuda said, I’ll fit in with the crowds better”</p>
<p>“Light...” Yagami started warningly</p>
<p>“Come on Dad, I’ll be fine. Besides it’s not like you can stop me from going. After what I did to get into Sakura TV, you really think you can keep me out of this?” he smiled crossing his arms</p>
<p>Yagami tried to think of an answer but couldn’t think of one. Light was right of course. He was now an adult and part of the Task Force. Plus it would be highly critical of him when Yagami himself put his life on the line for this case more times than he could count. “Fine. I know I can’t stop you. Just promise me you’ll be safe”</p>
<p>“I will Dad. I promise”</p>
<p>Soon it was time for Light to head home. Usually he walked home but tonight his Dr ordered a taxi for him due to the late hour. Matsuda saw him off after confirming their plans for their stakeout. Once Light was gone Matsuda's phone began to ring. “Always the same. Once I’m out the door, my phone starts ringing... Hello?”</p>
<p>“It’s Ryuzaki. Tomorrow I want you to pay close attention to Light Yagami and please keep this between you and me”</p>
<p>“Uh, ok” Ryuzaki hung up on him. At least he only suspects Light of hiding something about the case and not actually being Kira. I wonder what Light could possibly be hiding from us?</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Light returned home to his Mother waiting at the door. “Hey Mom”</p>
<p>“Hello dear, you're home quite late. Where have you been?” she asked curiously</p>
<p><em>I’m supposed to keep the fact that I’m helping out with the Kira investigation a secret.</em> Thinking on his feet, Light explained “Its because I was out on a date”</p>
<p>There was a crash from the other room followed by a squeal of an excited little sister “You went on a date?! With who?” Sayu pressed grinning appearing from around the corner</p>
<p>“Its no one you know. Just someone from University” Light responded taking of his shoes</p>
<p>Sayu was practically vibrating “Come on! You have to tell me more! What’s she like? Is she pretty? Smart? Oh, I bet she’s smart like you”</p>
<p>“Don’t act so surprised. I’m eighteen and in University. Of course I’m going to start dating. You should think about finding a boyfriend for yourself Sayu” his sister harrumphed at that remark</p>
<p>“Light? Aren’t you going to have dinner?” asked his mother</p>
<p>Light shook his head “No thanks. I’m still full from room service at the hotel”</p>
<p>“Hotel!?” Sayu gasped “I can’t believe you said that to Mom”</p>
<p>Once in his room Light locked the door behind him. “Ok Ryuk. We need to have a little talk. And I would appreciate an answer this time. So tell me. What would happen if two Shinigami met in the human world. Would they be able to talk to each other?”</p>
<p>“Hard to say” Ryuk said “As long as I’m attached to a Human then I suppose I could. Then again there are no laws against it so it’s possible another Shinigami could talk to me”</p>
<p>Light sat at his desk “So if you were to travel with me tomorrow and the second Kira's might see you, they might rely it back to the second Kira?”</p>
<p>“They probably wouldn’t depending on their personality. If they did then there’s a high chance this second Kira may mistake you for being the real Kira” he chuckled “I don’t think you’d be able to talk your way out of that one”</p>
<p>“And it’s not like I can count on you to tell me if you see his Shinigami” muttered Light</p>
<p>“Not really. Besides, where’s the fun in that?”</p>
<p>Light sighed booting up his computer. Thinking over what was written in the journal, Light decided to try a Google search. He typed in popular places to hang out at Aoyama and came across something that caught his eye. It was the website of a club in the centre of Aoyama named NoteBlue and on the 22nd they were hosting a big event. It was too much to just be a coincidence. </p>
<p>“My friend and I showed each other our notebooks at Aoyama... That has to be it” he quickly wrote down the address “Perhaps he’s not as dumb as he appears to be. Now I just have to figure out a way to be able hide Ryuk in plain sight without the second Kira realising he’s with me”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Matsuda arrived at their meeting place the next morning. Instead of his usual suit he wore a brown jacket with a green t-shirt, blue jeans and black shoes. He wasn’t expecting to see Light with seven other teenagers. He suddenly felt very out of place, being almost thirty and surrounded by much younger people, the oldest barely being twenty one.</p>
<p>“Uh, Light? What’s going on?”</p>
<p>“Oh, these are a few of my friends from school” he explained “Everyone, this is my cousin Taoru. It’s his first time in Tokyo so I promised to show him around. That ok with everyone?” his school friends nodded smiling at Matsuda politely.</p>
<p>Matsuda bowed awkwardly “Nice to meet you all” any further embarrassment was avoided when yet another teen ran towards them. One of the girls in the group rolled her eyes affectionately.</p>
<p>“What happened this time Mai?” the girl came to a stop, bending over to catch her breath.</p>
<p>Mai grinned shyly “Sorry I’m late. The bus I was on had a flat tire so I had to run the rest of the way”</p>
<p>“Its fine. Glad you could make it” Light said “By the way this is my cousin. He’ll be joining us today”</p>
<p><em>Wow... She’s really beautiful.</em>.. Thought Matsuda. He couldn’t help but think it. Mai was one of the prettiest girls he'd ever seen. She had long thick black hair that hung past her waist. She had almond shaped eyes that were a dark brown. Her skin was blemish free with a single freckle under her left eye. Mai's nose was small and her lips were full and pink. She smiled at Matsuda in greeting, making the older man's heart lurch. <em>Oh no...</em></p>
<p>After a brief catch up with everyone the group made their way. Matsuda hug at the back feeling slightly awkward but glad that Light's friends had accepted him. He was also impressed at Light's genius idea to travel in a group. <em>I doubt anyone would expect a police officer to be in this group. Great thinking Light</em>. He glanced to the back of Mai's head who walked beside Light feeling his face grow red.<em> Just forget it. She’s too young and you probably won’t even see her again after today.</em></p>
<p><br/>
At the front of the group Light kept an eye out for anything out if the ordinary, especially keeping an eye on the club NoteBlue. <em>With us in a group, the second Kira's Shinigami won’t be able to see who Ryuk is with. It’s the perfect cover while out in public.</em></p>
<p>It turns out he not have bothered keeping watch on the club, for the second Kira was sat in a small cafe in disguise as a dark haired schoolgirl watching the passing crowds through the window like a Hawke. Using her Shinigami eyes to pick out her Kira within the swell of people.</p>
<p><em>Found you!</em> She celebrated inwardly seeing Light walk by with no lifespan above his name. <em>Moon Yagami? I didn’t think it would be so – wait. What?</em> She peered closer that the passing group. Next to Light walked a girl who also had no lifespan above her name. <em>Mai Ito. Why doesn’t she have one either?</em> Misa blinked and suddenly to her shock, both Light and Mai now had lifespans above their names. Next to her, Rem stood silently watching as Ryuk flew past with Light. They too had seen the disappearing and reappearing lifespans on those two humans.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>So this is the reason why you came to the human world. Ryuk. I hope for your sake you know what you are doing.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Misa, not sure what to do next, stood up from her seat. Was he Kira? Was she Kira? No... People can’t just hide their lifespans like that. She shot a look at Rem “What just happened?” she asked forgetting that she was in a crowded café.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry Misa but I am unable to say. It’s one of the few rules I must obey” They explained “However, I can tell you that neither of them are the Kira that you seek”</p>
<p>She sat back down dejected “Great. So he didn’t even show” <em>He must not have gotten the clues I left in the diary page. It’s ok. I’ll just find another way to meet him</em>. “Come on Rem, time to go home” she paid for her drink and left with her Shinigami. Misa walked in the opposite direction of Light's group seeing no need to follow them yet. <em>I can’t follow them in broad daylight. Besides, what good are they to me if neither of them are Kira?</em></p>
<p>Continuing her walk home she gazed at the people passing, seeing lifespan after lifespan above people’s heads. She wondered what people would do if they could see their own lifespans. How some would react knowing they had so little time left. He wandering thoughts when in the crowd she spotted a dark haired man sitting on a park bench reading a book.<br/>
The man had no lifespan and this time it remained missing when she blinked. <em>It’s him! He’s Kira! I- I can’t believe it...I know him.</em></p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Misa was ecstatic when she found out that her Kira was Teru Mikami. To think her saviour now had been her saviour back then when she had lost everything. “Teru...” she gushed happily “After all this time. I can’t believe you’re actually Kira” When she had returned home she searched tirelessly online until she found him. She learnt that he was still listed as a Prosecutor but was taking the year off to teach Law at To-Oh University. “I even found the complex you live in. It’s fate, I know it is”</p>
<p>
  <em>When he died, I had thought it was just divine intervention for what he did to my parents. Who would have guessed it was you who had punished him. Teru. Kira. Everything about you is even better than I imagined. And it was so easy to buy this information. The world really is a scary place. Well, I might as well look up those two people I saw earlier with the weird lifespans.</em>
</p>
<p>“So Rem. You really can’t tell me what was up with those two?” she asked while typing</p>
<p>“No. All I can say is that I would not recommend killing them. There may be consequences that you are unprepared for”</p>
<p>Misa frowned “Wow, so mysterious. Ah, here they are... Oh! It says here that they are both students of To-Oh University. That’s the same place that Teru teaches at” she pouted “And they are both in his class. How unfair is that?” <em>Hmm... I wonder if their weird lifespans are connected somehow. Maybe Teru would know. After all, he would know everything.</em></p>
<p>--</p>
<p>The Task Force had little to show for their efforts. Despite scouting out both Shibuya and Aoyama and there had been no luck in finding anything leading them to either Kira. Light too was left despondent over their lack of progress. He had hoped to at least see something pertaining to either Kira but he too had come up empty. <em>I didn’t see anyone suspicious hanging around the NoteBlue either. Was he serious about meeting at the Tokyo Dome? If so then he’s blindly walking into a trap.</em></p>
<p>On the laptop next to Ryuzaki, Watari called stating that the second Kira had sent another message to Sakura TV.The men gathered around the laptop to watch the newest video.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em> I am happy to say that I have found Kira. To everyone at the television and police department I'd like to thank you very much.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>A shiver ran down Light's back. <em>I-Impossible. Where, in Aoyama? His Shinigami... He must have spotted Ryuk and picked me out of the crowd. But there was no way for him to know Ryuk was following me. He can’t think I’m Kira. Other than Ryuk he has no evidence. Plus I don’t even have the Death Note so he can’t prove anything. Just calm down Light. Even if he did you’ve already proven your innocence to the team. Damn it. Where the hell did I miss him?</em></p>
<p>Ryuzaki side eyed the laptop in contemplation. <em>For this to have reached us so soon it means it had to have been posted on the 23rd, meaning that he could only of met Kira in Aoyama as stated in the diary entry. The only ones from the Task Force who went there are Matsuda and Light Yagami. Was I mistaken? Could Light just be playing the long game in taking us out?</em> <em>Everything else I’ve seen points to him being innocent yet there are just too many unexplained coincidences for him not to involved.</em> He glanced at Light who appeared quite unnerved in that moment. <em>What are you Light Yagami? A willing participant to Kira's killings? A puppet who has been manipulated into doing Kira's bidding? Are you actually Kira just playing us for fools... Or are you just a scared teenager who’s just trying to protect your family.</em></p>
<p>“This is a nightmare!” Aizawa groaned “Everything we did was for nothing”</p>
<p>“Indeed. We can only assume that both Kira’s are working together now” Yagami added.</p>
<p>Ryuzaki shook his head “Lets not jump to conclusions just yet. The second Kira has only stated that he has found Kira, nothing more. If they had met we certainly would have heard about it” he paused to take a sip from his tea “It appears now we have no choice. We must now communicate as the Police directly to the second Kira”</p>
<p>“You want to send a message?” Matsuda questioned</p>
<p>“Yes. The Police must reach out to this copycat and offer him a deal. We must negotiate with him if we can get Kira's real name”</p>
<p>Ryuk laughed “Uh oh. That’s the last thing you wanted to hear”</p>
<p>
  <em>This isn’t good. If the second Kira believes that I am Kira because of Ryuk, then I’m as good as dead. But I have no way of stopping him from taking this deal nor stopping the police from broadcasting the message. What the hell am I supposed to do now?</em>
</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>The Police's message to the Second Kira was broadcasted across Japan later that night</p>
<p>“If Kira dose not yet know your name it may not be too late for you providing that you are willing to cooperate with us. Whatever you do you must not approach Kira out of curiosity. Make no mistake. Kira will kill you if you contact him. You will be used and disposed of. Consider your own life for a moment. Yours like every other life has an intrinsic value. Now is your chance to right past wrongs and share what you know about Kira. Only you can help bring his reign of terror to an end”</p>
<p>Seeing this Misa stood up, a wave of determination came upon her. She dressed in her favourite black knee length dress with lace gloves and tights. She wore her hair in two small pigtails letting the rest fall down naturally. Her lips painted red as her Shinigami eyes. In her bag contained her Death Note. Once dressed she left her home with Them following close behind.</p>
<p>“Where are you going?” they asked</p>
<p>“I’m going to introduce myself” Miss explained. Misa lived not too far away so the walk from her home to Mikami's apartment was only a short fifteen minuet walk. Once at the complex she rang the bell of one of Mikami's neighbours. The bell she rang was the one belonging to Mrs Sato.</p>
<p>“Yes?” the elderly woman asked through the intercom</p>
<p>“Hello and good evening. My name is Misa Armane and I am a student of Mr Mikami. I just wanted to return a notebook he lent me but I can’t remember his apartment number. Could you please let me up?”</p>
<p>Mrs Sato chuckled lightly “Ho, yes of course young lady. Number 85 on the eighth floor. I’ll tell him you’re on your way up” she buzzed Misa in. Misa smiled happily. Mrs Sato kept to her word and went to tell Mikami of his impending visitor.</p>
<p>Soon Misa found herself outside Mikami's apartment. She took a deep breath before knocking. The door opened. Mikami regarded her with a look that send shockwaves down her spine.“P-Pleased to meet you. I’m Misa Armane” she bowed in respect to the much taller man.</p>
<p>He opened the door wider for her “Please. Come in” Misa smiled walking inside the apartment. It was tastefully decorated with sleek furniture and dimly lit lights. “Please have a seat. I’ll make you some tea”</p>
<p>“Thank you” she said quickly her heart beating out of her chest. Misa sat on one of the sofas while he went to make tea “I – I was worried what you might think about me after the news broadcast from the Police”</p>
<p>“Ah yes” he replied from the attached kitchen “The one where they offered the second Kira protection if they ratted me out” he returned with a cup of steaming tea along with a tray holding milk, sugar and a few cookies. He sat down on his ottoman staring intently at her with his deep dark eyes</p>
<p>Misa blushed from the attention. “I just couldn’t wait any longer so I brought this” she pulled out her Death Note for him holding it out with slightly shaky fingers. Mikami's eyes widened seeing the other Death Note. So she is the second Kira. He touched the notebook then felt the presence of yet another Shinigami. He looked up to see Rem towering above the both of them.</p>
<p>“So then,” he looked back to Misa “How did you find me?”</p>
<p>She gasped “I knew it. You didn’t make the Shinigami eye deal. When you have the Shinigami eyes, you can see most other people’s lifespans but you can’t see the lifespan of those who have a Death Note”</p>
<p>Mikami glared at Ryuk standing beside him “Wow. Even I didn’t know that” Ryuk said with a faked laugh. He knew Ryuk was lying.</p>
<p>“Well, now you’ve managed to find me” his once neutral gaze turned cold “But you were careless. What if you were caught by the Police? Then they’d know everything about Kira”</p>
<p>Misa steadied herself “Its alright. The Police didn’t catch me. And if I follow your orders they never will so we’re safe. After all don’t you need someone to see L's name? If you want I could be your eyes” she let her eyes flash red showing him she indeed held the power of the Shinigami eyes “But before that, I have to ask. Do you... Remember me?”</p>
<p>Mikami nodded “Yes. I do remember you. Exactly one year ago your parents were killed in a robbery gone wrong and I was asked to be the presiding Prosecutor over the case. For what it’s worth, I am sorry I could not bring him to justice through the courts”</p>
<p>“Was it you?” Misa asked teary eyed “Was it you who caused Takashi Edu to die in his jail cell?”</p>
<p>“Yes. I received the Death Note as the trial was coming to an end. I realised that a guilty man was going to go free without punishment and I couldn’t stand by and watch. Not when he had killed innocent people. So yes, I killed him” hearing this Misa burst into tears. She had been right. It had been Mikami that that killed him.</p>
<p>“I remember you saying that everything would be alright. And now it is. Because I finally got to meet you and thank you for what you did for my parents” she stood up “That’s why Kira means everything to me. I want to help you in any way I can”</p>
<p>“I see. And what of Aoyama and the tapes? Explain to me how you did that?”</p>
<p>Misa explained “I knew there might be surveillance around Aoyama so I went in disguise. As for the tapes I had a friend do all the dubbing so there were none of my fingerprints on anything” she suddenly fell to her knees pleading “Please. All I want is to repay my debt to you. I don’t care if you use me and discard me afterwards”</p>
<p>Mikami thought for a moment “Have you ever heard of Light Yagami?”</p>
<p>“Yes!” she gasped “He was there in Aoyama on the day I found you. But there was something up with his lifespan” she said “It kept appearing and disappearing from my sight. I’ve never seen a lifespan do that before”</p>
<p>“Well of course you haven’t” Mikami spoke as if it was obvious “Why else do you think I worship him?”</p>
<p>Misa stared up confused “Worship?”</p>
<p>“You’ve proven your loyalty and devotion to Kira. The fact that you are in possession of a Death Note only convinces me further that you are trustworthy. You see Miss Armane. Light Yagami... Is God” he said it with such seriousness and power that Miss shivered. She blinked rapidly.</p>
<p>“Light Yagami... Is God?” she repeated wide eyed and open mouthed</p>
<p>He nodded “I know it’s hard to understand but it’s true. Light Yagami is God. Why else would his lifespan change so rapidly? He’s God in human form and he gifted us these Death Notes to do his bidding” he helped he back onto her feet, both now standing inches apart “It is our duty to cleanse this world so Light can take his place as God of the new world. First we must deal with the demon that is L who is trying to stop his ascension but I can’t do it without you. Your eyes are a gift that will destroy L and all his minions. Misa, will you help me in creating this new world?”</p>
<p>Misa breathed heavily. It was impossible to believe but strangely it all made sense to her. Why else would Shinigami exist if God hadn’t created them? Why else would she possess a Death Note unless God wished her to have one? If her precious Teru believed then she did too. “Yes” she agreed “I will help you –” she gasped as Mikami pulled her into a hug. Her heart beat erratically from the sheer joy that she was experiencing. She had finally found the place where she belonged.</p>
<p>She could not see Mikami grinning manically at her agreement. <em>This was almost too easy. How pathetically naive this poor girl is. So easy to manipulate and control. I asked God for a way to bring down L and he hands me the perfect pawn. Light Yagami. Just a little longer and you will become the God of the new world. And once you do, this stupid little girl will be the first to go.</em></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>To be continued...</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The plot thickens as Mikami and Misa plan their next move while Light comes a startling conclusion about himself.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter twenty and not even close to being done! Thank you so much to everyone who's reading this. I'm so glad you're enjoying it xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Misa felt cold when Mikami let her go, as if all the warmth in her body had left with his embrace. For the first time since her parents death she felt at peace. “So that’s why we were given the Death Notes? To do Light's work for him?” Mikami nodded “So... Do you think I could see your Shinigami?”</p>
<p><em>Keeping her trust is vital to finding L's name. I suppose God would want his more creative creations to meet.</em> “Of course. Close your eyes for a moment” Misa did as she was instructed. Mikami reached into his trouser pocket and fished out his wallet. He then pulled out a small piece of the Death Note he kept on his person at all times. As an insurance policy and just to feel close to Light Yagami at all times. He lightly pressed the paper to her hand allowing her to see Ryuk as easily has he could. “Alright. You may open your eyes”</p>
<p>“Hey there. How’s it going?” Asked Ryuk right in her face. Instead of being scared she was delighted.</p>
<p>“Oh! Look at that. You’re a completely different kind of Shinigami than Rem aren’t you? I already know your name, it’s Ryuk right? Nice to meet you” she waved at the Death God who waved back. “So Teru-kun” Misa spoke staring up at him with an almost star dazzled look in her eyes “Do you know how to kill a Shinigami?”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“You can’t be serious” Aizawa said to Ryuzaki “You’re going to rewatch all the tapes from Aoyama by yourself?”</p>
<p>“Yes” he responded while rewinding the tape “I think it’s very likely that Kira and the second Kira made contact there on that day. So I want to check all these tapes personally. Also Mr Yagami? Please ask Mr Mogi to start following Light so we can keep tabs on what he’s doing”</p>
<p>“You want him followed?”</p>
<p>Ryuzaki paused the tape “As you know I’ve come to the conclusion that Light is somehow connected to the Kira case. In what capacity is still up for debate but in any case I believe Light needs to be followed for his own protection. Has he said anything as of late”</p>
<p>“No” Yagami sighed “I’ve tried talking to him but he’s so distant from me lately. Whatever my son does know, he’s keeping it to himself”</p>
<p>“I see. Perhaps Mogi will find something that will explain Light's odd behaviour” he turned back to the television and Yagami left the room.</p>
<p>Aizawa whispered to Matsuda “Sometimes I don’t think Ryuzaki is even human. I’ve never seen him sleep”</p>
<p>“No I saw him sleeping in that exact same position the other day”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“So what your saying is that if a Shinigami were to extend the life of a human instead of taking it then the Shinigami dies?” Mikami asked </p>
<p>“That’s right. Kind of romantic don’t you think?”</p>
<p>Beside him Ryuk chuckled “Good Luck trying to find a Shinigami willing to do that. I like you an d all but don’t get your hopes up”</p>
<p><em>Why would I need you to save me when I have God on my side. Light would never allow me to die.</em> Mikami crossed his arms. “By the way. Where did you send all those tapes from? The ones you sent to the TV stations”</p>
<p>“Lets see...” Misa tried to remember “Osaka the first time, then Tokyo, then there was another one from Nagano. I took the bullet train every time so the police couldn’t pinpoint my location”</p>
<p>“Hmm, smart thinking” he said, Misa preening under his praise “One more thing. Do you still have the envelopes and tapes with your friend's fingerprints on them?” Misa nodded “Well you’ll have to dispose of everything that was used to make those tapes, understand? But before you do you should sent out one more video tape from a place you haven’t used yet. It should say... I’ve decided to stop searching for Kira and I would like to thank the police department for all of its advice. However, I still plan to help Kira in his mission and I hope to see me as an Ally. I will start by judging criminal who Kira has yet to judge. Also, I will share my power with those who I feel are worthy. Together we will make this world a better place”</p>
<p>“Share my power?” Misa questioned</p>
<p>“We’ll add that to throw the police off. They already suspect that there are two Kira’s so if they believe that our numbers are growing they’ll start to panic. L has command of the Police so we must do everything in our power to prove that we are a force to fear. Can you do this?”</p>
<p>She smiled “No need to ask. I’ll do anything you ask of me. I don’t care what it is, I’ll do anything for you Teru-kun”</p>
<p>“There’s one more thing that’s important. If you get arrested by the police or get taken in for questioning then you can’t say a word about us or the Death Notes. Also, you must swear to keep Light's true identity a secret. Since L pulls the Police's strings they can never know who God is until L has been dealt with. If they find out before L is killed then they will go after Light. Can you promise never to say anything?”</p>
<p>“I promise. I won’t tell a soul about –” she gasped “Wait! I forgot, there was someone else that day who's lifespan was doing the same thing as Light's. She was with him that day in Aoyama. Her name is Mai Ito”</p>
<p>“Mai Ito?” <em>I know that girl. She sits next to Light in my class. Her lifespan vanishes and reappears as well?</em> He glanced over to Ryuk for answers.</p>
<p>“Uh... Was she standing next to him?” he asked Misa</p>
<p>She nodded “Yeah. Almost shoulder to shoulder”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that sometimes can happen. If she’s been in close contact with Light over a stretch of time, her lifespan can sometimes fade in and out. It happens” Ryuk explained chuckling. Rem stared at him with her one good eye. <strong><em>Nice save. I’m almost impressed.</em></strong></p>
<p>“Huh. I guess that makes sense. If she’s around Light for long periods of time then I guess she would be effected in someway” Miss declared “You think maybe she could help us?”</p>
<p>“I doubt it” Mikami said “From what I can tell she’s just a good friend. If she had been given a Death Note then we would have heard about it by now. We should keep an eye out for her in case L tries to recruit her into his control” he looked at Misa “Now that’s sorted, we should figure out a way for you to be able to meet L and to come up with a reason as to why we're meeting up so often”</p>
<p>Seeing an opportunity, Miss jumped at the chance “I know! I could pretend to be your girlfriend” she grinned “No one will think twice about us seeing each other so often if we're dating”</p>
<p>
  <em>Urgh. As much as the idea disgusts me she has a point. If we pretend we're dating then no one will suspect anything. She’s a lot younger than me though. Then again I'd rather the age difference raise eyebrows than us being suspects.</em>
</p>
<p>“That would make sense but why even offer? Surely you have other men your age after you?”</p>
<p>She shook her head vehemently “No! It’s because I love you more that the world!” she declared with such passion “I loved you from the moment we were introduced a year ago and my love has only grown since I learnt you were Kira. I know I’m younger than you but I don’t care. I'll love you no matter what”</p>
<p><em>What the hell?</em> “Ohh. Somebody's popular” Ryuk joked</p>
<p>“All I want is to be with you. When we succeed I just want to stay by your side. I know I can make you love me in return. Just give me a chance and I’ll prove it”</p>
<p>This girl will do anything for me. I almost feel sorry for her. She has to realise that the moment she’s not useful to me anymore I’ll kill her, right? Mikami stole a glance at Rem, the white Shinigami who belonged to Misa. The look the Shinigami gave him said it all. Mikami could plan Misa's death all he liked but Rem was her protector. If Mikami tried anything to harm Misa or get her hurt, Rem would surely kill him.<em> It appears Jealous wasn’t a single case of Shinigami loving a human. Not that it matters. I can use that devotion to my advantage. I’ll play my part in you little fantasy Misa but rest assured, my heart belongs to Light Yagami.</em></p>
<p>--</p>
<p>At close to midnight Mikami sent Misa on her way home, stating that it was improper for a young woman such as herself to be out so late. Misa fell for the flattery and left with a skip in her step. Once she and Rem were gone, Mikami went to his computer and searched Misa's name. To his annoyance he found that she was quite famous in Japan as a model. <em>Just great. I can only imagine what would happen if people found out that she was involved in the Kira killings. God, why would you give her a Death Note. There must have been others who you could have chosen</em>. Curiosity got the better of him and he searched up Mai as well.</p>
<p><em>Hmm... Not much to say about her. Top of her class in High school, daughter of a prominent CEO in Tokyo. Mother died in childbirth, father never remarried. All in all a very average if wealthy life. Best to keep an eye on her though. L will no doubt be looking for weak links and if he gets to Mai she’s a liability. I'd rather not kill her...</em> he clicked on her Facebook profile. A few posts down there was a photo of Mai, Light and their friends at her apartment. Mai had her arm around him, both smiling at the camera. <em>Though the thought is becoming rather appealing.</em></p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Light couldn’t focus. He along with the rest of the Task Force were waiting anxiously for any word from the second Kira or anything at all that could lead them to either Killer. He especially was worried about what would happen. If the second Kira believed that he was the real Kira then Light might as well turn himself in right there and then. Without the Death Note and no evidence to prove his innocence Light would surely go down for murders if the second Kira announced his beliefs. Ryuzaki already suspected him so it wouldn’t talk much for him to turn on him.<br/>He could only imagine the reactions of everyone he knew if that were to happen. He'd never see his family again. He’d never see Sayu grow up. He’d never be there to threaten her boyfriends or hold her children. He’d die a hated man for crimes he never committed.</p>
<p>A hand on his shoulder snapped him out of his thoughts “Are you ok?” Mai whispered concerned “You’re trembling?” she glanced to his hand which was indeed trembling so badly his pen was scribbling nonsense.</p>
<p>He forced himself smile “Yeah, I’m fine. Just a lot on my mind” feeling eyes staring at her, Mai turned her head around. Takada was glaring at her, sneering at Mai's hand on Light's shoulder. Takada was the famous Miss Todohi, a genius student and beautiful to boot. It was the talk of the school when Light turned her down after she asked him out.</p>
<p>“I can only imagine” Mai said patting his shoulder “Well if you ever need to talk, you know where to find me”</p>
<p>“I know. Thanks Mai” Light smiled genuinely this time. At the front of the classroom Mikami noticed. At the back of the classroom hidden up in the top row, Mogi noticed too.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>After school Light was instructed to return to Headquarters. Ryuzaki greeted him with a polite hello. “We’ve received another message from the second Kira. I believe it is to be the last one”</p>
<p>“Already?” Light questioned coming closer “That didn’t take long”</p>
<p>Ryuzaki pressed play “Please have a look”</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>“I have decided to stop searching for Kira and I’d like to thank the police department for their advice. However I still plan to help Kira with his mission and I hope in time he will come to see me as an Ally. I will start by punishing criminals that Kira has yet to judge. Also, I will share my power with those I find worthy and I will encourage them to do the same. Together we will make this world a better place”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>“After watching this, I can only think that Kira and the second Kira have managed to make contact” Ryuzaki announced</p>
<p><em>Me too. God, this is my worst nightmare. Two of the worst killers in history have joined forces and I couldn’t do anything to stop it.</em> “I had the same thought. The only reason he’d send us this message is to throw us of the scent. He was so determined to find Kira and now just gives up? It doesn’t make sense unless he was sending us a false message”</p>
<p>“My thoughts exactly” Ryuzaki spoke “Its the only logical conclusion only there are some things that don’t add up. If the two Kiras have already met up then it’s more than likely that this message was created by the first Kira. But this doesn’t sound like Kira at all. It’s too convenient. Wouldn’t Kira have wanted me to go through with me being on TV instead?” <em>if the second Kira was in Aoyama that day then it’s possible for Light to have made contact with them. There was five minuets and fifty three seconds where Light was away from the group. He claimed it was to use the bathroom but it bares credence to the possibility that Light was the one who made contact. Was I wrong? Has Light been Kira this whole time? But if that’s the case then his previous actions make no sense. For Light to be Kira then he would have to have painstakingly planned this from the very start leaving nothing to chance. And Light is nothing less than a genius...</em></p>
<p>“That’s true. Knowing your personality there’s no way you’d appear on TV or send someone in your place. Not after what happened with Lind. L. Taylor. I know you’d find a way to escape the situation” said Light.</p>
<p>“You see Ryuzaki” Light's father spoke up “Can’t you see that your earlier theory is wrong? Light must have proven his innocence by now. We wouldn’t have gotten half as far in the case without him” Light smiled gratefully at his father. At least his Dad was on his side no matter what.</p>
<p>Ryuzaki hummed “That’s a good point Mr Yagami. Light's not Kira. That is it would be a problem if you were Kira. Because... I feel as if you are the first friend that I’ve ever had” he admitted in a quiet voice. Light choked a breath, his eyes going wide at the statement.</p>
<p>He... He thinks of me as a friend? I never thought that would be possible. <em>Ryuzaki thinks of me as a friend... Wait, why is my heart racing?</em> “Y-yeah, I see what you mean. The two of us have a lot in common. I consider you a friend as well”</p>
<p>A hint of a smile appeared on Ryuzaki's face. “Thank you” This time Light's heart skipped a beat. Aizawa elbowed Matsuda in the stomach, smirking at he silently pointed out Light's flushed face. They both started quietly sniggering but quickly stopped when Yagami glared at them.</p>
<p>“I’ve also missed having you around at school. We should play tennis again soon” Light continued willing his ears to stop burning. What the hell is wrong with me?</p>
<p>“Yes, we should”</p>
<p>On his way home later that night, Light couldn’t stop thinking about what happened at Headquarters. <em>He sees me as a friend. That’s a good thing. So why does it feel like I’m about to throw up? Damn, what is wrong with me?</em></p>
<p>Floating behind him Ryuk hadn’t stopped laughing since they left “Well, well, well. I never thought you guys would end up as friends. You must have impressed him good while I was gone”</p>
<p>“Shut up Ryuk” Light groaned quietly</p>
<p>“What? You'd be board without my commentary. Besides now things get even more interesting. What with you having a crush on L of all people”</p>
<p>Light stopped in his tracks, again his eyes widened. What Ryuk said had somehow made everything Light was feeling make sense. He thought back to the hotel room, of Ryuzaki's little smile as he said thank you and then Light's heart skipped another beat. His face went bright red with the realisation that Ryuk was right. “I... I have a crush on Ryuzaki...” he said aloud making Ryuk laugh even harder. Light groaned to himself shaking his head. <em>Of all the things...</em></p>
<p>Shaking himself out of his stupor, Light started walking again. He didn’t spot Mogi watching from afar. The older man stifled his own chuckles with his hand after hearing Light's confession. “Oh that poor kid”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Despite their earlier agreement to stay apart from each other for a while Misa couldn’t help herself. She needed to see Mikami again. He wasn’t too amused when she showed up on his door step but let her in anyway. After all, he needed a word with Rem. Though Team’s distrust for him was palatable in the air he needed the Shinigami on his side. He’d never be able to complete God's work if Rem killed him. He doubted his God would ever allow such a thing to happen but he wasn’t going to take the chance.</p>
<p>“So Rem,” he began speaking “I know that you care for Misa and want her to be happy”</p>
<p>“That’s right”</p>
<p>“And as you know Misa loves me” he said pulling the blonde close. Misa instantly brightened up being in his arms once again.</p>
<p>“That is also true” Rem agreed</p>
<p>Mikami smiled a dark smile “Then I believe we can come to a compromise. One that will solve both our problems”</p>
<p>Rem tilted their head “What are you suggesting?”</p>
<p>“You see, with Misa being the second Kira the person who is the most dangerous to her would be L. So realistically killing him would be the best thing to protect Misa from harm. Think of what would happen if L was to discover that Misa was involved”</p>
<p>“I know where you are going with this Teru Mikami” Rem spoke “And the answer is no. I won’t kill L for you”</p>
<p>“But you would kill him for me” interrupted Misa “Please Rem. If you kill L for us, we can be free and happy together and then Light Yagami can become God just as Teru-Kun envisioned. If you do this, I know he'll love me and that’s all I want” she pleaded to the Shinigami, lip wobbling and eyes sparkling.</p>
<p>“He has a point” Ryuk added “We can’t give out a human's name but there’s nothing stopping Rem from killing him? And since L doesn’t know she’s involved yet, it won't kill you to do so”<br/>Rem remained silent, thinking it over. They knew they were playing right into Mikami's hand but they also knew that Misa, as naive as she was, wanted nothing more than to be with him. If killing L was the only way to fulfil Misa's wish, then so be it.</p>
<p>“Fine. As you wish Teru Mikami. I do not like you but this will not kill me even if it ends up lengthening your life. I will kill L for you. It makes no difference to me as he is just another human to me”</p>
<p>“Hooray!” Misa cheered running over to hug Rem around their waist “Oh Rem! Thank you so much! I knew we could count on you!”<br/>Mikami was floored. He hadn’t expected it to work so well. He thought it would take longer to convince Rem to do as he asked but as it turns out their caring for Misa overruled everything else.</p>
<p>
  <em>Looks like she’s handy after all. L will die... That’s all it took. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>To be continued...</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Wager Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mikami's plans begin to fall apart and Ryuk does something he might regret in time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So when should I kill him?” Rem asked “If you take me to where he is I can kill him immediately”</p>
<p>Mikami smiled “The sooner the better. All we need now is to find L's location and then he’s dead”</p>
<p>“But where?” asked Misa “He could be anywhere. I don’t even know where to start”</p>
<p>At that Mikami's smile faded “We know L can’t keep to the shadows forever. Soon enough he'll have to come out of hiding. And when he does, I’m certain he'll go after Light Yagami. If I were to guess, the best place to start looking would be To-oh campus. It’s public and open so it would be the perfect place for L to sneak in”</p>
<p>“Oh Teru. You’re so smart!” gushed Misa starry eyed “L has no chance against you”</p>
<p>“When we do find him, we have to decide on how to kill him. We can’t make it too obvious or else everything we’ve done so far would have been for nothing. Misa, I need you to give me your number”</p>
<p>Misa beamed “Finally! Oh, I have an even better idea. You can use one of mine. That way the police can’t track you” she proudly handed him a red flip phone with a panda bear charm hanging off it.</p>
<p><em>Well, she’s not as stupid as she looks.</em> “This is great. If we use your phone then I think we'll be ok”</p>
<p>“Yay! Now I get to hear your voice everyday and we can text too!” She sighed blushing “It’ll be so romantic” <em>You know what, I take that back. This girl is a complete idiot.</em></p>
<p>“No” he stated firmly “Given the circumstances I can’t be in constant contact with you. The soonest I’ll be able to contact you will be tomorrow and that will only be if I manage to find L”</p>
<p>She pouted “Tomorrow? Well I guess it won’t be a romantic conversation but we can talk about us afterwards! You can tell me all about your classes and life and I’ll tell you all about my modelling gigs”</p>
<p>“Right” Mikami agreed with a strained voice “Well, I think it’s time for you to go home now”</p>
<p>Misa frowned “What? But it’s only seven o'clock and I’ve only just barely seen you. We could go for a romantic dinner and then a moonlit walk in the park and then after that the main event!” Mikami didn’t want to know what the main event would be. He felt dirty doing this but knew he had no choice in order to keep Misa in line.</p>
<p>“Misa” he whispered. Misa hardly had chance to realise what was happening before Mikami's lips were on hers. Ryuk couldn’t help but laugh at the whole situation. Rem stayed silent as always. Misa had thought she was at peace when Mikami had hugged her but now, with him kissing her, she was in heaven. He pulled back looking her in the eye “Listen, you have to go home now”</p>
<p>“Ok” she agreed flushed</p>
<p>“Also, when you’re out with Rem make sure to only talk in a whisper. That’s what I do with Ryuk”</p>
<p>“Ok. Goodnight” without protest Misa left his apartment in a daze her heart singing with joy. Once both Misa and Rem were out of earshot, Mikami grimaced and wiped his mouth with his sleeve.</p>
<p>He shuddered “Urgh. How revolting. And you can wipe that smug look on your face Ryuk”</p>
<p>“Well that kiss came out of nowhere” Ryuk laughed “I wonder what Light would think of it”</p>
<p>Mikami threw a pen at the Death God. It phased right through him “Don’t misunderstand me Shinigami. I only did that so she would stay infatuated with me in order to control her. My God knows my devotion is only to him” <em>Yes. I do all this for him. Only for him. With Misa's eyes and Rem’s promise, all I need is to find him. Once he’s dead, I'll have Misa give up her Death Note, claiming that I want her to be innocent again. And once she does, I’ll have her pinned her the killings.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Don’t you worry God. Just a little longer and you will take your throne. I promise you that. He could just imagine it. Him and Light standing atop a skyscraper towering above the city. Light pressed up against him as if like a lover and Mikami standing hall and proud of his achievements. Across the city he saw a shadow figure representing L, him standing on a rickety tower that would collapse at any moment. He smiled. Just a little longer...</em>
</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>It was quite at the Task Force Headquarters. Aizawa, Yagami and Matsuda sat in armchairs around a coffee table while Ryuzaki sat away from them examining little bags of evidence collected from the Kira tapes. He studied each one carefully making no acknowledgment to the other men in the room. Though Matsuda and Aizawa were keeping themselves entertained by occasionally chuckle at Light's expense. Yagami's exasperated glare did little to stifle them.</p>
<p>Meanwhile Ryuzaki's mind was going a mile a minuet. It seemed to him that every time he concluded Light's innocence, more evidence stating the contrary would appear making him doubt himself. Ryuzaki huffed to himself. For once I have no idea what to think. <em>Is Light innocent or guilty? And if he is guilty then to what capacity? At the very least he’s hiding crucial information from us pertaining to the case. In the worst case he is in fact Kira who's simply been toying with us.</em></p>
<p>His phone ringing gained his attention “Yes?... I see. Thank you, you’ve been a big help” he hung up.</p>
<p>
  <em>So, it’s as I suspected. I’m sorry it’s come to this Light Yagami.</em>
</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“Really, it’s not like that. I just know how to get by” Light said to Mai as they walked out of school. Light came to a sudden stop, his eyes widening slightly at the hunched figure sitting barefoot on one of the benches. It was Ryuzaki and he spotted Light and Mai.</p>
<p>“Oh, hey Light” he waved “How’s it going?”</p>
<p>Light couldn’t look him in the eye. Ever since his realisation he had no idea how to react. He’d never had a crush on anyone before, much less a guy. And for it to be Ryuzaki of all people was not helping at all. Light coughed awkwardly “I’ll see you tomorrow Mai. I need to talk with him alone”</p>
<p>“Oh?” she asked looking between them confused “Ohh...” she smiled knowingly “No problem. See you tomorrow” Light walked towards Ryuzaki ignoring her look of knowing. He hoped he wasn’t as obvious to Ryuzaki as he was to Mai.</p>
<p>“I hope she wasn’t disappointed” Ryuzaki commented at Mai's retreating form</p>
<p>“Never mind that. Are you sure it’s safe for you to be here? I thought you said you wouldn’t go out in public” <em>He must have found something. He wouldn’t risk himself so freely if it wasn’t a matter of life and death.</em></p>
<p>“I did. But I figured if your not Kira then I should be safe. Besides, you’re the only one here who knows my true identity. So in the likely event that I’ll die in the next few days I’ve instructed Headquarters to assume that you are Kira”</p>
<p>
  <em>Light's body went cold. Crap. He suspects me again. That's no surprise really, I’m literally the only suspect he has. And with no evidence to say otherwise it makes sense for him to suspect me. Still, knowing he doesn’t trust me... That kind of hurts.</em>
</p>
<p>“Mr Yagami” another voice called. Both turned to see who was calling “You left your book behind in class today. Please remember them next time”</p>
<p>Light took the blue notebook “Thanks Mr Mikami. Sorry about that. My head’s all over the place lately” he glanced at Ryuzaki “By the way this is my friend, Hideki Ryuga”</p>
<p>“Ah yes. It’s a pity you’ve never come to class” Mikami commented with a pointed look towards Ryuzaki “After your entrance scores it seems such a waste”</p>
<p>“I’ve been busy” responded Ryuzaki in a dull voice now standing from the bench</p>
<p><em>Well this is going swimmingly.</em> Light thought sarcastically</p>
<p>“Teru! There you are!” another voice shouted, this one female and high pitched. A blonde young woman dressed head to toe in black ran towards them all but throwing herself at Mikami. “I had a photoshoot nearby and I just couldn’t help but come by and see you” What the hell? Misa you idiot! Mikami thought furiously. “Oh, who’s this? Oh I already know. You’re Light Yagami! My Teru always says what a great student you are!” she grinned “So glad we finally got to meet Light”</p>
<p>Light blinked shocked “Uh, nice to meet you too...”</p>
<p>“And this must be a friend of yours. He’s so different and unique” she left Mikami's side and walked closer to Ryuzaki “I’m Misa Armane. I’m Teru Mikami's girlfriend. What’s your name?”<br/>Ryuzaki answered “I’m Hideki Ryuga”</p>
<p>Misa paused peaking at his name and life span. It was different that the one he just gave her. <em>But that’s not... Is he...?</em></p>
<p>Noticing her reaction, Mikami came to the same realisation. His mask slipped for a moment and he glared point blank at Ryuzaki with all the hatred he could muster. <em>It’s him. He’s L. I can’t believe he would dare stand so close my God! That undeserving little devil!</em> His put his mask back up before anyone noticed. There was no need to show such emotions so close to his God. </p>
<p>“Oh yeah. He has the same first and last name as the famous actor. Crazy right?” Light joked. <em>Ok, there’s something off here. I recognise her from Sayu's magazines. She’s some model or something. I don’t know why but there’s something really weird about her.</em></p>
<p>Some passing students recognised Misa and before they knew it they surrounded by excited fans of the famous 'Misa Misa'. By surrounded as in there were at least twenty students bombarding Misa with questions and pleas for autographs on their magazines. Light could barely move out of the crowd and neither could Ryuzaki.</p>
<p>It was only when Misa's manager appeared to drag her back to work that the crowd dispersed. “By Teru! I’ll call you later, ok?” she said waving goodbye to him. The three men were left standing there alone.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you go on ahead to the cafeteria Ryuga and get some cake. I need to use the bathroom” Light said</p>
<p>“I'll see you there”</p>
<p>“Bye Mr Mikami” Light bowed politely before leaving for the bathroom. Mikami bowed back watching him leave. <em>Oh God. I have done it. I’ve found the identity of that awful creature. And I did it all in front of your heavenly gaze. Soon L will be dead and you’ll finally be ready for your throne. Mikami laughed sounding a little unhinged as he pulled out the phone Misa gave him. I had planned for Rem to kill him but I think I’ll do it myself. It’s been fun L.</em></p>
<p>He pressed dial and waited. A very loud and gaudy ringtone started playing from behind him. He turned and saw it was Ryuzaki holding Misa's phone. He must of snatched it in the crowd.</p>
<p>
  <em>That bastard...</em>
</p>
<p>“Hello? Is anyone there?”</p>
<p>“... You have my girlfriend’s phone”</p>
<p>“Oh Mr Mikami. Terribly sorry. She must have dropped it in the commotion earlier. I can give it back to you if you wish” Damn him! Mikami hung up and walked back to Ryuzaki, snatching the phone out if his hand. He was sorely tempted to start cursing Ryuzaki out but restrained himself. He couldn’t jeopardise anything. Not when he was so close to getting everything he ever wanted. Ryuzaki's own phone ringing paused his anger. The man answered it and spoke for a brief moment before hanging up. “I feel as you are Misa Armand’s boyfriend, you should know that she’s been arrested for being the second Kira”</p>
<p>
  <em>W-WHAT!?</em>
</p>
<p>“Uh... That’s not good” Ryuk who had just appeared by his side spoke</p>
<p>“Though as far as the public is aware of her manager has been arrested for drug charges and she is a willing witness. I ask that you keep this to yourself Mr Mikami” with that Ryuzaki walked away, the rickety tower Mikami had once envisioned his on was now reinforced with scaffolding and alarms and towered over his own. L stood tall barely looking down at him while Mikami was about to fall. As if in a panic, Ryuk flew away at speed to destinations unknown.</p>
<p>
  <em>He got me... That – that bastard... No! This isn’t over. I promise you that L. You won’t beat me.</em>
</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Light finished washing his hands in the empty bathroom. He jumped a miles when Ryuk appeared behind him. “Damn it, Ryuk. We talked about this” he said pulling out a paper towel to dry his hands. “Forget Kira, you’re going to give me a heart attack one day”</p>
<p>Ryuk stared at him, his red and yellow eyes uncharacteristically soft. “I’m - I'm sorry Light” he finally said “Goodbye” he touched Light's forehead with one finger, making Light sway where he stood. Ryuk phased out of the bathroom before Light came back to his senses. He flew high into the sky where he met with Rem.</p>
<p>“You did the right thing” Rem said flying across the city “I know what you planned to do but it is better this way. Better for him”</p>
<p>Ryuk sighed “I know. It doesn’t make it any easier”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>To be continued...</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Wager Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The noose tightens. The executioner beckons. All seems lost but Mikami has one last trick up his sleeve.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little shorter than most of my other chapters but I hope you enjoy xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ryuzaki was confident this case would be solved in a matter of days. He had his suspects, one in custody with damming evidence against her. All he needed was a confession from her on her involvement and who the original Kira was. After that it would be simple enough to arrest them and put the Kira case behind him. Though Ryuzaki knew that would be easier said than done.</p>
<p>He took a seat in front of his monitor. On the table in front of him was a microphone connected to the cell where his suspect was being held. “Watari, has she said anything yet?”</p>
<p>“No, she hasn’t spoken a word” the older man replied. Behind Ryuzaki the Task Force stood waiting.</p>
<p>“Get me a visual would you and quickly” Watari did as he was told. The screen burst to life and the Task Force was horrified at what they saw. In the cell was Misa Armane. She was strapped into a strait jacket and tied to a metal hospital trolley. She was blindfold and obviously scared.</p>
<p>“Ryuzaki, what is the meaning of this!?” Yagami demanded</p>
<p>“I’ve apprehended her on suspicion of being the second Kira. This was unfortunately necessary” Ryuzaki responded “Given the evidence collected from the tapes and envelopes she’s no doubt the second Kira. Now we need a confession out of her. We need to know how she kills, how she knows Kira and if so, Kira's real identity” he leaned into the microphone “Watari. Take every precautions but other than that you’re free to do whatever that has to be done, alright?”</p>
<p>“Very well”</p>
<p>“Oh and Mr Yagami? I’m afraid that your son has now become our prime suspect and I’m probably going to bring him in for interrogation as well”</p>
<p>“What? But you said you trusted him! You said that you didn’t suspect him anymore!”</p>
<p>Ryuzaki didn’t answer.</p>
<p>At his home, Light laid on the couch nursing the worst migraine he could remember having. It had steadily gotten worse since coming home. His sister had kindly gotten him an ice pack and bowl in case he threw up. They were both watching Sayu's show Light's head aching too much to move. He frowned. <em>I feel like I’m forgetting something. Something... Important...</em> He quickly stopped trying to remember as that just made it worse.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>After three days Misa cracked and started talking. It was no surprise given that what she went through was borderline torture. “I can’t... I can’t take it anymore... Kill me” the Task Force gasped “Kill me. Please just kill me”</p>
<p>Guilt started to eat away at Aizawa “I don’t know. Maybe this was too much for a young girl to handle”</p>
<p>“Yeah. We pushed her too far” Matsuda agreed.</p>
<p>Ryuzaki turned on the microphone. It was altered to change voice so it wouldn’t be recognisable to her. “Misa Armane, can you hear me?”</p>
<p>“I hear you. Please just kill me” she pleaded weakly</p>
<p>“Does this mean you admit to being the second Kira? Is this the reason you wish to die?” he asked but Misa shook her head.</p>
<p>“No. I don’t know anything about the second Kira. I really can’t take this anymore. I’d rather be dead” her will was dwindling. After everything she’d been through she couldn’t take much more. “So go ahead and kill me. If you wanted to you could kill me now, couldn’t you?” By her side Rem watched silently like they had all throughout her ordeal. Her life had not been endangered so Rem was not forced to act. If they had Misa's guilt would have been ensured. Either way, there was nothing they could do for Misa while she still held possession of the Death Note.</p>
<p>“Misa, do you mean...?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Just kill me” she answered</p>
<p>“If you do this then Teru Mikami dies too. It’s all his fault you’re here in the first place” Rem said trying to get through to her.</p>
<p>“You can’t. No you can’t. Please just kill me” Misa pleaded. She was adamant that only she did, that her beloved Teru would live. <strong><em>Why Misa? Why do you want to die for him?</em> </strong>“Fine...If you won’t kill me...!”</p>
<p>“Stop her Watari” Ryuzaki ordered “Don’t let her bite her tongue” Misa soon found herself gagged atop of everything else. Ryuzaki hummed “Is it possible for this behaviour to be attributed to Kira controlling her actions before death?” If Misa was the second Kira then the original Kira had no use for her anymore now she had been captured. Her sudden attempt may very well be Kira trying to get rid of the one person who knew his true identity.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Rem appeared in Mikami's apartment where the human and Ryuk were. “Teru Mikami. Misa has refused my offer to help her escape. No doubt it’s because she knows it will cause you trouble as the police will then have proof of her powers. When her suffering became more than she could bare, she started begging me to kill her. All of this because she wants you to love her. I could not possibly let it go on like that. I couldn’t bring myself to do it. There was only one way I could bring an end to her suffering”</p>
<p>“Forfeiting ownership of the Death Note” Mikami said</p>
<p>“Yes. If Misa forfeits ownership of the Death Note, all memories of it will disappear. All the murders she committed with it, the fact that you are Kira, all those memories would be gone. Your secret would be safe. Also Misa would no longer be able to see Ryuk or me either”</p>
<p>--Several Hours Ago—</p>
<p>“Misa, when this is done you will forget everything about Shinigami and the Death Note” Rem said in a soft voice. The human shook her head, panicking as she did not want to forget Teru. “Its ok. The love you hold for the human Teru Mikami, those feelings will remain even after you forget the Death Note” Misa started to calm down. “So Misa. Forfeit ownership of the Death Note and leave everything to Teru Mikami”</p>
<p>Misa thought for a moment then made an alternative sound of agreement. She would give up ownership so long as she could still love Teru. In doing so Misa slipped into an exhausted sleep, a tear slipping from under her eye mask. Rem knew they were doing the right thing by taking away her memory but Ryuk was right. It didn’t make it any easier. <em><strong>Is this how you felt Ryuk? To take away Light Yagami's memory?</strong></em> As a final goodbye, Rem brushed away a small lock of Misa's hair. On screen Ryuzaki saw the lock of hair float for a moment before returning to its original position. He tilted his head in thought. Rem then left the cell, not knowing if or when they would ever see Misa again.</p>
<p>--Flashback over—</p>
<p>“You did the right thing, Rem” Mikami said “I was beginning to think that was our only option. If she no longer has memories of the Death Note then they'll have to release her eventually”</p>
<p>Rem stared “Teru Mikami. I proposed this to Misa knowing that it was exactly what you wanted and that it would serve your purposes but I did so under one condition. And that is if you don’t save Misa I will kill you”</p>
<p>The human smirked “I understand and I have a pretty strong suspicion on what L will do next. I have a plan” he turned to Ryuk “I understand you did the same to Light as Rem did to Misa. You took away his memories too”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I figured it would be safer is Light didn’t know anything about what was going on. I didn’t want to do it but then Misa got arrested and I had no other choice” Ryuk explained with a grumble. “Though unlike Misa who willingly gave up ownership of the Death Note, I erased Light's memories. Until the time comes where he touches the Death Note once more, he won’t remember anything about the Death Notes. He'll be aware of the Kira killings but that’s as far as the memories to”</p>
<p>“I see” Mikami said thoughtfully. <em>I wasn’t aware Shinigami were that powerful. I suppose if Ryuk was God's companion then it makes sense that Ryuk would hold such power. Light must truly trust him in order to agree to such things. Now that Light has forgotten it makes things that much easier.</em> “Then I know what my next step will be. This is goodbye Ryuk”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>To be continued...</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Decision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mikami puts his plan into action. Light pleas of innocence fall on deaf ears. The curtain is about to fall...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Two chapters in one day. That's a personal best for me. Hope you like!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So... Remind me again what we're doing?” Ryuk asked. He, Rem and Mikami stood in a fog filled forest far away from prying eyes. Mikami now held Misa's Death Note in his hand.</p>
<p>Mikami rolled his eyes “I’m not explaining it again Ryuk” he handed the notebook back to Rem and announced “I hereby relinquish ownership of this Death Note”</p>
<p>“Take care of her. You gave your word” said Rem in a threatening voice. Mikami knew fully well that his promise to protect Misa was the only thing stopping Rem from killing him. As much as he disliked Misa, he would only have to put up with her for a short amount of time before his plan would come into fruition. </p>
<p>“I understand. I promise I won’t let L harm Misa” <em>But that doesn’t mean I won’t when her usefulness is up</em>. Rem extended their wings to fly. “Remember Teru Mikami. Keep her safe or I will kill you” with Rem took to the sky. Mikami watched as they flew out of sight still able to see them. <em>I knew it. As long I have ownership of the Death Note Ryuk gave me, I can still see and remember Rem even after giving up ownership of Misa's Death Note. I knew God chose me for a reason.</em></p>
<p>“Ok. The Death Note is buried and hidden where no human will find it until you decide otherwise” Ryuk stated glancing at a tree with slightly disturbed earth around it.</p>
<p>“Good. Now listen carefully Ryuk” Mikami instructed from this point on I’m simply hiding the Death Note. I still have ownership until I say these four words. I have had enough. When I say that, no matter what context, assume it means I’m giving up ownership. Ok?”</p>
<p>“Right. I’ll remember that”</p>
<p>Back in her cell, Misa awoke having no memory of how she got there. She couldn’t see anything due to the mask and couldn’t move thanks to the strait jacket. Panic started to bubble in her chest but she tried to keep her cool. “H-Hello? Mr Stalker?” she asked. Misa guessed it must be a stalker or a crazy fan who had taken her. Why else would she be in that situation? “Where are you right now? Do you think we can stop this game?”</p>
<p>Ryuzaki and the Task Force watched confused at her sudden change in attitude.</p>
<p>“Stalker? Where did she get that from?” Aizawa questioned aloud</p>
<p>“Mr Stalker. This is illegal, you have to stop ok? Come on, please?”</p>
<p>“She’s been acting like this ever since she regained consciousness” Aizawa stated</p>
<p>Matsuda nodded “Does she think she can really con her way out of this by playing dumb?”</p>
<p>“Ok” Misa spoke again “You could at least take off my glasses don’t you think? It would be nice to see what you look like”</p>
<p>From his seat Ryuzaki held out his hand “Matsuda, call Mogi for me” the other man did so handing him the phone “Mr Mogi. When you apprehended Misa Armane did you make it clear that she was a suspect?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I made it clear as day that she was suspected as the second Kira when I blindfolded her. She didn’t struggle against me at all. She just accepted it like she was waiting for it” while Mogi said this, Misa tried bargaining with her unseen captor. She promised autographs, kisses, anything she could think of in exchange for being let out of her constraints. </p>
<p>
  <em>We had made such progress with her up till now I thought she might crack. Why is she suddenly talking about a stalker?</em>
</p>
<p>“Misa Armane” he spoke through his garbled microphone “Before you passed out you barely spoke and even asked me to kill you and now you’re claiming ignorance?”</p>
<p>“I don’t understand. You’re the one who knocked me out and brought me here, remember?” she replied “Wait, I get it. This is some kind of Miss Armane interrogation fantasy am I right?”</p>
<p>Ryuzaki pressed on “Do you know why I’m retaining you here? You must have some idea”</p>
<p>“What do you mean? It’s because I’m a celebrity. Although you're the first stalker to go this far and you’re starting to scare me” she whimpered slightly, portraying herself as a picture of innocence. Matsuda couldn’t take it anymore. They had all the evidence against her and now she was playing a scared little star to get away with it.</p>
<p>“Hey Armane! Nobody's buying it!” he yelled into the microphone startling her.</p>
<p>“There’s two of you? Oh I can’t take it anymore! Just let me go! You have to let me go!” she yelled back thrashing inside her bindings</p>
<p>Ryuzaki took back the microphone “Lets get back to the conversation we had before you lost consciousness. First of all, do you know who Light Yagami is and if so, why did you approach him?”</p>
<p>“Huh? I barely know him. He’s a student that my boyfriend teaches but other than that I don’t know him at all” she said in a huff “Why do you even care? You already have me, why go after some stupid student? Isn't Misa Misa enough for you?”</p>
<p>
  <em>She sounds almost jealous. She was so tight lipped earlier now she's saying she hardly knows him?</em>
</p>
<p>His phone in his pocket rang. “Yes?” he answered “I see. Thank you, bring him up” Ryuzaki hung up the phone “Light Yagami has arrived. Ide is bringing him up now” everyone else in the room tensed especially Light's father. “Watari. Turn off both video and audio of Misa” A few short minuets passed till Light was escorted inside by a stone faced Ide.</p>
<p>“What’s going on?” Light asked both curious and worried “Has something happened? Detective Ide didn’t say a word on the drive here” no one could look him in the eye.</p>
<p>“There’s no need to play dumb Light. You know exactly why you’ve been brought here” Ryuzaki stated without looking at him.</p>
<p>Light slowly shook his head, unease starting to pool in his stomach “No. I really don’t” <em>So Light's going to play innocent. It’s a shame that it’s come to this.</em> “Come on, what’s really going on here?”</p>
<p>“Light” His father spoke with sad eyes “I knew you were keeping something from us. I thought it was something unimportant but this... I can’t in good conscious allow this”<br/>Now Light was worried. He'd never seen him so disappointed or sad in his life. Light racked his brain trying to remember what he could have done to have caused such disappointment but couldn’t think of anything.</p>
<p>“Light” Ryuzaki started still not turning his way “We’ve had Mr Mogi following for the last few days. When that didn’t turn up anything we had him search your computer” Light frowned “On it we discovered that your computer was used to hack into your father's provide police files by separate home network. In those files were key and crucial information that was somehow given to Kira in order to evade capture. I believe you know where this is heading”</p>
<p>The teen started breathing heavily from panic “You think... I’m the leak?”</p>
<p>“No Light” Ryuzaki finally turned to face him “I believe that you... Are Kira”</p>
<p>Stunned at the accusation, Light staggered a step back only for his back to hit Aizawa's chest. “No... No! I’m not Kira! I could never be Kira!”</p>
<p>“Then explain why you've been spying on the investigation from day one?” Ryuzaki asked again. Light tried to come up with an answer but couldn’t. He only ever used his computer for school. He never used it to hack into his Dad's work. At least... He couldn’t remember doing so.</p>
<p>“I... I can’t...” he whispered. Light braved a look at his Father. “Dad, please. You know I’m not capable of this. Please, you must believe me” but his father refused to look at him. He could see the tears falling from his Dad's eyes and that just made his heart break even more.</p>
<p>
  <em>I’m not Kira... I’m not Kira! I’m not a killer! This can’t be happening...</em>
</p>
<p>“Wait!” Matsuda interrupted. “One of our earlier theories was that Kira was mentally ill. Maybe Light doesn’t know because it’s not really him who’s Kira”</p>
<p>“Matsuda. If Light was sick in the head like that I think we would have noticed by now. We had him under surveillance and he didn’t show any signs of that” Aizawa let out a long sigh “I’m sorry but I have to go with Ryuzaki on this one”</p>
<p>
  <em>Surveillance? When the hell was I under surveillance?! I know I’m not Kira but... Why can't I remember much about the case. It’s like my mind goes blank whenever I try to remember what I was doing back then. I can’t remember what happened in Aoyama or the tennis match or... Is Matsuda right. Am I... Going crazy?</em>
</p>
<p>“Then explain what he did at Sakura TV? Kira wouldn’t risk his neck like that even to save his father!” Matsuda continued</p>
<p>“How do we know that wasn’t just a ploy to get us to trust him?” snapped back Aizawa “Funny how he got in unharmed while Ukita and those other officers died” </p>
<p>“I’m not him...” he protested weakly “I – I can’t explain why my computer shows that but I would never spy on you guys. I want Kira gone as much as you do!” tears started to build in his eyes. “Please, I'll do anything to prove it. Just... Throw me in jail!” he declared startling the Task Force “If criminals keep dying while I have no possible access to their names or faces then that proves I’m innocent”</p>
<p>“And if Criminals stop dying while you are incarcerated? Asked Ryuzaki</p>
<p>Light steadied himself “If they stop dying while I’m incarcerated... Then you have your answer”</p>
<p>“Light! No!” his father finally spoke</p>
<p>“I don’t have a choice Dad. And maybe... Maybe Ryuzaki is right. There’s so much I’m forgetting. Not just about the killings but everything. I feel like my memory is blanking out and during those moments, people die. If I am... Kira. Then being in a cell is the safest place for me. If I’m not then it will prove I’m not Kira”</p>
<p>It was deathly quiet while everyone took a moment to let Light's offer sink in. The Task force members couldn’t believe Light would willingly put himself through imprisonment in order to prove his innocence. But his reasoning was sound. If the killings stopped while both Misa and Light were imprisoned then they had their killers. Still, it didn’t make the decision any easier to make.</p>
<p>“Very well” Ryuzaki spoke “I accept those terms. Please have Light restrained and placed in solitary confinement. From this moment on you can't be anywhere out of my sight"</p>
<p>“Ok” Light agreed holding his wrists out for Aizawa to handcuff him. Soon he was handcuffed, blindfolded and had heavy duty headphones on to block out noise. Before being lead away to his cell Light paused. “Dad...? I’m sorry. Take care of Mom and Sayu for me” he then let Aizawa lead him away. The doors to the hotel room shut and Yagami collapsed to his knees sobbing for his son.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>The cell bars clanged loudly as they shut. Light's cell was bare of everything but the essentials. A bed, blanket, pillow and a toilet. He doubted he’d get much sleep while his arms were cuffed behind his back. Light sat on his thin mattress quietly, his head hanging low making his hair cover his eyes. He was scared of what was to come, terrified that criminals would stop dying and prove him guilty. A quiet sob escaped his throat. He had no privacy so there was no use hiding his feelings. In the confines of his cell Light allowed himself to break down. He bend foreword as far as he could, starting to weep softly barely able to be picked up by the cameras. Only day one and Light missed his family terribly. He wondered briefly what excuse his Dad had thought up to explain his disappearance. <em>If I am Kira, then they're better off without me.</em></p>
<p>Both Misa and Light were now being watched 24/7. Not a single thing would go unnoticed while they were there. Ryuzaki guessed that it wouldn’t take much longer before both either confessed to their crimes or were proven guilty when Criminals stopped dying. Though Ryuzaki should be satisfied about the outcome, he felt empty. He hadn’t been lying when he said he saw Light as his friend. In truth Light was the first person in a very long time to get past Ryuzaki's walls so quickly. The detective had actually started to trust the teen making the whole imprisonment all the more difficult.</p>
<p>His phone rang once more “Yes?”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure how to say this...” Ide started “But I’m at the station and Misa's boyfriend just turned himself in”</p>
<p>“Mr Mikami turned himself in?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. He says that he wants to be jailed for aiding the second Kira but won’t say anything else. He’s adamant that he talks to you”</p>
<p>Ryuzaki hummed “I see. Have him escorted to the interrogation room. I will be in contact shortly” </p>
<p>
  <em>So Mikami knew Misa was Kira. That explains his surprising distain for his own girlfriend but it doesn’t explain why the sudden need to confess. We had no idea of his involvement until now. He could have easily walked away and we would have been none the wiser. Mikami... Why does that name ring a bell. Suddenly it hit Ryuzaki. Teru Mikami. He was to be the Lead Prosecutor on the Kira case when it would go to trial. And as Lead Prosecutor, Mikami would have unchecked access... To all the information we've collected!</em>
</p>
<p>He quickly called Ide back “Mr Ide. Have Mr Mikami subdued and sent to solidarity confinement with Misa and Light. He's not just aiding the second Kira. He might just be one too”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Now Ryuzaki had three prisoners to watch over. Teru Mikami had been calm and polite till he was locked up like Light in his own cell. Once he was locked up, he refused to say a word. Ryuzaki suspected that Mikami was more involved than he let on during his initial interview. To Ryuzaki there was a very strong possibility that Mikami was also part of the ever growing Kira list. The Prosecutor for the Kira case would be the perfect cover for the actual Kira. Still, it didn’t explain why Light was spying on the investigation of why he was collecting it for himself.</p>
<p>
  <em>All three are connected somehow. One of them is the real Kira, one of them is the second Kira and one falls somewhere in the mix. Both Teru Mikami and Light Yagami had access to classified and secret archives that only the investigators and Kira would find valuable, while Misa Armane's DNA was found on the tapes sent to the television stations. There’s no denying her guilt and Mikami was obviously helping her in some degree. Light Yagami's involvement is still undetermined. He claims to black out will deaths occur, though that defence is weak and he knows it. Though no matter what, without a confession or proof of how they kill, there will come a point where I will have to release them without charge.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>So what am I to do now?</em>
</p>
<p>He didn’t think things could get any more complicated till Chief Yagami asked to be confined as well. He stated that while Light was being imprisoned, he would be as well. Though his resolve had been shaken, seeing Light so helpless and afraid while in a cell convinced Yagami that Ryuzaki must be wrong. Maybe he was biased due to Light being his son but he just couldn’t picture Light bring Kira. He still saw the little boy with skinned knees and missing a tooth. He still saw the confident, perfect student who was destined for great things. He wasn't Kira. Yagami would stake both his life and freedom on it.</p>
<p>Ryuzaki agreed to confine Yagami but to a lesser extent. He would still be given access to his phone and would be in contact with the outside world. Only he would be confined to a private cell at the police station and not where the rest of the prisoners were being held.</p>
<p>Three days into their collective confinement. Misa asked her 'Stalker’ if she could get some clean clothes or perhaps take a bath. Yagami was still in his police cell lying to his wife about where he and Light were. Mikami had yet to say a word despite earlier being adamant that he speak directly to L.</p>
<p>“Ryuzaki? Talk to me” Light spoke “Have anymore criminals died since I’ve been in here? You must have heard something by now”</p>
<p>Ryuzaki responded “In fact quite a few criminals names have been broadcasted recently. None of which have been reported killed since you’ve been detained.</p>
<p>That wasn’t what Light wanted to hear. “What, no one? Are you sure?”</p>
<p>“We’ve been checking routinely since your detainment. I can assure you no criminals have died”</p>
<p>Light's shoulders slumped as he leaned back uncomfortably against the wall of his cell. He didn’t know whether to be glad people weren’t dying or scared that more evidence that he was Kira was piling up “Oh... That’s good. At least no one’s dying”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“I feel so sorry for the Chief” Matsuda said on the fifth day “In these situations I can’t help but feel it’s the parents that suffer more”</p>
<p>“Well what do you expect? It’s been five days since Light was imprisoned and not a single criminal who's name was broadcasted has been killed. It just adds to the suspicion that Light or at least one of them is in fact Kira. Did you find out anything else about that Mikami guy?”</p>
<p>“Not much. He was Light's teacher so the theory of them all working together could actually be true. I just can’t see Light being a killer”</p>
<p>Ryuzaki pressed the microphone “Mr Yagami?”</p>
<p>“What is it? Is it good news? Is it had news? Tell me!” he demanded jumping out of his seat</p>
<p>“I just wanted to say not to worry so much. This could go on for quite some time. You should rest while you can”</p>
<p>Yagami stood throwing his chair to the floor. “What makes you think I can rest where I am? It won’t change anything! No matter what the results Ryuzaki, when I leave here it’s going to be with my son!” </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>On Day seven of his confinement, Mikami put his plan into action. <em>It’s been seven days. That’s enough time for me to start phase two of my plan. Forgive me For what I am about to do. I will forget you only temporarily. When I regain myself, L will be dead and you will take this new world's Throne. Remember me God for I live only for you.</em></p>
<p>He let out a long tired sounding sigh “I think... I have had enough” Ryuk clicked that was the signal. He was relieved as now he could get out of that cell and finally eat some apples. Ryuk untangled himself from his apple withdrawal contortions.</p>
<p>“Got it. Later” he then phased out through the wall happy to leave. The man he left behind was not the man Mikami had become. The man's dark eyes softened, his tense jaw loosened, his stiff and ridged posture became lax. Mikami blinked, looking around to find himself on the other side of a cell wall. Somewhere he never thought he’d end up. <em>W-What am I doing here? How did I get in here?</em> He started to move but discovered his hands were cuffed behind his back.</p>
<p>“W-What the hell?” he asked aloud “Hey! Let me out!” he yelled tugging uselessly to get free of his cuffs. “I don’t belong in here!”</p>
<p>“Ok, didn’t expect that” Aizawa commented</p>
<p>Ryuzaki pressed the button for the microphone “Mr Mikami, this is L. Are you ready to talk about your involvement with the second Kira?”</p>
<p>“Second Kira?” he repeated wide eyed “I would never! I’m the damn Prosecuting attorney for the Kira case. I'd never throw away my morals like that!”</p>
<p>“You turned yourself in remember? After your girlfriend was arrested for being the second Kira you came foreword and admitted that you were involved in aiding the second Kira”</p>
<p>At that Mikami all but guffawed “Girlfriend? Ok, now I know you’re lying to me”</p>
<p>“And why do you assume I’m lying to you?” Ryuzaki asked</p>
<p>Mikami laughed again “I can’t have a girlfriend because I'm gay” That shocked the three men in the hotel room. Of course that didn’t make sense as Misa claimed time and time again that Mikami was her boyfriend. <em>This doesn’t make sense. Now he too is claiming memory loss? No, he’s fully denying any involvement with Misa whatsoever. He's a completely different person from earlier today.</em></p>
<p>“Then you're saying you have no knowledge of Misa Armane or Light Yagami?”</p>
<p>“Well so know of Misa. Can’t really say I know her well but – wait, Light Yagami? You mean my student from To-oh University?”</p>
<p>Ryuzaki paused for a second “Yes. You should know that he too has been confined in suspicion of being the first Kira”</p>
<p>“That’s... That’s insane...” he muttered. “I know Light. He’s a good kid with a good head on his shoulders. You can’t possibly think a teenager is responsible for this! You’re insane!” He then threw himself at the bars while still cuffed “Let us out right now!”</p>
<p>“This is just crazy” Matsuda “From what I’ve gathered Mikami is usually never one to anger”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>On Day fifteen Matsuda came running into the hotel room. “I heard on the news. Two weeks worth of criminals were killed yesterday morning. That means Kira is back, right?”</p>
<p>“Sounds like it” Aizawa agreed showing him the newspaper he had been reading. The front page all about Kira's return.</p>
<p>Unable to contain himself, Matsuda grabbed the microphone and told Yagami the good news. “So that means... I know I shouldn’t be happy that criminals are dying once more, but at least my son's name will be cleared” he sighed with relief, a heavy weight being lifted from his shoulders.</p>
<p>Matsuda was about to tell Light the same news but Ryuzaki slapped his hand away “We can’t tell them anything about the new killings” Ryuzaki said firmly “Right now Light Yagami and the other two prisoners are in the grey area but we can’t tell them yet” he clicked the button on the microphone to Light's cell. “Light?”</p>
<p>“What is it Ryuzaki? Please tell me you have some news”</p>
<p>“Its been two weeks since your confinement and not a single criminal has died. Are you ready to confess yet?”</p>
<p>Light shook his head angrily “No. I’m not Kira and I never was Kira. I understand why you might feel that way but no matter what the evidence says I’m not Kira. I have to have been set up. It’s the only explanation. I am not Kira! Zoom in on me if you want. Look into my eyes and tell me, do these look like the eyes of someone who is lying!?”</p>
<p>Ryuzaki then pressed the button to talk to Misa “Armane. Are you ready to tell me who Kira is or not?”</p>
<p>“Huh? That again. I wish I did but I don’t. If I did I would thank him for punishing the burglar who killed my parents. To me, Kira is a hero” she replied</p>
<p>“Some detective you are” Mikami sneered “You put three innocent people away for crimes they didn’t commit, two of which are barely adults. You should be ashamed of yourself L”</p>
<p>For once the detective didn’t know what to think. <em>I don’t understand...</em></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>To be continued...</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Execution Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Light, Misa and Mikami are free from captivity or are they?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A man sat hunched at his desk in an lavishly decorated office. He wrote furiously in his notebook while looking at the projection on his wall. Photos of ten criminals who's names and identities had just been broadcast stared back. Behind him stood the Shinigami Rem enacting their part in Mikami's grand scheme.</p>
<p>“You will continue to kill criminals who’s names are broadcasted. Outside of that you are free to use the Death Note however you wish. That’s the only condition” Rem explained to the man. <strong><em>If everything happens as Teru Mikami plans, this will help save Misa</em></strong> “Do what I say and you’ll get what you want. In the end it works out well for both of us. I suppose for someone in your position it’s called good business”</p>
<p>The man smirked. Of course it was good business. All he had to do was play along and he’d get everything he ever wanted. A few criminals dying was worth it.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>It was now day fifty of confinement. All four were still in their cells, one willing, the other three less so. Yagami had still refused to leave despite criminals killing again. Not while Light was still being held prisoner. Though confinement had truly taken its toll on the older man. To him he had all the proof he needed that his son was innocent. It was just proving it to Ryuzaki that was the hard part.</p>
<p>In turn Light too was not doing so good. His earlier pleas had fallen in deaf ears so for the most part he had kept quiet, only speaking when Ryuzaki talked to him through the microphone. Every day that passed with no new deaths only cemented his fear that he really was Kira. It had been over a month and even Light was starting to believe it.</p>
<p>“Light? How are you feeling?” Ryuzaki asked</p>
<p>From his position on the floor of his cell Light sighed tiredly “Yeah, I’m ok” he responded “Ryuzaki, I know that since I’ve been in here that no new criminals have died. On one hand it makes me look guilty as sin but maybe it means Kira has intimate knowledge of my situation so he knows not to –”</p>
<p>“No Light. Criminals have stopped dying because you are Kira”</p>
<p>“No, I’m not Kira!” the teen defended  “How many times do I have to say it? You’ve been watching me constantly since I’ve been here and I haven’t said or done anything to prove I’m Kira. I’m not forgetting stuff anymore. Surely that counts for something?”</p>
<p>If Light were Kira he would know that I’m bluffing so why is he getting so upset? He obviously believes himself to be clueless. “Mr Mikami? How are you doing?” he asked the Prosecutor.<br/>Mikami glanced at the camera “What do you think? I can only imagine how the press will react when they hear about this. You do realise this is inhumane, right?”</p>
<p>“He’s right. Even if they are suspects, they have a right to know that criminals are being killed again” Aizawa stated with crossed arms. Like Ryuzaki he had become convinced of Light's guilt but seeing the teen and Chief in such bad states made him start to rethink his earlier belief. </p>
<p>“Armane? Are you ok? You seem tired”</p>
<p>Misa who was still bound but was now able to sit down scoffed “Is that supposed to be funny? How do you expect me to look after being tied up for so many days? Please let me go. I just want to see Teru. Why are you doing this to me?”</p>
<p>Matsuda let out a long breath “Man, I don’t know how much more of this they can take. They all look to be on the point of a breakdown”</p>
<p>“Ryuzaki, don’t you think this has gone on long enough?” Aizawa asked frowning “Criminals are dying again while your three suspects have had no access to any information pertaining to the criminals. For God sake, Light went in willingly because he was terrified that he might actually be Kira. Does that look like a killer to you?” he pointed to the screen showing Light lying on the floor despondent and miserable. “At the very least you have no reason to keep Light locked up anymore. Do the right thing and we can get the Chief out too”</p>
<p>“While right now Light doesn’t fit the profile of Kira there’s still the unanswered question as to why he was spying on us throughout the investigation. At the very least he could have been sending the information to Kira or at worst, using it himself to dismantle us from the inside out”</p>
<p>Aizawa's eye twitched “With all do respect, I think you’re only doing this because you didn’t want to be wrong about Light. Did it ever occur to you that maybe Light was trying to use the information we gathered to try and catch Kira himself?”</p>
<p>“Hey, yeah that makes sense” added Matsuda “I remember Ryuzaki saying a while back that Light was hiding something out of misplaced guilt. But that doesn’t explain why he claims he doesn’t remember hacking his father's files” he finished with a sad frown.</p>
<p>“And besides, Kira killed Lind. L. Taylor and those FBI agents right? If they never posed a threat to him then why bother killing them? Kira doesn’t kill without reason, I’ve heard you say that on more than one occasion. If Kira could kill under these circumstances while being constantly monitored and without access to criminals names then he wouldn’t have bothered with those FBI agents. It’s already been fifty days. Prolonging this is just plain cruel” Aizawa finished.</p>
<p>“Ryuzaki... It’s time we started looking for the real Kira. After all this, the odds of any of them being Kira is practically zero” Matsuda said softly.</p>
<p>“... You’re right” Ryuzaki coincided “Mr Yagami?” he asked the man “Would you be willing to come to Headquarters this once? I would like to share my thoughts with you but it needs to be in person. However above all else I need to talk to you as Light's father”</p>
<p>“Alright. I’ll come” Yagami agreed</p>
<p>He was brought by Aizawa to Headquarters soon after. There Ryuzaki spoke to him privately on what would be his final test to prove whether Light was innocent or guilty. Yagami listened intently as Ryuzaki explained step by step what was going to happen. By the end of the conversation Yagami's jaw was on the floor. He was left utterly shocked and unnerved by the plan. Yet he agreed anyway. He would do anything to prove Light's innocence, even going to the extents Ryuzaki had thought up.</p>
<p>Three days later, Ryuzaki's final test was put into motion. Yagami drove a black undercover car through the city with a newly freed Misa in the back seat. She was both relieved to finally be free of her cell but also nervous to finally meet the man she thought had kidnapped her.</p>
<p>“Honestly, I never pictured you as an old man Mr Stalker” she smiled nervously trying to charm her way to freedom.</p>
<p>“I am not a stalker. I’m a Police Detective at the NPA” Yagami said</p>
<p>She gasped “Wait, really? Oh I remember now. You were one of the officers who arrested me saying I was the second Kira. That was real? No way, you have to be a stalker. The police would never arrest someone like that and why else would my hands and feet still be tied up if you’re supposedly letting me go”</p>
<p>“Please just keep quiet” he instructed and Misa wisely kept silent. The rest of the journey was spent in silence until Yagami drove into a darkened parking garage. Standing by the farthest wall from the entrance was Light and Mikami along with Aizawa. Both Light and Mikami were still handcuffed behind their backs but we’re happy to be out of their cells at the very least. Light's reaction at seeing his teacher in the same state as him had been... Expressive to say the least.</p>
<p>The headlights blinded them for a moment till their eyes adjusted to the light. The doors opened and Yagami stepped out followed by Misa.</p>
<p>“Teru!” Misa cried running towards the taller man “I missed you so much! Did you miss me? Oh I’m s glad we’re back together again”</p>
<p>Mikami stared down at the blonde in utter confusion, his expression speaking volumes. “Uh... Yeah”</p>
<p>“Dad? What is going on?” Light asked </p>
<p>Misa blinked “He’s your Dad? Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. I called him a Stalker and so many other rude things. I’m really sorry, I didn’t know and –”</p>
<p>The elder Yagami took the offered keys from Aizawa and unlocked a different car. This one white with tinted windows. Light noticed the lack of licence plate which was not a good sign for what was to come. “Lets go. All three of you, get in the car” Sensing the unease, the three made their way to the car. Instead of using the passenger seat, Yagami ordered them all to get in the back. It was a tight squeeze since all three still had their hands tied behind their backs but they managed to fit. Light found himself squeezed between Misa and Mikami, not exactly comfortable but it beat the cell any day.</p>
<p>“I thought we were never getting out of there” Mikami sighed “It feels good to walk about again”</p>
<p>“Tell me about it. I thought I’d never see you again. Oh I missed you so much Teru” Misa gushed happily. </p>
<p>Again Mikami looked confused. He glanced at Light for help who said in turn “I think she’s your girlfriend”</p>
<p>“Oh... Uh... Miss Armane, was it? Look you seem like a lovely girl but I-” he was cut off by Misa's explosive rant about how he was not going to break up with her and how dare he even try after what they went through. Light was sure he heard the words “We’re soulmates!” about eight times in one sentence. All the while Mikami was trying to let her down as gently as he could given the circumstances.</p>
<p>
  <em>I went from being stuck in an eight by four cell to stuck in-between a lovers quarrel... Still beats the cell though.</em>
</p>
<p>“Alright, enough” Light snapped loudly “You two can sort this out later. Just be grateful we’re free now”</p>
<p>At that Yagami spoke “No. Despite what you may think you are not free. The truth is that I am driving you... To your execution” whatever argument between them died there and then as the news set in. They weren’t being freed because L had declared them innocent. They were being lead to their deaths because L had decided them guilty. “I wanted to be the one to escort you to your execution site. It was secretly built in an underground facility not far from here” hearing this panic broke out in the back seat. The three of them started speaking at one, voices overlapping until it was undecipherable noise. “L has said that you are Kira, Light and that Misa Armane is the second Kira. Teru Mikami has been found guilty of aiding you both by supplying you with information stolen from the investigation”</p>
<p>“That’s ludicrous!” Mikami yelled in anger</p>
<p>“L has decided that the only way we can prevent the murders is to execute to three of you”</p>
<p>Light gasped “You can’t be serious? But the murders have stopped! L told me so himself”</p>
<p>“The murders never stopped. L was lying to get a confession out of you. He would have said anything to get you to confess” Yagami said with no visible emotion, not even his voice wavered “But that doesn’t matter now. It’s become political. L's suggestion that the murders would stop if the two of you were eliminated was unanimously accepted by top officials in the UN and the Japanese Government. They want Kira to disappear. No trial no publicity”</p>
<p>“But that’s completely insane!” Light desperately shouted “Please Dad, I’m not Kira!”</p>
<p>“He’s right! What kind of father are you anyway? This is your own son you're talking about!” Misa interjected</p>
<p>Yagami's next sentence shocked them into silence “Light is not my son”</p>
<p>After what felt like an eternity, Light whispered “W-What?”</p>
<p>“We had never planned to tell you but considering where you are heading, I suppose you deserve to know the truth. The truth is you’re not my son. At least not by blood. When I met your mother her ex boyfriend had just vanished on her without a word. We started dating and shortly afterwards we discovered she was pregnant” he said smiling almost ruefully “I already knew then that I loved her and wanted to spend my life with her. We agreed to keep the baby and raise it as if they were mine. No one knew that you were not my son. Until now at least” Light couldn’t believe what he was hearing.</p>
<p>“No... That’s not true... It can’t be true...”</p>
<p>“How dare you!?” Mikami fumed “You’d lie like that just to absolve yourself of guilt. You should be ashamed of yourself!”</p>
<p>Misa yelled too “You’d really go so far to hurt your own son? You really trust L over Light?”</p>
<p>“I do. In fact L has staked his own life on this. If the killings continue after you three are executed, L has agreed to be executed as well for his failure”</p>
<p>
  <em>This isn’t real. This can’t be happening. Dad... Dad must be lying. It must be a ploy to get a reaction out of me. L wants Kira to react but I’m not Kira. Would L really go so far to prove himself right? Oh God, what if it is true? What if he’s really not my Dad? This is a nightmare!</em>
</p>
<p>“Alright. We're almost there” Yagami announced. Suddenly, he turned the steering wheel hard. The car veered off the main road and onto a disused gravel road. The guilty ride lasted till Yagami parked the car under a bridge.</p>
<p>“Where are we?” Mikami questioned</p>
<p>Yagami sighed “This will do. It looks like nobody is around to see us out here. I decided it would be better for us if I brought you out here instead of the execution site. Listen to me” he finally turned his head to look at them for the first time since they entered the car “I’m going to kill you here and then myself”</p>
<p>“What!? What are you talking about Dad? You can’t, that’s crazy!” Pleaded Light with everything he had. “I know what you said before but I’m still your son!”</p>
<p>“Are you out of your mind!?” shouted Mikami trying to get free of his handcuffs</p>
<p>“How can you say that!?” cried Misa in tears “You’d kill your only son for L? If you want to die so badly then why don’t you kill yourself? If you do this, you’re no better than Kira!”</p>
<p>Yagami responded firmly “I am nothing like Kira. I am bound by my responsibilities as a father and as Chief of the NPA” he stared at Light “You might not be my biological son but I raised and loved you since birth. I’m only sorry you turned out to be a killer”</p>
<p>“Dad please!!” Light was now openly crying as he begged for his life “I don’t care that you’re not my father. You’re still the man who I've looked to my entire life. You’re the same man who I always wanted to be” he let out a sob, tears spilling down his cheeks “Please Dad, don’t kill me!”</p>
<p>“Its too late” Yagami announced pulling out his gun from his jacket pocket. Seeing this threw Light into hysterics. He backed away as far as he could but there was nowhere he could go. Mikami and Misa sat in terrified horror at what was happening. “Either way, you’ll be executed. At least this way, I’ll be the one to do it” he pointed the gun at Light's head.</p>
<p>“Please stop Dad! I’m not Kira! If I die here, Kira wins! Don’t you see?” Yagami just pressed the gun against Light's forehead</p>
<p>“Armane. Mikami. I’m going to die here with my son but I have no reason to kill you two. It will only be a matter of time before the police find this car. Then they’ll transfer you both to the execution site and kill you there” he clicked off the safety on the gun “Light. From one murderer to another. I’ll see you in Hell”</p>
<p>Light shut his eyes “No Dad!”</p>
<p>“Yagami, no!” Mikami yelled</p>
<p>“No! Stop it!” screamed Misa</p>
<p>
  <strong>BANG!!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>To be continued...</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another chapter, another cliffhanger :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Execution Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Light agrees to search for Kira at Ryuzaki's side while struggling to cope with what happened.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy! No cliff hangers this time, I promise xxx</p><p>EDIT - changed Light's reaction to his dad asking for forgiveness.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of a gunshot startled the nearby birds enough to force them to fly away. Inside the car was dead silent. Smoke emanated from the barrel of Yagami's gun. Mikami had bravely threw himself in front of Light in a panic to save the younger man. Misa stared opened mouthed as if almost trapped in a scream. Light, still alive, was heaving in air like it was going out going out of fashion. He stared at his father eyes wide with latent fear. “You... Used a blank?” he whispered voice shaking.</p><p>“He what?” said Mikami slowly moving off of Light. </p><p>Yagami slumped back into his seat, his grip on the gun loosening. Relief clear on his face. He leaned forward letting his head and chest rest on the steering wheel. “It worked. Thank goodness..."</p><p>“That – That was a test?” Misa asked trembling with fright.</p><p>“Please forgive me. It was the only way I could get you out of prison” Yagami explained “I hadn’t wanted to go so far but I had to make in convincing enough for you to believe my intentions were true. Please understand. I only agreed to do this because I believe in your innocence”</p><p>Mikami was beyond stunned “So... You put your son through hell just to prove he’s not Kira? Even when it’s completely obvious he’s innocent? Is everyone handling this investigation as crazy as you?” he spoke in an angry voice, utterly fuming that Light had gone through such mental torture just to prove L right or wrong. “So that whole story about Light not being your son? Was that true or just another part of L's test?”</p><p>Yagami closed his eyes “... I am sorry Light. But what I said earlier was true. From the moment I held you in my arms I loved you as a son. In every way but blood you are my son. I’m so sorry you had to find out this way”</p><p><em>He was telling the truth...I'm not his son...</em> Light thought miserably. All at once the fear, stress and adrenaline hit him and her completely broke down. He sobbed loudly into Misa's shoulder, the blonde trying her best to comfort the teen while glaring angrily at Yagami. The sound shattered Yagami's heart. He had never wanted to tell Light the truth but in the moment it was the one thing he knew would get a reaction out of Kira if Light truly had been Kira. He couldn’t bare to look at Light, too ashamed of himself that he put Light through such anguish. Yagami’s gut clenched with regret at his actions. He had proven Light innocent but at what cost?</p><p>
  <em>He'll never forgive me for this. I caused this pain. Light. It was the only way I could prove your innocence. Even if you never forgive me, I hope one day you’ll understand that.</em>
</p><p>“There. Were you watching Ryuzaki?” he asked looking up at the rear view mirror. A closer look showed Mikami that there was a small camera just above the mirror that he had missed during the whole mess. <em>L was watching the whole thing?</em> “I did exactly as you asked and as you can see, I’m still alive”</p><p>“Yes, it was a convincing performance” Ryuzaki spoke through the car speaker “If either Armane or Mikami were the second Kira who only needs a face to kill then they no doubt would have killed you in order to save Light. If Light was Kira then the Kira I know wouldn't hesitate to kill his own Father in order to save himself. Though I can not say whether or not that’s because they saw through our act at some point, I will do as we agreed and their confinement immediately. Also as agreed Armane and Mikami will be released under surveillance until the second Kira is found”</p><p>“Hey, no fair! You still suspect me?” she said indignantly with a scowl. By then Light had calmed down slightly though he was still very upset over everything that had just transpired.</p><p>“I wouldn’t complain if I were you” said Yagami “You get to go back to your normal lives. If you're innocent then the surveillance shouldn’t be an issue. Think if it as complementary police protection”</p><p>Suddenly Light spoke up “And what about me?” he asked glaring at the camera “You haven’t included me in this agreement. Am I to return to solitary till you find another reason to convict me for something I didn’t do? Is that it!?”</p><p>“Light, calm down–”</p><p>“Shut up Dad!” Light yelled at his father “After what you just put me through, you don’t get to say a word” his chest heaved after his outburst. Light turned his head away from Yagami, stubbornly refusing to meet his gaze.</p><p>Ryuzaki spoke again after a moment “No Light, you will not return to your cell. As for your part in the agreement, you and I will be together 24/7 and that’s how we'll remain until we've brought Kira to justice”</p><p>The teen sighed “I don’t have much of a choice in this, do I? Find by me. I’ll help you catch Kira and clear my name once and for all. But you have to promise never to involve my father in stuff like this again”</p><p>“Agreed. I look forward to us working together”</p><p>“Then I’m coming too” Announced Mikami surprising everyone “The thing is L, I don’t trust you. You put all of us through a nightmare and now only consider you were wrong after Light literally had a gun pulled on him by his own father. Forgive me but I’m about to let you around him unsupervised while knowing what you’re capable of”</p><p>The detective was silent, seemingly thinking over Mikami's offer “Very well. As a Prosecutor you'll no doubt bring key insight to the investigation. This will also make watching you easier. As of today, you are part of the Task Force”</p><p>--</p><p>Yagami drove them back to the hotel. The ride was silent for the most part, tension so thick you could cut it with a knife.</p><p>“Light...”</p><p>“Save it” Light rebuffed “I’m not in the mood”</p><p>In the hotel room Mikami was officially introduced to L while Misa and Light were able to shower and get changed into their own clothes. The meeting between Ryuzaki and Mikami went as well as you could imagine. Ryuzaki still holding onto the belief that Light was guilty of something and Mikami angry at Ryuzaki for putting them through that, it made for some tense interaction as one might expect. When Light and Misa returned to too was sent off to clean up. While he was gone, Ryuzaki introduced his plan of keeping Light within his sight at all times.</p><p>Light had not been expecting the handcuffs. The extra long chain between the cuffs made it so Light and Ryuzaki would have at most six feet distance between them before the chain tensed. One cuff in Light's wrist and the other on Ryuzaki's. He looked at his new accessory with great trepidation. “Are you sure this is necessary?”</p><p>“This is as difficult for me as it is for you” he responded</p><p>Misa found the whole situation laughable “So this is what you meant by being together twenty four hours a day with him? Looking at you I never would have guessed. Are you on that side of the fence Ryuzaki?” she joked</p><p>“Not that it matters but if you must know then yes. I am on that side of the fence as you put it” he answered so casually that Light was almost impressed. Yagami on the other hand was on the verge of a conniption. He remembered that before he entered confinement, Light had a crush on Ryuzaki as Mogi had happily told him. Knowing Light would have to stay in close proximities with Ryuzaki was raising his blood pressure more than Kira ever did “I figure that if we are to be like this for the foreseeable future, we might as well get that out in the open. Is this going to be an issue?”</p><p>Light shook his head stuttering “N-No, not at all. I was simply surprised that’s all” at that Teru re-entered the room, his dark eyes catching sight of the chain.</p><p>“Are you serious? Now you’re chaining the poor kid to you?” he walked over towards them “Are you ok with this Light? I'm pretty sure this breaks several human rights laws”</p><p>“Its fine. Really. If this is the only way for Ryuzaki to see that am innocent then I’m ok with it. It'll only be for a short while anyway”</p><p>Misa sighed, grabbing onto Mikami's arm “Isn’t he just perfect? I’m so glad that I don’t have to share him with Ryuzaki. I hope you know I’ll be here every single day to visit my dear Teru”<br/>
Said man pulled his arm free of the blonde's vice like grip “Yes, about that... Remind me again how we started dating?”</p><p>“What!? How could for forget? We met in Aoyama and it was love at first sight! What, you think I’d sell you all out to the press? Don’t you trust your own soulmate?”</p><p>Mikami grimaced “What do you mean soulmate? I barely know you so how on earth can we be soulmates? Besides, you’re the one who fell in love with me”</p><p>Hearing that Misa started crying “Then why did you kiss me if you didn’t have feelings for me!? You would take advantage of my love for you? You stupid jerk!” she started hitting him on the chest in anger though he barely felt it due to her being much weaker than him.</p><p>“I don’t get it” Light whispered to Ryuzaki “Weren’t those two dating when I last saw them?”</p><p>Ryuzaki quietly replied “Apparently Teru Mikami is also on my side of the fence”</p><p>“Oh. Ooh...” Light said catching on to what Ryuzaki said. <em>Wow, I had no idea.</em></p><p>Seeing Misa wasn't going to stop hitting Mikami anytime soon, Ryuzaki interrupted her little tantrum. “So you say it was love at first sight in Aoyama? On the 22nd is that right?”</p><p>“Yeah? So what”</p><p>“Well why wasn’t it love at first sight a year ago when you two actually fist met? Teru Mikami was the Prosecuting Attorney for you Parents murder trial, was he not?”</p><p>Misa's face hardened “My parents had just died! I was in no state to love anyone at that time but I always held a deep affection for Teru. Then when I saw him again that day, I knew we were destined to be together” even Light gave Mikami a pitiful look. To Misa her love was genuine yet to everyone else it was a hero worship that had spiralled out of control.</p><p>“I see. So answer me this. If you love Teru so much then what would you do if he turned out be be one of the Kira’s?” Ryuzaki questioned</p><p>Misa once again latched on to Mikami “That would be a dream come true. Kira is a hero and I would thank him for punishing the man who killed my parents. So if I found out Teru was one of the Kira’s that would just be a bonus for me. If anything it would make me love him even more. Not that that’s even possible. And even if he was Kira, I would never be scared of him. In fact I’d find a way to help him!” Ryuzaki's eyes narrowed.</p><p>Light stared. <em>She’s so brazen about it. Doesn’t she remember she’s surrounded by people who actually want to catch Kira? I can see now why Ryuzaki suspects her. She's completely nuts.</em></p><p>“I see. Anyway for the time being you'll be under surveillance. When you do go out you’ll be able to contact us through this extension. For the most part you’re life will return to normal but from now on for all work and private affairs Mr Matsuda here will be accompanying you as your new Manager named Matsui. Your old manager has been paid to keep quiet and the police don't know. Remember to keep his cover”</p><p>She pouted “This old guys my manager? Come on, you can’t be serious”</p><p>“Enough!!” Aizawa exploded shooting up from his seat “Will you cut it out with all this dating and kissing and crap! This is the Kira investigation, stop messing around!” he took a deep breath “Misa, I think it’s time for you to go to your room” he pulled Misa off Mikami and essentially threw her out of the room. Before the door shut Misa managed to say one last thing.</p><p>“Hey Teru! Let’s have a date in your room next. I’ll even wear the stuff I wore for my last photoshoot!” Aizawa finally got the door shut, glad that Misa was gone.</p><p>“Remind me again why you started dating her?” Light asked genuinely curious</p><p>Mikami tried to remember why he had started dating Misa but couldn’t. He would like to know as well since he knew fully well he was gay since he was a young teen. “You know, I have no idea. I should let her down sooner rather than later”</p><p>“Actually, I would suggest you play along for the sake of the investigation” said Ryuzaki “We know that Misa is involved in the killings and that she's obsessed with you. If you play along then Misa might slip up and tell you something about the killings that we don’t know”</p><p>“You want me to lie to the poor girl? I’m not going to manipulate her like that, even if it is for your investigation. I put away enough men who exploit the feelings of venerable women. I won’t become one of them”</p><p>
  <em>This doesn’t make sense. If Misa truly believes that they were together before her confinement then Mikami was already exploiting her feelings for him. Now he’s saying he won’t do it? Now that I think about it, both of them have been acting completely different since before they were imprisoned. As if they were different people. Could it be possible that Kira was controlling them? If so, was Light being controlled too?</em>
</p><p>“I suppose you're right. However since Misa will have a lot of contact with the public I at least ask that you make sure she doesn’t leak anything to the press that may hinder our investigation” Mikami could agree with that.</p><p>Light asked “Ryuzaki? We should probably find a better alternative from switching from hotel to hotel every few days. Maybe there's an office we can rent or something?”</p><p>“Yes. In fact I had that very same thought sometime ago and so...” he walked over to his computer, dragging Light along with him. “I arranged for a facility to be built. Construction started right after my first meeting with Mr Yagami and the others. It should be finished in a few days” as he typed the others gathered around to see.</p><p>They were left in disbelief. On the screen was A picture of what the finished building would look like. A tall skyscraper that towered over the other buildings gleaming in the sunshine. “Twenty three floors above ground and two below” Ryuzaki showed them clicking on the blueprints. “Although it’s impossible to see from the outside there are in fact two helicopters hidden on the roof”</p><p>“What? That’s amazing” Light said in awe</p><p>“Ideally I want us to spend as much time in headquarters as possible. If the investigation team grows we can accommodate to up to sixty people. Misa shouldn’t have any complaints as she will have her own floor”</p><p>Even Mikami was impressed “This is incredible. I didn’t think you’d go to such lengths. I don’t even want to think how much that cost to build”</p><p>“Oh yes, that reminds me. Light. Here is your phone back” the detective handed him back his phone “I would reply who whomever was calling you, they’ve been calling non stop since you were confined”</p><p>Light checked his phone. He found over fifty missed calls from Mai and his Mom and sister. Mai called at least once a day since he had left “Crap. Mai must be worried about me”</p><p>“Ah yes, Mai Ito was it? I understand she’s a friend from University”</p><p>“Oh no. You are not dragging her into this as well. I'll help you but leave Mai out of this. She already has enough to deal with as it is” Light said firmly.</p><p>Ryuzaki nodded “I wasn’t going to suggest she join us but I respect your decision. Unless Miss Ito literally comes knocking on our door that is” he closed his laptop “Start packing everything up. I want to be ready to go the day the building is completed”</p><p>“Ryuzaki. May I have a word in private with my son?” Yagami asked.</p><p>Light crossed his arms “I think after the car incident, anything you want to say can be said in front of everyone” he gestured to the other men in the room. Matsuda and Aizawa kindly left the room out of respect. Mikami stayed in case things went sour and Ryuzaki couldn’t leave even if he wanted to.</p><p>“R-right. Light, I just want to say how sorry I am. I... I know what I did was cruel but it was all I could think of at the time to make it believable. If you never forgive me, I will understand and I will spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you” he shuddered a breath “No matter what I said, you are my son and I am so proud of the man you’ve grown up to be. I couldn’t have asked for a better son. My only regret is that I used that information against you in a time where you needed a father and not a police chief. Please try and forgive me, that’s all I ask”</p><p>The teen's resolve began to shake seeing his father like that. The emotional pain still lingered deep in his soul but this was still the man who raised him. Who up until now had never hurt Light. He let out a sigh “Dad... I don't know if I ever could forgive you for that” Yagami sucked in a breath "My whole life is basically a lie. The only reason I agreed to being locked up was to prove to you ai was innocent and now I find out I'm not your son? Not only that, but I found out with you pointing a freaking gun at me" Light turned his head away "Do you have any idea how scared I was? What it felt like to have my own father try and... and kill me? I don't even know what to call you anymore"</p><p>"Light..." Yagami choked</p><p>"I don't forgive you. At least not yet and I certainly don't trust you anymore" he looked back to his father, the only father he ever knew "It's going to take a very long time for our relationship to heal. I'll try, but that's all I can promise"</p><p>Yagami nodded sadly "I understand. I don't deserve to be forgiven but I'm grateful that you at least will try. Just remember I still love you no matter what"</p><p>"I know" Light replied not saying it back</p><p>--<br/>
Across the city deep within the Yotsuba building held by its namesake’s corporation, a secret meeting was taking place. Eight of the company's top officials sat around a octagon shaped table for a meeting that would start a chain of events the world was not ready for. Instead of dealing in business, they were dealing in death.</p><p>“Well, this looks like all of us. Let’s get started shall we. We’re all here to further the growth of the Yotsuba group by reducing competition. The question is, who is going to die”</p><p>“I’m not thrilled that we have to do this every single week. Someone’s going to catch on eventually. But I wonder why Kira has started killing business men as well as criminals?”</p><p>“Come on now, haven’t you figured this out yet Takahashi?”</p><p>“Its the most advantageous course of action of Kira to take”</p><p>Takahashi frowned “Advantageous? He’s basically starting a killing service Higuchi”</p><p>“You have a lot to say considering how stupid you are “Higuchi smirked “I’d hate to see you killed because of it”</p><p>“Despite the fact that we’re all relatively young all of us are front runners to becoming Yatsouba's next CEO. Not to mention our salaries have virtually eclipsed the other employees in the company”</p><p>“Its unlikely he’s going to back a particular candidate considering we're all expendable to Kira. No matter what way you look at it... One person in this room has to die” the eight men glanced suspiciously at each other. No one knew which man had access to Kira or which Kira would finish off first. The men had no clue that one of their own was in fact Kira, or at least borrowing his power for a time. Higuchi smiled remembering the Death Note he had hidden in the one place the other seven wouldn’t go looking.</p><p>“So, back to business. Who shall we have Kira eliminate this week?”</p><p>Behind him stood Rem. Their eyes narrowed in disgust. They were in the presence of the worst kind of humans. The kind who would happily murder to better their own lives. Rem did not understand. These men already had the wealth and status most humans craved. They wanted for nothing yet still demanded more. It made Rem sick to think how easy it was for humans to use the Death Note, especially Higuchi and Mikami. Mikami and his madness and Higuchi with his thirst for power. <em><strong>Humans beings are truly... Disgusting creatures.</strong></em></p><p>
  <strong> <em>To be continued...</em> </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Ally</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Task Force gets used to their new arrangements while an old face makes a return.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>Listen to me. I’m going to kill you here and then myself”</em></p>
<p>A soft whimper escaped his throat.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Light is not my son”</em>
</p>
<p>His eyes scrunched up in sleep, body tossing and turning fitfully.</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m only sorry that you turned out to be a killer”</em>
</p>
<p>“N-No...”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Light. From one murderer to another. I’ll see you in hell”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>BANG!!</strong>
</p>
<p>“No!” Light yelled shooting up in bed. The teen gasped for breath. Sweat matting his hair to his head. Eventually Light's breathing calmed down recognising that he was in his hotel room. He sighed covering his eyes with his hand. <em>Just a nightmare. I’m alive and Dad didn’t.... Light shook his head not wanting to relive the nightmare once more. </em></p>
<p>“Are you alright?” Ryuzaki asked beside him. Due to being chained to the Detective Light was forced to be near him all the time. That meant Light had to share pretty much everything with Ryuzaki, from personal space to even having to sleep in the same bed. The was still an adjustment Light had yet to get used to. Ryuzaki himself was still wide awake. Sat in his usual sitting position and typing on his laptop. The room was dark illuminated only buy the light of Ryuzaki's laptop screen “By my count that’s the fourth nightmare you’ve had this week”</p>
<p>Light tilted his head slightly to give Ryuzaki a half hearted glare “Gee, I wonder why?” he asked sarcastically “Not like I’ve had my entire life turned upside down”</p>
<p>Ryuzaki paused typing “... Yes, I suppose that would effect your nightly sleep schedule” he returned to typing and Light tried to settle back down to sleep once more. He turned his body away from the light, seeing the bedside table read 3:30am. “I didn’t know” Ryuzaki spoke out of nowhere just as Light was just starting to drift off once more.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“When Chief Yagami confessed he was not your biological father. If you were indeed Kira then the plan was to anger or scare you into retaliating. What Chief Yagami did was... Unexpected”</p>
<p>Light sat up “You really didn’t know?”</p>
<p>“No, I did not” he returned to his work “Get some sleep. We'll be moving to the facility first thing  tomorrow”</p>
<p>Lying back down, Light looked up a Ryuzaki lost in his work. <em>So I guess nobody knew the truth. Dad really did raise me as his son.</em> The feelings of betrayal returned full force thinking of his father. It doesn’t matter. He still lied to me my entire life. He still made me believe I would die by his hand. Light closed his eyes a stubborn tear falling from his closed eye.<em> I really thought I was gonna die...</em></p>
<p>Eventually Light fell back asleep mostly due to the emotional exhaustion he’d been dealing with. For hours afterwards, Ryuzaki watched the teenager sleep. Hearing the truth had been a shock to everyone involved especially Aizawa and Matsuda. Matsuda had nearly fainted when he heard. Ryuzaki couldn’t help but feel responsible for Light's state. It was because of his suspicion that Light had ended up in a cell and then facing down the barrel of Yagami's gun.</p>
<p>In his gut he just knew all three of them were involved in the killings somehow and his gut had never been wrong. However, starring down at Light's sleeping form Ryuzaki felt something in his chest that he hadn’t felt in a long, long time. <em>This is going to get very messy.</em></p>
<p>--</p>
<p>The Facility was everything Ryuzaki had promised and more. State of the art security and technology, a private parking area, luxurious rooms that rivalled even the best hotels. Ryuzaki had truly spared no expense on the tower. The collective group of Task Force members and suspects had only been using the tower for a few days now but it already had become a sort of home away from home. Even Misa couldn’t complain since she had her own floor and was free to do whatever she wished on the condition that she be monitored.</p>
<p>Though the security system was taking a while to get used to as Aizawa could say walking into the new Headquarter in his shirt and underwear. “Good morning. And don’t ask”</p>
<p>Matsuda snickered “Wouldn’t dream of it”</p>
<p>“What’s wrong? Did you get hurt?” Yagami asked seeing the bandage on Aizawa’s forehead</p>
<p>“Oh this? Kind of. I had a little fight with my wife” he explained “Its just that my daughter's still young and I’m hardly ever home as it is” he gave Yagami a sympathetic look “Speaking if which, how are you and Light doing?”</p>
<p>At that Yagami shook his head sadly “He’s hardly spoken to me since that day. Not that I blame him in the slightest. I think it’s best if I give him time to take in what happened”</p>
<p>“Hey, it’s going to be ok Chief” Matsuda said with a smile “Light knows you only did it to protect him. He'll come round eventually. I just know it”</p>
<p>“I wish I had your confidence” Yagami responded</p>
<p>Aizawa nodded “Where are they anyway? Isn’t Ryuzaki usually always around”</p>
<p>“Oh. Last I checked they were all up in Misa Misa's room. She begged Mikami for a date and Ryuzaki and Light are sitting in as well” he brought up the video feed from Misa's room in the massive screen on the wall, a vast upgrade from L's laptop. On the screen were Misa and Mikami on one couch with Misa pressed up against Mikami and him not a all comfortable and Ryuzaki and Light on the other. On the table between the four was tea and cake to which only Ryuzaki was eating.</p>
<p>“Surveillance cameras huh? Well since we know Misa has some connection to the second Kira I guess it does make sense. But for God’s sake Matsuda would you stop it with the Misa Misa crap” Aizawa said in annoyance</p>
<p>“Uh... Sorry”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“Man” Misa complained “This has got to be the lamest date I’ve ever been on. Can’t you guys give us some privacy?” she asked snuggling even closer to her beloved Mikami if that was even possible. Light caught Mikami's uncomfortableness. He shook his head feeling sorry for the older man.</p>
<p>“No, no, no, please. Just pretend Light and I aren’t even here. By the way, are you going to finish that piece of cake?” Ryuzaki asked slightly muffled with the fork in his mouth</p>
<p>Misa shook her head “Cake makes you fat. I’m not going to eat it. You better watch your own weight Ryuzaki. Those looks won’t last forever”</p>
<p>“Here. You can have mine” Light said pushing his plate over to Ryuzaki “I don’t like strawberry cake much anyway”</p>
<p>“Ah, thank you Light. By the way Misa, I heard you don't gain any weight if you burn calories by using your brain” he said taking the offered cake.</p>
<p>She squeaked outraged pulling away from Mikami “Now you’re saying I’m stupid?” she asked with a frustrated twitch in her eye “Alright fine. You can have my cake only if you agree to leave me and Teru alone”</p>
<p>“Even if I did I’d still be watching on the surveillance cameras”</p>
<p>“Oh you pervert! I can’t believe Light has to put up with you all day and night!” she said pointing at him accusingly</p>
<p>Ryuzaki shrugged “Call me whatever you like. Now it’s time for cake” he ate half the price of strawberry cake in one bite.</p>
<p>Misa growled in frustration “Well then... I’ll just close the curtains and turn off the lights”</p>
<p>“We have info-red cameras in here as well” responded Ryuzaki irking Miss off even more. He had a talent for that.</p>
<p>“How are you doing Light?” Mikami finally asked concerned “You look tired”</p>
<p>Light forced a smile “Yeah, I’m fine. Just haven’t been sleeping well since... You know”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I bet” Misa said her annoyance at Ryuzaki fading “I’ve been having nightmares too but I can’t imagine how you must be feeling right now” she once again snuggled closer to an ever growing uncomfortable Mikami.</p>
<p>Ryuzaki is really out of character today. It’s like he’s in a slump. “What’s wrong with you today? I thought moving here was supposed to help us catch Kira but since we’ve been here you don’t seem all that motivated to me” Light said to the Detective.</p>
<p>“Well of course he isn’t” Mikami said coldly “His only suspects are in this room and he has no hard evidence to convict us. Other than Misa has nothing on us to connect us to the killings”</p>
<p>Light gave Mikami a subtle yet annoyed look “You could have said it a bit nicer, you know”</p>
<p>“No, he’s right. Actually I’m depressed” Ryuzaki said eating more cake “My investigation hinged on you being Kira so I can’t get past the fact that my deduction was wrong. Though saying that I’m still suspicious of you which is why we're wearing these” he lifted his wrist to indicate the handcuffs they wore. “However we know Kira can control people's actions so it’s possible that Kira was controlling you in order for me to suspect you. If that’s true and Kira was also controlling Misa and Mikami then it makes a lot more sense to me”</p>
<p>Light groaned “So you’re saying that Misa and I must have been Kira during that time and Mr Mikami was controlled as well”</p>
<p>“Yes. I don’t doubt that you two were Kira during that time period. I don’t believe it was a coincidence either that once all three of you were in confinement the killings stopped. Everything pointed to you being guilty yet after two weeks the killings started again. Given that evidence I can only conclude that Kira's power passes between people”</p>
<p>“But we don’t know if that’s the case. For all we know Kira may just be lying about being able to share his power in order to scare us. Cheer up, would ya?”</p>
<p>Ryuzaki glanced at him “Cheer up? No, I’m overwhelmed. It’s probably better if I just stop trying so hard. By chasing Kira so desperately we're just putting our lives at risk for nothing. It’s just a waste of time” the room fell silent taking in Ryuzaki's words. They never thought they’d see the great Detective L so beaten down just because he was wrong about their guilt.</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, Light got to his feet. “Ryuzaki,” he started gaining the Detective's attention. He turned his head just in time to get a hard fist to the face. The raven haired man went flying across the room knocking over the coffee table as he did so. Light, forgetting that he was still chained to the Detective, went flying as well.</p>
<p>Misa screamed, both she and Mikami backing away from the ensuing fight. She then grimaced when her foot smashed a piece of uneaten cake that had landed on the floor. Mikami was in almost awe at Light's strength. He knew the teen could have been an athlete but to punch someone so hard that they were flung off their feet was an incredible feat. <em>Just how strong is this kid?!</em></p>
<p>“Mmm... You know that really hurt” Ryuzaki spoke his check quickly darkening from the punch.</p>
<p>Light snapped “That’s enough. You don’t feel like doing anything because your tenuous deduction was wrong and I’m not Kira?”</p>
<p>“Fine. Perhaps I phrased that the wrong way” admitted Ryuzaki “I meant that it would be pointless to make a move so we shouldn’t even bother”</p>
<p>“If we don’t chase Kira then he'll never be caught! Is that what you want?” demanded Light angrily “If you're going to give up then why did you involve all those innocent people?” he stalked towards him, yanking Ryuzaki up by his shoulders. “If you give up then all those innocent people who died was for nothing. Those TV broadcasters, the FBI agents, Raye Pember! You remember him!? He died trying to catch Kira for you and if you give up now then his death and the Death of his Fiancé was pointless!” Light was beyond livid at this point “If you’re so quick to give up then what was the point of putting us behind bars?!”</p>
<p>“I understand... But still whatever the reason” Ryuzaki then moved faster than Light could blink. The Detective then kicked Light in the jaw, in turn sending the teen flying like before “An eye for an eye my friend. Like Light, Ryuzaki had failed to remember that they were chained together so he was dragged along as well. They both crashed onto the sofa sending it toppling over with their combined weight.</p>
<p>“Alright! That’s enough!” Mikami ordered with Misa cowering behind him. His order was pointless.</p>
<p>Ryuzaki huffed “It wasn’t my deduction that was wrong. I am safely say that Light Yagami is Kira and Misa Armane is the second Kira. Teru Mikami is your accomplice. But that won’t be enough to solve the case. So yes I’m a little depressed. Is that so unreasonable?”</p>
<p>“Yes” Light said getting up “Besides you should hear yourself. It’s like you won’t be satisfied unless I am Kira!”</p>
<p>“I won’t be satisfied if you are Kira? Well there might be some truth in that. Now that you mention it, you’re right. I think I wanted you to be Kira” Light punched him again, this time hitting his eyes. Though Light's hit was strong this time Ryuzaki stayed on his feet “Like I said and eye for an eye. I’m a lot stronger than I look you know” he ducked from Light's fist and kicked him under the jaw with great strength.</p>
<p>“Funny” Light huffed “So am I!” he lunged for Ryuzaki. The fight was heated and destructive. Several pieces of furniture were either broken or toppled over before Mikami and Misa finally tried to end the fight. Seeing this on the screen Matsuda called the room in hopes of stopping the fight. He called just as Light and Ryuzaki had each other's shirt in their grip, their other fist ready to punch. Mikami was trying to pull Light away while Misa tried to pull Ryuzaki away. The fight thankfully came to a stop when they headed the phone ring.</p>
<p>“Yes?” Ryuzaki answered </p>
<p>“Ryuzaki, I've got good news! Misa Misa is number one in Eighteen magazine's popularity poll! And get this, she’s going to get a lead roll in Director Kishimo's next movie!”</p>
<p>Ryuzaki hung up “Matsuda’s acting stupid again”</p>
<p>“Well, that is his specialty... You can let go now”</p>
<p>“Oh, right. Sorry” Mikami jumped back</p>
<p>Matsuda's eyebrow twitched “I can hear you, ya know”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>It was now two months later since Light and Ryuzaki fought and the investigation was still at a standstill. Ryuzaki had yet to rise from his depressive state and it was starting to drive Light a little mad having to be around him constantly in that state. Although he still had them Light's nightmares were becoming less frequent. He and his father still hadn’t had a real conversation.</p>
<p>“Ryuzaki” Light spoke from his computer. “I know you’re not feeling up to it but come over here for s second. Take a close look at this” Ryuzaki rolled his seat closer to Light's getting right up into Light's personal space “This can’t be a coincidence”</p>
<p>On the screen Light had created a spreadsheet of the most recent victims. Information on their age, health, occupation and families were included. In doing so Light had come across a startling revelation. “All the recent victims were prominent Japanese businessmen. CEOs who’s companies are leaders in their respective industries. In the last month they all died of heart attacks” he brought up a graph he created showing the effects the deaths had on their companies profit “As you can see there’s been a downturn in the market all except Yotsuba. In other words, their deaths have worked in Yotsuba's favour. I looked back and found thirteen similar deaths in the last three months. Based on this I can only conclude that Kira is supporting Yotsuba”</p>
<p>Ryuzaki stared at the monitor, a familiar glint of intelligence in his eye. One Light hadn’t seen since his depressive slump started. “Hmm, could be. But not what your saying is true then we can assume that punishing Criminals is not this Kira's motive”</p>
<p>“Right. Punishing Criminals is a diversion for him. It’s to hide the fact that he's actually killing for the benefit of his company” Light smirked “Are you feeling a bit more motivated now?”</p>
<p>Before Ryuzaki could answer, Watari sounded the alarm from his security room. “Ryuzaki. It appears Mai Ito has tracked down our location. She’s demanding to be let in” Light gaped wondering how on earth Mai could have figured out where he was. Ryuzaki thought a for a moment on the situation.</p>
<p>“You remember what I said about Mai knocking on our door?”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Mai refused to say how she figured out Light's location until she was aloud inside. After careful consideration, Ryuzaki agreed to allow her entry on the condition that she wear a blindfold and have her hands bound. She agreed without protest thought Light did on her behalf.</p>
<p>“It’s simply a precaution. If she managed to track us down despite all our safety measures then she’s someone I need to speak to. I won’t confine her Light, you have my word” his promise did little to settle Light's stomach. The last thing he wanted was for Mai to get involved in this mess but turns out fate had another idea. He knew that Ryuzaki wasn’t going to let Mai go so easily after she had successfully tracked them down. He could only hope that Ryuzaki went easy on his friend.</p>
<p>While waiting for Watari to bring her up, Ryuzaki explained to Matsuda and Aizawa Light's new theory on the new killing. While doing so Yagami returned with Mogi both looking rather grim faced. “Chief you gotta hear this!” Matsuda said excitedly “I don’t know how Light managed it but he figured out that the recent criminal deaths are just a front to hide the real motive. It’s all connected to the Yotsuba corporation</p>
<p>“Yotsuba? Yes that makes sense” Yagami sighed “We just spoke with the Director of the NPA and Kira has offered bribes to a number of politicians. And they’ve agreed to halt the NPA investigation in return for their safety. The police caved into them” The others in the room gasped “Mogi and I have already made our decision. If you two want to continue with the investigation then you must hand in your resignation letters to the NPA. Like it or not we can’t pursue Kira whilst on the police force. Think long and hard about this Aizawa, you have a family to support”</p>
<p>“If you want my opinion you’re better off as police officers” Ryuzaki commented startling the task force “I started this investigation alone and while I’m grateful for your help I suppose I will finish it alone”</p>
<p>“You won’t finish this alone Ryuzaki. Not while Kira's still out there and there’s breath in my body” Light declared proudly.</p>
<p>“Ryuzaki. Miss Ito is ready to come up” Watari announced through the speaker interrupting them.</p>
<p>“Thank you Watari. Please escort her to the main computer room”</p>
<p>Matsuda blinked in shock “Wait. Ito? As in Mai Ito?”</p>
<p>“Yes. One of Light's friends that you met in Aoyama. She managed to track down our location and knows Light is here. She’s determined to see him. Mogi, please fetch a seat for Miss Ito”<br/>A few short minuets later the doors to the elevator opened. Inside stood Watari along with Mai. She was blindfolded and handcuffed offering no resistance to the older man. Watari guided her to the empty seat in the centre of the room. “Thank you” she said nodding her head in respect. Matsuda remained silent in disbelief.</p>
<p>“Miss Ito, was it?” Ryuzaki questioned “First things first. How did you manage to find us. This building is registered under an assumed identity and we took every precaution to hide our coming and goings. How did you do it?”</p>
<p>“Oh, believe me it wasn’t easy. It was actually by chance that I saw Mr Yagami's car going into the underground parking last week. I knew he was a police Chief so I guessed he was working with L and that’s where Light was. I was going to leave it at that but... Things happened” she sat up strait "I want to help the investigation"</p>
<p>Light spoke up “Mai, think about what you’re saying. This investigation is incredibly dangerous. The last thing we want is for you to get killed”</p>
<p>Mai shook her head defiantly “No. I want to help. I want to catch Kira and make that bastard swing for his crimes” a lone tear slipped from under her blindfold “I hate him. I hate Kira and everything he stands for. It wasn’t too bad at first. It was only criminals dying so I didn’t really care much... Then I noticed that businessmen were starting to die. My father's business ally’s and rivals were dropping like flies. And then...”</p>
<p>Light guessed “No...”</p>
<p>“He killed him. Kira killed my father...” she whispered in a broken voice. The men glancing at each other awkwardly “He died two days ago of a heart attack. I knew right then it was Kira and I know who he’s working for. He’s working for Yotsuba” They were stunned that she had come to the same conclusion as Light. Mai certainly was a force to be reckoned with. “Kira killed my father. I won’t rest until my father's killer is brought to justice. If you don’t let me help, then I’ll keep looking myself”</p>
<p>Yagami spoke “Perhaps we should let her join us. She’s already come to the same conclusion as us. If she’s anything like my son then her knowledge will be invaluable”</p>
<p>“Yeah. And at the very least Misa Misa will have a girl her own age to hang out with. Maybe give poor Mikami a break” Matsuda added</p>
<p>At the Mai frowned “Wait, I know that voice. Is that... Light's cousin?” Matsuda blushed. He didn’t think she’d remember him after all this time.</p>
<p>“Uh... About that...” Light said awkwardly looking at Ryuzaki for support</p>
<p>“That not Light's cousin. That’s Taoru Matsuda. He’s part of our task force in catching Kira” Ryuzaki explained seemingly already making his decision about what to do with Mai.</p>
<p>Aizawa however, wasn’t amused “Are you serious? We can’t let her join. We already have two other teenagers stuck here, now you want to add a third into this investigation? And how do we know she’s even telling the truth? She could easily be working with Kira to infiltrate our ranks. For all we know her father could still be alive”</p>
<p>“How dare you!” Mai scolded outraged turning her head to where she heard his voice. “You really think I would lie about my father like that? Check the obituaries if you don’t believe me then. It’ll prove I’m not a liar” Light did a quick search and announced that Mai's father had indeed passed away recently of a heart attack.</p>
<p>“Ok, that’s it. I’m out of here” Aizawa announced “I’ve held my tongue so far about this investigation but I can’t do this anymore. It’s not only our lives that are being put on the line, we're putting kids lives on the line to catch Kira. If Ryuzaki thinks that’s an appropriate sacrifice then that’s on him but I’m not sticking around to bury them” he turned to leave “I’ve already buried one friend”</p>
<p>The group was silent as Aizawa left. No one spoke until the elevator doors closed behind him. “Well... That could have gone better” Matsuda said with a nervous laugh</p>
<p>“Miss Ito. You are aware that if you choose to help us there is no going back. Unlike Mr Aizawa you won’t be able to just walk away and there is a possibility you’ll be killed. Are you willing to take that chance?” asked Ryuzaki</p>
<p>She nodded “I am. I’ll do anything to stop Kira”</p>
<p>“Very well. Watari, please remove her blindfold and handcuffs”</p>
<p>“Whoa, are you sure about that?” Light asked surprised</p>
<p>Ryuzaki shrugged “If I did in the next few minuets, consider her Kira” he did in fact not die after Watari removed her blindfold. Mai smiled a greeting up at Light. Her smile then faded when she saw he was chained to Ryuzaki.</p>
<p>“... What in the world?”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>After hearing the whole story from Matsuda, Mai was sure of two things. She did not like Ryuzaki and she did not like Yagami in the slightest. She was horrified that they went to such lengths to get a confession out of Light even though his innocence was clear as day. Mai sat in front of her computer typing. Next to her Light and Ryuzaki were also at work. The detective again right up in Light's personal space.</p>
<p>“I’ve found another one” Light announced “A general manager of a bank to Yotsuba's biggest competitor. On September 7th he slipped on the steps of his house and died instantly”</p>
<p> “Oh yeah, I remember him” Mai spoke “He was due for a meeting with my father that day”</p>
<p>Yagami walked towards them “That was a Friday wasn’t it?” he asked coming to a stop “After going over this I noticed a pattern. All the deaths beneficial to Yotsuba are concentrated around the weekends. The first few victims time of deaths were random but now each death falls on either a Friday or a Saturday”</p>
<p>“That was a great find Dad. Nice work” Light said. Yagami was slightly taken aback by Light speaking to him once again. “Keep that up and we'll find Kira in no time”</p>
<p>“W-well, thank you son. I’m happy you still think so highly of me. Besides, I can’t let myself fall behind you three”</p>
<p>“So is Kira someone from Yotsuba? Or is Kira simply using Yotsuba? I haven’t figured that out yet but we will proceed under the assumption that this is Kira’s doing.  We will focus on Yotsuba”</p>
<p>Mogi appeared setting down a massive pile of papers between Ryuzaki and Mai “here’s a list of Yotsuba's employees”</p>
<p>“That’s three hundred thousand people. We’re on earth are we supposed to start?” Light asked</p>
<p>“Start at the top and work your way down” Mai stated gaining their attention “Low level employees wouldn’t have need to kill CEO's of rival companies so it’s unlikely any of them are responsible. If they were to start killing it would be their superiors if anyone in order to get ahead. I suggest we focus on those at Yotsuba who have something to gain from the deaths. Like if they received bonuses or promotions”</p>
<p>Matsuda grinned “That’s genius! I never would have thought that”</p>
<p>“Matsuda” Ryuzaki ordered “Stop fawning over Miss Ito. Be useful and make some coffee for our guests” he gestured behind him. They looked and saw two people sitting away from them somehow appearing from nowhere.</p>
<p>“Who let them in?” Light asked confused</p>
<p>Ryuzaki explained “These are the two newest members of our Task Force. Please Welcome Iber and Weddy. Conman and Thief by trade respectfully” the two strangers walked closer towards them. Iber was a tall handsome man with blue eyes and shoulder length blonde hair and slight stubble on his chin. Weddy was slightly shorter with thick blonde hair that curled just past her shoulders wearing shades that hid her eyes. “Iber is a lifelong conman. His unparalleled social skills allow him to befriend gain the trust of any target. As for Weddy she’s a thief who specializes in cracking high end security systems. As proof of that she was able to enter the building without setting off a single alarm”</p>
<p>“So we're working with professionals of the underworld” Mai said shaking her head “Well. I suppose we'll need their expertise in order to go up against Yotsuba so welcome aboard”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>He sat in the park watching the birds fly across the clear sky. Aizawa wondered if he was making the right choice. He wanted to catch Kira more than anything but he also needed to take care of his family. They had to come first before anything. Even if that hadn’t been the case, Ryuzaki and his methods had finally pushed Aizawa over the edge. He had held his tongue up until then but getting Mai involved was the straw that broke the camel’s back. She had just lost her father. She was alone, angry, hurt and vulnerable and Ryuzaki pounced on it. He might have taken the cowards way out but he just couldn’t watch as Ryuzaki put more and more kids in danger. First Light, then Misa and now Mai.</p>
<p>Maybe it was because he was a father. Maybe it was because he had too much heart. He just knew that he couldn’t stay part of the Task Force. Aizawa stared at his police badge and sighed. “Damn you Ryuzaki”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>To be Continued...</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Matsuda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Matsuda attempts to prove his worth as a detective.</p>
<p>It goes as well as you expect.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The challenges had been hard and near impossible but the reward had been worth everything. Now, he could stand tall and proud that he had earned Heavens blessing. At last, after countless trials and tribulations, barriers and battles, he had earned his place by her side. He and his love, his Angel, could finally be together. The two stood by the fountain where they had first met, a day he would treasure forever. With nothing no longer standing in their way of being together, he finally spoke the words he had held so dearly in his heart.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“I love you” he announced “So please. Don’t tell me you’re going home now. Instead, say you’ll stay by my side” with his heart in his mouth, he leaned in to kiss her for the first time when –</em>
</p>
<p>“Cut!” Misa yelled turning her head away from the actor therefor stopping the scene. “Mr Director, why do we have to kiss? Can’t we just hug or something?”</p>
<p>Away from the scene, Matsuda sighed while holding his coffee. Again Misa was causing issues during filming what was supposed to be a standard scene but Misa was adamant that no one but Teru be the one to kiss her. Matsuda rolled her eyes at her antics, his drifting away from the set and up to the skyline where he could see Yotsuba's main office. <em>Today is Friday. If our theory is right then they should be choosing who dies soon.</em> Matsuda knew he could be doing so much more for the investigation than just playing the role as Misa's manager. He had pride in his deduction skills and his abilities as a police detective. All he needed was the chance to prove himself to Ryuzaki and the others. <em>I may not be a genius, but I’m of no use just standing here.</em></p>
<p>Making his choice, Matsuda threw his coffee on the ground and sped off to the building. Misa only noticed when he wasn’t around to complain to. Nearing the building, Matsuda's run turned into a brisk walk as not to alert the employees who were leaving in droves for the night. The only people left in the building were the night security and with luck, whoever Kira was working with. He easily snuck past the security desk while his back was turned, crawling on all fours to avoid the camera.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Back at Headquarters things were relatively quiet. Yagami and Mogi were sat at a table going over some more files on Yotsuba. For once Mikami was also in the room, making charts of all the criminals that had died since the killings began. He shook his head at the thousands of victims Kira had potentially killed. Mai was absent having to deal with work with her company. The board of directors usually handled most things but since she was the sole heir to the company she was needed that day for an emergency meeting.</p>
<p>At the front desk by the monitors Light was lost in thought. <em>Why the hell was Dad's files on my computer? Surely I would remember doing that. Then again, my memory has been failing me a lot lately. I know in my heart I wasn’t using the information to help Kira. I’d rather kill myself then ever aid that monster. He remembered Ryuzaki's accusation, his father's tearful face, the gun against his forehead. My life as completely turned upside down because of Kira and Ryuzaki still suspects me of being involved. What I wouldn’t give for my life to go back to normal.</em> So lost in thought, Light was unaware that he had begun staring at Ryuzaki intently with unblinking eyes.</p>
<p>Mikami looked up from his work and saw the stare for something else entirely. His eyes narrowed at Ryuzaki before turning back to his work with a huff. Ever since Mikami had Light in his arms trying to end the fight, Mikami had thought of little else. He’d spend his nights clutching a pillow pretending it was Light and then spend his days longing from afar. Everything about Light was just perfection to Mikami and it was growing harder to keep himself professional around the teen. <em>I shouldn’t be thinking of this. For God’s sake, I'm twice his age! Pining over a teenager. What the hell is wrong with me? </em></p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” Ryuzaki asked “You’ve been staring at me for the last two minuets. Wait, let me guess. You must be annoyed I’m the only one eating cake, am I right?”</p>
<p>“Uh, no. It’s not that”</p>
<p>Ryuzaki held out his plate “here”</p>
<p>“Really. Don’t worry about it”</p>
<p>Watari's voice came through Ryuzaki's monitor. “Ryuzaki. Detective Heroldo Coil has received a private request to investigate and reveal the identity of L”</p>
<p>“Isn’t he supposed to be the second greatest Detective in the world second only to you?” Light questioned as the others gathered around.</p>
<p>“Who would ask such a request?” Yagami added</p>
<p>On the screen popped up a picture and attached file of the man who made the request. He was pale with short black hair, wore glasses and had a mean face “The Man who sought out Coil's services is Misako Kida. He’s the head of the Rights and Planning department of Yotsuba's group in Tokyo”</p>
<p>“So Yotsuba is the one behind this” announced Yagami “This isn’t good. We're already stretched thin as it is”</p>
<p>“There’s no need to worry” Ryuzaki interrupted “The truth is Heroldo Coil is actually me” the surprised everyone. “You see the three greatest detectives in the world, L, Coil and Demir are all me. I find that people who try to find out my true identity usually fall for it”</p>
<p>Light smiled “I’m impressed you thought of that Ryuzaki. I wouldn’t have guessed you were really all three of them”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Matsuda had managed to make his way up through the building unnoticed. In his suit and tie he appeared to be like any other low level employee. Still Matsuda tried to stay hidden and avoid the bigger groups of people. He hid behind a wall till a group entering the elevator was gone. <em>I can still leave while I have a chance. No. Then there would have been no point in coming here. Should I wait until everyone's gone then search their offices? I can’t I’d probably get caught doing that then... Maybe I should get out of here.</em></p>
<p>“Urgh, not this again” a complaining voice caught his attention “I’m too tired for this” Matsuda carefully peered from around the corner. Two men one blonde and one black haired stood waiting for the elevator, both dressed in black expensive suits.</p>
<p>“Look on the bright side. At least it falls on the weekend. We never know how long these confidential meetings go on for” the other man said. “Can you imagine if we did these on Mondays? It would be the worst start to the week”</p>
<p><em>Confidential meetings? That’s it!</em> When the pair were gone, Matsuda walked closer to see what floor they got off on. <em>The nineteenth floor. That’s were the meetings are being held. I came this far. I’m going to see it through!</em></p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“Alright, so I just have to get close to him? Leave it to me” Iber declared confidently.</p>
<p>“And you want me to make sure that we're able to breach the security and override the surveillance cameras at Yotsuba's head office. Is that all?” Said Weddy in an unbothered voice. After all, this was child's play to her.</p>
<p>“Yes. At this point it’s safe to assume that Kira and the Yotsuba group are connected in some way. We’re going to investigate Yotsuba to determine who holds Kira's power and if there are more than one who possesses this ability” Ryuzaki explained “We need a clear understanding quickly. We can’t let Yotsuba figure out that we are investigating them. Please realise that if they do then we won’t be able to catch Kira”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Soon enough, Matsuda found himself stood in front of the doors that stood between him and the source of these new killings. He gulped steadying his nerves. <em>No turning back now</em>. He pressed his ear to the door trying to hear anything that was going on inside. The thick door made it impossible to hear clearly. Matsuda closed his eyes and focused hard on the conversation inside. His perseverance paid off. <em>I just heard someone say kill!... Kira! They said Kira, there it is! What’s that? Let’s help Kira get rid of him? I knew it! They really are working with him. I did it, this is huge!</em></p>
<p>The door he was leaning on was pulled open making Matsuda fall inside the meeting room. He caught himself landing on all fours, realising that he was in deep trouble.</p>
<p>“Hey! Who the hell are you!?”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“Ryuzaki” Watari alerted “I’ve just received a distress signal from Matsuda”</p>
<p>Ryuzaki sighed “Where is he now?”</p>
<p>“It seems to be coming from inside the head office of the Yotsuba building”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Thinking on his feet, Matsuda quickly pulled out a small headshot of Misa and his fake manager I.D from his jacket. “Please forgive me! My name is Taoru Matsui and I’m an agent with Yoshiba Productions. I just stopped by to ask if your company would be interested in using our top multi talented star Misa Armane as your new spokesperson”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“On second thought, please disregard everything I just said. We'll need to rethink our strategy. Matsuda you idiot” said Ryuzaki in a fustriated voice.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>The two men who had opened the door had dragged Matsuda out and into a small sitting area near the meeting room. Matsuda sat facing them.</p>
<p>“Yoshiba Productions, Taoru Matsui” One of the men read off the I.D. he placed it on the table along with the rest of the things from Matsuda's pockets. “He doesn’t have anything suspicious on him so it looks like he’s not a corporate spy”</p>
<p>Matsuda chuckled awkwardly “Right. So please, take Misa Misa into consideration” <em>These two are simply acting as guards. The rest are probably debating on how they should kill me. There’s no way out of this. I’m gonna be killed for sure. Did the emergency message get through? Even if it did would Ryuzaki come and save me? Oh no, what’s going to happen?!</em></p>
<p>His phone on the table started to ring. “Go ahead, you can answer it. Just don’t say that you’re here though” the other man warned. “Keep it away from your ear and make sure we can listen in on your conversation” Matsuda did so not wanting to test his luck.</p>
<p>“Hello?” he answered voice slightly trembling</p>
<p>“Yo Matsui” A familiar voice greeted him. Ryuzaki! “Yeah it’s me Asahi. It’s been a while huh buddy”</p>
<p>“Asahi, yeah. It’s been way too long” he responded playing along.</p>
<p>“It doesn’t sound like you’re out right now. Don’t tell me you’re home already?” said Ryuzaki putting on a persona completely different to his usual self. “So, are you by yourself?”</p>
<p>Matsuda replied “Yeah. I’m by myself. Why?”</p>
<p>Ryuzaki covered the speaker with his hand and spoke quietly. “He’s not with Misa right now. Matsuda must be on his own” he returned to the phone call “So, do you wanna like to out drinking tonight?”</p>
<p>“What, tonight? Sorry I can’t”</p>
<p>“Aw, don’t tell me your wallet is in trouble again”</p>
<p>In trouble! Matsuda caught the subtle signal “Yep. Big troubles with money. The bills don’t pay themselves you know”</p>
<p>“Matsuda's saying he’s in big trouble” Ryuzaki explained to the group “Well that’s too bad. I guess I’ll have to drag you out some other time. Goodnight buddy” he hung up the phone leaving Matsuda to deal with his situation.</p>
<p>“Anyway, how do you feel about contracting Misa? I think she’d make s great spokesperson for your company. She’s actually filming a movie nearby and once she’s done I’ll have her come here right away. Then you can see she'll be a perfect fit to be your spokesperson” <em>Come on. I have to keep stalling them somehow.</em></p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Mikami sighed “Misa’s phone is on voicemail right now. I left her a message to call me as soon as she can”</p>
<p>“What do you plan to do Ryuzaki?” asked Yagami</p>
<p>Light spoke up “Well we can’t just leave him there. If they are involved with Kira then who knows what will happen to him”</p>
<p>“Lets just see where this goes for now” announced Ryuzaki</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Inside the meeting room, the remain men debated on what they should do with Matsuda. After a bit of back and forth they came to a decision. The decided that Matsuda should die.<br/>In the small sitting area one of the men took a closer look at Misa's picture. He had always had a thing for doe eyed blondes. He smiled suddenly “You know, I think it would be great to have her as our spokesperson” his colleague looked at him surprised.</p>
<p><em>They’re buying it!</em> “Yes. Please just wait a little longer. As soon as she’s done filming, I’ll have her here”</p>
<p>Outside by the fountain Misa had finally finished filming. She was delighted to find that her beloved Teru had called her. “I got a call from Teru! He really does worry about me when I’m late” she giggled calling him back. As soon as he answered she began speaking. “Oh Teru. I’m so sorry for working so late. I’ll be home soon, ok?”</p>
<p>“Misa, is Matsuda with you?” he asked</p>
<p>“Him? He’s a jerk. He just left me here ages ago. Oh, hang on. I’ve got a call on my work phone. Hey, it’s Matsuda”</p>
<p>He said to the team “Misa’s not with Matsuda but he just called her on his work phone”</p>
<p>“Tell her to told her phone so we can hear the conversation as well” Instructed Ryuzaki. Misa did as she was asked holding each phone against each ear.</p>
<p>“Misa Misa. When you’re finished filming please head over to the Yotsuba head office” said Matsuda “Its tentative but there’s a chance you’ll be able to appear in Yotsuba's commercials. We’re working it out now”</p>
<p>“What!? Are you for real! You’re amazing Matsu! So that’s what you’ve been up to all this time. Don’t worry, we're wrapping up soon”</p>
<p>Once both phone calls had ended, Ryuzaki got Mikami's attention. “Listen to me. There’s a chance we may be able to save Matsuda but we won’t be able to do it without Misa's help. She'll listen to you and do anything you say”</p>
<p>Mikami frowned “Look am already told you. I’m not about to...” his protest died when he saw Light's almost puppy dog eyes.</p>
<p>“Please Mr Mikami?” he pleaded</p>
<p>The older man sighed in resignation “Fine”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“I’m Misa Misa!” She greeted them wearing a skimpy pink outfit that left little to the imagination “My only rule is I don’t do nudes but swimsuits and Lingere are totally ok. It’s really nice to meet you” the men of the room didn’t know it but Misa was putting on her bubbly attitude for them. In truth she hated working with men like this who saw her as nothing but a pretty face and a nice body. But she learned early to play the game and knew all too well that models like her were a dime a dozen. Sometimes you had to play dirty to get ahead. But for her Teru, dealing with these men would be no challenge.</p>
<p>“Huh. I have to admit she is really cute in person” one said a little flushed</p>
<p>“That’s not exactly the main issue here, is it?” Another said firmly</p>
<p>Misa turned to Matsuda “By the way Matsu, since Yotsuba is a big catch I got the ok from Head Office to host a special reception” she winked</p>
<p>“Uh, reception?”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Misa lead them to a hotel room which Ryuzaki had bugged with microphones and cameras “Good evening” the array of beautiful models greeted them, dressed in the same outfit as Misa but in different colours “We’re very pleased to meet you”</p>
<p>“Tada” Misa said “Tonight I’ll be entertaining you as our special guests along with the girls from the Agency”</p>
<p>The men from Yotsuba didn’t know what to think. When Misa spoke of a reception they figured it would be some kind of meeting between them and the Agency directors to hash out a deal. Not meeting the models dressed so provocatively.</p>
<p>“Well I don’t know about you guys but I’m going to enjoy myself” the blonde Matsuda saw at the elevator walked in taking two Models by the arms</p>
<p>“Aren’t you getting married soon?” another asked following suit</p>
<p>He smirked “Eh. What the Mrs don’t know, can’t hurt her” Eventually the rest of the men entered as well. They couldn’t leave Matsuda alone in case he made a break for it. But that didn’t mean they couldn’t enjoy themselves while keeping an eye on him.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ryuzaki and the others will be able to watch us from here. This is my way out.</em>
</p>
<p>Soon Champagne and beer was flowing and platters of high quality sushi sat on the coffee table. It wasn’t long before the men were pulled into a false sense of security. Too preoccupied with booze, food and women to keep a watchful eye on Matsuda. At headquarters they watched as Misa played her part perfectly. Matsuda played his part as well, pretending to down his glass of beer when it was really root beer. He played himself off to be drunk and wandered off to the bathroom slipping Misa's phone into his pocket. Once locked inside the toilet, Matsuda franticly called Ryuzaki.</p>
<p>“Ryuzaki! I’m so sorry I-”</p>
<p>“That’s not important right now”</p>
<p>“Ok. Listen the eight men who came here were having a meeting to determine who'd they'd get Kira to kill for them. I heard them say it clearly. There’s no doubt their behind this”</p>
<p>“Yes, that is probably correct” Ryuzaki replied “However if that’s true and they caught you then they’ll most certainly try to kill you now”</p>
<p>Matsuda sank against the wall defeated “I know. Is there anyway I can still save myself?”</p>
<p>“Well you’re still alive so we may be able to still save you. But for that to happen you will have to die before they can kill you”</p>
<p>“What?” Matsuda asked shocked</p>
<p>“I need you to listen to me very carefully” Ryuzaki said. He proceeded to explain their plan in order to save him. Matsuda listened wide eyed and terrified.</p>
<p>In a trembling voice he muttered “What? No way... But that’s crazy”</p>
<p>Back in the living area of the apartment the men hadn’t noticed Matsuda's absence. Though they would soon notice his return. Matsuda kicked the door open, scaring the models and shocking the Yotsuba men. He then staggered out apparently drunk out of his mind. “Wow... I am so drunk...” he drunkenly wandered the hotel room wobbling his way to the balcony. “Evyone havin' a great time? That’s great...” the yanked open the sliding door to the balcony “And now beyond! The moment you’ve all been waiting for! The death defying Matsui show!” he then climbed up onto the balcony railing much to the shock of everyone inside.</p>
<p>“Yay! Go Matsui!” Misa cheered “You can do it!”</p>
<p>“Alright. Here we go” he announced beginning to walk the railing in only his socks</p>
<p>One of the Yotsuba me rushed to stop him. If he got hurt when they were around then things could spiral from there. “Hey man you’re too drunk. You should stop”</p>
<p>“Ha! Don’t worry, I do this all the time” Matsuda went even further. Now he was doing a handstand on the railing. Now everyone both model and businessman alike was in full blown panic mode. They yelled and demanded that he get down before he hurt himself or worse. Matsuda continued the handstand until he saw his signal, his body straining trying to stay in position.<br/>Then his hand slipped and he fell. His fall may have been stated but his scream of terror was certainly real. He free felled for three stories until he was saved by a mattress propped up on a lower balcony. Once Matsuda was safe, Yagami tossed a heavy sandbag to the ground which simulated a body hitting the pavement. Screaming started in the hotel room as the models realised what had just happened. “He fell!” one of the men shouted running to look. He could see the body lying face down on the pavement unmoving and blood pooling from his head. “This can’t be good”</p>
<p>“Ah! No!” Weddy cried playing her role of a passer by who heard the this “This is just horrible! Somebody call an ambulance, quick!”</p>
<p>Iber, playing the dead Matsuda was not at all amused. First he had to dress like the other man and now he had to lie in fake blood to make it realistic. <em>Jeeze, this sure is a crappy role.</em></p>
<p>In the hotel room Misa sprung into action. “Look everyone. I think you should all just go home and leave us to take care of” she shrugged off their objections “Don’t worry, we'll handle it. Just don’t forget about me for my next campaign ok?”</p>
<p>They didn’t have to be told twice. Outside an ambulance arrived it’s siren gathering a crowd of onlookers. Two paramedics wheeled the body covered in a black body bag towards the ambulance. The men from Yotsuba couldn’t believe their luck that Matsui died so easily. However they made a quick exit not wanting any press or onlookers to see them. In the ambulance Over sat up taking off the black wig sitting beside him were Light and Ryuzaki dressed as Paramedics. “While I know we are short handed I’m not pleased with having to do this sort of thing myself. Matsuda you idiot” Ryuzaki mumbled biting his thumb.</p>
<p>“Well, it appears our plan worked gentlemen” Weddy spoke to Matsuda and Yagami leaning over the balcony smoking. “Oh my. It appears you already have mourner” she commented catching Matsuda's attention. “Some pretty little girl”</p>
<p>Matsuda was suddenly beside her, peering down himself to see what she was talking about. To his immense shock, he saw her. It was Mai. She was crying into another girl's shoulder, shoulders shaking from sobs. <em>Mai... Oh God. She thinks I’m dead. I will be dead when she finds out about this.</em> Still, Matsuda couldn’t help the warm feeling in his chest seeing her. <em>She’s crying over me. How the hell am I going to explain this to her?</em></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>To be continued...</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Makeshift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mai and Misa meet and the true extend of Yotsuba's powers are revealed</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The slap he received echoed loudly through the room. The others winced in sympathy for the epic tongue lashing Matsuda was about to receive.</p>
<p>“You. Bastard” Mai snarled pointing accusingly at Matsuda “Do you have any idea how terrifying that was to see you like that? I thought you were dead for God’s sake!”</p>
<p>“M-Mai, I’m really –”</p>
<p>She cut him off “No. I’m talking right now. I honestly thought you were dead. I thought we were going to have to bury you. You really think I wanted that so soon after burying my own father?” she asked her voice beginning to break. Guilt swirled in Matsuda’s but seeing Mai so upset.</p>
<p>“Listen. I am so sorry you had to go through that. But believe me, it was the only way I was able to get out of that situation alive” he apologised his left cheek booming red from the slap “I had no idea you were going to be in the area. If I did I would have warned you. No, I should have called you in advance”</p>
<p>Mai sighed her anger deflating “Were you hurt?”</p>
<p>“No”</p>
<p>“Good” she then dragged the Detective into a tight hug “Don’t you ever scare me like that again”</p>
<p>Ryuzaki spoke up “If you two are quite finished. Weddy has just finished bugging Yotsuba’s security system” Mai and Matsuda jumped apart both now flushed with embarrassment. “Weddy, you’re on speaker” Ryuzaki spoke</p>
<p>“I am so disappointed” Weddy sighed annoyed “I thought this would be a challenge. Security level here is a joke. They’ve left it all to a single contractor. There weren’t even any wire tap detectors”</p>
<p>Matsuda smiled “It’s been nearly a week since I snuck into the place and things have been going pretty smoothly wouldn’t so say”</p>
<p>“We’ve almost got them. It shouldn’t be much longer now” Light commented. They watched the large screen intently. Thanks to Weddy, they could now see and hear everything going on during these secret meetings that Matsuda had nearly died discovering.</p>
<p>“So one of these men here is Kira” said Ryuzaki thoughtfully</p>
<p>On the screen one of the men spoke “Well then. Now that everyone’s here let’s begin tonight’s meeting”</p>
<p>Yagami frowned “But if there are supposed to by eight why are there only seven?” he said pointing out the lone empty chair in the meeting.</p>
<p><strong>--</strong><br/>“Hey you’re right. There’s supposed to be eight of them but there are only seven present” Light agreed with his father “So that must mean that...”</p>
<p>“They’ve probably killed one of their own” Mai voiced shaking her head in disgust “Most likely grew a conscious and they did away with him”</p>
<p>Their attention was drawn back to the screen when one of the men spoke again “In order to continue the growth of the Yotsuba group and best serve its financial interests who shall we kill next?”</p>
<p>Everyone par Ryuzaki gasped in shock “See!?” Matsuda exclaimed “It’s just like I told you last week!”</p>
<p>“This is not good” Ryuzaki muttered</p>
<p><strong>--</strong><br/>“but before we get to that,” the man wearing sunglasses on the screen continued “There are several targets that we need to discuss. First there is the issue with Hatahori’s death”<br/>“That was unavoidable” the man with long black hair added “To be honest I’m relieved he’s dead. Kira has demonstrated that we must be committed to his cause. We now know what will happen if we try and leave. Speaking of which, has Coil made any progress in finding out L’s identity?”</p>
<p>Kida nodded “Yes. He sent us the report just this morning”<br/><strong>--</strong><br/>Yagami balked “One of their own was killed and that’s all their going to say about it?”</p>
<p>“Heartless” Mai whispered “The whole lot of them”<br/><strong>--</strong><br/>Higuchi sneered at the report “Did we really pay five million for this? I mean come on look at this. He hasn’t found out anything important about L like his name or his face. Is this Coil guy going to be of any use to us?”</p>
<p>“Hold on a second. There is something important here in the last paragraph. Coil says not to take L’s presence lightly and that he’ll notice the concentration of killings on the weekends sooner rather than later” He sighed “I told you that killing solely on the weekends would be too noticeable. If Coil noticed this then L will to” the lone brunette of the men announced “I suggest we get Kira to start killing at random intervals in order to decrees suspicion”</p>
<p>“Agreed. No onto the main topic” the man with sunglasses said ominously “Who shall we have killed?”</p>
<p><strong>--</strong><br/>“This is unbelievable” Matsuda breathed “Its like they’re trying to confess to everything”</p>
<p>Yagami spoke “With this video we could easily arrest all seven of them”<br/><strong>--</strong></p>
<p>“I think we should focus on ELF insurance” one announced looking over his papers “If they expand into the Japanese market then Yotsuba and many other companies will loose valuable clients to them”</p>
<p>“Agreed. Alright, any objections to killing these people from ELF with accidental deaths?”</p>
<p>“No objections”</p>
<p><strong>--</strong><br/>“This is impossible” Light said in disbelief “How can they do this so easily?”</p>
<p>Mai simply shook her head “I knew Yotsuba was a cut throat business but I never thought they’d go that far just to keep a few clients. No wonder my Father always refused to do business with them”<br/><strong>--</strong></p>
<p>“Another potential candidate is Sontarou Senzi, a member of the Kubizawa group. He’s been protesting Yotsuba’s development plans. Senzi’s known to have high blood pressure so we can designate a time for him to suffer a stroke leading to natural death. Any objections?”</p>
<p>“No objections”<br/><strong>--</strong></p>
<p>Light stared on, rage bubbling in his chest. He couldn’t believe how brazen they were being over killing their business rivals. It made him sick to think that Kira was now aiding these heartless monsters. <em>What reason could Kira possibly have in aiding Yotsuba? It doesn’t make any sense. If Kira can share his power then he’d never choose of corporation full of morally corrupt businessmen. And here I thought Kira couldn’t get anymore depraved.</em></p>
<p>“Kira. Designated deaths. By accident or disease. It’s all just as we suspected. We were right”</p>
<p>Ryuzaki wasn’t as emotional “No. Unfortunately we can only be completely sure after those people they named are dead. We will continue to monitor those meetings, make note of what they say, how they act and most importantly if the people they name will die. If we can confirm the connection between the meetings and their deaths then we’ll definitely be able to catch them”</p>
<p>“RYUZAKI!” they all shouted causing him to spill his impressive sugar cube tower</p>
<p>“What is it? There’s no need to tell in unison”</p>
<p>Light yelled “I can’t just sit back as people die! That’s immoral!” Ryuzaki sighed “I know you want to catch Kira by actually letting these guys carry out their murders but we can’t let that happen!”</p>
<p>“He’s right. Surely with this tape and Matsuda’s testimony you already have enough to arrest them” Mai pleaded “There’s no reason why we should allow this to continue”</p>
<p>Ryuzaki set his now empty bowl down “You don’t understand. If we act now then everything we’ve done so far will go to waste” the others frowned unhappy with his decision. Their attention was drawn once again back to the screen.</p>
<p>“So what do you say we deal with the men at ELF in three weeks and ask Kira to kill Senzi this weekend?”</p>
<p>“No objections”</p>
<p>That was the breaking point for Yagami “If that’s what they’re going to do then there’s not much time left. Light, we already know the names and numbers of these Board members don’t we?”</p>
<p>“Yeah” Light responded reaching over to grab the list handing it to his father</p>
<p>“I don’t care who we call. We just need one of them to stop these murders” he pulled out his phone but before he could dial a number Ryuzaki stopped him.</p>
<p>“Please hold on Mr Yagami. That would cause suspicion. It would mean that the investigation caught up to them three days after they were contacted by Iber”</p>
<p>Mai nodded “And in doing so would throw them into a panic, making it even harder to distinguish which man is Kira and who isn’t”</p>
<p>“Exactly right Miss Ito. We can’t afford such a huge setback seeing how far we’ve come. In order to catch Kira then we’re going to need some solid proof”</p>
<p>Ryuzaki may be prepared to let those men die in order to catch Kira but Light wasn’t. He turned to face the screen once more, eyes studying the seven men as they debated on who to kill and at what time. <em>There has to be something I can do. I refuse to let more people die for this investigation</em>. Light’s eyes glinted red for a brief second and then an idea popped into his head. “Ryuzaki” he began speaking “If one of these seven men is in fact Kira, would it be safe to say that if I tried calling one of them then the odds that person actually being Kira is one in seven?”</p>
<p>“I’m thinking there could be more than one Kira among them. Two in seven chance at most” the black haired answered</p>
<p>“If we’re prepared to let them know that the investigation is catching up to them then let’s place our bets on these odds. Ryuzaki, I’m going to pose as L. Judging by their conversation so far there’s only one with the least likelihood of being Kira but has the most influence” he pointed to the man with the longest hair “Him. Yamikawa”</p>
<p>Ryuzaki nodded “If you’re going to make a call please use this phone. It’s set up so it can’t be traced or tapped”</p>
<p> --</p>
<p>The businessman’s phone vibrated in his pocket. He saw it was an unknown number but answered it anyway. “Is this Ryugi Yamikawa, Head of Yotsuba’s Urban Marketing department?” asked the distorted voice. Yamikawa raised an eyebrow at the odd sounding voice.</p>
<p>“Yes and who is this?”</p>
<p>“Listen carefully but don’t draw attention to yourself. I am L” the man just barely held back his gasp “I’ve placed cameras and wiretaps throughout your meeting room. Even as I speak I’m recording footage of your entire meeting. The first thing you discussed was Hatahori’s death. Now you’re debating on who to kill next. Am I correct?”</p>
<p>
  <em>He’s been watching everything!</em>
</p>
<p>“If you are not Kira or you are not someone who can contact Kira directly let’s make a deal” A deal? “I need you to delay the death of the ELF members and Mr Senzi by one month. I doubt that would be difficult for someone of your standing to accomplish”</p>
<p>“Yes. Yes I see. Right, go on”</p>
<p>“If you cooperate your end of the deal and comply with our requests from now on, not just your crimes but everyone’s crimes other than Kira’s will be pardoned based on the fact that you are being blackmailed into these meetings”</p>
<p>“I see. Very well” <em>M</em><em>y only option is to join L. No! I’ll be dead if Kira manages to find out. What should I do?</em></p>
<p>“If you tell the others about this call they will panic. It would be of no advantage to you. Everyone will be arrested immediately but that’s not my intention. I’m planning to go one on one against Kira. Listen, if I win against Kira then you’ll be acquitted of all charges. If Kira wins then you’ll be free to  carry on with your comfortable life. Just play along with both parties. Staying on the side-lines would be best. You’re not in a position to loose anything regardless on who wins in the end. You only would have lost if I decided to have you arrested right here and now” <em>Damn it. He already knew what answer I would have given.</em> “That’s all for now”</p>
<p>“Right. I’ll see you Monday then” he put on a sigh hanging up the phone “One of my men screwed up again, I’ll have to see to it on Monday. Sorry for the interruption, let’s get back on topic. Here’s what I’m thinking. We’ll give Coil one month to reveal L’s identity. If he hasn’t uncovered the information we need then we can go ahead and kill the targets randomly. Then we’ll give him another month to investigate and repeat the process. Once we get rid of L officially we can get back to only killing two or three a week. In other words, our top priority should be the elimination of L”</p>
<p>“I see. Once we kill L then they’ll be nothing standing in our way but until then we need to be careful”</p>
<p>“Then we’re in agreement. We’ll give Coil one month”</p>
<p>L? This should satisfy you for now.</p>
<p>“We’ll still be meeting on a weekly basis. That is all”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Light slumped into his seat mentally drained “Man... I was worried that wouldn’t work”</p>
<p>“You really are amazing Light” Ryuzaki commented making Light’s head snap to look at the Detective “Not only did you manage to delay the killings but you also uncovered Yamikawa as a potential mole for us. Sounded exactly like the sort of thing I would do and you thought of it quicker than I did” he turned his head to face Light, almost black meeting hazel brown “You were the one to notice the connection between Yotsuba and the killings. You’ve proven your intelligence time and time again. Light, if I were to die would you consider taking over for me as L?” <em>If he’s connected and just playing innocent then he’s bound to say yes.</em></p>
<p>“What are you talking about Ryuzaki? As long as we’re bound by these then we’ll die together anyway” Light stated holding up his wrist to show the handcuff he still wore. He suddenly realised why Ryuzaki was asking him such a thing. “Ryuzaki, I’m sorry but I’m going to have to tell everyone what your really thinking right now. He thinks that If I am connected to this then there are two possibilities. I’m just pretending I’m not Kira and I’m putting on an act, Kira’s power has passed on from me to someone else and I have no memory of being Kira. He’s trying to determine whether which or both is the truth”</p>
<p>“Not exactly” Ryuzaki admitted “While the likelihood of you being one of the Kira’s is relatively low it’s still a possibility. Though in truth other than my theory of you being connected to the killings, be it how minor of a role you might have played, I have no evidence in which to prove your guilt”</p>
<p>“But you still suspect me” Light grabbed Ryuzaki’s chair and turned it till the man was facing him. He held Ryuzaki by the shoulders, staring directly at him “Ryuzaki. Do you think that I’m actually capable of becoming a murderer? That I could become like Kira? After everything I’ve done to help you catch him? Do I seem like that Kind of person to you?”</p>
<p>The room went silent waiting for Ryuzaki’s response. Mai took a tentative step back in case things went south. “Honestly... No” Ryuzaki answered “I still believe that you are connected to the killings but I don’t see you capable of becoming Kira. I don’t think I ever truly did”</p>
<p>Light let out a shocked breath letting go of Ryuzaki’s shoulders. “You... Don’t?”</p>
<p>“No I don’t. At first I suspected you because of your connection to Mr Yagami and then everything that followed. But I can honestly say that you Light Yagami are just not capable of becoming Kira” he used his foot to turn his chair back to face the monitors “Lets return to work. We only have month so let’s not waste anymore time”</p>
<p>“Well... I can honestly say I wasn’t suspecting that” Mai commented relieved. Matsuda nodded.</p>
<p>Yagami agreed looking less tense than he had in months “I couldn’t agree more”</p>
<p>Light on the other hand was speechless. He numbly took a seat at his desk. <em>He doesn’t think I’m Kira or at least he doesn’t think I’m capable of being like Kira. Oh my god. I don’t think I’ve ever been this relieved. Ryuzaki I could kiss you!... Wait... Oh no.</em> Light quick swivelled his chair so his back was turned towards Ryuzaki, face red as a tomato. <em>Oh no. Not again. Not now!</em> He willed his heart to stop beating like mad but it refused to listen. <em>Oh come on. I can’t like Ryuzaki like that. Not when I’m freaking handcuffed to him!</em></p>
<p>“Are you ok Light?” Ryuzaki asked noticing Light’s stiff posture.</p>
<p>“Yep!” Light answered quickly still not looking back. <em>Oh this is bad. This is really bad. Just hearing his voice is making my heart go crazy. How am I supposed to deal with this?</em></p>
<p>“Now then if you excuse me” Ryuzaki said standing from his seat “Light and I are needed in Miss Armane’s Floor. Miss Ito, if you could join us” he asked dragging Light along by the handcuffs.</p>
<p>She followed behind a bit surprised to be asked to come along “Uh sure. No problem”</p>
<p>-- </p>
<p>On Misa’s profits floor Misa was happily snuggled up against Mikami on the couch as she flicked through her latest magazine. Mikami himself was quietly reading his own book trying to ignore her presence. The door opened and Ryuzaki, Light and Mai walked in.</p>
<p>“Light!” Misa greeted happily “I didn’t know you’d be stopping by” she then spotted Ryuzaki and frowned “Oh right, I should have known” Misa then saw Mai standing behind them. “Who’s that?”</p>
<p>Ryuzaki answered “Ah yes, I don’t believe you two have met. Misa Armane this is Mai Ito. She joined the task force several months ago” Mai waved at them both politely smiling.</p>
<p>Misa simply hugged Mikami around the waist giving Mai a warning look “Well don’t get any ideas. This one is all mine”</p>
<p>“No worries about that” Mai promised slightly shaking her head.</p>
<p>Ryuzaki stepped forward quickly, suddenly looking over Misa “Misa Armane, do you love Teru Mikami from the bottom of your heart?” He asked her directly</p>
<p>“Huh? Well yeah, of course I do”</p>
<p>“But you also worship Kira, don’t you? So then if you had to choose between Teru and Kira, who would you pick?” he asked while Light was yanking the chain trying to get Ryuzaki to stop looking over Misa. Misa jumped off the sofa pulling Mikami up with her.</p>
<p>“Well that’s obvious. Of course it’s going to be Teru. I’m really grateful to Kira and want to meet him someday in person but that’s not true love. I’d always choose Teru”</p>
<p>Mai gaped “Did... Did you just say your grateful to that monster?”</p>
<p>Misa grinned “Yep! In my eyes Kira is a hero. It’s not his fault the world can’t see that yet”</p>
<p>“Oh my god...” Mai whispered shaking her head “You really support that monster? After all the people he killed?”</p>
<p>Frowning, Misa let go of Mikami and walked over to Mai. “Well they were all probably guilty anyway. Kira killed the robber who took away my parents. So to me he’s a hero”</p>
<p>“Kira murdered my father who never did anything to anyone” Mai replied steadily growing angrier with the blonde. “How can you possibly say Kira was a hero knowing that he’s killed innocents like my Dad?”</p>
<p>Misa shrugged “He was a businessman right? He was probably no better than any other crooked men at Yotsuba”</p>
<p>“Take. That. Back” growled Mai</p>
<p>While the girls argued Mikami turned to Light and Ryuzaki “May I ask why you two are here? I doubt it was for a social call”</p>
<p>“We need you to convince Misa to work with us in catching Kira since it’s obvious she’ll do anything for you” Ryuzaki explained “I’m planning on having Iber pose as Coil again. He’ll tell the Yotsuba members that while he was investigating L he discovered that Misa Armane might know who he is. He’ll also tell them that he brought Misa in for questioning on suspicion that she was the second Kira”</p>
<p>Light nodded “Oh I see. If Yotsuba think that Misa is their lead to finding L’s true identity they’ll want to meet her under the guise of discussing her contract with them but in reality they’ll use that opportunity to question her. It’s a sound idea but I’d rather we keep Misa out of this”</p>
<p>“However we can’t rely solely on Misa for this one. Even if she does exactly what we say she’s bound to slip up at one point. Which is where your friend Mai will come in” said Ryuzaki</p>
<p>“Hang on. What?” Light asked</p>
<p>Ryuzaki continued “Takashi Ito built a company so powerful that even now without its CEO has not suffered like the other companies Yotsuba has targeted. As his only child and Heir to his company and fortune makes Mai a prime target but Yotsuba can’t kill her without arousing suspicion so soon after her father’s death-” Ryuzaki was cut off when the arguing turned screaming match became a full fledged fight. Both girls were tearing at each other’s hair and clothes, both screaming like banshees. “This... Was not what I planned. We better stop them”</p>
<p>After some time the men managed to pull them apart.</p>
<p>“Bitch!” Misa yelled</p>
<p>“Airhead!” Mai retorted</p>
<p>“Alright, enough!” ordered Mikami “No one is fighting anyone anymore, got it!?” Both women stopped struggling and eventually calmed down to talk civilly.</p>
<p>Misa huffed “I heard everything. I’ll happily help you catch Kira if it means I get to help my dear Teru”</p>
<p>Cracking her neck, Mai added “Count me in too. I don’t care what it is. I want those bastards to pay for killing my father”</p>
<p>Light just let out a resigned sigh. <em>This is my life. My life is utterly insane.</em></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>To be continued...</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Performance Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Misa and Mai set off to infiltrate Yotsuba.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I thought we were supposed to be meeting every other week. Not this often”</p>
<p>“Well it can’t be helped. We just received a new report from Coil” the man in sunglasses responded “He says that Misa Armane might know L. According to Coil, L once questioned Armane pertaining to his investigation but see here is the problem. He says he’s been able to deduce that Armane worships Kira” that caught their attention. They hadn’t anticipated Misa being so devoted to Kira considering her growing popularity. “There’s more. According to Coil L also had Mai Ito interrogated shortly after her father died. She too might know L’s true identity”</p>
<p>Higuchi’s eyes widened ever so slightly. He had met Mai Ito before at several company dinners where she had attended with her father. He had always found her beautiful and charming and her inheritance was nothing to sneeze at either.</p>
<p>“With Misa we’re already in contact with her new manager to make her our new spokesperson. In doing so we’ll take the opportunity to extract any information she has on L. As for Miss Ito it might be more difficult”</p>
<p>One huffed “I still say we should have killed her by now. If she’s anything like her father then the company will only continue to outgrow us. We need to get rid of her sooner or later”</p>
<p>“Now, now. Let’s not be too hasty” Higuchi spoke up “Her father only died recently. If she was to suddenly die as well people would only grow suspicious. Besides until she takes over as CEO she’s harmless. I suggest we come up with a less deadly way to keep her out of our business”</p>
<p>His colleague raised an eyebrow “Oh really? And what do you suggest we do?”</p>
<p>“Leave the Ito girl to me. You lot can interrogate Armane to your heart’s content”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p> “This is so needlessly tedious” Higuchi complained writing once more in the Death Note, Rem standing silently behind him “As if those meetings weren’t enough, when they’re over I have to punish criminals. Being Kira is so time consuming” he then grinned “However things have become more interesting lately. What with Armane and Ito becoming points of interest to the others” he pressed a key on his keyboard. The projection on the wall switched from the photos of the criminals he had just killed to those of Misa and Mai. The headshot of Misa given to him by her old manager and a photo of Mai from a newspaper taken months ago. “It’s quite obvious that Misa is the second Kira and that L must have caught her at some point. The only way she could have gotten out of that situation is by forfeiting ownership of her Death Note and loosing all memory of what she did with it. Though she’s of little interest to me. The others will deal with her for me once they come to the same conclusion” he pressed the same key. Now a single photo of Mai at a company party, her smiling at the camera, was projected on the wall.</p>
<p>Once again Higuchi grinned “But obvious doesn’t mean it’s true. The others might fall for it but I can tell Mai is the real second Kira. I’m no about to leave things as they are. I’m going to make Mai Ito my wife” Rem silently gasped while Higuchi started laughing “I’m sure she’ll forgive me for killing her father. After all, I did open the door for her to take control of her company. It will be everything I could ever want. Money, power and a beautiful wife. That’ll be enough to make anyone envious. Once we’re married I’ll just invest a large lump sum into her life insurance”</p>
<p>Rem barely held back their rage. <em><strong>She would never marry such a disgusting human like you.</strong></em> They waited until Higuchi left the room. As he left he ordered Rem to hide the notebook in it’s usual spot. Once out of sight and earshot, Rem tore a small piece of paper from the Death Note. <strong><em>Right now this is all I can do for her. I will keep my promise.</em></strong></p>
<p>--</p>
<p>It was time for the Task Force to put their plan into action. Mai was prepared and ready to play her role to take down Yotsuba. Misa... Not so much. Ryuzaki had decided to practice the girls interactions with Yotsuba as a means of preparation. Mai had done well, having only one breakdown of tears before composing herself. Misa on the other hand...</p>
<p>“Misa, stop overacting” Ryuzaki instructed “Try to make it at least a bit believable”</p>
<p>Misa harrumphed “Whatever you say Mr Director”</p>
<p>“Do it properly or I’ll kick you” he threatened in a deadpan voice</p>
<p>--</p>
<p><em>I’m not cut out for this but it’s part of my job.</em> Mogi thought as he drove Misa to her destination. With Matsuda’s apparent death Misa needed a new manager and Mogi was reluctantly pushed into the role. He was driving her to her meeting with the Yotsuba group to discuss her upcoming contact with them. Also on her way to the company was Mai in her own car. It was simple enough for her to set up a meeting with Yotsuba in order to discuss an upcoming business deal between the two companies. Apparently one of the seven potential Kira’s, a man named Higuchi was just biting at the bit to meet her. Mogi didn’t like this plan but kept his opinion to himself. </p>
<p>When they arrived at the building, Mogi got into his role as the over the top preppy manager while greeting the Yotsuba men. He inwardly sighed at himself, wondering how he got into this situation. While he and Misa greeted them, the front doors to the building slid open. Black heels clacked on polished floor as Mai made her appearance. Many passing workers stopped to stare as she walked by. Instead of the comfy hoodies and jeans Mai had always worn at headquarters, she now looked a completely different woman. She wore a black designer pencil skirt with matching jacket and a white blouse. Her long hair usually left loose was now tied up in an up do with one lock of hair framing her face. She was the image of a powerful business woman who walked with ground trembling confidence.</p>
<p><em>Wow...</em> Mogi thought in awe.</p>
<p><em>She looks amazing!</em> Thought Misa, eyes sparkling.</p>
<p>Mai came to a stop before them. “Excuse me. I have a meeting with Mr Higuchi”</p>
<p>“Ah yes” one of the men said with a smile directing her towards the elevator. In turn Misa was also directed to nearby room to conduct her meeting.</p>
<p><em>I don’t think I’m cut out for this...</em> Mogi thought taking a seat on a bench. <em>I can only hope these two can keep it together.</em></p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Misa’s meeting was her sat in front of six of the seven Yotsuba group and Iber posing as Coil. He was there under Yotsuba’s instruction to interrogate Misa. However both Misa and Iber were well prepared.</p>
<p>Many floors up, Mai took a seat across from Higuchi. “Good afternoon Miss Ito” He greeted poised at his desk with hands folded “Its such a pleasure to meet you again”</p>
<p>She nodded with a coy smile “The pleasure is all mine Mr Higuchi. It’s nice to be able to business with a familiar face for once” the pair shook hands as most in business meetings do.</p>
<p>
  <em>I can’t wait to make her mine.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I can’t wait to watch you swing.</em>
</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“So Misa,” Iber or his fake name John Wallis began speaking “This might be a little bit sudden but I’d like to be honest with you. We’ve been talking about it and we’ve pretty much decided to hire you on already but before we make it official, we’d like to clarify a few things. We’ve been doing a background check on you and according to our sources a burglar killed your parents in a robbery and you worship Kira because he killed the suspect. Isn’t it true that you came to Tokyo in order to find and meet Kira?”</p>
<p>“What? Where did you hear that from?” Misa asked in a quiet voice</p>
<p>“I’m afraid I can’t answer that. The information is reliable and given your reaction now I’d say it’s confirmed. The look on your face tell me these are the facts. Also, you’re still hiding something from us aren’t you? Something you’d prefer the world not to know”</p>
<p>Misa steadied herself. <em>Ok, this is the part where I pause and look nervous. Just think of it as any other audition gig. If Mai can do it then so can I.</em></p>
<p>Iber continued “It seems you were detained by the Detective L for a short amount of time. We’d like you to tell us the full story of what really happened. After all, it really would be a problem if the new face of Yotsuba turned out to be Kira. We would appreciate it if you were honest with us”</p>
<p>“A-Alright, I understand” Misa responded making herself sound a little nervous “I’ll tell you everything”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“As you can see Ito Enterprises holds the majority shares in FDL Corporation. A company yours wishes to purchase before the summer Quarter. I’m sure you an I can come to some sort of arrangement” Mai said to the man giving him a small but knowing smirk. <em>Men like this are all the same. Just bat your eyelashes and they're putty in your hands.</em></p>
<p>Higuchi nodded looking over the paperwork. “I’m sure we can. So how much will it cost for you to sell your shares to Yotsuba?”</p>
<p>“Since you’ve been so generous with your time I’ll make you a deal. I’ll sell you the shares at a third of the cost and in return you Yotsuba stays away from the Rosenberg Incorporated when we start the merger next month”</p>
<p><em>That’s a steal. What is she planning?</em> “Forgive me for asking but that isn’t a very well known company in Japan”</p>
<p>“That may be true but Rosenberg has been making waves in both the American and European Market. And my father always taught me to bet on the dark horse when it comes to business. That is after all how he made his name in the industry”</p>
<p>Higuchi inwardly grinned. <em>Got you</em>. “Ah yes. Please accept my most sincere condolences for your loss. Your Father was a great businessman and I don’t doubt he taught you well”</p>
<p>Mai’s head hung slightly, her giving of an aura of sadness “Well thank you. It means a lot”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“The truth is I was held for questioning. I didn’t think it was L but he did ask me a lot of questions about Kira” Misa admitted making herself look small and weak “But I’m not the second Kira and I never was. I was released because he realised I had nothing to do with Kira after all. He had me blindfolded and only spoke through a voice distorter so I couldn’t tell you who he really was. I’m sorry. You probably don’t want to hear me whining” she glance up quickly at the men. They had all bought her story. Even Iber looked impressed with her acting.</p>
<p>The man with sunglasses nodded “Well I suppose that wraps everything up. Miss Armane, congratulations on becoming our newest spokesperson”</p>
<p>“Thank you so much. I won’t let you down!”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Upstairs Mai’s meeting with Higuchi had ended as well. Once finished she had excused herself to the bathroom where she hid in one of the toilet stalls and cried quietly. <em>That bastard. That awful heartless monster. How dare he show me sympathy for what he did to my father!</em> Mai managed to pull herself together and exit the stall. She splashed some water in her face to calm down. Just breath Mai. It won’t be much longer. From her handbag she pulled out her purse where she kept a photo of her and her father along with a photo of her mother who had died in childbirth. She stroked the photos lovingly. <em>Dad... I hope you’re with Mom again. I hope you’re at peace. I promise. I’ll make you proud.</em></p>
<p>Suddenly Mai wasn’t alone in the bathroom. She raised her head only to nearly faint at the reflection she saw. Behind her stood a massive skeleton like creature towering above her. Mai was so stunned she could hardly breath let alone scream.</p>
<p>“Do not be afraid. I am here to protect you” the creature spoke “Listen to me. You are in a very dangerous situation. There are people in Yotsuba who could easily have you killed. I’ve come here to warn you but I think you already know that” Mai nodded numbly in response “Please believe me that I am your Ally. Hurting you and Misa is the last thing I want to do”</p>
<p>
  <em>Misa? This thing wants Misa too?</em>
</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Matsuda paced the floor nervously checking the clock. “I hope Misa and Mai are alright. Maybe we should have wired them or used something to track them”</p>
<p>While Matsuda paced, Light sat in front of his computer lost in thought. <em>Just as I thought. The Kira before I was detained and the one that surfaced afterwards must be two different people. The MO clearly doesn’t match. This Kira is killing criminals as soon as they’ve had they’re crimes broadcasted regardless of the situation. He’s punishing people who never intended to kill, those who sincerely regretted their crimes or people with excusable circumstances. The original Kira, no matter how deranged, would never punish those kinds of people. But he did also kill Raye and the other FBI agents who’s only crime was investigating him. Even with the distinction between Kira’s, there’s no excusing either’s crimes... The way the original Kira acted is disturbingly close my ideals.</em> Light sighed leaning back in his chair. <em>What the hell am I thinking? I’m not Kira and I never could be Kira. Yes I believe the world needs help but there’s no way I’d resort to murder. There must be something seriously wrong with me if I’m comparing myself to that monster.</em> He glanced over at Ryuzaki ever so slightly, watching the older man’s hands glide across the keyboard. <em>Man I’ve got it had. Even his hands are starting to be attractive to me.</em></p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“Listen to me. Teru Mikami is Kira” Rem announced. Mai let out a shocked gasp “Tell me, what is Teru Mikami doing now?”</p>
<p>In a whisper, Mai responded “He’s... He’s at Headquarters. What – What are you?”</p>
<p>“I am Rem. I am a Shinigami” they explained “Before Misa was captured she and I worked closely together. She is or was the second Kira” <em>That... That bitch. She’s the second Kira? And Mr Mikami is... I just can’t believe it. He’s Kira!? But how!? How is that even possible!?</em></p>
<p>“If what you’re saying is true...” Mai’s eyes hardened, anger consuming her fear “Then how does he kill?”</p>
<p>Rem responded “The Death Note. It grants the owner the power to kill simply by writing a person’s name in it. Teru Mikami stole the notebook from its rightful owner and took it upon himself to punish criminals using that notebook to fulfil his own manic desires. He soon came be known as Kira. Misa also possessed the same power. In fact her ability was even greater than Mikami’s. She managed to find Mikami and joined forces with him. She is still under his control even if she does not know it”</p>
<p>“That’s... That’s a lot to take in” Mai said taking a deep breath to calm her nerves “So they never stopped killing?”</p>
<p>“No. Your investigation into the Yotsuba group was correct. Higuchi holds the power of Kira. Both Misa and Mikami relinquished ownership of their Death Notes, all according to Mikami’s plan. I am telling you all this because right now you are in grave danger. Higuchi suspects you are the second Kira and in order to survive, you must act like you are indeed the second Kira”</p>
<p>The girl could scarcely believe it “Why? Why warn me if you were so close to Misa? Shouldn’t you be warning her instead. Not that I'm not grateful for the warning but it’s doesn’t make sense”</p>
<p>Rem paused for a moment “... If I told you, I would have to kill you” Ok, never mind then “Mai Ito. You must promise never to breath a word of this to anyone. Not to Misa, not to L and not to Light Yagami”</p>
<p>“Wait!” she gasped “If Mikami stole the Death Note then who was the rightful owner”</p>
<p>Rem gazed down at her debating whether or not to tell her “The true owner of the Death Note... Is Light Yagami” again Mai was knocked back by the shock “Before you begin to panic, know that Light Yagami refused it’s power. He left the Death Note where he found it and it was stolen by Teru Mikami. In doing so, he retained partial ownership of the Death Note allowing him to see and talk to the other Shinigami attached to that notebook. His name was Ryuk”</p>
<p>
  <em>So that’s why Light was arrested. He was trying to find Kira for himself. That’s why he was spying on the investigation. Oh Light. You couldn’t tell anyone because you would have looked like a madman. He’s been fighting alone all this time... All because of Mikami. That bastard. When I get my hands on him... No. I need to be calm. I can’t act on anger. First we have to stop Yotsuba and then we’ll deal with Mikami.</em>
</p>
<p>“I feel your anger. You want vengeance for your father and I understand that. For now, stay calm and act as if nothing is amiss. Can you do that?”</p>
<p>Mai nodded determination in her stance. She would see this through to the bitter end.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>To be continued...</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Part 2 will be out soon xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Performance Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mai makes a deal with the Devil to get a confession.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this took so long! Last minuet Christmas errands took up all my time. Hope you all enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We’re back!” Misa announced as she and Mogi entered the room “Man, I am exhausted. Glad that’s over with” she took a seat on one of the sofas.</p>
<p>“How did it go?” asked Ryuzaki</p>
<p>Mogi answered “Yotsuba agreed to hire Misa on as their spokesperson for their new Ad campaign”</p>
<p>“And I made sure to give them my cell phone number. Can you believe three of them already messaged me asking for a private date? This is almost too easy” Misa said proud of herself “So now I accept their invitations and investigate them right? Oh Teru is going to be so proud of all my hard work”</p>
<p>The doors slid open once more and a rather tired looking Mai entered. Matsuda was instantly at her side. “Are you ok? I was so worried about you. Did something happen? You look upset”</p>
<p>She shook her head “I’m fine, really. Its just been a very long day” Mai then smiled “However I can say that I successfully gained Higuchi’s trust. The man’s already messaged me twice” she then shuddered “Not looking forward to that but I’ll do my best”</p>
<p>“That’s the spirit!” Misa cheered “With both of us investigating the Yotsuba group, we’ll catch Kira in no time”</p>
<p>Light spoke up from his seat “No. The plan is getting cancelled right now”</p>
<p>“What? But why?” whined Misa “Me and Mai have made great progress and everything’s been going so smoothly until now”</p>
<p>“If we go any further you’ll both be in danger. Besides it’s not fair on Mai to force her to interact with those who killed her father” Light answered and Mai turned her head away. “From now on just be Misa the actress and not an ex suspect of Kira. Mogi will still pose as your manager but that’s it” Misa was about to reject his plan but thought against it.</p>
<p>“If that’s what you think is best. You’re a good friend Light” Misa then yawned “Well I’m gonna go and have a date with Teru” Mai tensed hearing the name “I haven’t seen him all day and I won’t tomorrow because of that photoshoot” she happily waved them goodbye as she went up the stairs.</p>
<p><em>That’s right. I almost forgot she used to be the Second Kira and Mikami is the Original Kira.</em> She glanced at Ryuzaki and Light. <em>Right under your noses and you don’t have a clue. I can’t even imagine their reaction when they find out the truth.</em></p>
<p>“I think I better head home myself. See you guys later. Oh and Light?” she smirked “Be a good boy for Ryuzaki now” Mai and the others couldn’t help but snigger at Light’s stunned beat red expression.</p>
<p>“M-Mai!” he said indignantly but she was already out the door laughing</p>
<p>Ryuzaki sipped at his tea “So Light. Are you going to be a good boy?”</p>
<p>The teen just groaned hiding his face in his hand. “Shut up...”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>The next day Misa had her photoshoot for Yotsuba. It had gone like any other she had done but a cloud of unease hung over Misa from the night before. She couldn’t stop thinking about how the investigation was affecting Mai. At first Misa thought her as a rival for Teri’s affection, then an annoyance for her hatred for Kira. Now Misa was starting to doubt. <em>It doesn’t make any sense. From what I know Mai’s father was innocent. She described him as a good honest man who never hurt anyone. So why would Kira kill an innocent? No, he had to have been rotten somehow. No way Kira would kill without reason... Right?</em></p>
<p>“Are you ok?” Mogi asked “You look a little pale”</p>
<p>“Oh I’m fine” she forced a bright smile “Today was a success wasn’t it?”</p>
<p>A voice coming towards them spoke “Well isn’t this a small world” Mai said coming to a stop “I seem to always be running into you two. I believe I saw you two at Yotsuba am I right?”</p>
<p>That’s right. We can’t let anyone know we know each other outside of this. “Yep! I’m Misa Misa and this is my manager. We’ve just finished my photoshoot for the Yotsuba as campaign”the two girls continued to chat for a while when a sleek red sports car pulled up besides the three. The drivers black tinted window came down to reveal it was Higuchi dressed in a leather fur rimmed jacket and blue jeans.</p>
<p>“Evening ladies. Glad to see you two have met” his eyes trailer Mai’s form up and down, his gaze obviously hungry. “What do you think Miss Ito? It’s a great ride don’t you think? If you like I could give you a ride home”</p>
<p>Mai played along “Oh I wouldn’t want to impose” she said fluttering her eyelashes</p>
<p>“Nonsense. It would be my pleasure”</p>
<p>“Well... Alright, you twisted my arm” she playfully giggled “Let me just text my driver and tell him I’ve got my own ride” she pulled out her phone and began texting the screen out of Higuchi’s sight. Misa caught a glance and realised she was actually texting Light. When finished she placed the phone in her handbag and got in “It was nice meeting you two” she said to Misa and Mogi, giving them a subtle nod.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Light all but jumped out of his skin when he received Mai’s text. “SHE’S WHAT!?”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“I have to say I love the outfit” Higuchi said eyeing her again “Black really suits you”</p>
<p>Mai made herself smile “Well thank you. You’re not looking so bad yourself” <em>Kyoski Higuchi. He thinks I’m the second Kira. So he thinks I’ll be loyal to him if he confesses. Not a chance in hell buddy</em>. “So tell me, you didn’t give me a ride just to take me home did you?”</p>
<p>Higuchi chuckled “Oh I’m that obvious huh?”</p>
<p>“Well it doesn’t matter what you try and do to me. I’ll just kill you”</p>
<p>In the back seat taking up the whole back of the car sat Rem. They were confused wondering why Mai would do something so dangerous. <strong><em>What are you doing Mai? Why are you playing into his hands? Is this all part of your plan?</em></strong> Mai tilted her head slightly to look in the rear view mirror, her eyes locking with Rem. She gave the tiniest of nods before her eyes were aimed forward once more. <strong><em>I see. You need me to prove you are the second Kira in order to get him to confess.</em></strong></p>
<p>Higuchi laughed again “Oh come on, be serious. You can kill people?”</p>
<p>“Of course I can. Do you know why?” she gave him a cunning smile “Because I’m the second Kira”</p>
<p>The man froze. <em>Wait, it can’t be. Even if she was the second Kira before, there’s no way she still is. She’s not supposed to have any memory of it either. What the hell is going on?</em><br/>“Come now, you don’t have to make up stuff like that to feel safe around me. I assure you I am quite the gentleman”</p>
<p>Mai raised an eyebrow coyly “That remains to be seen. Besides I’ll only show I’m the second Kira to the real Kira. After all, I owe him a huge thank you for everything he’s done. I may even marry him given the chance”</p>
<p>“You owe him? I didn’t realise Kira meant so much to you”</p>
<p>She brushed a stray hair back into place “Well it is because of Kira that I now run my father’s company” Mai smirked “Sacrifices must be made after all” <strong><em>Oh Mai. I can sense how much your heart is hurting pretending to be like this. I’m so sorry you were dragged into this.</em></strong></p>
<p>
  <em>Holy shit. This girl’s for real. Only someone with the same power could be so ruthless. If she is the second Kira then that means she has the Shinigami eyes. I’ll have to keep her close to me at all costs. But I better test her first.</em>
</p>
<p>Higuchi let out a hearty laugh “Well then. Since I happen to be Kira, does that mean you’ll marry me?” his answer was silence. For a moment Higuchi wondered if he had said it too soon. He glanced at Mai to see her staring back at him, smirking once more.</p>
<p>“You know, I had a feeling you would say that. However I’m going to need proof that you are in fact Kira. Perhaps we could prove it to each other. But remember, I only kill those who are criminals” she announced</p>
<p><em>That’s right. Like the first Kira the second only killed criminals.</em> Higuchi pulled over packing the car on the side of a suspension bridge. He then pulled out his laptop and opened it up to his files on potential targets. “This is Gizo Kanibushi. President of a major finance company. He’s infamous for his immoral collection methods and sometimes gets people to pay with their insurance money. How about him?”</p>
<p>“I take it this man is a bit of a thorn in Yotsuba’s side. I kill a criminal and you get rid of a rival is that it?” Mai giggled “Two birds with one stone. I like it. But how soon can you confirm his death?”</p>
<p><em>Holy fuck, I think I’m in love.</em> “As soon as I call him”</p>
<p>Mai shrugged nonchalantly “Alright then. But turn around for a moment. I don’t want you to see how I kill” Higuchi did so. Mai then pretended to write on a scrap of paper from her purse. Rem saw this and knew what they had to do.<em><strong> Mai, you want me to kill this man in order to prove you are the second Kira. Very well.</strong></em> Rem then wrote the name in their own Death Note.<br/>Mai glanced at her watch. “Go ahead and check, he should be dead by now” wordlessly Higuchi rang up the number and waited.</p>
<p>“Hello this is Higuchi from –”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. Our President has just collapsed and stopped breathing. Call back later!” the man on the other end hung up. Higuchi was left in disbelief. <em>She did it. She actually killed him. It would have been impossible for her to do that unless she had the power. This proves it!</em></p>
<p>“That proof enough for you?” Mai asked. Suddenly Mai found herself lying flat with Higuchi on top of her. </p>
<p>He grinned “So, if I’m Kira. That means you’ll marry me right?”</p>
<p>“Well aren’t you forward” Mai gasped “However, I’ve proved myself to you. Now you need to prove yourself to me”</p>
<p>Higuchi’s grin faded “Well I can’t kill until I get home”</p>
<p>“Oh that’s a pity” she said shoving him off her. “For all I know that’s just an excuse to take me to your place. I might be a killer but I’m not a loose woman” she playfully trailer her fingers up his throat. “How about this. You stop killing the Criminals on TV. If you’re really Kira, that should be no issue for you” the man shuddered slightly under her touch. “Then you can start killing again when I say so. If all the times of death match up then I’ll believe you” using her free hand she turned on the hidden recording device she had in her trousers pocket. A small but powerful device that could record sounds up to thirty meters away. “After all, killing criminals is something only Kira can do right?”</p>
<p>“I see what you mean” Higuchi replied thoughtfully “That’s a good idea. Alright Mai...”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“... I’m Kira and in order to make you trust me and prove to you that I am Kira, I’ll stop killing criminals for the time being. Once your fully convinced I’m the real thing, you are I can get married”</p>
<p>Mai played the recording for the task force. All of them were shocked beyond measure. “So there you have it. Higuchi is Kira”</p>
<p>“Amazing!” Matsuda gushed “Not only do we know who Kira is but now the deaths we were worried about will stop! Mai this is incredible!”</p>
<p>Light spoke up “Mai, are you alright? That couldn’t have been easy for you”</p>
<p>“No. No it wasn’t” she answered “I had to pretend I was attracted to my father’s killer. I had to make him believe I was as sick and twisted as he was. I had to...” tears sprung to her eyes and she covered her mouth to hold back a sob. Matsuda was instantly at her side to comfort her. She cried into his shoulder letting the stress and tension of the day out at last.</p>
<p>“Oh Mai” he whispered comfortingly “Its going to be ok. Thanks to you we’ve almost got him”</p>
<p>Unseen by the others, Misa sat at the top of the stairs watching. She gazed down at Mai, at her tears, at her sadness, feeling sympathy and guilt. <em>Kira may have avenged my parents but... He killed Mai’s. She’s suffering because of Kira. Was I wrong... About Kira?</em></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>To be continued...</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Guidance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things begin to fall apart for Higuchi but he refuses to give up without a fight.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While the rest of the Task Force formulated a plan Ryuzaki was deep in thought over the most recent development. <em>If the killing of criminals stops now then there’s no doubt that Higuchi is the one with Kira’s power. Mai certainly went above and beyond the call of duty in order to get that confession. Her desire to avenge her father is more important than her own safety. However if criminals do stop dying from this point on it will be difficult to determine that critical element. How Kira conducts his murders. I’ll have to think of a plan.</em></p>
<p>“So how did you get Higuchi to confess?” Asked Light after Mai had calmed down</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes “Because men like him are all the same. I just made him believe I would marry him if he was Kira and the idiot sung like a canary. It’s almost too easy how quickly he fell for it. Plus... He thinks I’m the second Kira”</p>
<p>“What!?” Light gasped “Why on earth would be think that!?”</p>
<p>“You think I know what goes on in that guy’s head?” retorted Mai “I figured my best chance at getting out of that car in one piece was to go along with it. And hey! I got him to stop killing criminals didn’t I? That’s at least something”</p>
<p>Light fumed “But you put yourself in harm’s way and now Higuchi will never leave you alone” while they argued Watari walked past pushing a cart with many sweet deserts for Ryuzaki to consume. From cakes to pastries and macaroons to puddings.</p>
<p>“While I consider Mai’s efforts a victory there is still a downside” announced Ryuzaki picking up a macaroon “If criminals stop dying as you say then we may loose our chance at figuring out how Kira kills. Even with the confession, without proof of his killing methods we have nothing”</p>
<p>“I hadn’t thought of that” said Mai regretfully</p>
<p>Ryuzaki commented once more “Do not feel bad Miss Ito. Thanks to you we’re closer than ever to finishing this case. We won’t arrest Higuchi until we know criminals will stop dying. Let me think about this” after a moment of thinking Ryuzaki contacted Weddy. “Weddy. An update on the current situation please”</p>
<p>“Everything is going smoothly” she replied “We should be able to track up to 70% of their movements using our cameras inside the office building”</p>
<p>“What about outside the office?”</p>
<p>She rejected the idea “That’s not going to be possible with just Watari and me”</p>
<p>“What if you focus solely on Higuchi?”</p>
<p>“Higuchi? I’ve only been able to enter the houses of five of the men so far. But Higuchi as well as two others have super high tech security systems, especially Higuchi. He recently constructed a dampening room that blocks out any electronic waves. It took me two days just to break into the place”</p>
<p>“This guy sure sounds suspicious” Matsuda commented</p>
<p>Ryuzaki nodded “Alright. Then begin installing microphones, tracking devices and cameras but not in the house. Instead just put them in the car”</p>
<p>Weddy balked “What? After getting this far? Do you know how difficult it is to break into someone’s house? Besides do you have any idea how many cars this guy has? Fine then. I just have to install them in all his cars right?”</p>
<p>“Yes thank you”</p>
<p>
  <em>Thank goodness his car wasn’t bugged earlier. I don’t know how I’d be able to explain that away. Jeeze Light, how did you cope doing this all by yourself? I’m exhausted just thinking about it.</em>
</p>
<p>“Miss Ito?” Ryuzaki asked “Did Higuchi give any indication on how he kills?”</p>
<p>“No” she replied shaking her head “He said he’d prove he was Kira by not killing criminals but other than that he wouldn’t say how he does it”</p>
<p>He nodded “I see... Light. I wish to ask you something”</p>
<p>“Uh, sure go ahead”</p>
<p>“I need you to analyse a theory I have. One which will determine the way we catch Higuchi. I no longer believe you were ever Kira but I do believe that you have a connection to the killings that go beyond our investigation. In your opinion how to you think Higuchi obtained Kira’s power?”</p>
<p>Light thought it over “Well from what we know Kira wouldn’t just disappear like he did. If I had to guess he thought the best course of action was to transfer his power to someone who shared the same ideals as him. Though he may be regretting choosing Higuchi”</p>
<p>“My thoughts exactly. Kira’s power is something that can be transferred to a willing participant. So we’ll have to stop Higuchi from transferring it to someone else. Create a situation where it would be impossible for Higuchi to pass on his power. We’ll have him show us how he kills”</p>
<p>“So how are you going to do that?” asked Light</p>
<p>Ryuzaki pondered “We’re going to trick Higuchi using Sakura TV”</p>
<p>“Oh! Like a hidden camera show!” cheered Matsuda </p>
<p>“We’ll use the Kira special that Sakura TV holds every week. We’ll book a three hour time slot and it will be announced that Kira’s identity will be revealed at the end of the special” explained Ryuzaki</p>
<p>Mai frowned “Will that even work? Sakura TV isn’t the most popular channel these days, especially after the whole Kira holding the station hostage situation. Plus what if Higuchi doesn’t even watch that program?”</p>
<p>“We’ll get our inside man to call him” Light declared a smile growing on his face “We’ll get him to say ‘This is bad, turn on Sakura TV’ That should be enough to get him watching. Higuchi will buy it once he realises the special guest knows his secret”</p>
<p>“Oh I get it. So we’ll be using Iber then!” exclaimed Matsuda “We’ll reveal that he was a spy all along”</p>
<p>Light shook his head “No, that won’t work. Yotsuba probably already knows that Coil is a pseudonym and without his real name can’t be killed. We’d have to convince Higuchi that the guest is someone he can kill easily”</p>
<p>“Exactly Light. Someone who’s name he can find easily” Ryuzaki turned to face Matsuda who gulped with realisation.</p>
<p>“Of course. Matsuda was posing as Misa’s manager under an assumed name which Higuchi wouldn’t know about” said Light “He’d think Matsuda was listening in on their meeting and heard their plans for killing. It would make sense for Misa’s manager who he thought was dead is the one who knows his secret”</p>
<p>“Hang on a second!” Mai interjected though it was ignored</p>
<p>“We’ll have Sakura TV use a voice filter and frosted glass to protect your identity. Higuchi will probably realise in the announcement and silhouette that it’s Misa’s thought dead manager. Just to make sure we’ll have the studio mess up and accidentally reveal your face from behind the frosted glass. Until the show ends they’ll keep abounding that they’ll reveal the full name of each who’s acting as Kira”</p>
<p>“He’ll feel cornered and start to panic. He’ll have no choice but to find out the manager’s name as soon as possible” Mai sighed “I absolutely hate putting Matsuda in danger like this but I don’t see any other alternative”</p>
<p>“By doing this we can at anticipate what actions he’ll take” Light added</p>
<p>“We’ll witness his killing method. After that we’ll arrest him” Ryuzaki finished “However if Higuchi has the power to kill just with a face... Well then, Matsuda will die. Though since Matsuda is still alive even after meeting them and he’s not Pershing Mai, I doubt that’s the case. We’ll have to wait two or three days in order to make sure criminals stop dying before we can act on our plan. In the meantime Matsuda will have to decide whether he wants to go through with it or not”</p>
<p>Matsuda was beyond stunned that it had come to this. However he wasn’t really surprised. Matsuda had already given up his career as a member of the NPA and his dreams of becoming a Chief. What was risking his life? He stepped forward. “I don’t need two or three days to decide. I want to do this”</p>
<p>“I see. Oh Misa!” Ryuzaki called “I know your hiding up there” Misa let out a surprised squeak. “Please fetch Mr Mikami and tell him I need to speak to him”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“M – My King!” one Shinigami shaped like a morbid giant owl gasped as the King rose from his throne “What’s going on? Is something going to happen?”</p>
<p>“Yes” answered the Golden Shinigami walking towards the viewing portal close to his throne “I have a task for you Sidoh. You know that both Rem and Ryuk are still in the human world”</p>
<p>“That I do my King. I know why Rem remains but Ryuk has no reason to stay. He should have returned once both humans gave up ownership” answered Sidoh nervously, his feathers ruffling under the intense empty gaze of the King.</p>
<p>The King turned his gaze back to the portal. “Gather the Shinigami Sidoh. It’s time they learned the truth of what happened back then. Things are finally going to be interesting around here”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Under the cover of night three of the seven Yotsuba members held a private meeting. They held is in one of their houses far away from the Office and prying ears. The three discussed at length on how they could no longer go on with Kira’s crimes and how they all suspected Higuchi to be Kira considering his lusty for money and power was far greater and everyone else’s combined.</p>
<p>“Did you hear how he talked about that Ito girl?” One asked disgusted “He kills her father and then tries to get lucky with her. Just when I thought he couldn’t be anymore awful”</p>
<p>“Indeed. Higuchi is notorious for using vulnerable woman. It’s no surprise he targeted Miss Ito like that” at that moment Yamikawa’s phone started ringing. He glanced at the I.D and realised L was calling him once more. “Yamikawa speaking” he said as normally as he could</p>
<p>“This is L. Before I go on are you by yourself?” Light asked using the distorted voice and untraceable phone</p>
<p>“No”</p>
<p>“Then just act like this is a normal call”</p>
<p>“Oh there’s no need. My colleges here were just discussing his suspicion over your last phone call L” his two colleagues gasped “L, Mido and Shimura are here as well. I’m reasonably certain that neither of them are Kira in fact they seem fed up with him at this point. I’ll speak for them and say they’ll choose stand back and watch you face off with Kira like I planned to”</p>
<p>“Tonight I’m going to catch Kira. But I’ll need a favour from you”</p>
<p>“I see. Then it’s the end for Higuchi”</p>
<p>Light smirked “So you point the finger at Higuchi? Funny because my investigation leads me to believe another one of your colleagues is Kira” Yamikawa froze. <em>What?</em> “But if you’re so sure that it’s Higuchi then you won’t mind aiding me in bating him tonight. We’ve scheduled a live broadcast on Sakura TV. A few minuets into the program I want you to contact Higuchi and inform him on what’s going on. Do that and the rest of Yotsuba will be pardoned on the counts of being blackmailed by Kira. If anyone else in the group tries to do anything I want you to stop them”</p>
<p>“All right. I understand” he hung up the phone. <em>So L is after Higuchi. He’ll be captured tonight. Perfect.</em></p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“Are you finished yet Mr Mikami?” asked Ryuzaki</p>
<p>Mikami finished writing the last line “Done. This should be enough to convince Higuchi” he handed the Detective the script that Matsuda was to read from.</p>
<p>“Excellent work. By the way, are you afraid of heights?”</p>
<p>“... Huh?”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>In his home Higuchi laughed heartedly to himself “Its been three days since I stopped killing criminals. That should be good enough, shouldn’t it? Now when I marry Mai Ito I’ll have the Shinigami eyes. With that power in my hands Yotsuba will be under my control. And then I’ll convince Mai to give me full control of her company, but not before putting a hefty life insurance out on her”</p>
<p><em><strong>What a disgusting human being.</strong></em> Rem thought venomously.</p>
<p>Higuchi’s phone ringing interrupted his celebration. Annoyed he answered. “Higuchi we’ve got a problem. Turn on Sakura TV”</p>
<p>He did so just in time to catch the headline of the show ‘Kira’s Identity’. Higuchi just found it laughable, especially with the high squeaky voice one of the hidden men had. “Oh please, this is obviously a hoax. This is Sakura TV for god’s sake”</p>
<p>“No it’s more than that. At the beginning of the show he said he overhead a meeting between eight people” <em>What? Someone who knows about the meetings? Did someone betray us? No... There wouldn’t be any benefit for them in doing this. It’ll only put a hold around their own neck. Wait, that man. I know him from somewhere.</em></p>
<p>On screen the frosted glass hiding his identity toppled over revealing who it was behind it. <em>It’s him! Misa’s old manager. Matsui, that’s his name. How is he still alive!? Hang on a minuet. I remember the night he fell from the balcony. I saw Mai standing in the crowd of onlookers. I think she was crying. That – That bitch! She was in on it this whole time!</em></p>
<p>“He said earlier that he feared he was going to be killed so he pretended to fall and escaped to a lower balcony a few floors below” Yamikawa continued. <em>That can’t be. Just to be careful I wrote his name down in the notebook just like it was written on his business card. Why is he still alive then? Could he have been a former entertainer who became a manger using his stage name? Is that even possible!?</em></p>
<p>“He’s stated that he’s continued to investigate us and his figured out which one of us is Kira. I’m contacting everyone now warn them”</p>
<p>“Right. I’ll speak to you later” they hung up and Higuchi was left rattled and panicked. He slammed his fist on the table In front of him infuriated. <em>I have to kill him! Him and that little lying bitch! Mai. She played me for a fool. She must have made a deal with L to take me down to get her freedom. I’ll kill her for this!</em> He stalked over to his desk where he kept his Death Note. In a rate he threw open the Note book but froze at the last second before writing down her name. <em>I can’t! It’s too obvious. If she dies then suspicion will definitely call on me! Fuck. She got me.</em></p>
<p>He tried calling Misa in hopes of getting her old manager’s real name. Much to his growing ire Misa refused to pick up his phone calls. He then tried his colleague Shimura as he had ties to Japan’s Ministry of Internal Affairs in hopes of pulling the show all together.</p>
<p>“I could but I don’t think that’s wise. No one believes this show is real so we’d only be making ourselves look suspicious. Besides we shouldn’t have anything to worry about. The guy revealed his face earlier. We all know who he is so as long as one of us is Kira he going to die regardless”</p>
<p><em>That’s right. I’m the only one who knows or even suspects that Matsui isn’t his real name. If I say anything it will just insinuate that I am Kira.</em> “Yeah you’re right. I’ll talk to you later”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“Ryuzaki” Watari announced “Mogi is in position. He’s just received a call from Higuchi”</p>
<p>“Play it for us Watari. Time to star phase two” Everything is going to plan</p>
<p>“Mochi, where’s Misa?” pressed a panicked sounding Higuchi</p>
<p>“Oh Mr Higuchi. Pleasure to hear from you. I’m sorry but Misa Misa is currently taking a much needed vacation right now. She’ll be back tomorrow morning though. You can reach her then!” Mogi said in his over enthusiastic put on voice</p>
<p>Higuchi pressed “I’m asking you where she is now”</p>
<p>“Well that’s private information and Misa Misa has insisted that no one know where she is to get away from the press. I’ll have her contact you fist thing, I promise”</p>
<p>Damn it! I know his face! If I just knew his name I could kill him at anytime! “Do you know if Misa’s former manager was an entertainer at some point?”</p>
<p>“Hm? Oh I was only recently hired I don’t know much about that. You could call the agency but they’re currently in Okinawa right now. You could try the President though”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“This is going exactly as we planned it’s almost scary” Light muttered</p>
<p>“You shouldn’t be scared Light, you should be happy” responded Ryuzaki</p>
<p>Watari spoke “I’m patching you in with Higuchi’s call with the President of Yoshiba Productions”</p>
<p>They listened as Higuchi tried to get Matsuda’s real name, not even bothering to hide of desperate he was for the answer. In the end Higuchi ordered the President to get the files to him. “What are you nuts? This is our company’s first vacation in two years. Tell you what if you want the file that badly, I’ll send you the pin code to the office and you can get it yourself. The personal files are in the filing cabinet near back on the fifth floor. I think his file is in the bottom draw? If was it the third?”</p>
<p>
  <em>If they’re going to announce it at the end of the program, that means I’ve got two hours to kill him!</em>
</p>
<p>Higuchi got ready for the fight of his life. He packed the Death Note in his brief case and pulled out the gun he had hidden in his draw, hiding that in his suit jacket pocket. He then raced down to his garage to his fastest car. He let out a crazed laugh when he remembered a key detail. He couldn’t believe in all the commotion he had forgotten something so important.</p>
<p>Weddy was soon in pursuit of Higuchi when he sped out of his garage. “I’m in sight’s of Higuchi. He’s only carrying a single bag”</p>
<p>“This is all going according to plan” Light said almost happily so. That soon faded when Higuchi took a hard left when he should have kept going forward. “Wait, where’s he going?”</p>
<p>“He’s heading towards uptown. He’s going the wrong direction.</p>
<p>Suddenly Light realised where he was headed. “Mai! He’s headed for Mai’s house! We have to stop him!”</p>
<p>“Weddy. Intercept him at this address!” Ryuzaki ordered as Light tried to call Mai.</p>
<p>“Come on, come on, come on” Light whispered panicked “Come on Mai, answer”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>By the time Weddy got there, Higuchi was already dragging Mai out with a gun pressed against her temple. He threw her into the car just as Weddy pulled up. Higuchi wasted no time in shifting at biker, hitting Weddy in the shoulder. She gasped in pain the shock making her fall off her Bike. Once she was felt with, Higuchi got into his car and sped off with Mai in the passenger seat. “Higuchi you bastard! Let me out this –!” Higuchi used the gun to hit her across the head. The force sent her head back cracking against the window. She soon slipped into unconsciousness, blood dripping slowly from her new head wound.</p>
<p>“Sorry about that Darling but I need to borrow your eyes. I’ve come too damn far to let L ruin everything for me. I won’t stop until I have everything!”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“He’s got her” Ryuzaki announced to Light, his voice quiet and regretful. He hadn’t anticipated Mai becoming a hostage so he had neglected to place guards around her home. Now Weddy was injured and Mai in grave danger.</p>
<p>Light leaned on the table in front of him, body trembling with both rage and terror. “Damn it... Damn it...!”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>To be continued...</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Frenzy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The conclusion of Higuchi.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This will be my last update until after Christmas. Happy holidays to all, hope you all have a safe and happy Christmas! See you again soon xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Higuchi kidnapped Mai!?” Misa gasped after Light had explained everything to her and Mikami “Oh my god, is she ok? Is she hurt?”</p>
<p>By the looks of it...” Ryuzaki brought up the camera feed from inside Higuchi’s car “Yes” the four of them stared at the screen. In the passenger seat of the car sat Mai slumped against the door, blood slowly dripping from her forehead.</p>
<p>“Dear God” Mikami whispered disgusted “I can’t believe Higuchi would do such a thing. Why on earth would be kidnap her of all people?”</p>
<p>“Miss Ito convinced him that she was the second Kira in order to get a confession. My guess is he’s going to force her to use the Shinigami eyes in order to kill Matsuda. But since she is in fact not the second Kira...” Ryuzaki trailer off but the others knew what they meant. If they didn’t think if something soon Mai was as good as dead.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“Damn it...” Higuchi snarled as he drove while watching Sakura TV on his dashboard. “Wake up!” he shoved against Mai’s shoulder but she didn’t rouse. On the screen the man he was so desperate to kill stated that he felt safe because Kira needed both a name and a face to kill but Kira only had his face so he was safe. <em>He thinks he’s safe because I don’t know his real name huh? Well it doesn’t matter. Even if he managed to destroy his files at the agency, I still have her eyes to use at my disposal.</em></p>
<p>In the back seat he couldn’t see Rem’s hand touching Mai’s arm through the gap between her seat and the car door. <em><strong>Mai. Just hold on a little longer. This will all be over soon.</strong></em></p>
<p>“Rem” Higuchi spoke “What do you think about all this?”</p>
<p>“What do I think? About what may I ask?” they replied</p>
<p>Light frowned “Who is he talking to? There’s only Mai in the car with him and there’s no way someone else could be hiding in there, right?”</p>
<p>“No, we would know if there was” Ryuzaki responded</p>
<p>Higuchi continued “There’s no way he’d be foolish enough to on live television without making sure I couldn’t find his real name. But even with Mai’s power I feel like I’m walking into a trap. How would I even know if she’s telling me his real name anyway? She’s probably been working for L this whole time! And if that file is there is could just be another alias”</p>
<p>“This isn’t good” worried Misa “If he finds out Mai is a fraud then she’s done for”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>This must be the plan L came up with to catch Higuchi. They want him to go to the station. If that’s where Misa and Mai need him to go then so be it.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“That may be true but if he knows that you are Kira then he’s going to announce your name in public. That’s an inescapable fact. You’re only option is to go. If the name on the file is false you still have her eyes. If it is real then you can kill him discreetly with the notebook. However, there is the case of what to do with Mai once this is all over”</p>
<p>Higuchi smirked “Well that’s simple. Once that man is dead, I’ll kill her too. I can’t let it get out that I kidnapped Mai Ito. I’ll just make her commit suicide after leaving a note stating how depressed she’s been since the death of her father”</p>
<p>“What!?” both Light and Misa yelled horrified</p>
<p>“You don’t need to be reckless. That man is the only one you need to kill. If Mai dies you will only be implicated in her death due to your connection with her” said Rem trying to dissuade him from killing the unconscious girl next to him.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, you’re right. Hmm... Then I’ll pin her for the murders. Once people learn she gained control over her company because her father died, people won’t think twice that she was responsible for the other murders. I’ll just have her confess and then make her hang herself in her cell”</p>
<p>“Except the deaths only benefited Yotsuba’s gain. Since she only met you recently, there’s no reason for her to have murdered anyone to aid in Yotsuba’s growth”</p>
<p>Beside him, Mai let out a pained groan just as they pulled up outside Yoshiba Productions. Her eyes fluttered open only to quickly shut again “Oh my head...” Higuchi pulled off his tie and tied it around her mouth between the teeth effectively gagging her. Now she was fully awake and alert remembering the danger she was in. Then Higuchi pressed the gun under her chin. She let out a frightened noise.</p>
<p>“You’re coming with me” he growled</p>
<p>“W-why is he taking her with him?” Asked Misa fearfully</p>
<p>Mikami answered “Insurance. He’s guessed that Mai is working for L so is things go south for him he could potentially use her as a bargaining chip”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Mogi and Iber hid in the darkness waiting as two sets of footsteps echoed from down the hall. The clacking of shoes and the sound of bare feet against the floor. Higuchi had taken Mai just as she had changed into her pyjamas for the night. Dressed in only a loose red tank top and grew sweat pants she shivered in the coldness of the building. Higuchi held a tight grip on her wrists as he forced the girl to walk ahead of him to the office.</p>
<p>Once inside the office he pulled her along to where the filing cabinets were. There he used a nearby roll of duct ape on a desk and bound her hands together. He shoved her to the ground with force. “Move and I’ll kill you” and he meant it. Mai stayed on the floor while Higuchi searched the cabinet. She tilted her head to the security camera above, fear obvious in her dark eyes.</p>
<p>Light was grasping the arms of his hair so tightly he nearly pulled them off. “Oh Mai...”</p>
<p>“Got ya” Higuchi said at last finding the file. Now having found it, he reached inside is briefcase.</p>
<p>“Now Kira. How do you kill? Show me” Ryuzaki whispered to himself literally on the edge of his seat.</p>
<p>Outside the office Mogi and Iber stood by awaiting the signal to move. Inside Higuchi wrote down the name written on the file inside a black notebook, another assumed name but he was unaware of that fact. Smiling, he placed the file back, put his notebook back in his briefcase and pulled Mai up by her hair. She yelped and was quickly shoved ahead once more, him grabbing at her wrists to control her.</p>
<p>“All that just to write a note down in his notebook?” Questioned Mikami “That doesn’t make any sense”</p>
<p>“Should we apprehend him now? He still has Mai with him” asked Mogi into his earpiece as the two passed not seeing them.</p>
<p>“No not yet. We still don’t know how he kills” answered Ryuzaki biting his thumb “Perhaps he’s planning on doing something back in the car” they watched as Higuchi once again shoved Mai into his car before getting into the car himself. She tried as had as she could to break free of her bindings but it was no good. Meanwhile Higuchi turned on the dashboard once more looking as calm as ever.</p>
<p>“You think he’d be desperate to kill Matsuda but now he just looks calm” Light commented his eyes landing on his friend once more. His blood boiled when he saw the dark blood caking her already dark hair. “Just what is he planning on doing with her now?”</p>
<p>“You’re right. If all he needed was the name then he would have taken the file with him. However he left it behind after making a note in his notebook” Ryuzaki agreed finding the man’s actions just as puzzling.</p>
<p>In the car both watched the little screen. Mai with fear and Higuchi counting down the seconds. To his utter disbelief, the man remained alive after the allocated forty seconds had passed. He didn’t just snap, he exploded. “DAMN! HE DIDN’T DIE!!” Mai all but cowered as far away from the man as she could. </p>
<p>“What is he talking about? Did he really just try and kill Matsuda?” Light questioned aloud “Does he just have to write down the name?” he turned to Ryuzaki “What should we do now? Do we just keep to the plan? Is it possible he can cause a death just by imagining it?”</p>
<p>I don’t understand what’s going on? I still can’t figure out he kills people. But even if we restrain him I doubt we’ll be able to get him to confess.</p>
<p>The show announced there was only fifty minuets until Kira’s name was revealed. “I don’t have time for this!” Higuchi said pulling out his phone. He tried calling Misa again but she hung up just as instructed. Enraged he threw the phone narrowly missing Mai.</p>
<p>
  <em>Alright. Calm down. I already know his face. If we go back company HQ I can play the surveillance tape for Mai and she can tell me his name. Then I can kill him. Wait, I don’t even know if she’ll be truthful about it. She’s played me for a fool this whole time, there’s no way she’d help me now. All that talk of marrying me was just to get a confession for L. But if I had the eyes... Half my lifespan is a lot but If it gets out that I’m Kira then I’m dead anyway. Better a life that’s short and sweet than no life at all.</em>
</p>
<p>“Rem. Let’s make the deal” He said causing Mai to look at him confusedly. She then glanced back at the back seat, seeing something that the others didn’t. It was like she could see another person that they couldn’t.</p>
<p>“Is she seeing this Rem Higuchi keeps talking to? Does that mean...”</p>
<p>“She could be seeing a Shinigami” Ryuzaki finished “The question is, how is she seeing it? Maybe being so close to Higuchi has allowed her to see what he sees. At any rate, we’ll learn nothing if we take him now. We may still be able to know how he kills”</p>
<p>In the car Higuchi grinned like a mad man, his eyes glowing an unnatural red. Mai whimpered through her makeshift gag from seeing his eyes glow like that. He didn’t look human anymore. With that crazed grin and red eyes he looked more like a monster than human. At Headquarters Light stared in complete incredulity. He could see what Mai was seeing, how Higuchi looked more beast than man. “What the hell?” he whispered</p>
<p>With these eyes I’m invincible. I have more than enough options now. Higuchi gunned the car speeding off into the night. Mogi and Iber in hot pursuit along with Weddy who had returned to the chase after patching up her shoulder. A police officer on a traffic bike pulled Higuchi over for speeding which wasn’t good.</p>
<p>“Higuchi’s been pulled over by a traffic cop. I’ll have to drive by and leave the chance to Iber’s team” announced Weddy. In the car Higuchi looking in the side mirror and used the eyes to see the officer’s name as he got off the bike. Light and Ryuzaki watched as he reached into his bag for something. The officer arrived at the window and Mai screamed through her gag at him. Higuchi floored it. Now both Iber’s team and the traffic officer were chasing after the red sports car. Inside the car Mai kept trying to undo her hands.</p>
<p>The chase continued. The traffic officer was close to the car when he suddenly veered and slammed headfirst into a truck. “The traffic cop just rear-ended that truck. He’s dead!” announced a shocked Mogi who had narrowly just missed being part of the crash himself.</p>
<p>“It has to be Higuchi” Mikami said in near awe</p>
<p>“Rem... A deal...” Light muttered then gasped “That’s it! That must be what the Shinigami eyes are. He has the same power as the second Kira! That’s how he only needs a face to kill that officer”</p>
<p>Ryuzaki nodded “You’re right. Everyone!” he ordered to those chasing Higuchi or at the station “It’s too dangerous to allow further action by Higuchi. Let’s bring him in. I believe he has the same power as the second Kira. He is able to kill just by looking at someone’s face. Please keep this in mind when you move in to arrest him”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“Watari. Connect me to the Director of the NPA” Watari did so “This is L. We are now aware of Kira’s true identity. He is currently heading from Hibuya to Shibuya along highway route one in a red sports car. He also has a young woman held as hostage in the same car. Our group will be handling the arrest. In the meantime please instruct all officers to refrain from approaching his car”</p>
<p>Light then contacted Yagami “Alright. Dad, during the next commercial break take measure seven”</p>
<p>“Understood. Alright. During the next commercial I want you to swap Matsuda and the MC with mannequins. It will make the broadcast look like it’s still going with the pre recorded voices we’ve prepared. Leave the cameras running and evacuate everyone from the building”</p>
<p>“Lets move Light” Ryuzaki announced standing up from his seat. “Mikami, you’re coming with us. Misa, I’m afraid you’ll be staying here”</p>
<p>Light was confused “Why is Mr Mikami coming with us?”</p>
<p>While Ryuzaki was tying Misa up to the chair he explained “Mikami is the presiding Prosecutor of the Kira case. I feel it’s only right he comes along to see Kira captured. Let’s go”</p>
<p>“Hey wait! You can’t just leave me here! Guys!... Guys?”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“I should have guessed you’d know how to fly a helicopter” commented Light once off the roof of the tower. In the helicopter was him, Ryuzaki, Mikami and Watari. All wearing protective headphones and Watari surprisingly loading a long range sniper rifle. Light heard Mikami groan slightly. “You ok back there?”</p>
<p>“Yeah... Heights just make me nauseous”</p>
<p>Light looked back to the screen where they were tracking Higuchi. “Looks like he’s heading strait to Sakura TV. Just as you suspected”</p>
<p>“Now we just have to catch him”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Higuchi once again pulled Mai out of the car, pressing the gun under her chin once more. Since he had the eyes the only thing she was good for now was leverage. He wasn’t even pretending anymore. As soon as that fake manager was dead, so was she. He found no resistance at the main entrance nor when they ventured father in. The show was still going on so there must be people inside. Probably waiting for an ambush. Not that it matters. They won’t shoot as long as I’ve got her. Mai struggled all the way until the reached the stage area. Her heart dropped when she saw the two silhouettes, praying to God that the plan had worked. Much to her relief and Higuchi’s anger, in place of the men were the mannequins.<br/>“Higuchi, hold it right there!” Yagami ordered appearing from his hiding spot. Soon he was surrounded by Weddy, Iber, Mogi and the real Matsuda. All wearing helmets that hid their faces.<br/>“Stay back!” Higuchi yelled pressing the gun even harder under Mai’s chin “Or I’ll kill her I swear!” Mai cried from fear.</p>
<p>“That’s enough. You’re done here Kira” Weddy said pointing her own gun at him, blood still soaked on her outfit from her injury. Higuchi recognised her as the woman he had shot earlier. Quicker than she could react, Higuchi shot at her again, only this time Yagami was able to jump in front of her. The bullet grazed his arm badly. Higuchi made his escape dragging Mai along with him.</p>
<p>“No! Mai!” Matsuda yelled grabbing the fallen gun and running after them. But in dark hallway he couldn’t shoot in case he hit Mai instead. He heard her petrified screams as they disappeared from view”</p>
<p>“L, Higuchi escaped with Mai!” Mogi said into his earpiece “The Chief’s been shot”</p>
<p>“I’m alright. It’s just a graze. We have to go after him”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>The helicopter was drawing close. Watari readied his rifle while Ryuzaki held out a gun for Light. “I think you should hold onto this for protection. This is Kira after all”</p>
<p>Light thought about it. Firearms were illegal in Japan but they were about to go up against Kira. There was no telling what Higuchi would do now he was cornered like a rat. “You’re probably right” Light said taking the gun and tucking it in his jeans.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Back in the car Mai had enough. With a sudden burst of strength she finally broke the duct tape around her wrists. Now free she pulled off the bat around her mouth. “Oh you murdering piece of shit!” she yelled “Things didn’t go according to plan did they?”</p>
<p>“Shut it you little brat. You’re lucky you’re not dead yet”</p>
<p>“And you’re lucky I haven’t torn out your eyes yet” Higuchi made a sharp turn choosing to avoid the traffic and take the suspended bridge. The task force right behind him. “There’s no escape Higuchi. Give up now before it’s too late”</p>
<p>“Never!” he roared “I won’t stop until the world is at my feet. You should be thanking me. It’s only because of me that you run your company!”</p>
<p>She snarled “Only because you took away the only parent I ever had! You think I’d thank you for that!?” bright lights ahead of the car blinded them for a moment. When they looked again, there was a police car blockade in Higuchi’s way.</p>
<p>“What’s going on? I thought we told the police not to get involved with the arrest” said Watari</p>
<p>“The only person who could have done this was...” Light trailed off. And it was. At the head of the blockade inside one of the police cars with tinted windows was Aizawa and Ide. Once they had heard what was going on, they rallied every willing officer to aid in the capture of Kira. The officers were all too happy to help bring down Kira once and for all.</p>
<p>Higuchi sneered pulling out his gun once more. “You’re gonna die right here” he threatened</p>
<p>“Well if I’m gonna die... I’m taking you with me!” she elbowed him in the face causing him to loose grip on both the wheel and gun. In that split second Mai grabbed the wheel and spun it as hard as she could making the car do a tailspin to the barrier wall. <em>I did it Dad</em>. Was her last thought before darkness swept over her again.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>To be continued...</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Revival Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The truth comes out...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope everyone enjoyed the holidays!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s over” Light whispered mostly to himself, his eyes fixed on the now wrecked sports car. Higuchi couldn’t have made a get away if he tried. <em>God just look at it. The passenger side is almost completely crushed. Is she even alive in there? Please God, don’t let her die. Not like this...</em></p>
<p>The police cars that had been used as the blockade were now surrounding the car. Each officer waiting with bated breath on what would happen next. “Ryuzaki” Yagami contacted through the earpiece “I would like to be the one to arrest Higuchi”</p>
<p>“I’m coming too” added Mogi “If that’s alright with you Chief"</p>
<p>“Understood. But remember this is Kira. We have to take every precaution when you approach him and don’t show your face. As for Miss Ito I’ve already called for an ambulance. Until it arrives make no attempts to move her unless absolutely necessary to avoid further injury” Ordered Ryuzaki “Watari. If Higuchi makes any sudden moves –”</p>
<p>The elder man nodded “I understand. I shoot to stun him, not to kill”</p>
<p>Now donning their protective headgear, Yagami and Mogi made their way to the car. Several other officers including Aizawa joined them as back up with guns at the ready. As they got closer the found Higuchi still in his seat with his upper half resting on the deployed airbag. He appeared to be dazed but relatively unharmed. The passenger seat airbag had also deployed but Mai wasn’t in the seat. Frowning, Yagami glanced in the back seat and saw Mai lying there on the seat unconscious but breathing steadily. He wasn’t sure how she ended up there but was relieved she wasn’t too badly hurt from the collision.</p>
<p>“Higuchi. Put your hands above your head and step out of the car” ordered Yagami. Having no other choice and nowhere left to run to, Higuchi reluctantly did as he was instructed. Soon enough he was handcuffed and blindfolded. This Kira had finally be caught. As par earlier instructions, Mogi placed a headset on Higuchi so Ryuzaki could at last interrogate one of the Kira’s.</p>
<p>“Higuchi. How are you able to kill people? Tell me?” demanded Ryuzaki. The man refused to talk so Ryuzaki continued “If you’re not going to talk then I’ll use whatever means necessary to get it out if you”</p>
<p>Hearing that, Higuchi caved. “The Notebook. You probably won’t believe me but I’ve got a special notebook. If I write a person’s name in it while thinking if their face, that person dies” Ryuzaki frowned. <em>A Notebook? Is that what he was doing earlier?</em></p>
<p>“I found it” said Yagami finding it inside Higuchi’s briefcase in the foot well of the car “He’s written quite a few names in it but I don’t see anything strange about it” he glanced to the backseat to check if Mai was still ok only to begin screaming. He clambered out of the car still screaming pointing at the car in terror. “There’s – there’s a monster in the car! It has Mai Ito!” in the car he had seen Mai in the arms of a terrifying creature made from the stuff of nightmares.</p>
<p>“Chief what’s wrong?” asked Mogi concerned</p>
<p>Yagami once again pointed to the car “In there. Can’t you see that monster?”</p>
<p>Mogi unwittingly picked up the notebook “Calm down Chief. I think you’re just tired from –” Mogi turned himself and saw the creature staring at him through the window. He too began screaming.</p>
<p>“Dad, what is going on?” just as Light asked that, the now useless car began moving on its own. Something inside was pushing the door open against the wall with enough strength to move the car completely. No one could believe their eyes as a still out cold Mai was carried out by an unseen force, cradled in invisible arms floating in mid air. Even Ryuzaki was gaping at the site.</p>
<p>“I think... Only those who’ve touched the notebook can see it. But that – that thing is holding her!” continued Yagami borderline on a panic attack.</p>
<p>Mikami voice was barely a whisper as he pointed to the floating girl “You... You guys see that too, right?” </p>
<p>“Please bring the notebook to me” instructed a rather subdued Ryuzaki.</p>
<p>Rem watched as Mogi brought him the Death Note, their arms tightening around Mai’s sleeping form. <strong><em>Just what do you plan to do Teru Mikami. Once you take hold of the Death Note, all of your memories of it and what you did will return. But if Light Yagami takes hold of it once more... There’s no telling what will happen.</em></strong></p>
<p>Ryuzaki took the notebook from Mogi holding it between his fingers. Slowly he turned back to the scene. Now he too saw the massive pale while creature holding Mai in the air. “It really is... A Shinigami. They really... Do exist...”</p>
<p>Millions of thoughts raced through Ryuzaki’s head. Everything he had deducted or theorised from the moment Kira began killing to this moment flew through his brain faster than a lighting strike. <em>Two books! There have to be two notebooks. Possibly more. This isn’t over yet.</em> He glanced down to find his hands now empty. Ryuzaki felt a twinge of panic. He turned his gaze to Light who now held the notebook, his mouth agape and eyes wider than his own.</p>
<p>Then Light began to scream. A earth shattering primal scream that came from the deepest parts of Light’s soul. Still screaming Light’s grip faltered allowing the notebook to slip from his hands and land on the floor of the helicopter. It skidded to where Mikami was sitting. After what felt like an eternity Light’s screaming died out. The teen hunched forward his chest heaving shaky breaths. His whole body trembling as if trapped in a blizzard.</p>
<p>For once Ryuzaki had no idea what to do. “Are... You ok Light?”</p>
<p>Light continued to tremble, tears now dripping freely. <em>The Death Note. It’s the Death Note. It kills people! And I – </em>Light threw open the window of the cockpit hand clenched over mouth. He leaned out and proceeded to vomit harshly.</p>
<p><em>I have no idea what just happened. Could the Notebook have effected Light so badly he’s reacting this way?</em> Unsure of what to do Ryuzaki awkwardly patted Light on the pack as the teen continued to throw up. It eventually ceased and Light slumped back into his seat grimacing at the foul taste in his mouth. “Light?” Ryuzaki asked slowly “What just happened?”</p>
<p>The teen faced him, his expression one of deep regret “Ryuzaki... there’s... there’s something I have to – wait. Where is it?” he looked down but couldn’t see the black notebook anywhere. Both he and Ryuzaki looked franticly at their feet but neither saw it. Ryuzaki looked back and gasped. Watari was slumped against the wall and neither Mikami or the notebook was in sight.</p>
<p>“Watari!” both rushed out of their seats to check on the older man. He was breathing but had a hasty bruise forming on the temple of his head “He’s alright. Just knocked out. Where the hell is Mikami? Don’t tell me the idiot’s gone and played hero”</p>
<p>Light let out a terrified gasped “The Death Note! He has the Death Note!”</p>
<p>“Death Note?” Ryuzaki questioned as Light exited the helicopter throwing off his headset. He quickly glanced around and managed to spot Mikami’s figure running away from the scene as fast as he could.</p>
<p>“Mikami, wait!” Light yelled giving chase</p>
<p>“Light!” Ryuzaki called but Light kept going “Damn it”</p>
<p>Commotion coming from the crash scene gained his attention once more. He turned to look just in time to see Higuchi collapse to the road while gasping out his last breaths. Ryuzaki’s eyes widened as the Kira they had just captured died right in front of them from a heart attack. The trade mark of Kira. While this was going on, the Shinigami holding Mai speed it’s wings and take off into the night still holding Mai in its arms. Ryuzaki didn’t have time to take in what was going on. “Mogi, watch Watari” he ordered before taking off in the direction Light had ran off to.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>A lot further ahead Light continued to chase after his teacher panting loudly as he ran. I can’t let him use that thing. I have to stop him. He has no idea what that thing can do! “Mikami!” he yelled once more, this time the older man came to a stop. Light caught up to him, bent forward and gasping trying to catch his breath. “What... What the hell are you thinking? That thing is too dangerous for us to use”</p>
<p>Mikami remained quiet until he began to chuckle. His chuckle slowly morphed into a crazed hysterical laugh that sent a cold chill up Light’s spine. “It worked... Exactly as I planned...” muttered Mikami with another bought of laughter. At last he turned to face Light holding the Death Note tight to his chest “Are you proud of me God? I’ve worked so hard to bring us to this point”</p>
<p>With budding panic, Light took a step backwards “W-what are you talking about?”</p>
<p>“Oh! Forgive me God. It was rude of me to introduce myself to you in such a manner” he bowed in apology. He then stood proud his smile almost deranged “I am your messenger. I am Kira” hearing that, Light’s heart dropped through his stomach and into the road. His hands shook and knees felt weak as he took another step backwards from the man.</p>
<p>He shook his head in denial heart hammering like mad “No. No, you – you can’t be. The Notebook must be messing with your mind. Just drop it and it’ll stop”</p>
<p>Mikami smirked “Oh I assure you I am Kira. And I did this all for you God. I kill only for you” he grinned “From the moment I saw you I knew who you really were. I knew that you were the only pure one in this disgusting world. You left me this notebook to do your work and as soon as I’ve dealt with L, you Light Yagami... Will be the God of this new world!”</p>
<p>
  <em>He’s... He’s insane...</em>
</p>
<p>“Light!” Ryuzaki called his footsteps getting closer.</p>
<p>Light snapped out of his fear “Ryuzaki, run! Don’t come any closer!” thinking fast, Light pulled the gun from his trouser belt and pointed it at Mikami. “Drop the book Mikami or... Or I will shoot” though his threat was sound, Light’s hand shook as he held the unfamiliar weapon. Mikami had the nerve to look offended at the gun pointed at him. But then he sighed.</p>
<p>“Oh I see. You still haven’t awoken yet. With L still being a threat I suppose it’s not safe for you to show your true form. No matter” he opened the Death Note. “Nothing a little work won’t fix”</p>
<p>Light fired the gun, the bullet hitting Mikami in the left arm. To Light’s horror the wound simply healed itself, flesh and bone knitted itself together right before his eyes. The two locked eyes. Now Mikami looked devastated. “You... You shot me...” Light took the opportunity to run for dear life in the opposite direction. Seeing Ryuzaki he grabbed the detective by the arm and yanked him along to follow. “God! GOD! STAY AWAY FROM THAT DEMON!” Mikami all but bellowed after the pair. “HE HAD CORRUPTED YOU!”</p>
<p>Once back at the scene Light all but threw Ryuzaki into the helicopter. “We need to get everyone out of here” he ordered Mogi in a frantic voice “Mikami is Kira. He knows all of our faces so going after him will just get us all killed”</p>
<p>“Listen to Light. Evacuate the area. Have some officers try and tail him but get everyone else to leave. Now” added a rattled Ryuzaki. Mogi nodded and sped off. Light was about to pull himself into the helicopter when his hand missed the handle. His vision went double all of a sudden and balance began to falter.</p>
<p>“Ryu... zaki...” He mumbled right before falling. The detective managed to catch him in Tim to avoid Light face planting the floor. Light was still alive and breathing. He had just passed out.<br/>“Light?... Light” Ryuzaki said trying to shake the teen awake. “Light!” he yelled uncharacteristically panicked “Someone get Chief Yagami. Now!”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>To be continued...</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Revival part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When faith is shaken, what will Mikami do now?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you guys enjoy. A short but really jam packed chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was only one being he knew he could get answers from. Light’s actions had rattled him to the core and he was desperate to know why things had gone so wrong. So Mikami made the long journey on foot to where the other Death Note was buried. He needed to speak to Ryuk. On his lonely journey there, Mikami kept thinking back to the bridge and what had happened. He understood that Light’s true self had yet to awaken but he was baffled as to why he chose L after everything the detective had put him through.</p>
<p>Jealousy made his blood boil. In his human form Light was venerable to those with ill intentions and he had just spent the last few months chained to L of all people. In that time where Mikami had lost his memories, anything could have happened between them. L could have said or done anything to his sweet Light and Light would have fallen for it. It was the only reason he could come up with to explain why Light did not accept him as Kira.</p>
<p>“L. You son of a bitch” he growled to himself coming closer to the other Death Note’s hiding spot “Forget the Death Note. I’ll kill you with my own two hands for what you’ve done to my God. I swear. Before this day is done, I will see you dead”</p>
<p>After another thirty minuets of walking he reached the place where he hid Ryuk’s Death Note. He had it sealed in a waterproof bag inside a locked box to keep it undamaged until he needed it once more. He held it in his hands and laughed as a massive shadow eclipsed his “Hello Ryuk”</p>
<p>“Been a while Mikami. I saw what happened on the bridge. Ouch” said Ryuk with his classic grin just that bit wider.</p>
<p>Mikami glared his laugh dying “Oh yes, I bet this is just hilarious for you isn’t it? So tell me Ryuk, why did it play out that way? Why did God turn on me?”</p>
<p>The Shinigami stared down at him “You’re asking me?”</p>
<p>“Yes I’m asking you!” the human yelled “For some reason God sent you to me along with the Death Note so you must know something about why he has decided to remain by L’s side. Does he think I am unworthy? Did I do something wrong? Tell me!” before Ryuk could say anything, Mikami let out a frustrated noise “It doesn’t make any sense! Why would he give me this power if only to turn on me in the end? The Light I know would never...” Mikami went quiet. Ryuk watched as the man began to smile “That’s it. That’s it. Now I understand. God hasn’t abandoned me. My work isn’t finished yet”</p>
<p>“And what work is that?” Questioned Ryuk</p>
<p>Mikami gave him a dark smile “You’ll see soon enough” he tore a page out of the Death Note and crumpled it into a small ball. He then, much to Ryuk’s shock, proceeded to eat it. For once the Shinigami was rendered speechless. “Come Ryuk. We have work to do”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>He’s eating the pages of the Death Note... I gotta to say that’s a first.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Across the city, the tower had gone into complete and total lockdown. When while Mikami made his escape, Ryuzaki ordered the Task Force into the helicopter so they could get back to the tower quickly. Once there, he had the families of the Task Force brought to the building for their own protection.</p>
<p>However Light’s unknown condition worsened by the day. He had a fever that would not break no matter what they tried. He had begun suffering from night terrors that made him scream in his sleep. He had completely lost his appetite and couldn’t hold anything down even when he could eat. Light was beginning to waste away in front of them and there was nothing they could do.</p>
<p>Ryuzaki was certain that the Death Note had caused this. Light must be suffering a reaction to it that his body can’t take. But if that was true then why wasn’t he or the others getting sick? In Light’s lucid moments that were few and far between, all he could say was that he was sorry about everything.</p>
<p>“Is there any improvement?” Matsuda asked Ryuzaki. They were in the main computer room of the tower with a live feed of Light’s room on the large monitor.</p>
<p>“No. No change yet” he answered and Matsuda sighed</p>
<p>“I just feel so helpless. With Mikami still out there, Mai missing and now Light sick, it feels like this whole investigation’s gone up in flames”</p>
<p>Beside him Aizawa nodded “Yeah. Where on earth did that thing take her anyway?”</p>
<p>“I’m right here” Mai’s voice said softly from behind them. All heads snapped back to look. It was indeed Mai. She was still dressed in the same clothes from days previously and looked completely drained but it was her. In a second Matsuda was there hugging her tightly. Mai hugged him back burying her face in the crook of his neck. Behind Mai stood the white Shinigami that had taken her. Ryuzaki jumped to his feet waiting for it to do something.</p>
<p>With a touch of the scrap of paper Rem had taken from earlier, Matsuda and Aizawa could now see the creature. They both stared up in disbelief at the towering figure above them. Mai glanced up and nodded “This is Rem. They’ve been looking after me since you last saw me” she saw the live feed of her friend and sighed “You were right. He’s worse than I was”<br/>That caught Ryuzaki’s attention “You were sick too?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Though my symptoms weren’t as bad as Light’s. It shouldn’t be much longer now”</p>
<p>“For what?” Aizawa asked frowning.</p>
<p>Before she could say anything, Watari’s alert echoed through the room “Ryuzaki” Watari said slightly panicked “It’s Light Yagami. He’s –” he needn’t have said anything, the feed showed exactly what was going on. Light was thrashing on the bed screaming bloody murder, his mother who had been sitting next to his bed crying.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“Light!” Matsuda gasped as they all ran into the room. They found both Yagami and Watari trying to hold Light down but they were struggling. His mother and sister all but cowering in the corner. Taking the initiative, Mai pushed away Yagami off of Light.</p>
<p>“Light? Light, you need to calm down” she said holding down his arms firmly</p>
<p>Light continued to struggle, his face contorted in pain “It hurts...!” he spat through gritted teeth, teeth that were a lot sharper than she had last seen. Mai knew it wouldn’t be much longer.<br/>“Rem! Help me hold him down!” she glanced at the dumfounded people “The rest of you, out. Ryuzaki, you stay. I’ll need you to help me ground him” when nobody moved she yelled in a voice that was inhumanly deep “Get out!” that sent everyone running out the door. “Damn it Ryuzaki, get over here”</p>
<p>The dark haired man snapped out of his stupor and went to help. Soon both were holding Light down by his shoulders with Rem holding his legs. Light’s thrashing turned to convulsions as he cried out in agony. His whole body felt like it was on fire. Suddenly there was a crack and Light wailed.</p>
<p>“What’s happening?” demanded Ryuzaki as another loud crack came from Light</p>
<p>“His bones are breaking” Mai explained gesturing with her head to Light’s broken arm. “Keep holding him down, this is only going to get worse” she then gently shushed Light "It's going to be ok Light. Ryuzaki and I and here. We're not leaving you"</p>
<p>"Ryu... Ryuzaki...?" He panted shifting his gaze to the detective. Light smiled weakly "Ryuzaki... I've missed you - argh!" He let out another pained shout. Outside the others could only listen helplessly.</p>
<p>"Just breath Light. You're going to be fine"</p>
<p>Rem nodded “She is right. Though from my guess it will only be a few more moments till it’s over”</p>
<p>The detective looked alarmed “Over? You mean he’s dying?”</p>
<p>“Dying!?” Light yelled with fright almost jumping from the bed. Mai and Ryuzaki pushed him back down “Oh... Fuck, this hurts!”</p>
<p>“You’re not dying Light” Mai promised “Just a little bit longer and the pain will end” she turned to Ryuzaki, determination in her eyes “When am give the signal, get on the floor and cover your eyes”</p>
<p>Ryuzaki frowned “Let go? But you said –” he was cut off when Light’s eyes snapped open, once brown eyes now blood red. His jaw practically unhinged as he let out the loudest most painful scream yet.</p>
<p>“Now!” Mai yelled. Ryuzaki listened. He dove to the floor just as the room filled with a blinding white light.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>To be continued...</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Silence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Those foolish idiots will never understand. The only reason I haven’t killed the lot of them is because God still finds it in his pure heart to care for them. They could never love him as much as I do. And once I’ve done in that demon L, God will finally see the truth. Light will rise to the throne of this new world and all will bow before his might! He is pure. He is power. He is God!”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Updates will hopefully be every Tuesday from now on.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Those foolish idiots will never understand. The only reason I haven’t killed the lot of them is because God still finds it in his pure heart to care for them. They could never love him as much as I do. And once I’ve done in that demon L, God will finally see the truth. Light will rise to the throne of this new world and all will bow before his might! He is pure. He is power. He is God!”</p>
<p>Ryuk, still not quite used to Mikami’s brand of crazy, simply nodded “Right... So, what? You’re going to kill them all now? You have both Death Notes so there’s really nothing stopping you”<br/>The human sighed “Yes but they’ll be expecting that. Plus Light is still under the thrall of L so if I do anything rash it will only push him further into his grasp. Mikami sneered at the very thought. “No. I’ll have to be very careful not to push my God even further away.</p>
<p>“Uh huh... Hey, look. I gotta ask. What is it about Light that makes you... Like this” Ryuk asked his curiosity finally getting the better of him.</p>
<p>Mikami frowned “You don’t know? I figured as one of God’s closest creatures you would know why I am so devoted to him”</p>
<p>“What can I say?” Ryuk shrugged “I’m not exactly privy to the inner workings of human minds, am I? And I’d rather hear the full story from you”</p>
<p>He turned his head thinking it over. Ryuk waited as patiently as he could. Finally, Mikami Bryant to speak once more. “In this world there is only good and evil. That was one of the first universal truths that I grasped while observing the world as a child...”</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Flashback</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But it felt like I was the only one who did. To me, it felt like I alone understood what was right and what was wrong. I saw that every human being falls into one category or another, without exception. Even in those innocent years of elementary school, I saw the world for what is was. Rotten. No matter what I did for my fellow students, there were always enemies who fell into the other category. Evil.</em>
</p>
<p>There was many a time when I had to step in to stop another student from being attacked only to then be targeted myself. But there was no one willing to stand up for me. After a while, hearing those words of gratitude from the victims lost the ability to make me happy. But I never stopped trying to save my fellow classmates. I believed I was a good person so I refused to bow down to evil. Eventually, I was able to make a stand against them and the attacks stopped.</p>
<p>Those were the fights of children. Middle school and High school were completely different battlefields. No matter how strong I believed in right and wrong, the more I confronted evil, the more enemies I had to face. All I wanted was for it to stop but they were deaf to my pleas. So I continued on, realising that if I wanted to be good, I had to put up with the evil.<br/>I remember my mother’s reaction when I came home from another fight. She shook her head and handed me an ice pack will little care “Honestly Teru. I don’t know why you keep doing this” she said dismissing my beliefs yet again “There’s no point in fighting them. Why can’t you just leave well enough alone?”</p>
<p>She never understood. My mother could never comprehend what I saw day after day. I couldn’t just stand back and let evil doers win but she only ever brushed off my need to see justice win as childish and immature. She didn’t side with Justice. She was just one of those who deserved to be deleted. As I grew older, I suffered more at the hands of evil. Students who took immense pleasure in my pain and useless teachers who turned a blind eye to the abuse. My life was hell but my conviction stood. I knew that somehow, someday God would answer my prayers.</p>
<p>That was when the miracle happened and God finally listened.</p>
<p>Four of the worst delinquents of my school lost control of their while they were not riding. They all died instantly. One bystander was killed as well. That bystander was my mother. In one fell swoop, all the people I resented were deleted. At first I was terrified. I couldn’t stop shivering. But then it hit me. With these people out of the picture, not just me but many others would benefit by the result. My classroom became a peaceful joyful place. Those people suffered the consequences for their evil deeds.</p>
<p>All evil must be deleted and God saw to it that those who were evil to me were gone.</p>
<p>With each passing year, my commitment to Justice only grew stronger. I realised that there will always be those who need to be deleted. Those who’s very existence are a threat to society. That’s why I became a prosecutor. It is my job to make sure that evil is brought to justice. It was an ideal role for me. I would work each day to bring those who are evils to justice and have them punished to the highest extent of the law.</p>
<p>It wasn’t enough.</p>
<p>The evil doers I would put away, five more would walk free thanks to other crooked prosecutors. Those who would gladly take bribes or just be too lazy to do their jobs. It sickened me. I spent my entire life fighting for justice only for evil to best me at every turn. What was the point of fighting if evil still existed? What was the point of anything? God had answered my prayers once but to ask for more was just selfish and what could one man do against this rotten world. It got to the point where I was going mad at the injustice of it all. It felt I was cursed to carry this burden alone. Eventually I reached the point where I couldn’t take it anymore. I could not fight evil alone nor could I demand God to do the same. I found myself at a busy intersection during rush hour. The cars and trucks almost racing past. It felt almost poetic to go the same way as my mother had.</p>
<p>Before I could do it however, I felt a someone pull me back away from the road just as a large truck came driving past. I turned to see who had stopped me... And then I found the answer to my prayers.</p>
<p>“Are you ok?” my angel asked with a worried look “You were almost run over. Here, let me help you up” he pulled my up by my hand and smiled “That was a close one wasn’t it? I can’t stay but be careful, ok?” I wanted so desperately to follow him. My angel, my salvation. Though I held myself back. The next day however, I did follow him to a High school that he attended. I was completely enraptured by him. He had saved my life with his selflessness and asked for nothing in return. Truly he was one of the few pure ones on this earth.</p>
<p>I followed him for weeks after that, too ashamed of my own darkness to speak to him. In that time I learnt every possible thing I could of him. His name was Light Yagami, son of Police Chief Yagami. He was everything I had been searching for. God had sent me an angel and I had to prove myself worthy of him. Then one day when I was watching him, I saw him leave a black notebook on the grounds of his school. I had seen him glance in my direction so it must have been meant for me. When I took it home and discovered what it truly was, my heart soared.</p>
<p>Light Yagami was more than just my angel. He was far more than just a student. He was God in human form and God had finally recognised me! He had gifted me the Death Note to carry out his work. I now understood what my destiny was. It was my duty to cleanse the world of scum so Light could take his place upon the throne of the new world.</p>
<p>I started small. I killed that man who held that day-care hostage just as a test. When he died I almost didn’t believe it. I tested it again, this time while Light was in the vicinity. That would be rapist never saw that truck coming. From then on I pledged I would never stop until every last one of those lowlife scum were deleted and anyone who dared stand in my way would suffer the same fate...</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Flashback over</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>“... But then that damn demon L interfered and all my work has gone up in smoke” Mikami huffed with annoyance. Ryuk stared at the human unblinking in thought. ... <em><strong>Yep. This guy is completely nuts. And here I thought I’d seen it all.</strong> </em>“At any rate Ryuk, enough storytelling. I need you to do something for me”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“Ryuzaki! Mai! Let us in!” Yagami yelled as he pounded on the door. “What is going in there!?” Rem stood In front of the door essentially barricading them inside. The blinding light had reseeded. The only sounds heard was Yagami at the door and Light’s harsh breathing.</p>
<p>Suddenly Mai sighed “Ok, Ryuzaki. You can look now”</p>
<p>Slowly Ryuzaki got up to his feet. Taking a deep breath, he turned around. A soft gasp escaped his now open mouth. There was Light curled up on the bed his face hidden in Mai’s shoulder. What took his breath away was the massive black wings extending from Light’s shoulder blades. They were black as night with tinges of blue and purple going through the silky feathers. There had been only a handful of times where Ryuzaki had been rendered speechless but this outdid them all.</p>
<p>Mai nodded at him, her eyes now also blood red. She then moved so Light could meet Ryuzaki eye to eye. He still looked like Light but there were significant differences. His eyes too were also red and his teeth were now pointed fangs. “So... How bad is it?” Light asked his words lisping slightly from his newly acquired fangs.</p>
<p>“It’s... Different” responded Ryuzaki</p>
<p>“Here, try this” Mai then grabbed his jaw and manipulated it in a way that Light’s fangs retracted and his human teeth reappeared. “That better?”</p>
<p>Light nodded “Much. Thanks”</p>
<p>The pounding on the door started up again “We’ll be out in a minuet!” Mai yelled followed by a sigh “Honestly...”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>The task force and Yagami family collected themselves in the main computer room. Misa was confined to her room and guarded by Mogi and Ide after Mai confirmed that was had indeed been the second Kira but had no memory of it. In the computer room no one could take their eyes of Light’s wings. Matsuda and Sayu couldn’t stop stroking them in awe.<br/>“So you’re saying that my son... Is half Shinigami?” Yagami said barely holding back his shock. Sachiko Yagami could scarcely believe it herself. She glanced at her son feeling the tears build up in her.</p>
<p>“But Light’s father, his birth father didn’t look anything like that” she said quietly</p>
<p>Rem spoke up “That is because Light’s birth father masked himself in human form. You couldn’t have known he was a Shinigami in disguise. Just like Mai’s father couldn’t have known either”</p>
<p>“You knew about the Death Note from the very beginning” Ryuzaki said pointedly to Light who nodded sadly.</p>
<p>“I did. It landed in the courtyard of my school. I picked it up but left it behind after reading that if you wrote a name down it would kill her person. Not long after that the murders started. Then Ryuk turned up and explained that Kira or I guess Mikami had the Death Note. It was my fault so I figured I’d try and find him myself”</p>
<p>“Oh Light” Yagami said placing a hand on his shoulder “Why didn’t you say anything? We could have helped”</p>
<p>Light chuckled with mirth “And say what? That there’s a killer notebook that can kill people just with a name and a face and it’s my fault all this happened? You would have thought I was insane” he shook his head “I should have just burned that thing when I found it. None of this would have happened”</p>
<p>“Don’t talk like that Light. None of this was your fault” Mai announced “You made a choice that day and you chose good. That fact that Mikami became Kira was his own choice. It had nothing to do with you” Light gave her a watery smile touched by her words.</p>
<p>Suddenly Sachiko spoke up in a surprisingly shaky voice “Light... what was the name of that other Shinigami?”</p>
<p>“His name is Ryuk. Why?” he asked back. It soon dawned on him what she was implying. It was lucky was sitting down as his legs surely would have given out on him. <em>Ryuk is... She and Ryuk were...</em></p>
<p>“Uh... Hi guys” a familiar voice spoke at the elevator. All eyes turned to see a man dressed in black. The task force had their guns drawn on him faster than they could blink. Before anyone could shoot, Sachiko cried for them to stop. Upon closer inspection they realised why. The man was an older image of Light with black hair and a paler skin tone. His eyes were a dark red but not red as blood. “Hey Sachiko. Been a while hasn’t it?”</p>
<p>“... Ryuk”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>To be continued...</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Reversal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's time to go back to where it all started.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, look! I'm actually keeping my update schedule. Hope you all enjoy xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say you could cut the tension in the air with a knife was an understatement. No one was quite sure on what to say or do next. Eventually Ryuk in his human form spoke.</p>
<p>“Uh... You look good” he said to Sachiko sounding a little awkward. “I mean you always look good and – I’m gonna shut up now” he said nervously under Yagami’s intense glare.</p>
<p>“This...” Yagami started with a harsh breath “This is your ex boyfriend?” his wife silently nodded. He shook his head “I need a moment” the man holstered his gun and walked towards the corner of the room to calm down. Once again all eyes were on the black haired man though his eyes were now solely on Light.</p>
<p>He chuckled awkwardly “I have some explaining to do, don’t I?”</p>
<p>“Oh, you think?” Light replied sarcastically standing from his seat and walking towards Ryuk “All this time you knew who I was? And you didn’t say anything?”</p>
<p>“Be honest. Would you have ever believed me? Especially when I looked like them?” Ryuk gestured to Rem standing off to the side. Light had to agree with that. He probably would have never believed Ryuk if he had said it outright.</p>
<p>“If I may interject” Ryuzaki spoke up “By my guess it was you who dropped the first Notebook. Is that right?” Ryuk nodded “Then may I ask why? Your actions have lead to the deaths of thousands so far”</p>
<p>Ryuk rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly “Hey look. It’s not like I planned all of this to happen. I wanted Light to have it for his own protection”</p>
<p>“Protection?” Mai asked frowning</p>
<p>Ryuk turned his attention back on Light “Just because I wasn’t in your life doesn’t mean I didn’t care about you. In the Shinigami Realm I saw Teru Mikami stalking you for months. I figured if I gave you the Death Note then you could protect yourself against him. Though I hadn’t expected you to just not take it” he explained “I was going to tell you eventually but then you became a suspect and then Mai got involved and then it just became too late to tell you”</p>
<p>“Aww. That’s actually kind of sweet” said Matsuda “You know, in a weird, sort of way”</p>
<p>Rem shook their head “He’s always been like this. Never thinking things through until it’s too late. So Ryuk, I take it you aren’t just here for a family reunion”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Actually I came here to warn you. Mikami is planning something. Something big and I’m not sure if we can stop him”</p>
<p>“Well he’s still only human” commented Aizawa. “He’s still mortal so at least that’s on our side”</p>
<p>“Actually...” Ryuk started “We may have a problem with that. You are not going to believe this Rem but the man’s actually eating pages of the Death Note”</p>
<p>For once Rem looked stunned “He’s eating it? That is most troubling”</p>
<p>Their shock caused Mai to grow concerned “I don’t get it. Why is that such a shock? It’s just paper”</p>
<p>“Paper from the Shinigami Realm” Ryuk corrected “The Death Note has the ability to kill with just writing down a person’s name. The Death Note also can not be destroyed by human means such as earthly fire or human weapons. Can you imagine what happens to a human if they eat that same paper? To put it bluntly... Mikami is absorbing the power of the Death Note. That means your guns would have no effect on him”</p>
<p>Light’s eyes widened “Oh my god. That’s what happened on the bridge when I shot him” he gasped “The wound just stitched itself back together like nothing had happened” <strong><em>That means nothing might be able to stop him. What the hell are we going to do now?</em></strong></p>
<p>The other humans in the room were also thinking the same thing. If Mikami was indeed impervious to their human weapons then how could they manage to stop him? Even Ryuzaki appeared downtrodden at the news. His sole goal since arriving in Japan had been to catch Kira and now that goal was starting to appear impossible.</p>
<p>“So... There’s nothing we can do?” asked Mai</p>
<p>“Well, actually... There is something that may be able to help”</p>
<p>Rem piped up “If you’re talking about what I think you’re talking about then you’re a bigger fool than I anticipated. He would never allow it”</p>
<p>“Oh come on Rem. You’ve got any other ideas? Besides you know as well as I do that your precious Misa and Mai are as good as dead without it” responded Ryuk folding his arms “We don’t have any choice”</p>
<p>The other Shinigami stared at him before sighing “As much as I hate to admit it, you have a point. Though I still think it’s a stupid idea”</p>
<p>“Can someone please explain what you two are talking about?” Aizawa asked impatiently</p>
<p>“A weapon that has the ability to kill other Shinigami. It’s the only thing I can think of that can stop Mikami” explained Ryuk “Using it will be easy. Getting it is the hard part”</p>
<p>Mai and Light glanced at each other “Ok, so what’s the weapon”</p>
<p>“It is the Death Scythe of the Shinigami King” said Rem gaining everyone’s attention “It was forged by the first ever Shinigami and is the only thing that can kill a Shinigami other than writing their own name in a Death Note. However, the King keeps it on him at all times and has never once left the Shinigami Realm. Which means for you to even have a chance at stopping Mikami, you must go to the Shinigami Realm”</p>
<p>“You want to send my son there!?” Yagami gasped coming back to the conversation “Why can’t you two get it if it’s so important? Why should he have to risk his life more than he’s already have?”</p>
<p>“Dad” Light said putting a hand on his shoulder mirroring Yagami’s earlier action “Listen to me. I know you have your reservations against Ryuk and believe me, I understand why you don’t trust him. But right now we have to focus on stopping Kira. If that means me and Mai have to go get this weapon ourselves then so be it. Please Dad, just trust us on this”<br/>Yagami stared at his son for a long time before his shoulders loosened and anger dissipated “Alright. I trust you Light. I always have” he turned to Ryuk “But you listen here. You might be his birth father, but I raised him his entire life. He is my son just as he is yours. So what I ask is... Keep him safe”</p>
<p>“I will” Ryuk promised. Suddenly there was a loud crashing sound coming from upstairs. Sounds of a struggle and Misa yelling could be heard.</p>
<p>“Damn it, she got out!” Mogi yelled. Seconds later Misa appeared rushing down the stairs dressed in a new outfit. A black and white Lolita dress with long lace sleeves, gothic platform boots and was wearing dark eyeshadow and blood red lipstick.</p>
<p>“Teru! Teru, I’m coming!” she called running to the exit.</p>
<p>Mai yelled “Misa, wait!” thankfully Misa didn’t get too far. Ryuk grabbed her by the arm and due to his enhanced strength she couldn’t break free though she tried her best.</p>
<p>“Let me go! I have to be with Teru. I need to be with Kira!” she said trying to get free.</p>
<p>She still thinks Mikami will protect her even after all this? Light stepped forward and pulled Misa away “Misa, that’s enough. You need to think rationally for a moment”</p>
<p>“I don’t need to think rationally! I just need to follow my heart and my heart belongs with Teru” she declared loudly. Mai face palmed at her words.</p>
<p>“Misa, just think about it for a second. If Mikami truly cared about you, if he truly saw you as his equal, then why isn’t he here trying to get you free?” Light asked. That made Misa freeze “I’m sorry Misa but he’s just using you. If you hadn’t been the second Kira then he wouldn’t have looked twice at you. The only reason he didn’t kill you was because you had the Shinigami eyes” throughout all this Misa’s eyes were filling up with tears. Light knew he was being harsh but he also knew it was probably the only way to get through to her. “You know deep down that he doesn’t care. If he did then he’d have killed all of us to get to you by now. You’re nothing to him Misa”</p>
<p>At that, Misa burst into angry tears her mascara running down her cheeks “You’re lying!” she yelled thumping him on the chest “You’re a liar! He’d never betray me like that! He loves me! He... He has to...” Her angry shouts dissolved into weeping sobs. She pushed away from him and ran back upstairs, not attempting to escape anymore.</p>
<p>“Well. That could have been worse” Aizawa commented</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>They had spent the remainder of the day saying goodbye to their loved ones just in case things went wrong. Light had spent the last few hours with his family while Mai was with Matsuda in his private room. He didn’t need to guess what they were doing in that time. The love bites on Matsuda’s neck said enough. Light’s own goodbye was full of tears, hugs and a round of video games with Sayu for old times sake. When it was time to leave, Light found Ryuzaki waiting for him on the other side of his door.</p>
<p>“Oh, hey Ryuzaki”</p>
<p>“I see that your packed up” Ryuzaki commented on Light’s black rucksack.</p>
<p>Light chuckled lightly “Oh, yeah. Not really sure what I could bring so my Mom packed a little bit of everything in there. So what are you doing here?”</p>
<p>“I came to apologize” he said shocking Light “I know now that you were only trying to help the investigation and my suspicion of you only added to your burden. I was so certain of your guilt and for that I apologise”</p>
<p>“Well it’s not like you didn’t have reason to suspect me. Everything did point to me after all”</p>
<p>“I suppose. At any rate, I am still sorry for doubting you. I... I don’t usually do this sort of thing” Ryuzaki said in an almost whisper. Then, as if Light couldn’t be anymore shocked, Ryuzaki hugged him. It took more than a moment for Light to react and wrap his arms around the older detective’s waist. They stayed like that for what felt like forever to Light. In that one moment he felt peace.</p>
<p>“So... What brought this on?” asked Light in a bit of a daze</p>
<p>Ryuzaki took a moment to answer “... Just come back” with that the detective pulled away and walked back down the hall leaving Light to just stand there. Light could see the tips of Ryuzaki’s ears were pink. Light watched as he left with a stupid grin on his face. <strong><em>Oh... Wow...</em></strong></p>
<p>--<br/>It was time to go. Everyone gathered on the roof of the tower to bid farewell and good luck. Even Misa had shown up though she refused to meet Light’s eye.</p>
<p>“Ok, looks like you two are ready to go” Aizawa announced “We’ll keep you updated through your phone’s in case Mikami starts anything”</p>
<p>“Thanks Aizawa” said Mai with a small smile</p>
<p>Sachiko and Sayu gave Light one last hug “Just please be safe and don’t do anything stupid, ok?” Sachiko whispered tearfully.</p>
<p>“No – no matter what,” Sayu sniffed “Remember that your the best brother”</p>
<p>“Guys... You’re gonna make me cry” he hugged them back before they let him go</p>
<p>Sachiko looked up at Ryuk now back in his Shinigami form “So, this is what you really look like. Well it’s certainly distinctive”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Hey Sachiko? I’m sorry I had to leave but I’m glad you found someone else. You take care now” Ryuk said with his classic grin</p>
<p>Sachiko smiled taking her husband’s hand in hers “I will. And thank you Ryuk”</p>
<p>“Light? Time to go” Mai called standing next to Rem and Ryuk.</p>
<p>“Coming” Responded Light grabbing his bag and hoisting it over his shoulder. Light took a few steps forward before he stopped mid step. A look of contemplation appeared on his face. Suddenly, Light turned on his heel and made a beeline of Ryuzaki.</p>
<p>“Light, what are you-” he was cut off by Light taking his face in his hands and kissing him in front of everyone. No one could believe what they were seeing. They all stared open mouthed except for Watari who gave a knowing laugh. Light pulled away feeling equal parts proud and embarrassed of himself. </p>
<p>“I didn’t want to leave without doing that” Without saying another word he quickly walked back to where Mai was standing with the two Shinigami.</p>
<p>“... Ok” Mai said still slightly shocked “Lets go” Rem and Ryuk each grabbed one of the teens and extended their wings. As half Shinigami they could fly but the trek to the Shinigami Realm would be too much for their new wings to take. It would be up to the full Shinigami to get them there. With one last look at the friends and loved ones they were leaving behind, the Shinigami carried them away into the darkening sky.</p>
<p>The Shinigami Realm awaited them.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>To be continued...</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Abduction Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's time to retrieve the Death Scythe from the Shinigami King. If only things were so simple.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you all enjoy xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Shinigami Realm. A place where no human should ever step foot. It was dark, barren and resembled that of a wasteland. It wasn’t like anything Light or Mai had ever seen before.</p>
<p>“Wow...” Mai whispered. Ryuk and Rem had set them down atop the same peak Ryuk had sat so long ago before the whole Kira mess had begun. The vast landscape stretched on farther than the eye could see. “So this is the Shinigami Realm”</p>
<p>“Yep” Ryuk said behind them “Home sweet home”</p>
<p>Rem silently raised their arm and pointed towards the far distance. “There is where you must go. There is the Throne of the Shinigami king. That is where the Scythe will be” Light squinted his red eyes to see better into the distance. Although half Shinigami, Light and Mai were still unused to the harsh environment so it was a struggle to see anything that far away.</p>
<p>“Get down” Ryuk suddenly ordered pushing the two half Shinigami down onto the rocky ground covering the two of them with his extended wings. Above two other Shinigami flew past not noticing the group below them “Few. That was close”</p>
<p>Underneath the mass of the large Shinigami, both teens let out groans of pain. “Ryuk. Please get off” Light said muffled.</p>
<p>“Oh right. Sorry” he got up allowing the teens to get back on their feet. Mai swept a bit of dirt off her shirt while Light picked out a rock that had somehow ended up in his trousers.</p>
<p>“Alright, back to business. What’s the plan” Light asked</p>
<p>Rem spoke “Our goal is to get the Scythe away from the King. I believe our best bet is for Ryuk and I to cause a distraction in order to get him away from his throne. The King keeps the Scythe at the side of his seat within sight so taking it while he’s still here is out of the question” They turned to Ryuk “You have a knack for pissing off the King, Ryuk. Any ideas?”</p>
<p>The other Shinigami grinned “Oh several. Each more distracting than the last” he said with a laugh “While we cause a distraction, you two sneak past and get that Scythe. Since you’re both tiny compared to our kind, you’ll be harder to miss. Once you do, hide by the portals. They should be on the left of the Throne”</p>
<p>“This sounds all so needlessly complicated and dangerous” sighed Mai “Cant we just... I don’t know, ask permission?”</p>
<p>“Well we could. That is if you want to loose your head like your mom did”</p>
<p>Rem snapped at him angrily “Ryuk!”</p>
<p>“What? It’s not like she didn’t know” Ryuk said defensively</p>
<p>Rem jabbed at his chest with their clawed finger “You didn’t have to be so brazen about it. How you ever got Light’s mother into bed, I’ll never know”</p>
<p>“Hey, I’ll have you know I was quite the charmer back in the day” grinned Ryuk sweeping his spikey hair back with his hand.</p>
<p>“Can we please get back to the situation at hand?” Light pleaded not wanting to hear anymore of Ryuk’s past relationship with his Mom. <em>I can’t believe this guy is my birth father. I mean, really Mom?</em></p>
<p>Ryuk chuckled “Right. You two stay here until we give the signal to move. Stick to the shadows and don’t draw attention to yourselves. And also... Stay safe, ok?”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>The teens made themselves comfortable waiting for the signal. They both sat down on the ledge with their legs dangling off the edge. “This still doesn’t seem real to me” Mai said quietly</p>
<p>“Yeah. This last year has really been crazy hasn’t it?”</p>
<p>She snorted “For you maybe. I only got into this mess a few months ago. I don’t know how you managed to stay sane throughout it all. I mean with you went from being Kira suspect number one to finding our your half Shinigami. Even Manga isn’t that crazy” Mai then smirked “So... How long have you and Ryuzaki been a thing?”</p>
<p>Light went pink and groaned “We aren’t a thing. I just – you know – kissed him”</p>
<p>“I know. I was there and so was everyone else. Pretty sure Watari had a camera out too” she laughed at Light’s embarrassment “I’m just messing with you. If you’re happy then that’s all that matters. Though I think your Dad might need a little convincing”</p>
<p>This time Light laughed “Oh man. Can you imagine him trying to give L the shovel talk? I’d pay to see that”</p>
<p>--  </p>
<p>Meanwhile in the human world...</p>
<p>“How dare you take advantage of my son! Just what were you two doing while you were chained up together!?” Yagami yelled while Matsuda, Aizawa and Mogi held him back from attacking the detective.</p>
<p>“Dear, please calm down” asked Sachiko</p>
<p>Ryuzaki said nonchalantly “I don’t know why you are angry with me. Light made the first move”</p>
<p>“What!?”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Both teens laughed together “Oh my god. Can you imagine Ryuk doing it instead?” Mai said laughing once more.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“That skinny, shot nosed little brat” Ryuk grumbled as he and Rem set up the distraction “If he thinks he’s good enough for Light after everything that’s happened, he’s got another thing coming”</p>
<p>“You never cease to annoy me Ryuk” said Rem</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>After an hour of waiting, the teens spotted the signal. “Alright. Let’s go” They jumped down of the peak to the ground below and started running. They kept to the shadows as instructed making sure to dodge any Shinigami they saw ahead of them. It was surprisingly easy for them to sneak past the Death Gods. About halfway to their target, Ryuk set off his distraction. His distraction was to get into a loud rowdy fight with one of the other Shinigami while Rem set off a landslide which buried several Shinigami that had been sleeping under said cliff. Ryuk had loosened a few key parts of the cliff side that was keeping the cliff structurally stable so Rem only had to move one to cause it. Shinigami couldn’t die in such a fashion but it still caused quite the ruckus.</p>
<p>Light and Mai darted behind a large rock for cover just as two Shinigami passed “What the hell are those two doing?”</p>
<p>“Someone better inform the King. He’s not gonna – Ryuk, stop biting him!”</p>
<p>“Get him off me! Get him off!” screamed the Shinigami that Ryuk was fighting. Thanks to his consistent diet of human apples Ryuk had become far stronger than the other Shinigami. Seeing that they were all preoccupied with what Ryuk and Rem, Light and Rem continued on. That is until Mai suddenly skidded to a stop causing Light to crash into her. Without saying a word, Mai pointed ahead of her. Light looked and had to look again just to make sure he wasn’t seeing things. He wasn’t. Standing before them not ten feet away from them was Higuchi.<br/>His skin was grey and his hair turned white. His eyes were unfocused and glazed over as if he was blind. The once Kira stared at them but in a way that he was looking through them.</p>
<p>“Ok. This is creepy” Mai whispered</p>
<p>Light nodded “Those who use the Death Note can neither go to heaven or hell” he said remembering the rules of the Death Note “This must be where users of the Death Note go to after they die. Come on. We can’t help him”</p>
<p>“I know. I just... Pity him” they stepped around Higuchi and continued on not giving the man another glance. There was no helping him not that they wanted to. Finally the pair saw the Stone throne that sat empty. The Scythe they were after left unattended. Both of them glanced around making sure that they were alone before making a move to grab it. “I think we’re in the clear” Mai whispered “Lets just grab it and go”</p>
<p>“Right. You stay here. I’ll get it” taking a deep breath, Light bolted for the weapon. It was larger than he expected and surprisingly beautiful. The staff itself was made of black twisted metal that hummed in his hands with power. Atop the Scythe was a black skull with all gold teeth. The blade part itself was of a silver hue that was sharper than any human knife could be. Light felt the power of the weapon surge within him. <em>No wonder this thing is so respected. Right. Time to get out of here.</em></p>
<p>He turned to tell Mai it was time to go only Mai was nowhere in sight. He looked all around but couldn’t see her anywhere. “Mai? Mai, where are you?” he whispered harshly.</p>
<p>“Looking for something?” a deep loud voice asked above him. Light’s shadow was quickly enveloped in a much, much bigger one. Slowly, Light tilted his head upwards. The King towards above him holding a struggling Mai by the scruff of her shirt. “Now what do we have here?”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>To be continued...</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Abduction Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Shinigami King has a few rats in his kingdom.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for sticking with this story. It's been a labour of love and I'm so glad you're enjoying it. Tune in next week xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Now this is a surprise” the King continued “We hardly ever get visitors to the Shinigami Realm. So tell me. What are you?” still holding Mai he circled Light menacingly “A thief in the shadows come to steal my belongings? Or perhaps an ill thought attempt at overthrowing my reign. What are you?”</p><p>Light somehow found the courage to speak “L-let her go” he said pointing the Scythe up at the King</p><p>The King’s following laugh boomed loudly “Such bravery for a tiny thing. I respect that” he let go of Mai letting her land on her bottom with the thump. Light was quick to pulled her up and place himself in front of her. The King chuckled lightly “I have been watching you both from this world. I had wondered if there would ever be a time when our paths would cross and now you stand before me... Holding my Death Scythe” he growled “You truly are Ryuk’s little brat”</p><p>“You knew?” whispered Mai</p><p>“Of course I knew. I also knew Rem and Ryuk would rather die than let anything happen to you both” he snapped his gold encrusted fingers. Suddenly it was as if every Shinigami in the Realm had surrounded them. With them they dragged Rem and Ryuk with the hands bound behind their backs with glowing red rope. Both where pushed to their knees and forced to stay there by the others holding them down.  The one Ryuk was fighting with was taking great glee in having the upper hand. The other Shinigami watched with interest on what was to come. “Rem. Ryuk. You have both broken the sacred laws of our Realm”</p><p>“He stole my notebook!” Sidoh yelled indignantly “I’ve only got a few years left and I need it back!”</p><p>Ryuk chuckled “Sorry. It was for a good cause though”</p><p>“You mean protecting that kid of yours? Like you really did a good job there” he responded sarcastically</p><p>“Enough!” The King’s voice boomed silencing everyone “We all know their crimes. The proof is standing before us” he gestured to the two teens “Rem stopped the death of Mai Ito after they revealed what Higuchi was planning, therefore changing her lifespan. Ryuk mated with a human and the boy is the result. We can not let these crimes go unpunished any longer” he went to grab the Scythe “Give me that”</p><p>But Light refused to let go. The King snarled at Light’s refusal. Still holding onto the Scythe, the King picked it up which left the teen dangling almost like Mai was earlier. “Stubborn little brat” Seeing an opportunity, Light reeled himself back and kicked the King square in the jaw. The force made the King let go and Light thankfully landed on his feet. Now the King was enraged. “You dare challenge me?”</p><p>“No” Ryuk suddenly announced now standing tall. He used his newfound strength to break free the glowing binds around his wrists and shoved the Shinigami holding him down off him “I do”</p><p>“Ryuk” the King said warningly “Think about what you’re doing”</p><p>Ryuk laughed “Oh I know exactly what I’m doing old man. I challenge you for the throne”</p><p>The King scoffed, glanced at Light still holding his Scythe and then back to Ryuk “You know you’ll die for this. Is this boy really worth it?”</p><p>“He means more to me than you’ll ever understand. Accept my challenge or accept defeat right now”</p><p>Now it was the King’s turn to laugh “Very well Ryuk. I accept your challenge.</p><p>--</p><p>The battle was to be held in the wasteland. Mai and Light were forced along next to Rem, their wrists now bound as well. Ryuk and the King stood facing each other at a ten pace distance. The Shinigami watching formed a sort of ring around the pair.</p><p>“The Shinigami Ryuk has challenged our King to a battle for the throne” Sidoh announced playing the part of the announcer “As dictated by ancient Shinigami law it will be a battle to the death. Whomever survives will be King. As by law there will be no use of weapons or Death Notes, only brute strength” the Shinigami roared in excitement.</p><p>“Oh I hate that bird” Rem muttered</p><p>Mai asked Light “You think Ryuk has a chance?”</p><p>“I hope so” Light responded</p><p>“May the battle commence!”</p><p>--</p><p>The King lunged first hoping to take Ryuk by surprise but Ryuk was quick on his feet and easily dodged the attack. Ryuk the spun his body and used one of his hands to slam it into the back of the King’s ribcage. The hid caused a few of the King’s gems to fly off which for him was the equivalent of bleeding. Ryuk had drawn the first blood of the fight and the crowd went wild.</p><p>Slightly winded, the King snarled “You little...!” and lunged again. This time catching Ryuk by the arm and throwing him into the dirt. Ryuk extended his wings and used them as a barrier between him and the King but the King was not so easily defeated. There was a reason why he had been King for over an Eon. The King fought dirty.</p><p>Using the more pointy of his encrusted gems that were embedded on his fingers, the King began slicing at Ryuk’s wings. However this did little to stop Ryuk in fighting back. Because unlike previous Shinigami who had challenged him simply for the throne, Ryuk was fighting for something much different. Ryuk used his new Apple enhanced strength to kick the King off him, sending the King high up into the dark sky. Ryuk grinned and shot up after him. Unlike Ryuk the King had no usable wings having lost them to decay centuries ago. Now only possessing the useless bones that did nothing to allow him to fly. The fight then continued miles above the audience’s heads. The King managed to get one good punch in Ryuk’s jaw which momentarily stunned the black Shinigami. The King took no time in taking advantage of his opponent’s weakness and proceeded to viciously beat Ryuk with all his strength.<br/>
He would not loose his throne today.</p><p>The crashed hard into the ground, the King atop of Ryuk punching and hitting the other Death For as hard as he could. It appeared as though Ryuk was going to loose. The hearty roars of the Shinigami deafened the area but one voice broke through Ryuk’s mind.</p><p>“Ryuk!” it was Light “Come on Ryuk, get up! You can do this!”</p><p>Ryuk’s clawed hand stopped the King’s next oncoming punch. The strength Ryuk had suddenly doubled as his eyes glowed blood red, the yellow pigment completely disappearing. With a raging cry, Ryuk pushed off his assailant and turned the tables. The King was now underneath Ryuk and Ryuk held nothing back. The King’s jewellery was torn off sending it flying in all directions, golden bones such as ribs and fingers were broken off.</p><p>“Wait!” the King pleaded just as Ryuk had broken through the chest cavity and now had his hand around the King’s dead heart. “I – I yield” he said “I yield, just... Just let me go. You win”<br/>
Ryuk’s eyes returned to normal though he kept his hand around the heart “You yield?”</p><p>“Yes, yes, I yield. Just let me go and I will concede!” he said almost desperately. Ryuk huffed but did let go of the heart allowing the now ex King to live. He stood and turned his back on him. Big mistake.</p><p>The golden Shinigami signalled to Sidoh who tossed the Scythe to him. He staggered to his feet and then using the strength he had bolted past Ryuk and strait to Light. He may not have been able to defeat Ryuk but he was going to make Ryuk pay for besting him.</p><p>Both Light and Mai screamed as the ex King charged at Light. The Shinigami let out a furious cry readying his Scythe to kill Light when suddenly everything stopped. Ryuk’s fist went right through the ex King’s skull shattering it to pieces. “You will not hurt him!” Ryuk declared tearing his fist free and making the ex King fall to his knees, the Scythe clattering to the ground.“</p><p>You will not hurt him” Ryuk growled this time crushing the heart in his grip ending the King once and for all. “Not while I breath”</p><p>Ryuk had won.</p><p>The gathered Shinigami were dead silent in utter disbelief. No one had ever defeated the King yet Ryuk had done the unthinkable.</p><p>“Let them go” he ordered and the Shinigami were all to quick to comply. They untied Light, Mai and Rem and went so far as to brush off any access dirt off of them. “Leave us” within seconds they were alone, the Shinigami eating no time to high tail it out of there. Once they were alone Ryuk then grinned. “Well that went well”</p><p>“I take back everything I ever said about you Ryuk” Rem said with a hint of awe in their voice “You never cease to amaze me”</p><p>Light was still in shock “I just... I can’t believe you did that. He could have killed you”</p><p>“And if I hadn’t he would have most certainly killed you and I wasn’t going to let that happen. You’re my responsibility Light, whether you like it or not”</p><p>It honestly touched Light. He hadn’t known how to react knowing Light was his biological father. Now he saw that despite Ryuk’s flaws he was trying his best to be there for Light. The teen didn’t know how to express what he was feeling so he did the only thing he could. He hugged Ryuk. Ryuk was shocked at the action but after a moment gingerly hugged Light back. It was an awkward thing with their massive height difference but the affection was there.</p><p>Mai awed at them to which the hug then ended. Ryuk coughed “Right. Let’s get you two home”</p><p>--</p><p>Returning to the human world was a relief. They may be half Shinigami but Light and Mai much preferred the human world. Their relief lasted only a moment when they saw what had become of the world since they had been gone. The streets below were packed to the brim with anxious looked people all staring up at the massive screens atop the buildings. The tower was a few miles away so Light instructed them to stop and find out what was going on.</p><p>They landed on the roof of a nearby building where they had a clear view of the screen. On it was the Kira symbol that had appeared on the internet months ago.</p><p>“This isn’t good” Light muttered as the screen changed to a very familiar person holding a microphone. “Misa!?”</p><p>“What the hell!?” gasped an equally shocked Mai</p><p><em>“Hello people of the world! Misa Misa here to bring you a very important message from the one and only Kira! Please give a warm welcome to our hero and saviour, Teru Mikami!”</em> the screen quickly shifted to a live broadcast of Mikami. He looked well put together in a sharp black suit and red tie but the look in his eyes were that of a monster.</p><p><em>“I am Kira”</em> he announced<em> “The First Kira. In my hand I hold the power of God and the power to kill anyone I deem filth” He held up the two Death Notes “I was given these by God to do his work. I have spent the last year ridding the world of criminals and those who stand in my way. The new world is almost ready for God to take his throne. Unfortunately... Thanks to the work of a devil by the name of L, my God has gone missing. My precious God has been corrupted and manipulated by him, so much so that he has turned against me, against you. But I refused to let L win”</em> there was a shift in Mikami and the inner torment if his mind was seeping through. <em>“I can not, will not loose God to L. Not after everything I have done to perfect this blighted world. L, do you hear me? I demand you free him from your clutches!”</em></p><p>“I think he’s finally lost it” Ryuk commented “Though I didn’t think he had it to begin with”</p><p>
  <em>“He is God of the new world and I will not allow anyone to defy his rightful reign! You will release him immediately lest you wish for the deaths of the minions you’ve gathered. I demand you free him this instant! I will not rest until I have avenged my God for the injustice you have dealt upon him! Do you hear me L?! My precious God will be returned to me! Where is LIGHT YAGAMI!?”</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>To be continued...</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Judgment part one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>One last chance to take down Kira.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We're coming to the end. I just want to thank everyone who's read this fic. I'm so happy you enjoyed it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Japan, no the world watched with bated breath as Kira regained what little control his mind had left. He was now a shadow of the once proud Prosecutor he had been. A dark and cruel thing twisted by his own mind. Light would have pitied him if circumstances had been different. Once Mikami had calmed down he spoke again<em> “L, I give you one last chance. You will free God from your corruption and bring him to me at the Tokyo Sky tree. You have exactly twelve hours to do so. If you don’t, I will kill ten percent of the Japanese population for every hour you make me wait”</em></p>
<p>The nervous crowds now became panic stricken. Neither Mai nor Light could believe Mikami would threaten such a thing.</p>
<p>“He can’t!” Mai gasped “That’s...” she quickly did the math “Over a hundred thousand people!”</p>
<p>Light turned to Ryuk “He can’t really kill all those people can he? Surely the Death Note runs out of paper at some point”</p>
<p>“Honestly at this point, I’m not sure of anything” Ryuk admitted “With him now absorbing the power of the Death Note, he may not even need to write a name down to kill someone” the silence between the four of them was deafening.</p>
<p>“Well it’s a good thing we’ve got something that can kill him”</p>
<p><em>“Citizens of Japan”</em> Mikami began once more <em>“I know that I can not entrust L with the safe return of your new God. So I turn to you in my aid. This is the building there L and his demonic task force are hiding”</em> An image of the tower appeared next to Mikami’s face <em>“And this... This is your new God”</em> now an image of Light Yagami dressed in his school uniform appeared. It was a candid but high definition shot that looked to have been taken from a distance. No doubt when Mikami had been stalking him. <em>“Go to the building and tear it down piece by piece and bring him to me. Those who find Light Yagami and bring him to me will not be harmed. Remember. Twelve hours”</em> the feed turned to static.</p>
<p>Below them they heard the growing panic of the crowds. “What should we do?!” someone yelled</p>
<p>“What do you think? We find that kid! I’m not dying to protect a teenager!”</p>
<p>Mai gulped “This... Could not be any worse”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>The four made it back to the tower in record time. However a massive mob of thousands had descended and formed blockade around the tower. They landed on the roof and Mai and Light raced for the chain linked fence barrier to see the ever growing mob. They retracted their wings out of instinct making them appear human again. Even as high as they were, there was no mistaking the mob’s intent from their loud chanted.</p>
<p>“Get Light Yagami! Get Light Yagami!” they chanted as many people tried breaking through the doors or smashing the windows with little success. Light didn’t blame them however. They were scared and desperate to avoid Mikami’s punishment so he couldn’t fault them for making him the sacrificial lamb.</p>
<p>“Man. It’s getting crazy down there” Ryuk commented staring down with them “But don’t worry. It’ll take more than a few angry humans to take us down”</p>
<p>Light grimaced “That’s not what I’m worried about”</p>
<p>A loud whirring noise from above caught them off guard. Flying not too far above the tower was a black police chopper, it’s spotlight directly on Mai and Light. “We got him!” one of the officers inside the chopper announced through the speaker. “Light Yagami! Put your hands above your head and get on your knees, you’re coming with us!”</p>
<p>“You gotta be kidding me” Mai groaned copying Light and outing her hands above her head and getting on her knees “He’s got the fucking cops on his side?”</p>
<p>
  <em>Why am I not surprised? Mikami has all of Japan hostage. After watching their fellow police die before it’s no wonder they want to escape that fate.</em>
</p>
<p>Swat members clad in black bullet proof armour and face shields came down from the still flying chopper on ropes. Five of them landed and soon both teens hand guns pointed at them. “Light Yagami. I’m sorry but you have to come with us” the seat team member closest to him announced. “We don’t want to do this but we have no choice – Argh!?” the man suddenly screamed as he was hoisted into the air by an unseen force.</p>
<p>“Ryuk, don’t!” Light warned but Ryuk but the Death God wasn’t listening. He instead threw the man across the roof where he crashed into one of the air conditioning units. That sent the other swat men into a terrified frenzy but before they could do anything Ryuk ordered.</p>
<p>“Rem. Deal with the chopper. I’ll deal with these guys”</p>
<p>Rem flew into the sky unable and unwilling to defy their new King “Rem, don’t hurt the men in there!” Mai called after them not wanting anyone else to get hurt. At that moment the roof exit door burst open and out ran the task force.</p>
<p>“Get away from my son” Yagami ordered. He then narrowly missed a man tossed in his direction. “Hey!”</p>
<p>“Oops. My bad” apologised Ryuk with a chuckle. Above Rem placed their hands under the chopper and pushed upwards forcing the chopper and it’s two piolets too far out if the reach of the other men on the roof. Ryuk took that opportunity to take out the last three swat members. He didn’t kill them but he made sure they wouldn’t be able to follow. Rem in turn grabbed the chopper by it’s back propeller and then used their Shinigami strength to fling it into the distance.</p>
<p>“Mai!” Matsuda cheered happily once the roof madness was over with. The two embraced tightly. “I was so worried about you. Are you alright? Are you hurt? I missed you so much. Oh, hey Light”</p>
<p>“Nice too see you too Matsuda”</p>
<p>Yagami called “Everyone, back into the tower. There’s going to be more of them”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Light barely made it two steps inside the monitor room before he was nearly knocked off his feet by his Mom and Sister. “Light! I’m so happy you’re home” Sayu said near tears</p>
<p>“Oh darling, thank heavens you made it back. We’ve all been so worried about the two of you” Sachiko said smiling “Oh goodness. Is that it?” she asked her eyes locking on the Scythe strapped to Light’s back.</p>
<p>“Yeah. This is it. You won’t believe what we had to do to get this thing”</p>
<p>Ryuk coughed “I think you mean what I had to do” he corrected</p>
<p>Mai asked Matsuda “We saw the broadcast Mikami made. How the hell did Misa get to him? We couldn’t have been gone more than a few hours”</p>
<p>“Oh don’t get me started” the older man sighed “She managed to sneak into the garage when we were moving everyone to lower levels and she stole my car. My car! Who does that?”</p>
<p>Light and Mai laughed at his glum expression. Matsuda had almost finished paying off that car so it was also a double punch to the gut having it stolen by someone who didn’t even have a licence. His laughter stopped when he saw Ryuzaki enter the room with Watari close behind. A bright smile bloomed on his face seeing him once more. Light went to speak to him only to find himself tongue-tied when he tried to talk. The memory of their kiss in front of everyone still fresh in his memory.</p>
<p>“Hello Light. I am glad to see you’ve returned unharmed” the elder greeted. Light smiled, shyly and awkwardly. His earlier courage now gone in the face of the detective. Though it seemed Ryuzaki had enough courage for both of them when he pulled Light in for another kiss. Light all but melted into the kiss completely forgetting where they were.</p>
<p>“AHEM!” Aizawa coughed loudly with his head turned away from the display. “Now that we’ve all caught up,” he said while Light and Ryuzaki pulled apart “We need to discuss what to do with Mikami and that madness outside the tower”</p>
<p>Yagami nodded “He’s right. We know what Mikami wants but I refuse to give Light to that – that monster” he spat angrily</p>
<p>“Nobody is saying that Mr Yagami” Mai promised “But Aizawa is right. We need to think of something. Ok, what do we know about him?”</p>
<p>Ide shrugged “Other than the fact that he’s completely crazy and obsessed with Light? Not much”</p>
<p>“He’s also highly intelligent, methodical and relentless. Even with the Scythe it won’t be easy to take him down” added Ryuzaki and Light nodded</p>
<p>“I agree with Ryuzaki. He’s been five steps ahead of us this entire investigation no matter what we tried we’ll have to come up with something incredibly... Wait a minuet” he said eyes widening “No, wait that’s it. We don’t have to be smart. We have to be sneaky”</p>
<p>Mai frowned “I don’t like where this is going”</p>
<p>“Mikami wants me right? So we’ll make him believe he has me” Light announced “I have a plan”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>The mob had grown expediently in that time. Thanks to the reinforcements Ryuzaki had made to the tower the mob had no chance of getting in by themselves. Despite that the mob had grown demanding Light come out and go to Mikami in order to please Mikami. True fear had them in its grip.</p>
<p>“Get Light Yagami! Get Light Yagami!” they chanted demanding him to come out.</p>
<p>“Come on out!”</p>
<p>“We don’t want to die!”</p>
<p>“Don’t be a coward!”</p>
<p>Their change ended when an automated voice spoke to them through the speakers placed on the outside of the tower. “Everyone. Please calm yourselves. Light Yagami has agreed to be taken to Tokyo Tower as requested by Mikami. Please form a gap so a car may leave the garage. Kira will not harm any of you. You have my word”</p>
<p>Relieved that Mikami wouldn’t be angered, they peacefully made room for the car to go past. Minuets later, two men on motorcycles wearing black visors drove out of the garage followed by a black car. In the back seat was a clear view of Light Yagami. The once insanely loud crowds went deathly quiet as the car passed. Realisation dawned that Light was being driven most likely to his death in hopes of protecting Japan. They had just demanded a teenager to his death and they could only watch as the car drove further out of sight.</p>
<p>It was all up to him now.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>To be continued...</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Judgement Part Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Light's battle against Kira is almost at an end but as always, Mikami will not go without a fight. Clinging to his delusions of Light's Godhood, Mikami wages war on humanity.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The penultimate chapter. I've decided to make this a three parter. We've almost reached the end ladies and gentlemen. Next update will be out next week. Hope to see you then xxx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The drive towards Tokyo Tower was the most nerve-wracking of Light’s life. His hands clenched the fabric of his trousers, his jaw clenched in growing panic. Light knew that this was their only shot at stopping Mikami. He also knew that it was highly likely that Mikami would die by his hand.</p>
<p>
  <em>So it’s come to this. I don’t want to kill anyone but at this rate I have no choice. He’s too powerful to be left alive. I’m sorry Mikami...</em>
</p>
<p>“You ok back there Light?” Asked Aizawa in the driver’s seat</p>
<p>Light let out a bitter laugh “I’ve been better honestly”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I’ve no doubt about that” the older man responded turning his attention back to the road. After a moment of silence Aizawa spoke again. “I’m sorry we suspected you” he said quietly “Throughout this whole mess you were just trying to stop Kira yourself. Meanwhile we were just making things harder for you. With everything that happened, I’m amazed you’re still sane” Light remained quiet “Look I just want to say... You’re probably the bravest kid I’ve ever met and I know everyone else feels the same. We’ll get through this”</p>
<p>Hearing that, Light smiled for real this time “Thanks Aizawa. That means a lot”</p>
<p>“Ah don’t worry about. So... You and Ryuzaki eh?” the elder said smirking.</p>
<p>Light flushed “And we’re done talking” he turned his head towards the widow ignoring Aizawa laughing at him.</p>
<p>“Hey, come on. I’m just messing with you. Honestly, we’re all happy for you. You’re Dad might need a bit of convincing but I’m sure he’ll come around. Plus you bring out Ryuzaki’s human side. You should have seen how worried he was when you and Mai went to the Shinigami Realm. I thought he was going to wear a hole into the floor with his pacing” he laughed again “At any rate we support you Light. Just figured you should hear that” the Tokyo Tower loomed in the distance “Here it is. Are you ready?”</p>
<p>Light exhaled a shaky breath “As I’ll ever be”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“What the hell?” Aizawa muttered as they drove closer to the tower. His widened at the scene before him “Good God”</p>
<p>Light too was left horrified by what they were seeing. Bodies strewn the pavement on either side of the road. Police officers and civilians alike laid dead on the ground. Dozens of innocent people simply dropped dead. They were now parked outside the entrance of Tokyo Tower and the bodies just kept piling up. Light was aware Mikami had gone off the deep end but this was just beyond anything he’d ever seen. Guilt weld up inside Light seeing the bodies of not only innocent adults but a young child still young enough to carry around the teddy bear he was holding in his now limp arms.</p>
<p><em>They died because of me... Because I wasn’t here. Mikami...</em> a single tear fell as his guilt turned into rage. He stared up towards the observation deck where no doubt Mikami was. <em>I’m going to kill you for this.</em></p>
<p>Not waiting for Aizawa, Light exited the car and entered the front doors barely holding back his fury. The plan didn’t involve Aizawa coming inside with him so Light didn’t mind leaving Aizawa in the car. He unfortunately wasn’t surprised so see more dead bodies inside the building. Mikami wasn’t holding back and so neither would Light when he finally got his hands on him.</p>
<p>He was surprised however to find someone waiting for him at the elevator.</p>
<p>“Oh Light!” Misa cheered waving his over gleefully. Crap. I forgot Misa was here too. “It’s about time you showed up. You know what Teru is like when you’re tardy” she giggled “Just kidding. I know your never let Teru down. Not after everything he’s done to bring you to this point. After all , why would God abandon his most devoted follower?”</p>
<p>
  <em>Misa... He’s got you completely under his spell. I’m so, so sorry</em>
</p>
<p>“Right. Let’s go shall we?” Light said forcing himself to stay calm and play his role.</p>
<p>Misa grinned “You got it! Better not keep Teru waiting” she pressed the button which opened the doors of the elevator. Both stepped inside and Misa chose the floor for the observation deck. The ride up was silent as Light went over the plan in his head. <em>Keep him occupied and focused on me. Have him give up ownership back to me. Kill him when Mai gets here with the Scythe... Easier said than done.</em> He glanced over to Misa who was still smiling like nothing was wrong and that the area surrounding the tower was filled with death. <em>Maybe I can get her to see sense. If I prove Mikami is only using her, she might turn against him.</em></p>
<p>The elevator dinged and the doors opened up to the massive observation deck. Light inwardly grimaced at seeing Mikami once more. The older man was standing by on of the windows with his arms behind his back. “Look who I brought!” Misa said stepping into the room. Mikami turned with a look of annoyance only quickly turn into elation.</p>
<p>“God...” he whispered “You have returned to me”</p>
<p>Light steeled himself and nodded, forcing himself to play the role. “Of course I have returned. You have done well Teru” he stepped forward “Your methods were a little unorthodox but you’ve pleased me well”</p>
<p>Mikami choked a gasp “God. Is it time? Have you awakened at last?”</p>
<p>“Yes Teru. Thanks to your tireless efforts that is” he patted Mikami on the shoulder and the man melted at the touch “Now tell me everything you’ve done. I want to hear exactly what happened” Light was grateful he had Mai’s mini recorder in his pocket. Though Mikami had already announced to the world that he was Kira, it wouldn’t hurt to get a proper confession out of him in the rare case that he managed to stop Mikami without killing him.</p>
<p>As it turns out Mikami was all too happy to spill everything to Light “Oh yes. Anything you wish my God. Please, have a seat” he rushed over to fetch a seat from a desk across the room. He then came back placing it before Light eagerly “I’ve wanted nothing more than to speak with you face to face and to show you my devotion. Misa, fetch him a drink”</p>
<p>Misa frowned “But the vending machine is –”</p>
<p>“Not that!” snapped Mikami “You think that garbage is good enough for my God? I meant the wine from my bag in the storage room you idiot” he said pointing to a door on the far side of the room. Misa slinked away sullenly towards said room. Separating them might be easier than I thought. “God, if I may ask. Where is your creation Ryuk? Surely he’s been keeping you safe”</p>
<p>“Oh Ryuk is resting. Once I awoken I had him take out the Task Force along with L. That demon won’t come between us any longer” Light said lying through his teeth. He needed Mikami to believe he was on his side.</p>
<p>Hearing that, Mikami became joyful. Nothing like that mass murdering madman he had become. Suddenly he frowned. “And what of the Yagami’s? And that Mai girl you were friends with?”</p>
<p>Light put on a sad sigh “The Yagami’s live as they are still my family. Unfortunately Mai chose to side with L. She died along with the rest of them. I thought she was different but... I suppose sacrifices must be made” he looked away appearing distressed over Mai’s assumed death. Mikami ate it up and easily fell for the act. Misa returned with the wine looking annoyed at the closeness of the two men.</p>
<p>“Ahem” she coughed holding out the wine “Here you go Teru. I even found glasses for us” she sneaked Light a pointed look and Light knew he had sowed the seed of anger in her. He needed Misa to turn against Mikami if she had any chance of surviving this. Mikami took the wine and offered glasses and poured only two despite there being three. Again Mikami unconsciously snubbed her in favour of Light. Misa was not happy in the slightest.</p>
<p>“So Teru. You were going to tell me how you took control of the Tower” Light said</p>
<p>“Ah, yes” Mikami grinned “You see God, I’ve discovered a fascinating thing about the Notebook you entrusted me with. Not only is it powerful to the point of omnipotence but I figured out that if you ingest the paper, you can absorb it’s power. I no longer even have to write the name down. I simply look and they stop dead”</p>
<p>So that’s how he killed so many outside the tower. As if those Notebooks couldn’t be anymore dangerous. “I see. That reminds me I must apologise for shooting you that night. I hope you can forgive me”</p>
<p>“There’s nothing to forgive!” Mikami gasped fretfully “You were under L’s manipulation. I hold nothing against you for not knowing any better. And the Notebook heeled me so there’s really nothing to be sorry for” he grasped Light’s free hand tightly which set Misa off. She stomped over and pulled Mikami away from Light, pressing herself against him.</p>
<p>“I think you best leave God alone Teru. He’s had quite the day” she said in a sugary sweet tone laced with venom “And besides, you promised you’d finally take me to bed once he got here”</p>
<p>Mikami tore himself free from her grip. “Misa. How dare you act so vulgar in front of God. Have you no shame?”</p>
<p>“I’m vulgar? You’re the one who can’t keep his hands off him” she retorted “If anything you’re the vulgar one” Misa’s words brought out Mikami’s anger. His face contorted into a sneer as he spoke again.</p>
<p>“You vapid little wench”</p>
<p>Soon the conversation devolved into them shouting over the other while Light sat there still holding his glass of wine. Well that was fast. For once I’m thankful Misa is jealous. His thoughts were cut short when he caught a wisp of black in the corner of his eye. He glanced and saw Mai hanging upside down outside the window, the black being her hair blowing in the wind. Ryuk’s familiar class hands holding her by the ankles. In one hand she held the Scythe.</p>
<p>“Now?” she mouthed pointing to the Scythe with her free hand</p>
<p>Light shook his head “Not yet” he mouthed back gesturing her to get out of sight. Ryuk quickly yanked her up and she let out a little squeak as she disappeared. His attention was soon back on the argument which had now become a screaming match with Misa in full blown hysterics and Mikami now sporting a rather impressive red mark on his cheek.</p>
<p>“How could you say such a thing!? After everything I’ve done for you!?” Misa cried through tears</p>
<p>Mikami held no comfort for her “You were a means to an end Misa. Surely you’re not that dumb”</p>
<p>“I became a killer for you!” she said pulling out the second Notebook from her bag “I became the second Kira for you! I just threw away my entire career for you! Now the entire world knows I’m the Second Kira and I did it all for you... Doesn’t... Doesn’t that mean anything to you?”</p>
<p>The man shook his head “No Misa, it doesn’t. The only reason I let you live is because I needed your eyes. Now with my newfound power, you’re basically useless to me”</p>
<p>Misa continued to sob. While crying she tossed the Death Note at Light in anger. “Here! You can have this and you can have him!” she gave Mikami one more smack across the face “I hope it’s warm in hell for you Teru because that’s right where you’re going. I’m leaving!” with that she turned on her heel and went to storm off towards the elevator. Mikami grabbed her by the arm before she could do so.</p>
<p>“You’re not going anywhere you ungrateful little bitch. Not until you apologise to God for your awful behaviour”</p>
<p>“Never!” she said pulling her arm free “They warned me about you. That you were just using me. I didn’t want to believe them but it’s true. You... Are sick in the head Teru Mikami! All this talk about God and cleansing when your soul is probably darker than anyone’s. At least L was fighting for what was right!”</p>
<p>Mikami roared in outrage “How dare you speak that demon’s name! He nearly destroyed God with his manipulations and you dare say he was in the right?”</p>
<p>Misa smirked “Well Light certainly thought so. After all, he kissed L just yesterday in front of the entire task force. I guess even Light knows you’re full of shit” <em>Uh oh...</em></p>
<p>Slowly, Mikami turned his attention back onto Light. His face unreadable. “God... Is that true? Did you... Fornicate with that demon?”</p>
<p>Now Light had two options. He could either lie and throw Misa under the bus or he could tell the truth and blow his cover. Instead Light chose option three. He stood from his seat and yelled “Now!”</p>
<p>Glass smashed as Mai came barrelling in with Ryuk and Rem following behind. “Rem!” Misa gasped seeing her Shinigami once again and remembering everything about them.</p>
<p>“Took you long enough. I was getting worried” Mai said handing Light the Scythe</p>
<p>Mikami’s blank look was now one of unmeasurable sorrow. God... Had lied to him. God had betrayed him... “God. Tell me it’s not true. Tell me you haven’t...” but the evidence was right before his eyes. This wasn’t happening. This wasn’t happening! “Why!? How could you betray me like this!?”</p>
<p>Feeling pity for the broken man Mai took a step forward “Mikami, listen to me. You need help. If you surrender peacefully then we can get you that help”</p>
<p>“Peacefully?” he mocked “You saw the trail of bodies. You’ve seen what I’m capable of witch. You think I’m going to go to the noose peacefully?” He turned to Light “I understand now God. These demons still have you under their thrall. But don’t worry. I will free you”</p>
<p>“Teru, wait” Light started</p>
<p>“No!” shouted Mikami “All I’ve done since you saved me is fail you. Well not anymore. I will ride this world of filth...” his glare became menacing “Even if I have to kill ever damn human on this planet!” he turned to Misa “Starting with you...”</p>
<p>Rem used their strength to shove Mikami across the room “No. She is under my protection. I won’t let you hurt her or Mai” the room was suddenly engulfed with blinding light. Flying nearby was yet another police Helicopter with its search light pointed at them.</p>
<p>“Teru Mikami! Come out with your hands up! We have the building surrounded!” announced an officer from the helicopter using a megaphone. Light breathed a sigh of relief seeing Ryuzaki managed to convince the police to return to their side.</p>
<p>Mikami snarled getting up to his feet “Fine. If they want a war... I’ll give them a war”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>To be continued...</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Judgment Part Three - A New World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Final battle commences!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is it. The final chapter. Thank you to everyone who has read this fic and enjoyed it. I'm so thankful to all of you xxx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mikami snapped his head up to the helicopter his dark eyes going completely black. The whites in his eyes completely vanishing. “Delete” he whispered.</p>
<p>Suddenly Misa cried out “No, don’t do it!”</p>
<p>“What’s going on?” asked Mai worriedly. Rem and Ryuk pulled the three of them back away from Mikami now uncharacteristically uneasy.</p>
<p>“This is not good” Ryuk said in an almost scared tone</p>
<p>Light snapped “Why? What’s going on!?” he would soon get his answer. The search light moved from the tower as the helicopter began to rock back and forth dangerously while still in the air. Then it began to plummet to the ground but not before they heard someone inside the now crashing helicopter scream “Oh god! He’s dead!”</p>
<p>The humans had to avert their eyes from the explosion of the helicopter hitting the ground. “Do you see know God?” Mikami asked grinning “I have become one with the Death Note. I have the power of a Shinigami. I can kill just by thinking it!” he laughed like a madman “Witness my power for I am God’s right hand of justice!”</p>
<p>“Teru please!” Misa begged pushing herself out of the protective grip of the Shinigami’s. She gingerly made her way towards him, tears forming in her eyes “Cant you see how much pain your causing people? I thought you wanted to cleanse this world, not destroy it”</p>
<p>“Misa, get back” Mai said with warning</p>
<p>But Misa smiled at her “It’s ok. I’m sure I can get through to him. Just give me a chance” she took another step towards Mikami. Now she and him were standing at the edge of the broken window, the strong wind making their hair flow. It was almost like a scene from a tragic love story if it hadn’t been all too real “Please Teru. You know Light wouldn’t be happy if you killed his creations. I mean look at it all” she gestured to the city around them “Would Light really want you to destroy something so beautiful. Yes humanity has its flaws but weren’t we created in God’s image too?”</p>
<p>Light could only hope Misa knew what she was doing.</p>
<p>Mikami appeared thoughtful him too turning to face the cityscape. Below the fires from the crash still burned illuminating the tower in a golden hue. “Then what do you suppose I do?” he questioned “Allow this blighted world to continue to corrupt him? You know I can’t allow that”</p>
<p>“I’m not asking you to stop. I still believe Kira is my saviour and I know that in time the world will recognise what you did was right. I’m just asking for time. Allow Light to see for himself how much you’ve changed this world for the better” she looked so hopeful it was heart-breaking to see “We will fly with him in the new world just like you dreamed”</p>
<p>Mikami suddenly pulled her close having his arm around her waist and her head in the crook of his neck. The two teens held back glanced at each other feeling a little hopeful. Did Misa do it? Did she get through to Mikami?</p>
<p>The man the world now knew as Kira moved his hand to the centre of her back “Then fly” with that he pushed.</p>
<p>“Misa!” Mai screamed in horror as the blonde disappeared from sight. Misa’s own terror filled scream echoing as she fell.</p>
<p>Light snapped. With an inhuman roar of rage Light broke free of Ryuk’s hold and bolted for the broken window. Misa may have been the second Kira but she had been manipulated and morphed into one by a man lost in his delusions. He jumped after her ignoring Mikami’s cry of his name. Light dive bombed after the still screaming blonde. “Misa! Take my hand!” he yelled holding out his hand for her. She reached up and he took it, the ground barrelling ever closer. Light used his rage to force his wings to appear and extend allowing him to safely swoop back up into the sky, much to the utter disbelief of the literal army of police and Firemen on the ground.</p>
<p>“Chief Yagami. The men are ready to – holy shit!” the officer dive out of the way just in time. Yagami and the task force could only watch agape as Light set Misa safely down on the roof of a nearby roof, his wings visible to all who were there. “Did – did you see that!?”</p>
<p>Yagami nodded numbly. Light soon took off back up to the observation deck.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>There Rem had Mikami pinned to the floor their clawed hands embedded in the concrete flooring giving him no avenue of escape. They were beyond livid at the disgusting human beneath them. <strong><em>How dare he. How dare he!?</em></strong></p>
<p>“Rem, stop” Light ordered once his feet were back on the floor of the deck “Misa is safe. We’ll take it from here” with a huff Rem allowed it, giving Mikami his freedom once more. However Mikami didn’t get back up. He was too enraptured by the sight of his God in all his glory. The silky black wings, the red eyes, there was no doubt in his mind that Light was his God. How could anyone deny such perfection as their deity.</p>
<p>Regaining himself, Mikami all but threw himself on his knees, his hands flat on the floor “God! My most treasured God! I see it now. The world sees it now. You truly are the God of this new world. Please forgive me, I had no idea the Armane girl was so important –” he shut up when Light came to a stop before him.</p>
<p>“Teru Mikami... I’m so sorry” Light said with true regret “Whatever I said or did to make you this way, know that I never wanted this”</p>
<p>“G-God?” He whispered confused getting back to his feet “I don’t understand...”</p>
<p>Light felt pity for the man before him “You need to understand that I’m not God. You need to understand that I am not what you think I am”</p>
<p>Mikami scoffed “Don’t be ridiculous. Look at you. You have wings! There’s no denying your Godhood now. Not when the proof is right in front of me”</p>
<p>“Oh for – Damn it Mikami, I’m half Shinigami” Light sighed loosing his patients “The reason I have these wings is because my birth father was a Shinigami” he sighed retracting his wings out of sight. “Trust me, there’s nothing Godly about me”</p>
<p>“He’s right” Mai added grabbing their attention. Mikami snarled turning to face her only to freeze. She now too had wings extending from her shoulders just like Light had only hers were a lighter shade of grey with flecks of green and blue going through “I’m also half Shinigami. You think I’m a God too”</p>
<p>Mikami kept looking back between Light and Mai, his breathing growing fast and his mind going a mile a minuet. “No... No!” he focused on Light “When I tried to take down L at the beginning, you were helping me. You made yourself a suspect so I wouldn’t get caught”</p>
<p>“I ended up a suspect because I was trying to catch you” Light declared “The only reason I became a suspect was to end Kira because it was my fault he existed. I left that damn notebook because I wanted nothing to do with killing innocent people. I’m sorry Mikami but I came here to stop you. Nothing else”</p>
<p>Light could swear he could spot the moment Mikami’s heart snapped in two. The ex prosecutor began sobbing into his hands, his belief shattered beyond repair “No... No, no, no, no, nononono!” he begged “This isn’t real. This is just a trick... That damn L must have done something to you to make you this...”</p>
<p>Mai shook her head sadly at the pitiful man before them. <em>I honestly feel sorry for him. His mind is so broken he can’t make sense of anything anymore</em>.</p>
<p>That pity soon faded when Mikami’s mind followed his heart by snapping in two. She barely had time to warn Light before Mikami exploded. A deep, rage riddled booming roar escaped the man’s throat, so strong the building itself started to rattle. “Everybody out!” Ryuk ordered</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“We are coming to you live from the Tokyo Tower where Teru Mikami, now known to be the infamous Kira, has threatened to kill ten percent of the Japanese population if his demands are not met. Just moments ago we saw the rising star Misa Armane, who just hours ago pledged her loyalty to Mikami,  fall from the observation deck and plummet almost to certain death. However witnesses claim that a winged being saved her and she is now unharmed. We’re not sure what or who saved her but we can at least say there was one less death here tonight – Wait what is that? Is... Is that an earthquake? Oh – oh my god... We have to run!”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Mai spluttered and coughed something fierce while putting out the flames that were licking at her trousers. “Well... Didn’t see that coming...” the four were now in the sky staring down at what was left of the observation deck of Tokyo Tower which was now in complete ruin with flames still burning and pieces of burning rubble falling to the streets below.</p>
<p>For a split second, they thought Mikami was dead. The explosion had been big and given that he himself was the epicentre, it wasn’t too much to think he had died because of it. Of course they weren’t that lucky.</p>
<p>Inside the rubble, Mikami resurfaced. His entire form surrounded by what looked like white fire. His eyes once again pitch black without a hint of humanity left within them. His head snapped up to stare them down, snarling at them with no hint of mercy to be found. “You...” he growled his form rising from the flames. Now he was eye level with Light. “You disgusting fraud. I should have known L would be deceitful. Another demon” He flicked his wrist and Light gasped as a fresh cut appeared on his shoulder, almost like a deep paper cut.</p>
<p>“Time to go” Ryuk said grabbing both teens by the scruff of their shirts and flying off. Mikami of course was hot behind them. “Light, are you ok?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s barely anything. What the hell was that?”</p>
<p>Ryuk grumbled “I was afraid of this. By consuming pages of the Death Note, he’s absorbed it’s power. Pair that with his anger and delusions, we’re in a lot of trouble”</p>
<p>Out of nowhere Mai swore “Shit! The Scythe! Where is it?”</p>
<p>Light groaned “We must have forgotten it in the blast”</p>
<p>“I’ll go fetch it. You get them to safety” Rem said breaking off from the group to return to the tower. Too consumed with his hunt, Mikami didn’t bother trying to intercept Rem.</p>
<p>“Split up” Light declared “We’ll loose him in the clouds”</p>
<p>Thankfully the thick clouds and dark night created an easy cover for the three. A storm was brewing which made the clouds dark enough cover However the glow from Mikami’s fire also illuminated their silhouettes in said clouds. “Where are you?!” he demanded practically spitting fire. He angrily swept his arm. Thousands of tiny sharp blades of paper cut through some of the clouds causing them to dissipate. “You think I would believe such lies? The real Light Yagami would never side with such a demon. And you dare parade as my precious God?” again he used his newfound power, this time quite a few catching Ryuk on the legs and torso who was hiding close by “I’ll kill you and bring your head to God as a trophy!”</p>
<p>Mai held her breath as he passed not seeing her. She was about to move only to come face to face with Rem which scared her half to death. “Rem!” she whispered harshly hand on chest. There was no Scythe on their possession. “Where is it?”</p>
<p>“It wasn’t there. I couldn’t find it” Rem explained</p>
<p>Mai gasped “You couldn’t find it? Well where could it – Ah!” she cried out as Mikami’s attack hit her in the left arm. Blood quickly began dripping from the dozens of new cuts. “Move!” she said shoving Rem out of the way.</p>
<p>“Mai, hang on!” Light yelled”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Yagami and the task force waited in fearful anticipation for Ryuzaki and Watari to return from the destroyed tower. After the explosion and subsequent evacuation of the area, Ryuzaki instructed or rather demanded Watari to fly the helicopter up to the site. The Task Force understood that it was either a rescue or a recovery. They prayed it was the former. However when the helicopter landed only Watari and Ryuzaki stepped out with Ryuzaki holding the Scythe.</p>
<p>“Ryuzaki... Is he...?”</p>
<p>The detective shook his head “There was no sign of any bodies. It appears they got out in time but this was left behind”</p>
<p>“Whoa! Chief look!” Matsuda exclaimed pointing to the sky. Everyone in the vicinity tilted their heads upwards. No one could believe their eyes. There was Light and Mai in all their Shinigami selves locked in a heated battle with a glowing Mikami. Yagami nearly had another heart attack seeing his son so close to Kira.</p>
<p>“Watari, start up the chopper” Ryuzaki ordered “We need to get this to Light as quick as possible”</p>
<p>Watari nodded “Already on it”</p>
<p>“Mr Yagami. Stay here and continue the evacuation. I’ll go help Light” he was already inside the helicopter before Yagami could reply. <em>Stay alive Light. Don’t you dare die on me. Not before I tell you I... No. We’ll have time for that. We have to”</em></p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“Delete! Delete! Delete!” Mikami cried but still the two teens remained alive “Damn it, why won’t you just die already!?” his attack was interrupted when Mai managed a kick to his gut. “That does it!” he swiped his arm again sending his attack strait at Mai. This time though, he focused his attack into one large hit. At first it didn’t register anything was amiss until blood began flowing from a deep gash across her throat. Mai tried to stop the bleeding with her own hand but she was quickly loosing both blood and strength.</p>
<p>She choked out hoarsely “L-Light...” reaching out with one bloody hand. Before Light could reach her, her eyes rolled back and she plummeted limply to the city below. Rem diving after her.</p>
<p>“No... NNNOOOOO!!” Light wailed as his first real friend fell from sight. The wasn’t a word to describe how utterly enraged he was at Mikami. Whatever pity he had for Mikami no longer existed. He attacked Mikami with his clawed hands, tearing at Mikami with a rage not known to humans. The man was left bloody with his wounds healing at a rapid pace thanks to the powers of the Death Note.</p>
<p>The noise of the whirring blades of a nearing helicopter broke through Light’s rage. Light was shocked to see a familiar black helicopter come to a stop close by. He could clearly see Watari in the piolets seat. The door slid open.</p>
<p>“Light!” Ryuzaki called hanging out of the helicopter by one hand. In his other he held the Scythe. “Use this!” he reeled his arm back and threw it at Light. Light caught it easily, feeling the power once more.</p>
<p>Mikami’s eyes narrowed with hatred at seeing L. “Dele-”</p>
<p>“Oh no you don’t!” Light said using his wing to smack Mikami. “Ryuzaki get out of here!” he then lunged at Mikami pushing the older man further up into the sky. “GO!” he narrowly avoided Mikami’s next attack. Light held the Scythe tight in his grip, knowing what he had to do. He would finish Mikami once and for all. He gave Ryuzaki one last parting look as Watari flew the helicopter away, hoping that this would work.</p>
<p>Light wasted no time. The moment Mikami was distracted, he went for it “This is for Raye Pember!” he yelled using the Scythe to hack at Mikami’s left arm rendering it useless. Mikami howled at the pain. “This is for Mai!” he embedded the blade into Mikami’s right shoulder causing even more agony to shoot through his body. “This is for everyone you ever killed!” he swung the Scythe, slicing Mikami’s gut open. Mikami showed no mercy for his victims so light would show no mercy for him. “And this? This is for you”</p>
<p>“No!” Mikami pleaded</p>
<p>“Goodbye Kira” Light said as he plunged the Scythe’s blade in Mikami’s chest piercing his heart. Mikami screamed as a white light enveloped them both.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Light awoke with a harsh gasp, a sharp pain in his shoulder rousing him from his deep sleep. He gingerly forced himself to sit up allowing his crumpled wing to extend out and relieve the pain. He took in his surroundings and found that he was resting on some of the fallen rubble that had landed on the streets. A sound beside him caught his attention. Light looked nearly jumping out of his skin. Beside him lay a dying Mikami, the Scythe still in his chest.</p>
<p>“G-God...” he choked on blood “I... I’m sorry... I failed you...” a lone tear dripped from his eye. Light shook his head. Even in the end, Mikami couldn’t let go of his delusions. Light remained silent , watching as Mikami fought for his last breaths. Eventually Mikami exhaled one last time. At that, Light knew it was all over.</p>
<p>Kira was dead.</p>
<p>“It’s good to see you made it Light” Ryuk said appearing next to him “You had me worried for a moment but I knew you’d win”</p>
<p>Light smirked for a moment “Where did you disappear to?”</p>
<p>Ryuk chuckled “You had it covered. I was busy getting your boyfriend and his butler out of harm’s way. The helicopter was moving a lost faster than usual, didn’t you think?”</p>
<p>Light chose not to answer. He stood letting his wings retract. He pulled the Scythe free from Mikami’s body. Light then turned his back on the dead man and walked away. “Come on Ryuk. Let’s go home” </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Epilogue</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>The first person to greet him when they returned to the tower was his father. Light handed the Scythe to Ryuk and happily hugged his father, thankful for the opportunity to do so. He then pulled Ryuk into the hug as well. “Get in here Ryuk”</p>
<p>“Uh... Ok, this is weird”</p>
<p>“I couldn’t agree more” said Yagami “Light, I’m so grateful you’re safe. I was so worried when we couldn’t find you”</p>
<p>Light frowned “What... What about Mai? Is she...?”</p>
<p>“She’s alive. Thanks to her being half Shinigami she’s going to make a full recovery”</p>
<p>Hearing that Light almost started crying “That, is the best news I’ve heard all day. What about everyone else?”</p>
<p>“Everyone’s safe inside the Tower. Well... Except for Misa. We couldn’t find her after the explosion” the roof door opened revealing Aizawa.</p>
<p>“Light! Man I’m I glad to see you” he smiled “Your Mom and Sister can’t wait to see you downstairs. Neither can Mai once she heard you were back”</p>
<p>Light grinned “Better not keep them waiting then”</p>
<p>--<br/>He barely made it two steps in before Light was nearly knocked off his feet by his energetic sister and borderline hysterical mother. “Light! You’re like a superhero!”</p>
<p>“Oh Light, I was so frightened. Thank goodness you made it back to us” Sachiko said bringing both her children into a tight hug.</p>
<p>“Hey Light” a weak but recognisable voice said. Light saw who it was in did in fact start crying.</p>
<p>“Mai...” there Mai stood supported up by Matsuda. A white gauze wrapped around her throat slightly stained red. Light rushed over to hug his friend. The two embraced tightly. “I thought you were dead. I thought he had killed you. There was so much blood...”</p>
<p>Mai laughed weakly “Don’t worry about me. I’m stronger than I look”</p>
<p>“Roku would be proud” Rem said beside her looking as proud as a Shinigami could “I only wish Misa could be here as well”</p>
<p>“Well as happy as I am about everyone’s survival, what are we going to do about what happened at Tokyo Tower? I think half the city saw Mai and Light flying about last night. I don’t know how were going to explain that to the public” Aizawa said with an uneasy frown</p>
<p>Ryuk chuckled again “I wouldn’t worry about that. Rem and I can sort that out for you”</p>
<p>“You can?” Ide asked surprised</p>
<p>“Shinigami are capable of more than just killing. If we or our abilities are revealed to humans unintendedly, the King has the ability to wipe the memory of those humans”</p>
<p>Light nodded knowingly “Ah... So with Ryuk being the new King...”</p>
<p>“What can I say? The job comes with perks. Speaking of which,” he turned to Light “Its time Light. Time to give up ownership of the Death Note”</p>
<p>“Yeah... I suppose it is” Light agreed reluctantly stepping forward. “So I guess this is goodbye” Ryuk nodded and Light sighed “You know, I’m actually going to miss you”</p>
<p>Ryuk laughed “It won’t be like last time Light. Now that you know the truth you’ll never forget me. Besides, Rem and I will visit. I gotta keep your boyfriend in check after all”</p>
<p>“You and me both” Yagami agreed crossing his arms.</p>
<p>Light sighed smiling “Very well. I relinquish ownership of the Death Note. See you later Ryuk”</p>
<p>“See you later Light. You better keep him in check”</p>
<p>Mai nodded laughing “I will. Don’t you worry about that”</p>
<p>The humans waved the two Shinigami off as they faded through the wall. “Well this has been the weirdest case of my career” announced Aizawa</p>
<p>“Tell me about it. Oh I forgot. Light? Ryuzaki wanted to see you upstairs when you were done. He said he needed to talk to you about something”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Light entered his and Ryuzaki’s bedroom from when they were still chained together. He found said Detective staring out of one of the floor to ceiling windows with his hands in his pockets and in his usual hunched posture.</p>
<p>“Ryuzaki?”</p>
<p>He turned “Light”</p>
<p>Within moments they were in each others arms once more holding the other as tight as they could. There were no words needed to be spoken in that moment. They just revelled in each other’s warmth. Light didn’t think he could be happier than he was in that moment. “Ryuzaki” Light sighed again</p>
<p>“... Lawlett” Ryuzaki whispered</p>
<p>Light pulled back slightly confused “Huh?”</p>
<p>“L. Lawlett Lawson. That’s my real name” he confessed looking at the floor “I’ve never told anyone that before”</p>
<p>The brunette realised the magnitude of what Ryuzaki had just said. “You trust me... You trust me enough to know your real name... I – I don’t know what to say...”</p>
<p>“I do” the raven haired declared “Light. I’ve never felt this way about anyone. I’ve kept myself apart from the world in order to do my job but... Somehow you managed to sneak pat all my defences without even trying...”</p>
<p>Light cut him off with a desperate kiss, one filled with all the emotions he was feeling. When the broke apart for air, Light whispered “I love you”</p>
<p>“I... I love you too” they kissed again.</p>
<p>Neither knew what the future held for them but for now they had each other and the path ahead looked bright. As a new day dawned it hit Light that in some strange way, it really was a new world for him.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>The End</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Special Announcement!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Short announcement from the Author. First off, I want to thank each and every one of you for reading my fic and leaving so many comments and kudos. It truly means a lot that so many of you have enjoyed my work. This was my first real attempt at fanfiction so I'm so glad you all liked it.  So onto the announcement. I've decided to write a sequel to Death Note called <strong>Death Note Unbound </strong>which will have its first chapter out sometime next week. I hope you enjoy it as much as you did this one.</p><p>See you guys soon. Stay safe out there and keep on being amazing.</p><p>Love, Pudding 😄</p><p>PS. Shout-out to my very first commenter Hippopi xxx</p><p> </p><p>Edit - Death Note Unbound is officially out!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>